


The Fan and The Actor

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Entertainment Companies, Eren Has Black Hair, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Freeform, Hate to Love, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Show Business, Singer!Jean, Slow Build, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 132,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, the hottest and the most sought actor in his generation who, not only can act but can also sing making women, young and old, swoon over him. He’s also Jean Kirschstein’s, a newbie in the singing industry who got famous overnight, self-proclaimed rival in the looks, singing and popularity department.</p><p>And then there’s Eren who’s a devoted fan who would do anything to please his ‘prince charming’. </p><p>P.S.<br/>Eren may or may not like fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How dare you!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I got this idea while day dreaming like what if, I'll fuse Korea's Entertainment Company-style, Skip Beat (not all of it), and Ereri? And I'm like I need to write this or I'll die of itchiness.
> 
> so here's my baby... please show love to my baby

“Crap. Crap. Crap. I’m late!” A black-haired teen with teal-green eyes ran as fast as he could so he can reach his home – an expensive 30 story-apartment located in the heart of the city – with 5 minutes to spare.

He arrived at his apartment, in the 27th floor, exhausted but excited. He immediately turned on the TV.

“Hah… I was almost late… Hah… Good thing I’m not… Hah” the teen said breathlessly.

A music show called, The Music Trend, just started and the lively hosts started to talk about the performers they have for the night. The teen patiently waited for the host to introduce his favorite singer in the world. And when they do, the teen squealed and spazzed. He can’t wait for the introduced singer to perform later.

The said teen’s name is Eren Jaeger, age 18. He’s from Shiganshina District, a district near the mountains and is famous for its vegetables and natural scenery which is good for people who wants to relax and get away from city life. He was supposed to be like his father, a community doctor, but he ran away when the said father is actual a cold bastard who likes to put pressure into him, to make him perfect. He ran away with his childhood friend and one and only prince charming Jean Kirschstein, well more like followed Jean to Stohess in order to help his prince charming’s goal to be a successful singer.

While Eren was still watching TV, the door opened. He’s head whipped towards the source of the noise and saw Jean coming in.

“Jean! You came home!” Eren squealed in glee.

“Shut up idiot or you’ll let the whole neighborhood know that I’m here.” Jean glared at Eren. Eren just smiled.

“What do you want? Did you eat dinner already?” Eren asked, looking around for anything to cook.

“It’s 9pm already and I’m a superstar of course I already ate.”

“Oh, okay...” Eren smiled faltered but smiled again. “… I watched your performance Jean. It was so awesome! No, no it was the best!”

“I know I’m the best. I am better than that Levi.”

“Of course! Did you know my co-workers are really liking your music that they’ll buy your album, isn’t it amazing?”

“Really?! That’s awesome. You didn’t tell them we’re friends, right Eren?” Jean moved closer to Eren trapping him on the wall.

“N-no, of course not.” Eren lowered his gaze blushing but he was somewhat hurt by what Jean said.

“You’re such a good boy, Eren. That’s what I like about you.” Said Jean and kissed Eren on the lips as a reward.

Eren wanted it to be longer but it was short-lived. He could still sense the lingering feeling of Jean’s lips against his.

“R-really?” Eren asked bashfully.

Jean nodded and smiled. He turned around and started to walk towards the door.

“W-wait you’re going now?” Eren is already panicking. Jean rarely goes home anymore and that made Eren sad even though it disappears once he sees Jean again.

“Don’t act like a girl, Eren. I just came here to get my clothes.”

“Oh, ok. Take care Jean!” Eren waved goodbye to Jean.

“I…I love you.” Eren whispered to himself.

 

\------

 

Days later, he still really misses Jean a lot so on Eren’s lunch break he went to Jean’s recording company. He doesn’t have a lot of time so he went out with his uniform.

When he arrived he was surprised by how many fans are waiting for him outside the building. He felt proud that Jean was gaining popularity and Eren was there with him every step of the way.

It is impossible to get inside the building without causing chaos so he went to the back door that Jean mentioned to him once before. Eren giggled. Only few people know about this door. He wants to call Jean but he doesn’t have money to buy a phone so he gathered his courage and walked up to the guard standing by the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” the guard eyed Eren as if he’s one of the crazy fans.

“Ah, I-I’m here for delivery to Jean Kirschstein?” Eren lied.

The guard stared at him more. Examining him if what he said was the truth or not. Eventually, the guard let him in. Eren almost leaped in joy when he entered the building.

He immediately set off to find Jean. He asked a few people using the same excuse as he said of the guard. Eren can’t believe that people were actually buying it but he couldn’t care less. He just wants to see Jean.

He finally saw the room where Jean was supposed to be in. It was slight ajar and as he was about to knock he stopped midway when he heard his name.

“Is he talking about me? How swee–” Eren thought but all thoughts halted when he heard the rest of the conversation.

 

“When are you going to tell everything to that boy? He even followed you ‘til here.” An unknown male with a soft voice asked.

Eren slowly opened the door and went inside like a ninja.

“Pfft. I don’t care about Eren. He’s just my friend. It was his choice to come with me but if you can come with me tonight in the hotel I will give you everything you want.” Eren knows who this voice belonged to.

Eren was scared to listen but he can’t stop and noiselessly moved forward. There he saw Jean straddling a man with an angel face and freckles. Eren’s heart dropped.

“You know, I can’t do that. I am your manager Jean and you have Eren.”

“Psh, who cares about Eren? I want you and you alone. I couldn’t care less if he dies.”

“Now, that’s a bad thing to say Jean.”

“Then punish me, Marco.” Jean purred.

Jean was about to kiss Marco when a carton filled with food hit him straight to the face. The two male in the couch was shocked. Jean then turned around glowering but faltered when he saw Eren fuming dangerously at the entrance. His surprise was short and a smug face took over.

“Oh, Eren. Did you hear everything?”

“Asshole. You… You actually dared to play me?” Eren’s words were full of venom.

“Well the secret’s out. What are you gonna do about it?”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe that this person was the very same person who asked him sweetly to come with him and fulfill his dream. He couldn’t believe that this same person is the asshole who dared to play with Eren’s poor little heart.

Something inside Eren snapped.

“You fucker!” Eren bellowed his eyes full of rage that it turned into gold. Jean was paralyzed by the deadly aura Eren was emitting.

“I will have my revenge! I WILL take everything from you! Even your fame! I WILL FUCKING CRUSH YOU AND OBLITERATE YOU THAT YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING BUT BOW DOWN TO ME!! I HATE YOU!” Eren screamed and laughed maniacally. 

After the initial shock, Jean scoffed. “How can you even do that Eren when you can’t even touch me?”

And at that moment guards just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Eren by his arms. Eren flailed and continued shouting profanities at Jean. The last thing Jean heard Eren shout was ‘Horseface!’

 

\------

 

That evening, Eren was alone in his apartment without any lights on crying but once the crying stopped he decided that he will enter Showbiz and crush Jean’s popularity and his life.

Everyone in the whole apartment shivered and had goose bumps as a dark, cold aura swallowed the whole building.  


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!
> 
> Thank you everyone~ I hope I'll get through.
> 
> Fighting!

_“Papa, why is mama in a box?” A small boy with black hair and teal-green eyes asked a man with long hair sporting a pair of round glasses._

_“It’s because she’s going to heaven, Eren.” The man answered._

 

The scene changed and now it’s in a house but for some reason it’s dark.

_“Papa, what’s a piano?”_

_“Do you want to learn piano? Your mama knows how to piano.”_

_“Really? I will. I will. I will be like mama.”_

_“Yes, your mama is perfect so you shall be perfect, too.”_

 

Then the scene shifted again. This time it’s outside a room.

_“Papa, look! I got 2 nd in our piano and violin recital. My teacher said I was good.”_

_“Tch. You’re a disappointment. Eren, you’re not perfect if you’re not 1 st.”_

 

Then the room changed into a dining room with a big brown table with 6 chairs at each of its sides.

_“Eren, let me see your score.”_

_A boy in his early teens gave his dad his test paper._

_The boy looked at his dad wearily as if scared to move or do something. He saw his dad rip his papers._

_“You’re such a disappointment! You’re not like your mom! She’s perfect, you’re not! 90 is not 100 Eren!”_

_Then his dad left the boy trembling as tears started forming in his eyes._

 

The whole room dissolved. It’s a sunny day with wind slowly blowing.

_“C’mon, Eren. Let’s play to my house. I will show you my new toys.”_

_Two boys, a boy with ash-brown hair and a boy with black hair, are running side by side._

_“I… Okay but just a little ok? I need to be at home or else dad will get mad.”_

_“Don’t worry. I’m here! I’ll protect you.”_

_As night came, the boys happily played together. Eren didn’t notice that it is already dark when he came home. The whole house is dark but Eren knows that his dad is already home. He’s shaking and scared to enter the house. As he steps inside the living room a booming voice surprised him._

_“Eren! Where have you been?”_

_Eren gulped. “I-I was at Jean’s” he answered._

_“You’re playing with that kid again are you?! I told you, you should study and not play! Why can’t you understand that, huh?” The man grabbed Eren by his arms and dragged him in._

_“I-It’s just t-today, dad. I-It won’t happen again.”_

_“You told me that last time and now what happened. That’s why your scores are so low because you always play! You’ll never be like your mom! Your mom is perfect! You’re a disgrace!”_

_The man hit Eren in the cheeks. Eren’s eyes widened. Pain and shock surrounded his whole being._

_“I-I’m sorry, Eren. You’ll study now right? You’ll be perfect like your mom.”_

_The very same man, who hit Eren, hugged him tightly._

_Eren just lied there unable to move, tears streaming in his eyes._

 

The whole scenery changed again. Now, they’re at the back of the school auditorium.

_“J-Jean… W-what are you doing?” Eren asked while trying to push Jean away but not enough to send Jean away._

_“What do you think I’m doing? I’m kissing you.”_

_Jean continued to kiss Eren, Eren slowly moved his lips kissing back albeit bashfully. They separated to catch their breaths._

_“Eren, I want to ask you something.”_

_“Yes, Jean?”_

_“Let’s runaway. Let’s explore the world. Can you come with me?”_

_Eren was speechless. They boy who only cared for him asked him to run away with him. They’ll leave this place together, like a couple. Eren blushed on the word, couple._

_“Y-yes.”_

_Jean looked joyful and Eren can’t be happy enough. Jean kissed Eren again._

 

“Waaaaahhhhhh!!!” Eren screamed instantly sitting up in his bed. He’s having hard time breathing and he’s sweating. He grips his hair trying to erase whatever happened in his dream.

_Stupid horseface._

Eren sits up at the edge of the bed and tries to even out his breathing. After calming down, he stands up and scans his room. The room that was full of Jean’s photos and posters are now tattered, scratched and littered all around the floor.

He goes to the bathroom to prepare for the upcoming day. He noticed that it is still dawn and the sun just started to climb up from the horizon. He thinks of all the things he needs to do for the day.

Things to do:

  1.        Sell the apartment.
  2.        Resign from 2 Jobs (dishwasher and service crew.)
  3.        Go to Hair Salon. (Change hair color?)
  4.        Buy new clothes.
  5.        Go to 3rd work.



As Eren lists everything, he started to clean the apartment and pack everything he needs. He doesn’t have a lot of things so it’s easier to pack. It took him 2 hours to pack everything and at exactly 7am he’s already talking to the landlord about leaving.

Next he goes to his first job at a restaurant and resigned. The chef almost didn’t let him resign but Eren is determined. Then he goes to his 2nd job at a fast food restaurant.

After resigning, he went to a hair salon and decided to cut his shoulder-length hair. He didn’t have time to but his hair before because he’s always working to pay for the rent and bills. So now, that he is ‘free’ he’s going to cut it style it.

Eren walks out of the salon like a new man with his new short chestnut brown hair, bangs naturally falling and this bed look hair style. He smiles to himself slowly walking to his 3rd job.

This is the only job he can’t resign to. Well, more like he doesn’t want too. This job was his very first job when he first got to Stohess and he is always grateful to the people running the convenience store. They didn’t need another staff but they hired him and accepted him like their son.

He arrives at the convenience store. He set his things near his locker and heads inside to greet the owner.

“Hi, Miss Nanaba.” Eren greeted her enthusiastically.

“Hi, Eren. How are you? You were not late in watching your favorite show right? Wow, look at you so handsome.” Miss Nanaba, the owner asked putting down the papers she’s looking and looks at Eren fondly.

Eren scowled at the mention of his ‘favorite show’, The Music Trend, because when someone says it he remembers Jean and how of a jerk he is. The owner didn’t miss how Eren’s face contorted.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, miss.” Eren lied but the owner just looked at him like are-you-seriously-taking-a-fool-out-of-me look. Eren gulped, he can’t hide anything from the owner so he takes a deep breath and told her everything that happened.

“I’m so sorry, Eren. Where are you staying now?”

“I’ll find a way Miss Nanaba. Don’t worry.” Eren flashed her a reassuring smile which is not working at all.

“How about you live here? We still have a room left and Mikasa will be happy to see you here. If it helps, you could pay rent.” Miss Nanaba offered. Eren’s heart swelled and just nodded.

Mikasa is their other employee who is living with the owner upstairs. Mikasa and Eren are close because apparently Mikasa, just like Eren, is a runaway too. They have different personalities. Eren is a ball of energy while Mikasa is a timid but unusually strong girl.

Mikasa has a short black hair with grey eyes. Her face is always calm and is timid but if threatened she won’t hesitate to break a bone or two.

Miss Nanaba called Mikasa from upstairs to show Eren where he would be staying. Mikasa is more than glad to be Eren’s roommate though it might not show. When everything is settled, Eren and Mikasa went downstairs to help with the store.

At the wee hours, Mikasa and ERen are left alone to tend the convenience store. The night is thankfully eventless and they already finished restocking or cleaning so they sat down behind the counter and talked.

“So, what are your plans now?” asked Mikasa.

Eren looked at Mikasa with new determination and declared, “I will join show business!”

“You’re crazy. How would you do that?” Mikasa replied looking at Eren ridiculously.

“I already researched it; I will join Jean’s rival company. The Scouting Legion will conduct their acting auditions next month and I will participate on it.” Eren answered energetically that would make other people believe that he’ll pass it without any hitches.

“Why wouldn’t you just study college, Eren?”

“I will not enter college until I get my revenge on Jean. I will make him pay!” Eren fisted his knuckles in front of him. Mikasa sighs.

“Alright, I hope you won’t regret anything.”

“No, I won’t. I promise.”

“Do your best Eren.”

“Thanks, Mikasa.”

 

\------

 

A week before the auditions, Eren went to the Scouting Legion. When he arrived, he looked up and is amazed at how tall and shiny the building is. He walks inside. Even inside was shiny and clean making Eren look at his surroundings in awe.

“Hello welcome to Scouting Legion. How can I help you?” a woman behind a counter asked Eren.

“Oh, hi. Where can I get the form for the Acting Auditions next week?” Eren answered.

“Here it is, just fill it up. Attach a full-body picture with a close up picture and give it on the day of the auditions.” She explained while handing the form to Eren.

“Oh, ok. That’s it?” Eren inspected the form and was actually surprised at how easy it is. His confidence boosted.

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” At that Eren left the building.

 

As Eren was leaving the building a pair of grey eyes was watching him discreetly from across the lobby. A blond with blue eyes and hair tied stylishly on his back approached him.

“Levi, we’re going now. What are you looking at?” Armin asked.

“Nothing, let’s go.” Levi started walking towards the parking lot.

“Oh, so the Acting Auditions are starting next week huh.” Armin commented to which Levi just grunts.

“You’re going right, Levi?”

“I’m busy.”

“But boss would like you to be there.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Levi answered with finality. Armin follows him to the parking lot.

Levi remembered the boy he saw earlier in the lobby.

_Maybe I’ll go, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin the manager! lol.


	3. Auditions-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> Eren's look at the auditions(what I'm trying to make him look anyway)
> 
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-HMFa7uqENUo/T7YRkF0zdRI/AAAAAAAAAZg/cEEHCoqMT-o/s640/do_calvin+uniqlo.jpg

Eren scanned the form given to him. It’s a simple form with your basic information, what your talents and hobbies are, awards you got and hopes and dreams.

Eren filled up the form vigorously and easily. Now, his only problem is what talent to show. Eren believes he doesn’t have any talent to show. He knows how to play the violin and piano but he stopped playing when he ran away from home. He’s thinking of acting, but he heard that the first rounds of the audition are just showing what you’re capable of generally. At the end, Eren chose to play the violin but the only problem is that he doesn’t have a violin. So, he chose to watch some videos of people playing violins and what pieces they played hoping that he could remember them at the time of the auditions.

 

Three days before the auditions Mikasa dragged Eren to the mall to buy new clothes for the auditions.

They spent the whole day in the mall trying to find the perfect clothes that Mikasa thinks will suit Eren. She wants Eren to wear something casual but fashionable. Finally, after what Eren feels like years, they found a davy’s gray graphic tee, black pants, and an ash gray denim shirt.

 

Two days before the audition Eren still hasn’t a violin. If he wants to showcase his violin skills, he needs to find one because buying one would mean the death of his wallet.

Fortunately, Miss Nanaba’s nephew is learning how to play violin. After some bribing and a promise not to destroy his violin Miss Nanaba’s nephew let Eren borrow his violin for one day.

 

A night before the audition, Mikasa walks in on Eren straining his eye on the computer monitor screen.

“Eren, you need to sleep.” Says Mikasa as she walks into Eren’s room at 12 midnight.

“Huh? Oh, no. It’s ok. I just need to memorize these notes for the audition tomorrow.” Eren replied while looking at a video and a musical note at the same time.

“Eren, you’ve been memorizing that for 5 days now. I’m sure you know it even with your eyes closed.”

Mikasa stepped closer to separate Eren from the computer.

“B-But…” Any protests left died in Eren’s mouth as he saw Mikasa’s glare. He silently stands up and reluctantly turns off the computer.

Mikasa never left Eren even when he was brushing his teeth until Eren’s lying down in his bed.

“Good night, Eren.”

“You, too.” Eren reluctantly goes to sleep not wanting to feel Mikasa’s wrath.

 

Eren woke up 10 minutes earlier than his alarm clock. He tries to get some extra sleep but he’s very excited for the upcoming audition.

_This is it, the start of my revenge._

Eren excitedly prepares for the day thinking on how to humiliate Jean when he’s finally on top. He exits the bathroom and goes to his closet to find the clothes that Mikasa and Eren bought specifically for this event.

He looks in the mirror and tries to tame his hair using hair wax. At the end he just tried to copy what the hairstylist did to his hair when he was at the salon, something called bed look.

He looks at the mirror one last time before he went out to eat breakfast.

 

The auditions start at 9am and at exactly 8:45am Eren is already outside the Scouting Legion building carrying his borrowed violin. He takes a deep breath, calming himself then goes in as confidently as possible.

 

He walks in a room where the receptionist lady told him to go; it was full of auditionees wanting a chance to stardom. Some people are dancing, some are acting a monologue in the corner, some are just talking with the people they just met and some are applying way too much make up.

At exactly 9am, someone opened the door and it revealed a short lady with a light ginger hair and amber eyes and a tall guy with blond hair and a mustache, everything came to a stop and focused their attention at the two.

“Hello everyone, I am Petra Ral and this is Mike Zacharius. We will be your coordinators for this audition. Now, kindly pass your forms with the attached photos to Mike so we can start.”

Everyone lined up and every time a person hands the form to the guy called Mike, he would smell that person which freaks everyone out but Petra seems undisturbed and just smiles, waiting patiently to let all auditionees hand over their forms.

After handing the forms, Mike goes out of the room leaving Petra behind.

“Now, before we continue I will first talk about what is the Scouting Legion and how this audition will work…” Petra announced using a microphone to let everyone hear it.

This pique Eren’s interest, he knows that the Scouting Legion is one of the best entertainment companies in the country but he doesn’t know how it works inside.

“The Scouting Legion is composed of three departments: the Acting Department, the Singing and Dancing Department and the Production Department. The Acting Department is for people who wants to be or focuses on acting and is headed by the president herself, Hanji Zoe-Smith. Next is the Singing and Dancing Department where everyone who wants to be a singer or dancer goes there; it’s headed by the president’s husband and the vice-president of the company, Erwin Smith. Lastly is the Production Department, it is for people who want to become a writer, director, composer, etc. and is headed by the person you just saw earlier, Mike Zacharius.

This company does not solely focus on one talent, you may be an actor but if you have the voice you could also be in the Singing Department, like Levi–” Petra was cut off by the screaming and chanting of Levi fans which annoys Eren to some degree.

 _What’s so great about that Levi anyway? Wait?! Why am I mad at him? I’m not a fan of horseface anymore so there’s no need to be mad at Levi._ Eren muses while waiting for the other auditionees to calm down.

When the screaming died, Petra continued.

“So, yeah… Basically, as long as you have the talent you can be put anywhere in the company, any questions? If there’s none then I’ll explain the audition flow.”

Everyone gets serious as Petra mentions the word audition and is now paying their full attention to what Petra’s going to say next.

“Each year the Scouting Legion will conduct an audition for each department but if the panel will think you’ll be suited in the other department then they might advise you to audition for that department instead. And each year the audition process is different so that the panel could see your real potential and not just what you’ve prepared. The whole audition process will be divided by three rounds and each step will be explained as you proceed to the next. First round, introduce yourself. You will be grouped by seven and each group will enter that door to your right. Each one of you will be given 30 seconds to make an impression to the panel in the next room so be wise of your time. Then after that you’ll proceed to another room where you’ll wait if you passed for the next round. Let’s start! Good luck!”

 

At that Petra divided the auditionees by number into groups. Eren’s group is the 20th group to enter. The whole first round is fast due to the time constraint so just after 20 minutes or so Eren’s group makes their way to the other room.

As they enter, they saw the panel waiting for them behind the table. Eren scanned the panel and sees that there are four panels. He didn’t have a chance to watch them carefully because a staff introduced each of the panel immediately.

“These four will be your panel. Hanji Zoe-Smith, President and Head of the Acting Department, Erwin Smith, Vice-President and Head of the SnD Department, Mike Zacharius, Head of the Production Department and your guest Panel, Levi.”

As the panel were introduced, Eren couldn’t help himself but get anxious because apparently the whole head departments are present and Levi who is one of the most popular actor of all times is present too.

Eren noticed that the president in grinning maniacally, the vice president is just calmly sitting with his smile that makes the girls in his group blush, and Mike who’s just sitting there. Well, Levi is just actually sitting there, too but all the girls are silently squealing and spazzing even the guys are blushing as Levi lays his eyes upon them. Eren also noticed that Levi’s eyes lingered more on him but he just brushed it off as a figment of Eren’s imagination.

Eren’s attention was brought back to the guy talking before when he said start.

“Hi, I’m Emily Anderson, seventeen years old. I live in Trost and I want to be an actress and director. I am good at cooking and ballet. I’ve been acting since elementary in school plays and dramas.”

Each one in Eren’s group makes their introductions. Eren is the seventh person in the group.

It’s finally Eren’s turn and he takes a deep breath and shouts.

“I’m Eren Jaeger, 18 years old and I want to be an actor to get revenge on Jean Kirstein!”

Everyone in the room falls silent. Some of the people in his group looked at him ridiculously. The whole panel is shock except for Hanji who is laughing her ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the department names are lame but I can't think of anything!


	4. Auditions-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Eren played during the second round of the audition: Watch it. YOU. MUST. WATCH. IT.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxC7kjYcSmw
> 
> There's some unnecessary scene there. The whole performance lasted like a minute, only.

Everyone is silent and all attention is on the boy with brown hair and green eyes. Some of the panel wanted to ask some more about the kid named Eren Jaeger but due to the limited time, they put it off for now. But one thing is for sure Eren is a kid no one will ever forget.

“Hey what do you think about that kid, Eren Jaeger?” Hanji asks as the 20th group leaves for the other room.

“He’s interesting. He didn’t give any other reason or any of his accomplishments but he certainly made a big impression.” Erwin answers.

“That’s why he smells different than the other auditionees.” Mike chimes in.

Hanji waits for Levi’s input but none came. She stretches her head to see Levi in his cellphone grumbling under his breath.

“Levi? Don’t tell me you don’t know who Jean Kirstein is?” Hanji asks.

Levi smiles at her. “Of course, I know.”

Hanji laughs again, Mike and Erwin just chuckled silently.

“Levi, you’re such a bad liar. You just heard that name don’t you?”

Levi’s smile faltered. “I don’t have time to look up people in show business.”

“Ha! So, you’re admitting you don’t know Jean Kirstein! He’s like your rival every time your album is released or in polls. How did you survive this business Levi, I don’t even know.” Hanji laughs again.

“Shut up, shitty glasses.” Levi glares at Hanji that made the other staff around gulp in fear but Hanji just shrugged it off.

“Ooh, so the mask comes off huh. The Levi people know is actually a grumpy old man.”

“Yeah, just for you shitty glasses.”

“Awww, how sweet…” Hanji coos Levi.

“Shut the fuck up shit eyes.”

“Please let’s start with the next group.” Erwin intervenes because once Hanji and Levi starts bickering, it’ll be hard to make them stop and Levi has an image to maintain.

Levi rolls his eyes but shuts his mouth. Hanji just shrugs and shouts next.

 

\------

The wait is unnerving not just for Eren but for everyone in the room. After what seems like years when it was just hours, all the auditionees are done with the first round. After another 30 minutes, Petra came in the room.

“Ok, congratulations for surviving the first round but the auditions are far from over. Now, if you would look at the screen. You will see the number that was assigned to you randomly before we started and a letter beside it. If you are group A go to my left side and B to my right side.”

Everyone waited for their numbers to turn up and what group they belong to.

Eren’s number 140 is in group B. So he makes his way to Petra’s right side. He also notices that there are more people in group A and most of them have excellent acting records making Eren nervous.

After everyone is settled in a group, Petra spoke again.

“Ok, Group B since your smaller in number you go to the other room. A staff will guide you to that room don’t get lost on the way.”

Group B makes their way to the next room with a solemn mood while Group A has a happier atmosphere.

Once every member in the Group B is gone, Petra spoke again silencing the now, excited auditionees of Group A.

“Everyone in group A is eliminated from the audition, you may go home now. Except for the numbers written on the screen, please stay for further instructions.”

At that Petra left without even looking back. The larger male staff ushered the failed auditionees outside. Some are surprised and speechless while others are getting hostile. A number of people are left, and then they were instructed to audition instead in the other department.

 

As for the other group, everyone waits for further instructions from Petra. The whole mood in the room is just solemn and generally anxious. Then Petra came in with a smile in her face but no one feels relieve yet or wanted to smile back to her until she finishes her announcement.

“Congratulations Group B for passing the first round!”

Everyone was absolutely dumbstruck. They can’t believe that they got in for the next round. Even Eren given that he feels like his introduction is lamer than others. The whole mood of the group lightened and everyone is all smiles and cheering.

Eren didn’t know it was this hard to pass an audition and it’s just the first round.

“Settle down everyone I will explain to you the basis why you passed the first round. As we all know, the president is, let me say, a strange woman and apparently she wants to see future actors that are memorable and not just someone who has experience. The show business is a cruel world and even if you have the talent if no one remembers you, you’ll never be acknowledged by the crowd.”

“At this time, we will start the second round of auditions. In the form you were asked what talent you would like to showcase, well, now is the time to show it. You are still given one minute to show the panel whatever talent you have be it singing, dancing, acting or playing instrument the panel doesn’t care just show your best.”

After the explanations, the auditionees are brought to the room before they started the first round. Everyone is also given 10 minutes to practice before the second round of the auditions start.

Eren is getting more agitated by the minute, he didn’t practice a lot and he doesn’t want to practice in front of the other auditionees and they can’t go out so he’s stuck to listening to the piece he’ll play over and over again hoping to remember what he learned for the past five days.

The 10 minutes given to them seem to fly by so fast it actually surprised Eren when the staff started to call their number randomly.

Eren continues to listen while nervously tapping his legs.

 _Fuck. Shit. Crap. What if I can’t remember? No, I can’t give up!_ Eren thought while waiting.

After years of living with his father and trying to get acknowledgement from the very same man, Eren learned to be competitive and strives hard even if it will take him to his breaking point. That’s why as the number of people lessens his nervousness rises.

At last, his number is called. He slowly stood up carrying his borrowed violin shaking but as he enters the room he schooled his face into a false calm. This is what he also learned through all the years with his father and working 3 different jobs for months.

He is now in front of the panel looking at them in the eye but his hands betrays him for it is shaking slightly. Eren is also more worried because he thinks that Levi saw his hand shaking.

 

“Eren Jaeger, right?” Hanji asks, to which Eren nodded with eagerness.

“So what can you show us today?”

Eren takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke.

“I am going to play The Farmer’s Song using the violin. I’m going to be honest; the last time I played the violin is when I was 15 years old so I might be rusty.” Eren says as confidently as possible while taking out his violin from its case.

He places the violin in his left shoulder and relaxes his chin on the chin rest. He waits for Hanji to give him a signal to play.

Hanji nodded.

Eren takes a deep breath closing his eyes, relaxes his shoulders, places his left hand with the bow and starts playing.

For one minute, Eren poured his heart to his violin. He could remember how his mom likes to plant anything in their backyard and him playing on the side with dirt. He smiles, remembering his mom and as the performance comes to an end he feels the emptiness left behind because he’ll never his mother again.

He looks at the judges stunned by their surprised look and notices how everyone is quiet in room, again.

Eren gulped and smiled awkwardly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnd, everyone is silent and shock again. wew


	5. Auditions-Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up:
> 
> The bold letters is the voice on the phone.

_The fuck?_ Levi thought as he listened to the teal-eyed boy named, Eren Jaeger, play the violin.

Levi can’t believe that this boy didn’t play for 3 years because of how he amazing he plays the violin right now. It made him wonder what would happen if the boy didn’t stop practicing the violin. The boy already caught everyone’s attention at the first round and now everyone is stunned, again, in his amazing performance. And his clothes are already on point, it seeks attention with the way his pants are hugging his legs and butt (Levi would never admit he stared at the boy’s marvelous butt multiple times) in all the right places but it shouts stylishly casual. Not too fancy but not too boring.

Personality wise, Levi thinks that the boy is easily shy and a perfect target for teasing but is the kind of person who never backs down. Levi could see it in those beautiful eyes. Speaking of eyes, this boy is totally an eye candy and Levi thinks that the boy is clueless about it.

All is well except the boy’s reason of joining the audition. Levi doesn’t really care about other people’s reasons or motivation, most of the time. But Levi takes acting seriously it’s not just about giving a performance but acting is when you bring a character into life, a character living in the world in the script. Acting is an art. Crying easily in front of the camera doesn’t always mean good acting. It is how you embody someone else’s life and becoming one with them, at least for Levi.

Levi is skeptical if the boy can act at all seeing as how inexperience this boy is, looking at his audition form but Levi decides to give the benefit of the doubt and wait for the third round. Something irks Levi every time he remembers how determined the boy looked in defeating that Jean something (Levi can’t remember the name) but Levi pushed it at the back of his head.

As Eren’s performance ended, everyone is in awe to the boy’s talent in front of them but Levi was in awe in Eren’s smile – the angelic and bashful smile. Levi is entranced with his smile that it took him a few seconds to realize that Hanji is already talking, more like rambling.

“…you sure that you didn’t practice that piece for months?” asked Hanji.

“I didn’t have my violin until two days ago. I didn’t have time to practice.” Eren explained himself while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The confident boy earlier is gone.

Hanji’s jaw drops at the information, eyes sparkling with adoration and curiosity. By now, Levi’s pretty sure she’s going to let the boy pass from that performance alone. That’s how interested Hanji is with the boy.

“Your talent in playing the violin is truly amazing. You’re like a music prodigy. So, I want to know why you wanted to be an actor instead.” Erwin spoke up before Hanji can ramble nonstop.

“I... I took the violin because I want to be acknowledged by my father.” Eren answered but was cut off by another voice.

“Let me guess, he didn’t that’s why you stopped. Then, I’m going to ask you if you’re to pass this audition what are you going to do?” it was Levi who interrupted Eren.

“I… ah, yeah. To answer your question, I don’t have any experiences in acting but I want to learn how.”

Levi frowned, “Then why are you using… what’s his name again?”

“Jean Kirstein.” Mike answered.

“Yeah, that guy. Why are you using him as a way to get attention? If you’re his fan why didn’t you go to his company and audition there? I think your violin skills are good enough there…” Levi continues. He was slightly annoyed and he wants to test this brat for some reason.

Everyone is silent, waiting for Eren’s answer but the boy seems to be having a hard time forming words so Levi continues. Levi takes off his actor mask and scowled dangerously at Eren, making the boy squirm and gulp in fear.

“Because I will tell you this early on, you won’t survive in this industry.”

The whole room is eerily silent. No one dared to move or whisper even Hanji who was watching the whole exchange.

Levi broke the silence, “Next.”

At that everyone snapped from their place and moved ushering Eren to wait in the next room.

After Eren is gone, Hanji spoke up.

“You like him don’t you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi glared at Hanji.

“You never talk to unless you really interested in that person. And everyone will agree that was the longest thing you said the whole day. You even showed your real self.” Hanji waved her hand around emphasizing that everyone is actually agreeing.

Levi was also surprised. He never really interpreted his actions that way and he’ll never will. Levi chose to ignore Hanji and keeps silent until every auditionees have showed their talent.

 

\------

 

When Eren was ushered to the waiting room all he can think of is how of a jerk that Levi is.

 _“How dare he say that I’m a fan of Jean?! Heck, even if that horseface gives a free house and lot he would never accept it. The fuck is he saying that I won’t last in the industry?! I will show you midget! I will flip all your expectations! Fuck you Jean! Fuck you Levi!”_ Eren thought while brooding and mumbling in the corner of the room making the other auditionees scared.

Eren takes out his new bought smart phone and search the internet.

_“Hehehe, you lying midget. You smile at everyone but behind their back you’re just a grumpy scary old man.How tall are you anyway? Pfft… you’re just 160cm? I don’t care if you’re handsome with your beautiful gray eyes and silky black hair you deserve to be below me. Wait that sounded wrong… Whatever! I swear I will make you bow down… hahahahahahahahha”_

Eren saved the picture and opened another browser.

_“Look at you horseface! Smiling like an asshole you are. You should be happy; you now have a new friend in my list. His name is Levi, your worst enemy but I’ll be your worst nightmare… Just you wait hahahahaha!”_

Eren continues to mumble and giggle by himself until he’s satisfied.

When Eren was satisfied in cursing his two new most hated men, he finally stood up from the corner of the room and focused on the audition.

Eren didn’t have to wait any longer; Petra came in just after Eren took a seat.

“Hello again everyone, finally here are the result for round 2.”

One by one numbers showed up in the screen some are red and some are black but no one dared to celebrate when their number showed up. Petra didn’t tell them if that numbers are the ones who passed or not. So, everyone kept quiet until 70 numbers are finally showed on the screen. It’s 60% of the whole auditionees that are left.

Eren’s heart sinks when he saw that he’s number is not on the screen.

“Everyone whose number is in the screen, I’m sorry but you’re all eliminated. The numbers with Red colors please stay in the right corner of the room and wait for further instructions.”

 Some of the eliminated cried and some, especially the red numbers, are happy that they were given a chance to continue.

Eren feels elated. He was pretty sure Levi would fail him and convince the other panel to fail him as well. He was wrong, he was thankful for the other panel not taking on Levi’s side.

After giving instructions to the red numbers Petra faced the last 46 people left, including Eren.

“Congratulations everyone, we will now start our round 3. This is the round where your acting skills are to be assessed. The rules will be explained inside so please line up and let’s go inside.”

The auditionees left filed and went back inside to the room. Eren is the last one to enter. For some reason, he’s actually scared to go back in but he swallowed his nervousness and schooled his face into a calm one. He doesn’t want to give Levi any satisfaction.

 

Every auditionees lined up in front of the panel. Then Petra spoke again.

“This round is a reaction test. We will hand this phone to you and someone from another line will speak to you a random scene, there are 3 or 4 scenes and each one of you will get a random scene to react to. Only the panel will know what scenes you are listening to but they’re not the ones who’ll choose what scenes you are going to react to. Good luck.”

Each one of the auditionees have different reactions: some are acting scared, others acts as if they’re very happy and crying, some are mad and there are others who were unsure and acts awkwardly. Finally, they handed the phone to Eren.

Eren stared at the phone scared; he actually flinched when the phone rang. He slowly places the phone to his ear.

 **“I-I wanted to say something… I know you don’t want to but please hear me out…”** Eren shows curiosity.

 **“I’m sorry. I was wrong. I… I’m sorry I used you but I didn’t expect to feel like this towards you. I know I don’t deserve you and you probably hate me for playing with your heart but…”** Eren’s eyes widened, he lowered his head. The people around him are wondering why he’s visibly shaking. Eren clenches and unclenches his fist and looks up.

 **“I love you. I want to be with you. Please give me another chance.”** Eren smiled.

The panel was surprised, it was not a fake smile, Eren was genuinely happy. Eren finally spoke.

“Finally, you realized it...” then Eren sneered and dark aura oozes out of his body. “…that you’re a fucking asshole! Ha! Another chance? Go fuck yourself asshole!” Eren ended the call and threw the phone good thing a staff caught it.

Out of 46, 20 auditionees actually have the same scene as Eren’s but only Eren reacted with such hatred and violently ended the call.

Everyone’s jaw dropped except for Hanji who was frowning and Levi whose eyes only widened a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, while I was eating dinner suddenly strong winds blew throughout the whole house. Then the lights turned off and the rain started falling hard. I waited 3 hours before the lights went back on and I can't write because I have little power in my battery left.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the auditions? Will Eren pass or fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, i got so little sleep today that I can't think properly. And then, my boyfriend borrowed my laptop so I can't write. Then, went to my cousin's house while having a runny nose. It was a bad day BUT I ate pizza today, so it's ok! Hahahaha

“Thank you everyone for participating in this year’s acting auditions. We will call you back after 5 days. You should be proud of yourselves. Give yourself a pat in the back, you all deserve it.”

At that Petra officially ended the acting auditions of the Scouting Legion. All Eren needed is to wait for a call after 5 days. Waiting is the most intense part of any auditions and 5 days is actually a long time.

Everyone bows and says their thanks and goodbyes to the panels. The auditionees slowly exited the room one by one; relief is evident in everyone’s face, finally, it’s already done. They did their best; they just hope that they will receive a call after five days.

 

Eren exits the building. He’s surprised that it’s already night time when the auditions are finally. He takes a deep breath and smiles walking home.

 

When Eren entered Ms. Nanaba’s house, an excited scream rip throughout the house surprising Eren, almost activating his fight or flight response.

“Eren!! How’s the audition?! Is it hard? Did you see Levi? How about you did you do well?!” Ms. Nanaba bombarded Eren questions while going down the stairs with Mikasa on her trail smiling a little.

“It was hard and nerve racking. I saw Levi and he’s an asshole, don’t ask why. I did my best they’ll call me after five days.” Eren answered each of Ms. Nanaba’s questions.

“You saw Levi?” Mikasa asked. It was strange for her to ask only about Levi but Eren ignored it deciding not to dwell much about Levi, Levi makes his blood boil.

“Yeah, he’s part of the panel.” Eren still answered, Mikasa only nodded and patted Eren’s shoulder silently congratulating him. Eren only smiled.

“Are you hungry? We just had dinner.” Ms. Nanaba asks.

“I’m starving!” Eren immediately goes inside the house on top of the convenience store.

 

First night, Eren falls asleep as soon as he connected to the bed. Not really caring about the result.

Second night, Eren goes to bed early but for some reason he can’t sleep but eventually he fell asleep around thirty minutes.

Third night, Eren didn’t fall asleep for a different reason. He was working night shift in the convenience store. It took off his mind from the dread slowly creeping – two days left.

Fourth night, he can’t sleep so he decided to help Mikasa downstairs. Mikasa knows my anxiety building up and tomorrow is the fifth day making him more nervous.

The whole day, Eren is looking at his phone waiting for a call, it didn’t come.

To say that Eren is disappointed is the understatement of the year. The whole day his father’s words keeps repeating inside his mind.

_You’re a disappointment… disappointment… disappointment…_

_I don’t have a child like you…_

_You failed me again, Eren…_

It keeps repeating over and over again. Eren locked himself up in his room brooding and crying.

_You won’t survive in this industry._

Eren wraps his arms around his body. He feels cold but no matter how much he hugs himself it’s still cold.

  _How can you even do that Eren when you can’t even touch me?_

Each word echoes inside Eren’s head. He wraps himself with his blanket and finally falling asleep due to exhaustion and lack of food and sleep.

Ms. Nanaba and Mikasa are starting to get worried and after two days, Eren still didn’t get out of his room, forcing Mikasa to break Eren’s door.

Mikasa found Eren lying on his bed wrapped in his blanket as if it shields him from his world.

Mikasa walks closer to the edge of the bed. She strokes the blanket softly as if the blanket would break along with the man inside.

“Eren…” Mikasa continues to stroke knowing Eren is awake when he felt him flinch from the sudden contact.

“You’re much better than this. You didn’t do anything wrong Eren, you did your best…” Eren is still silent and unmoving so Mikasa continues talking.

“You know, my brother once said we need to live by our choice. We don’t know what will happen next, all we can do is believe in our own abilities. And I believe in your abilities Eren. I can see how determined you are. This is not you, you’re better than this…” Eren is still not talking but this time he shifts a little to peek at Mikasa under the blanket. Mikasa smiled.

“I know you could see it, the beauty of our world. I know you know how cruel this world can be. So don’t give up. This is not the end.”

Eren is still silent and unmoving but he smiles at Mikasa a little. It’s not enough for Mikasa but at least she got through Eren, she’s happy for that.

 

The next day, Eren wakes up early and helps in making breakfast with Mikasa when Ms. Nanaba called him.

“Eren, you have a visitor!”

Both Eren and Mikasa stopped whatever they are doing and looked at each other. It’s rare for the both of them to have visitors.

“Go, I’ll finish this” says Mikasa. Eren quickly went downstairs curious as to who would visit him. When he got downstairs his eyes went wide from pure shock and his jaw drops.

“W-why are you here?” Eren asks almost breathlessly.

 

\------

 

Hanji, Erwin and Mike are in Hanji’s office.

Hanji’s office is big, big like you can play in the middle on her office. It is simply furnished; bookshelves are aligned on the right side of the wall. On its right side until behind Hanji’s office table is a big sparkling glass window showing a majestic view of the whole city of Stohess.  
A couch and a sofa, in between is a coffee table, is placed in front near Hanji’s office table. The table is another story, it’s full of papers scattered around everywhere but no one dared to clean or organize it for Hanji knows exactly where her things are despite the messiness. The one time her old secretary cleaned her table, the whole building was almost flipped upside down because Hanji can’t find her favorite pen and everyone were forced to stop their work and helped in finding the pen (forcibly). After that, everyone decided not to mess up with Hanji’s table, no matter how messy it is.

Hanji is looking at the three folders on her table, eyes glinting and lips grinning from excitement.

“Hmm, they’re all amazing choices. Now, let’s find these people.” Hanji sets the folders down after scanning it and all three of them hurried off to the exit.

 

\------

 

“W-why are you here?” Eren asks almost breathlessly.

“Oh, hey Eren!” Hanji greeted. “Can we talk?”

It took a few seconds to register the whole event before he answered, “Sure. Please come in.”

Miss Nanaba wants them to talk upstairs but Hanji politely declined and said she’ll leave after a short while.

After Ms. Nanaba went upstairs to provide them some privacy, Hanji immediately grabbed Eren’s hands and stares at Eren with an evil maniac. Eren gulped.

“I need you for an experiment, Eren. Will you help me?”

“Uh, I’m not sure that would be a good idea… I mean, what can I possibly help you with?”

Hanji grinned, “First, I don’t want to force you. You can refuse me and it would be fine. I’m going to give you a chance to be an actor.”

Eren’s eyes widens, he can’t believe that this is happening.

“I’m really interested at what you can do. I’m really interested in you, not in a sexual way, maybe some people are but that's beside the point! I hope you’ll take this offer. I will give you one week to think about this. If you’re willing, I will wait for you in my office.”

“Is it like an audition or what?” Eren asked, still confused as to what’s going on.

“No! No… You’ll be signed up under the Scouting Legion as a trainee. I am forming a new program and I want you to be one of the first people to be in it. I will explain it more if you’ll go after one week, think about it, Eren. Ok?! Think about it or I’ll be sad! It’ll be awesome!”

At that Hanji left as fast as she came but all Eren can think about is the opportunity to join the Scouting Legion. Out of all the auditionees, he was chosen by the president herself to some new program. There’s no doubt that Eren would say yes to it but Eren still has seven days to think it thoroughly. Hanji gave him a grace period so that he’ll join the new program wholeheartedly and not just out of whim.

Eren smiled, determination is back on his eyes.

_I won’t give up. Prepare yourselves assholes (referring to Levi and Jean), I’m back._

Eren laughs menacingly, alone in the convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints... Hints... somewhere...
> 
> There might be some mistakes to this, please tell me so.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone.


	7. The Scowling Midget and The Crazy President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this T_T  
> I'm so happy.

Eren is now, once again, standing in front of the shiny building of Scouting Legion. Seven days have passed and he’s more ready now than ever. Eren chose to believe in Hanji’s words however scary Hanji looked at that time. He could still remember the glint in her eyes and every time, it never fails to scare Eren. No matter how terrified he is, he would never give up the second chance that the president gave to him. He chose to believe in her words since the Scouting Legion would never be as successful as it is today without Hanji no matter how weird that woman is.

What Erwin sees in her, Eren thinks no one would ever know.

He took a tentative step. The door automatically opens as if it welcomes him. He took another step but this time he never stops until he reaches the receptionist.

“Good Morning. What can I do for you?”

“Hi, ah, I need to speak to Pres. Hanji. She said to come met her here today.”

“What is your name?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Ah yes, Ms. Hanji is expecting you. Please take this ID and go to the top floor that is where Ms. Hanji’s office at.”

Eren takes the ID and walked towards the elevator along with the other employees waiting for the elevator.

The elevator arrives and he steps in with the people going to wherever floor they would go.

G, 2, 3, 4… The elevator door opens, few people leaves and then in comes Eren’s second worst enemy, Levi and a blond boy with a long hair.

Eren’s heart is beating fast. He’s in the left front corner of the elevator. Eren tries to act inconspicuously.

 _Good thing he’s short._ Eren thought.

5, 6, 7… Levi and the boy with him are discussing things and Eren just can’t seem to help but look behind his back. It was one of his worst decisions in life, he saw Levi’s eyes flicker to him and widens a bit from recognition. Eren whipped his head in front.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. He saw me! Crap! Shit!_

The elevator dinged making Eren jump in surprise. He tries to look behind him and saw Levi looking at him. Eren panics and bolted outside the elevator’s door as it opens. He looks behind him and saw Levi walking out too. Eren ran and turned around the corner.

Eren is not scared. He’s just surprised. He didn’t expect to see Levi so early. He just needs to calm his self.

Eren ran into a door leading to the stairs, he immediately opened it and ran upstairs to where he thinks Hanji’s office is.

He arrived at the 14th floor panting and sweating. He took a deep breath and walked inside. His heart is still beating. He’s still a little bit paranoid, looking for a scowling midget and flinch if he runs into someone.

After minutes of roaming around, he was too embarrassed to ask for directions, he finally found a sign that shows the way to the elevators. He walks faster and as he turns around he saw a door opened revealing the scowling midget. Eren backtracks and hides back in the corner.

_Fuck, why is he here? I thought he got off at 8 th floor? Fuck! Please don’t find me. Please don’t notice me._

Eren is silently praying in his little corner hoping that Levi didn’t see him.

“Boo.”

“Aaahhhh!” Eren lets out a not-so-manly shriek. He turns his head and stared at the steely blue eyes, the very same eyes he doesn’t want to see.

He saw Levi coughing, more like trying-not-to-laugh cough, and then smirked completely satisfied with his surprise.

“What are you doing here brat?” Levi crosses his arm in front of his chest revealing a very define muscles, Eren stares at it.

“If you want my sign, you should’ve said so.” He saw Levi smirking.

This snapped Eren out of his reverie.

“Hell no! I would rather ask Pres. Hanji than you!” Eren retorts. Levi quirks an eyebrow obviously amused, too amused for Eren’s liking.

“How about you then, what are you doing here?!” Eren asks placing his hands on his waist.

“I’m here for work, shithead. You know, if this is your way of small talk you’re totally not doing it right.”

“Excuse me! I’m here as requested by Hanji herself. AND FYI I’d rather talk to the wall than you!”

“FYI you’re talking to me right now.” Levi retorts calmly.

“Aggh! Why are you so annoying?!”

“And why are you such a brat?”

“Whatever! I have an appointment so excuse me Mr. Levi…” Eren rolls his eyes as he replies with a very sarcastic note and started walking past Levi when he was grabbed by his arm.

“What do you mean by Hanji wants to meet you?” Levi asks.

“It means Hanji wants to see me, duh. And I don’t know why. Now, let go!”

Levi didn’t let go.

“Don’t smartass me brat…” Levi glares at Eren. Eren would never admit it but he squirmed a tiny bit. “…Armin! What’s the next schedule?”

Eren looks confused and at that moment the blond boy who’s with Levi a while ago showed up out of nowhere. Eren shrieked again, more manly this time.

“I’m sorry I surprised you. I’m Armin Arlert. Levi’s manager.” Armin extends his hand to Eren. Eren shakes his arm off from Levi’s grip then shakes Armin’s hand.

“Eren Jaeger.” Eren introduced himself smiling. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Armin…” Levi says turning their attention to him.

“Ah yes, sorry. The interview scheduled at 10 am is postponed so we still have an hour ‘til the next schedule.”

“Ok. C’mon brat. I’ll bring you to Hanji.”

“Uh… how about… no?” Eren declines.

“You fucking dared to decline? I’ll bring you to her whether you like it or not. Don’t play hard to get.”

Eren blushed to Levi’s statement and stutters, “I-I’m not playing hard to get! I just don’t want to be with you!”

“Same here. So, hurry up.” Levi half drags Eren to the elevator.

“Aggh, you’re so infuriating!”  Eren comments but didn’t let go. He knows by now that he can’t escape the midget.

All the while, Armin looks at them amused. He never saw Levi act like this in front of a stranger; it was always a polite blinding smile. Plus, he’s holding Eren like literally touching him without gushing out about how disgusting a human being is. He already likes this Eren.

 

\------

 

They finally arrived at Hanji’s office. Petra is behind the desk when she saw the three of them walking out from the elevator.

“Well, this is a sight to behold” looking more specifically at Levi and Eren whose still dragging the latter.

Petra didn’t try to stop them and just let them in.

Levi slammed the door open.

Everyone in the room stares at them.

Hanji, Erwin and Mike are all in the room sitting on the couch in front of Hanji’s desk with two strangers sitting across them, a blond girl with a bored expression and a big dude with also a blond hair.

 

“Eren! And… Levi… you’re here.” Hanji greeted whose truly surprised by the sudden turn of events, oh and the fact that Levi is still holding Eren’s arms.

“Why don’t we all be seated so we could start?” Erwin says with a business like smile.

Eren wriggles out from Levi’s grasp and sits beside the two blonds.

“Since, everyone is here let’s start.” Erwin says then turned to look at his wife to start.

Hanji immediately starts talking about the company which Eren heard from the audition before.

“Now, I can’t let all the talent go to waste and we –referring to Mike and Erwin – found some precious talent that we don’t want to waste. Guess who? It’s you guys! (Referring to Eren and the other blonds) So each of us handpicked one talent we want to harness.”

“We formed a new training program for this kind of situation and you three are my first test subjects. I mean trainees. So this is how it’ll go. The three of you are going to do odd jobs in the company. It may sound weird but these jobs are related to your expertise and more. For example, Annie here – talking about the blonde girl with a bored expression – is a musical genius. She can make music out of nothing but the problem is she has or shows no emotions. All her songs my Erwin heard are apathetic, it has no emotion and she never had training before like ever. So we want her to experience things that can make her understand what it means to feel and how to translate it to music.”

“Next is Reiner –talking about the big dude- Mike found him, and let me tell you he can write stories but is too shy to finish it. He doesn’t have the confidence, despite his looks, of his talent. He doesn’t have any training too.”

“Then we have our Eren who is too angry to act. I know he has the genes to act so I know he’ll succeed with proper training despite what a certain someone said so. You know, what we all need?” Hanji paused for dramatic effect.

“It’s love! You need to experience love! Love can make you feel happiness, regret, anger and many more. Love can make you overcome obstacles even if that is you yourself. Lastly, love can heal a broken heart! Love makes the most troubled waters still. Love for music! Love for someone! Love for acting! Love for yourself! Love, love, love!”

Hanji is now on top of her desk with a rose in her hands, no one knows where it came from. Everyone is just staring at her ridiculously like she’s gone crazy while her husband is just looking at her lovingly.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” Hanji smiles at her audience widely.

“We will call you…” Hanji pauses again for a dramatic effect. “… ‘The Shifters’ because you’re all going to be transformed after this training.”

Hanji claps in glee.

“Lame.” Levi comments.

“It’s more original than The Transformers.” Erwin chimed in.

Everyone laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shifters or The Transformers, which one?
> 
> Oh my lame joke! Ha!


	8. The Actress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know why I ended up writing that certain part or this chapter in general... but I think it's awesome...

Eren, Levi and everyone else is still in the room discussing the new training program that Haji wants to implement.

“Ok, I’ll explain to you how we monitor your process. First, we will have a monthly evaluation. It may be singing for some of you or I’ll just ask you to tell me how are you the whole month or I will ask someone about your progress. It mostly depends on how each of the chairmen wants to evaluate and it would be mostly a surprise. So, all of you should be always ready and do your best in every job you do.”

“Then how about our schedule? Can we work if part time?” Annie asks as he raises her right hand.

“Of course you can. I should explain to you the benefits you might get if you do well. One is you may go for any auditions. Two, if the person likes your work then you might get employed by that same person thus getting money as a salary. We won’t take any of your earnings while you work. Three, if you’re lucky you can debut earlier than others. All of you have to do is let people like, or should I say, love you and your talent.”

“As for your schedule, it really depends. If you are required to go to training lessons then you will need to attend to one. I should also tell you that training lessons are not cheap. I guess we can give you exemptions–” Hanji was cut off by Eren.

“Please, I would like to work hard for everything that I do for this ‘special’ training you have. I don’t want people to think that we are special because I believe I’m not. If we are to pay then we will pay.” As Eren finishes he looks at his fellow ‘special’ trainees.

Both of them are nodding in agreement to Eren’s statement.

“If you’ll do well or better yet top in our entrance test for our training lessons then we’ll give you discount. Sounds good?”

“Ok” The trio says in unision.

Reiner raises his hands this time. “How are we different from your other trainees here?”

Eren realizes that the Scouting Legion has their own trainees too so the question Reiner raised is quite relevant.

“There’s no really big differences it’s just that we offer lessons but it doesn’t mean that they’ll debut here in my company. They might train here but they still undergo the same process in our auditions. Meanwhile, they come here on their own accord to take our lessons but you are somewhat summoned here. Because if we won’t act you’ll just go on with your life, if we didn’t call you to be here will you even think of training with us?”

All three of them shake their heads. Hanji is right, if Eren was not visited by Hanji he would just find another job or he might enter anti-cafés to help spread rumors on Jean.

Hanji hums in agreement along with everyone else in the room.

“Lastly, they are different than you because the people who take up lessons from us want to be loved, badly. They have the desire to be noticed, to be loved by their future audiences while the three of you don’t. You hide and you’re afraid. You just have the talent but you don’t have the desire to use that talent.”

Everything Hanji said hit Eren hard. He doesn’t want to be loved, that was not his main reason why he wants to enter the entertainment industry. He saw how jean craves for people to know his music, to let people listen to his music and Eren knows that he is not like that. Then how about Levi? Eren thought.

Eren assumed that Levi is the kind of person who doesn’t give fucks about people or what they think about him. Then why is he acting? Levi is too clean for Eren’s liking. He never found any controversies about Levi. Levi is looked up to by everyone, maybe even Jean who wants to surpass him.

Eren raises his hand as he realizes that there’s a flaw in Hanji’s plan.

“Yes?”  Hanji acknowledges him.

“You talk about talent but I don’t have any talent…” Eren trails off as he admits his imperfection especially in front of Levi who he wants to surpass.

Hanji smiles at Eren’s question.

“Eren, can I ask you something? What’s the name of your mom?” Hanji asks. Everyone in the room also looked confused as to how this question is relevant.

“…C-Carla… Carla Jaeger.” Eren said it with a heavy heart. It still hurts him that his mom is gone.

“What?!” Levi shouted looking at Eren in disbelief. “That’s not true. How can he be the son of Carla…”

Levi stops as he tries to digest what’s going on.

In the meantime, everyone in the room is shock. Eren is very confused as to why everyone is looking at him like he just said a very big secret.

He saw Erwin smile knowingly.

Eren heard Mike mumble, “That’s why…”

He turns his head to the other members of Shifters.

“Fuck, your mom is the famous Carla?” Annie says it in disbelief leaving Eren more confused.

“What’s with my mom? My mom died when I was little. What’s going on? Why is she famous?” Eren is now terribly confused. He felt Levi stiffened beside him.

“You probably don’t know but–” Hanji was about to explain when Levi spoke with a dark expression.

“Carla is a famous actress, a very famous actress. She’s the darling of the nation. Everyone loves her. She took care of me when I was still starting in the industry. I was even at their wedding with Dr. Grisha. And you’re her kid.”

Eren looks at Levi dumbfounded. He never knew that his mom was a famous actress, his dad never told Eren. He wants to say something but words are just stuck in his throat. Eren has a lot of questions but he can’t voice out any of them. He just stares at Levi then at Hanji utterly shocked.

“She is signed under the Scouting Legion during the time of my father. She got awards and got to perform internationally. She knows how to play the piano and the violin just like you. She retired when she got pregnant with you. That’s why when I saw you at the auditions I was almost certain that you’re her son. With the way your eyes look and how you play the violin, you are like her.”

“I know you don’t remember but I was there in their wedding and christening with my father. So, I’m like your godmother or something like that.” Hanji continues to explain to Eren what his mother is like, a woman that’s a stranger to Eren.

“I was there, too.” Erwin interjects.

“Then you brought me here because of my mom?” Finally, Eren found his voice.

“Honestly, most of it yeah…. I didn’t bring you here because you’re Carla’s child but because I saw something in you in the auditions. I felt something and that was the same feeling I felt when I first saw Carla. I want to know what you can do not to be like your mom but what Eren can do. You’re like a ticking time bomb. You’re totally unpredictable and it scares me yet it excites me. I know you’ll be different, I just know it.” Hanji smiles at Eren.

“O-Ok” is all Eren could say. He still can’t believe what was happening. How everyone here is connected him or his mother, it feels so weird.

Hanji claps her hand. “Ok! Now, let’s go to Petra and let’s look at your own room!”

Hanji guides the people outside her office. Levi left without even talking to anyone.

 

\------

 

Eren goes home exhausted.

He is lying in his bed when Mikasa knocked and opened his door.

“How are you? They didn’t do anything weird right?” Mikasa asks.

Eren shakes his head, still lying on his bed. “No.”

They’re silent for a while when Eren spoke again.

“I just found out something about my mom. Apparently, she’s a famous actress in the whole country. Fuck. I don’t even know anything about her. It felt like she’s a stranger. The Carla they know is different from the Mom that I knew. The Carla I know is just a simple housewife who loves to plant gardens. I don’t even know what to do anymore. And my poor excuse of a father didn’t even tell me. Mikasa… I’m so angry and sad… I don’t know.” Eren just let his mind let out everything.

He felt Mikasa lie down and hugged him. Eren and Mikasa just lay there without saying anything. When Eren fell asleep, Mikasa stood up and went to her room.

 

\------

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hi Levi! What’s up?” Hanji answers as she (tries) fixes her desk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hanji could feel the hurt and agony in Levi’s voice. She knows Levi is in his dark place again.

“Levi… If I told you at that time you’ll be like this. I was trying to prevent it as much as possible. But as you can see, I failed. I’m sorry Levi if you’re hurt.”

“…Eren…”

“What about Eren?”

“I… I want to train him personally.”

“No. Listen… You’ll just be hurt. I don’t want you to relieve your past Levi.”

“Too late for that. I will train him. I will take every chance I can to… to…”

Hanji sighs. “Fine. But Levi, remember… Eren is not her.”

“I don’t care.”

And just like that the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bichtes! hohoho! It's in the genes...


	9. F**k My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is similar to a scenario from skip beat.

Eren has been given by Hanji a week before he starts. So what better way is it to spend the day but by looking at the computer screen for hours. Eren has been debating inwardly if he should start typing or not.

The browser is open and all he needs to do is type a name and everything he needs to know will just pop out after a split of a second.

Truth be told, Eren is scared really scared. He’s scared because he doesn’t know what to expect at all.

He looked at the clock on the lower right corner of the computer screen.

“Crap, I’ve been on this computer for two hours doing nothing and just staring” says Eren who is surprised how time flies when he didn’t even do anything.

At the end, Eren took a deep breath and started typing.

_C-a-r-l-a J-a-e-g-e-r_

He tapped enter.

Pictures and different articles pops out of the screen making the brunet’s heart beat faster. He shakily clicked the ‘Images’ and waited for the page to load up.

Eren doesn’t know what to feel. Undoubtedly, he’s looking at his mother but at the same time he’s not. He clicked one of the pictures. It was a picture of Carla in a red carpet. She was smiling elegantly, wearing a beautiful long gown. She was beautiful but Eren feels sad and empty at the same time.

This is the actress Carla Jaeger but not his mom. He closed the image and saw another picture down the bottom part of the page. He clicked it to magnify.

Eren’s eyes widened.

It was a picture of Carla and Levi. Levi is obviously younger in the picture but he could see that the two of them are close. Levi is not smiling but Eren could see in his eyes that he’s happy. Eren clicked the article linked to it.

It was an article about the latest drama they’re going to make. Eren noticed that Levi must be just starting at this time because he’s just a secondary role. He closed the article.

Then he saw another article about Carla Jaeger’s wedding with a doctor she met. He clicked it immediately.

_The nation’s darling tied the knot with her boyfriend, Dr. Grisha Jaeger._

_April 21, 1995. Carla, the nation’s darling, is now married to Dr. Grisha Jaeger after months of dating. The private wedding was held in Stohess Presbyterian Church, 9am…_

Eren smiled as he reads the article. His father never told him about their wedding or anything about his mom, in general, so he feels very happy to see an article of them getting married. Eren could see that the couple is deeply in-love with each other. He felt envious of the people who went to the wedding and got to see this magical day.

Eren continued to search all about his mom; he’s astounded that his mom got a lot of awards. He looks up his mom’s movies and dramas and even watched a few clips.

He didn’t notice that he’s crying when suddenly felt something wet tickle his nose. He feels lonely and he misses his mom so much. Eren didn’t get to bring a lot of pictures of his mom. He’s happy that he could look at the images in the internet but this beautiful person is a stranger to him. It feels awkward to see his mom full of make-up and so glamorous.

The Carla he knew was sweet and humble but firm and scary. His mom was caring and gentle, not the woman in the pictures who seemed fierce and proud. He closed the browser. Even though, these was all new to him he is still proud that his mom had a lot of achievements. He could see, from the pictures, that his mom is doing something she really loves, acting. Eren smiles sadly.

He finds a newfound respect for actors and it makes him want to do more. Eren hopes that, one day, he can do things he loves.

 

\------

 

Eren still has three days before he needs to go back and report to Hanji. So he decided to help out in the convenience store.

He finished restocking, dusting and rearranging each shelves of different kinds of products. He also cleaned the counter, spraying it with alcohol and dry cloth. He was mopping the floor when he clumsily hit a pack of chocolates near the counter, he bends down to grab it and at that moment a customer comes in.

“Nice ass, brat.” A voice spoke behind Eren making the brunet jump from surprise. He immediately whipped his head to the source of the voice.

He found a certain midget standing, leaning to one side while looking around the store amused and bored at the same time.

“Hanji’s right, your address is a little tricky to find.” Levi said crossing his arms.

“What are you doing here?! Aren’t you supposed to be super busy going around in a limo or some shit like that?! You shouldn’t be here!” Eren said, obviously flustered from Levi’s comment just a moment ago.

“Yes, I’m busy. So hurry up and get dressed. We’re going somewhere. And I don't drive in a limo, it's not my style.”

“W-why would I go with you?” Eren eyed Levi suspiciously.

Levi rolls his eyes. “This is your first assignment. You are to accompany me to the film set. You’ll be my PA. Now hurry the fuck up. I don’t have all day.”

“B-but…” Eren’s complain died down when Levi glared at him. No matter how he hated the man, Eren is still scared of the midget’s glare.

Eren scrambled to his room upstairs and got ready. He dressed in record time. He told Ms. Nanaba that he’ll be leaving for work and ran outside.

He was a little confused when he didn’t see Levi but a red car in front of the store. The windows rolled down.

“Hi Eren.” Eren was a little surprised to see Armin on the passenger seat.

“Get in kid. God, you’re so dumb.” Levi said leaning down slightly on the wheels.

Eren opened the car door and went outside but not before glaring at Levi and smiling at Armin.

 

After a suffocating awkward silence, Armin spoke up trying to lessen the awkwardness.

“So, are you excited for your first assignment?”

“Well, yeah I am kind of excited and nervous at the same time.” _I’m just not excited to be with the midget is all_ … Eren didn’t dare voice out the second half of his answer. He doesn’t want to be kicked out of the car; they’re practically in the middle of nowhere right now.

“You’re so lucky that Levi will personally train you–” Armin was about to say more but was cut off by Eren.

“What?! How?! Why?!” Eren complained and whined. He slumped on his chair and sulked in his own dark corner mumbling some curses of his fate.

“You can’t do anything about it brat. Deal with it.” Levi spoke when he saw Eren sulking in the rearview mirror.

Eren rolled his eyes.

 _Fuck my life. I’m stuck with the second person I don’t want to be with._ Eren thought.

 

After another thirty minutes of driving they finally arrived in the set. The three of them went out of the car.

“Armin, show the brat what to do. I’ll go first.” At that Levi left.

Eren grumbled, “I’m not a brat, midget.”

Armin smiled trying to make Eren as comfortable as possible. Armin went to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

“We need to bring some of this stuff to the set. Think you can handle it?” Armin asked.

Eren scanned the trunk. Most of the items are still unknown to him but what he noticed is that there’s a considerable amount of cleaning supplies in the trunk.

“Great. I’m with a clean freak midget.” Eren grumbled as he took the things in the trunk.

Eren follows Armin to the set which turns out to be a beautiful rest house. Eren is awestruck by how beautifully made and how clean the house is.

He was gawking at the house while heaving Levi’s things when someone slammed into him. Everything toppled down including Eren; he hit the ground hard with his wrist.

“Shit.” Eren cursed silently picking up the stuffs on the ground.

“Watch where you’re going will you?! You can’t even do your job right! You should be fired!” an annoying girly voice boomed and almost deafened Eren from her loudness.

Eren tries to pick the things up when a sudden sharp pain burst through his right wrist. Eren’s face is distorted from the pain when he was shoved again by the same girl.

“Get out of my way moron!” at that the girl left, but not without smirking at Eren’s situation first. Eren glared at her when the girl turned around.

Eren looked around if someone is around to help but he found none. He took a deep breath and slowly picked all the things on the ground. He tries not to move his wrist too much. He needs to pause for a lot of times because his wrist would just hurt so much. When he got all of it, he immediately went inside and tries to find Levi.

After finding the room, he immediately went inside. Eren was thankful that the door is slightly ajar or else he would need to use his right hand which is now swelling and bright red. Eren cringed as he saw how bad it is.

He slowly placed the things on the table. He sighed in relief. He wasn’t able to relax when someone opened the door.

“Excuse me, are you Eren?” a man with a headphone asked.

“Yes sir.” Eren stood up straight.

“Levi needs you to bring his chair to the patio.” The said man pointed to a chair that celebrities usually use. Eren nodded to the man and proceeded to take the chair.

It was a heavy chair and Eren needs to fold it first before he’s able to carry it. He carried it with just his left arm. It’s hard but Eren didn’t complain and just continued to walk towards the patio.

 

Eren arrived at the patio and placed Levi’s seat to a shade near where Levi is standing.

Levi is talking to a man; Eren thought it was probably the director because they’re discussing some scenes.

As the brunet tries to fix the chair, the girl who shoved him appeared with a seductive smile.

“Hi, Levi! I can’t believe that you and I are working together! I must be so popular that you even requested me to be your co-actress.” The girl smiled and slowly leaned towards Levi.

The scowling midget that Eren knew is gone. Levi is now smiling, like he’s in photo shoot, and gracefully dodged the girl’s advances.

“Of course, it’s a great honor to work with you Tiffany.” Levi smiled like an angel. Eren cringed by how fake it is.

 _Can’t anyone see how fake it is?_ Eren asked himself as he looks around. All he could see are girls and some boys drooling over Levi. Eren rolled his eyes.

Then the girl giggled. Eren wanted to throw up as he continues to fumble and figure out how to make the chair stand without using his right hand.

“Awee, you’re so sweet Levi. I like you.” The annoying girl giggled and acted shyly. Eren rolled his eyes again. He peaked at Levi from his shoulder as discreetly as possible. He saw the actor’s eyes twitching slightly. Eren wanted to laugh. He got distracted the chair fell hitting his right hand.

Eren hissed in pain. “Ssshhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiittttttt.”

Apparently, the girl noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Is he your PA Levi?” the girl asked Levi.

Levi looked at Eren and noticed that the brunet is trying to hide his pain.

“Yeah” is all Levi said before bending down to help Eren.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked Eren.

Eren flinched a little and nodded but he is still in pain. He is sweating profusely and his arm is shooting pain constantly now.

Levi noticed that Eren is holding his right wrist. His eyes widened when he saw how swollen it is.

“Get the first aid kit. Someone is hurt.” Levi said in a commanding tone completely forgetting the girl by his side. Everyone scattered to find a first aid kit.

Levi picked Eren up. “Can you stand?”

 

\------

 

Eren eyes Levi warily as the actor wraps his hand with a bandage. They are now back in Levi’s designated room.

 _Why is he being kind? The world must be ending._ Eren thought.

“I’m not kind but I take care of everyone under my wing. Unfortunately that includes you.” Levi answered suddenly.

Eren whips his head in surprise.

“I can hear your thoughts leaking out of your mouth brat.” Levi deadpanned. Eren blushed from embarrassment.

Suddenly Eren felt shiver run down his spine, he perked up and looks around, scanning the whole room and the opened door.

Levi looks at Eren. “What? Anything wrong?”

“N-no. I just thought I felt something. Oh well.” Eren answered still looking around.

Eren was sure he felt hostility directed to him for a second but shrugged when he can’t find the source.

 _I must be imagining things_. Eren thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my work. *bows ninety degrees* :)


	10. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought I could write this long. I was busy the whole day. I'm just thankful I finished this chapter the way I wanted.

The whole staff along with Eren is all in a garden outside the rest house but no one is working. Actually, no one is bothered that the main actress in not present except for Levi who is emitting a dangerous aura. No one wanted to be near him. Even though his face seems friendly enough everybody is unconsciously avoiding him.

Eren is bored and curious why no one is trying to find the actress but he doesn’t want to interfere and he can’t really walk very much with his wrist, now bandaged, hurting almost every time he moves. Eren yawns when a tingle in his spine made him alert.

 _There it goes again, that evil hostile aura._ Eren thought looking around but found none. At that very same time the actress came into view. She eyed Eren before walking towards the director.

“Director, I’m ready” she says while batting her eyelashes at Levi. Levi acknowledges her with a nod and a slight fake smile.

Eren noticed that the actors are wearing some old kind of dresses and suits that makes them look like princes and princesses.

The director stood up and shouted some instructions and each staff moved to its own place and did some work. After thirty minutes, everyone is ready and they started filming but before the director called all the actors Levi walked towards Eren.

“Watch and learn or some shit like that brat.” Levi said. Eren is amazed at how seemingly friendly or gentlemanly his face is but his words are a whole new different world. Eren fought the urge to roll his eyes because Tiffany is watching them from the sidelines (more like glaring at Eren) and just nodded to Levi.

The director shouted some instructions for everyone. Eren learns that directors say a lot of things before filming; he thought it’s just lights, camera, and action. Eren watches intently.

The actors, another actress and Levi, started walking along the pathway in the garden while talking to each other. Everyone is walking gracefully even Levi totally changed as if he’s a different person. This amazes Eren, how different actors can be on and off the screen. They even talk differently as if they’re in the past, as if Eren time traveled back in time. Eren watches them in awe until Tiffany comes into the scene running as if catching some butterfly. She looks like she’s bouncing while running.

“Cut!” The director shouted. “Tiffany, you’re an aristocrat in her late teens not a kid. Don’t bounce while running.” Tiffany first looked offended but then turned around and they start again.

“Cut! Tiffany you have to look like you’re gliding not dragging your shoes.”

They start again.

“Cut!” before the director can say something Tiffany cut him off.

“What is wrong this time?! I’ve been running for hours now!” Eren rolls his eyes at the exaggeration; it’s not even an hour yet. “This is so annoying!” Tiffany continued to complain.

The director massages his temple, “Tiffany what I need is for you to be graceful. You’re a noble act like one.”

“How does even a noble run huh?! It’s not that different from normal running!” the actress answers back.

Eren rolls his eyes again. Apparently, Tiffany saw this and glared towards Eren.

“What are you rolling your eyes for? As if you know shit! You’re just a newbie! I bet you’re even poor.”

Eren has been constantly annoyed by this woman and he didn’t even do anything.

 _What is wrong with this woman?_ Eren thought.

Before Tiffany can insult Eren some more, Eren cut her off. He had enough of this girl’s attitude.

“Actually, I know shit. And you’re right I’m a poor newbie, what about it? It’s not like I can do something about it. At least I learned something.” Eren said nonchalantly. Everyone is silently observing the scene.

Tiffany scoffed, “Ha! I didn’t know morons can learn.”

Eren just feels that this situation is ridiculous; he’s not even annoyed anymore he just feels tired.

Tiffany continues to taunt Eren. “I bet your mom dropped you when you’re a baby. Can’t even do a job right, and you dare act like you’re injured and hurt just to get Levi’s attention!”

Something snapped inside Eren. Levi and the director is just watching them, Armin is getting worried about the situation along with the other staff on the set.

Eren smiled darkly and put his uninjured arm on his hip. “Don’t you dare say shit about my mom. I was just gonna ignore your shitty attitude but I changed my mind. I actually learned something, that is, not to do everything you did. Even a ‘newbie’ can tell your acting is bad.”

Tiffany was aghast. “H-how dare you?! Do you think you have the talent to surpass me?! You know nothing!”

“Do you want to try me?”

“Sure. I want to see you humiliated in front of everyone. You’re just a nobody.”

“Call. This nobody will rip off that smug face of yours.”

“Ha! You can’t even act when it’s a female a character.” Tiffany looked Eren from head to toe.

“Watch me.” Eren replied smirking.

“That’s actually a good idea.” The director interrupted. “Let’s see who’ll do better.”

“What?!” Tiffany turned her head to the director and pointed to Eren. “You’re going to let this nobody act?!”

The director replied calmly, “Sure, why not? You’ve been doing wrong it this whole time. Let’s see if you can actually learn something from a nobody.”

Then the director faced Eren challenging him. “Can you act and dress up like a girl?”

Eren looked at the director with fierce determination. “Yes.” The director smiled. Levi raised an eyebrow. Armin slack jawed.

“Then it’s settled.” At that the director instructed the make-up and stylists to dress Eren up.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Levi asked the director when Eren was whisked away.

“Yeah. The president wanted to let Tiffany learn her lesson, anyway. She needs to learn that in this industry she’s replaceable if her attitude doesn’t change.”

 

\------

 

Levi is reading the script waiting when he heard a few gasps and squeals. The actor looked up, his mouth almost hanged opened when he saw Eren dressed in similar clothes as Tiffany but with black long wig styled perfectly.

It’s as if Eren transformed into a woman. His posture changed looking as if he’s really a woman in the Victorian era. Even his demeanor and mannerisms changed, he’s not the clumsy angry boy Levi knew but his eyes tell everything. He’s angry and ready to fight.

“I-is that really Eren?” Armin asked who’s by his side.

“Apparently, yeah.” That is all what Levi said before standing up walking towards the crowd of people.

The crowd parted and makes way for Levi as he got closer to Eren. They looked at each other. For someone else watching, it would look as if it’s a scene from a fairy tale where the prince dances with the princess. But for Eren all he could see is the mock and amusement in Levi’s eyes. He knew what is on Levi’s mind and he hates it.

“I never thought you would be beautiful as a lady.” Levi said with an underlying statement. _So you’re into this kind of kinky stuff?_

Eren fought the urge to punchLevi.

“My mom always wanted a girl so she forced me to wear girl clothes and act like one when I was younger.” Eren decided to answer Levi honestly, since he knows Eren’s mom. And Levi understood. Carla is a sucker for fairy tales.

Tiffany is fuming, glaring at them in the corner.

“Oho. You look nice, nobody.” The director said.

“His name is Eren.” Levi interrupted.

“I know. I just like to use that nickname. Eren is your hand ok?” The director said turning from Levi to Eren.

Eren nodded nursing his injured wrist.

“Ok, let’s start. Positions everyone!” The director instructed. “It’s your turn ok?” he said to Eren.

“Ok, where should I stand?”

After a few instructions and orientation they restarted the film.

Levi and the other actress started talking and walking again in the garden. And when it’s Eren’s cue to enter the scene, everyone was utterly surprised. Eren is almost like gliding running through the garden even if he’s in a dress and heels. His face shows that he is truly happy, eyes shining against the sunlight making his eyes look sea green; everyone even forgot that he’s injured and some forgot that he’s a boy.

Levi almost forgot he’s acting when Eren looked at him smiling sweetly. Then everyone almost fainted when Eren talked.

“Mother.” Eren said sounding nothing like a boy but a woman but with a deeper voice. Eren stopped and turned to face them gracefully.  Eren even curtsied with his two hands gracefully to her mother then at Levi.

The scene continued with Eren’s ‘mother’ introducing him to Levi as his teacher.

“Ok, cut! Great job Eren!” The director announced, signaling the end of their scene. Eren smiled bashful. Tiffany huffed and walked out stomping.

 

\------

 

The next scene is Levi would be teaching them how to play the piano. Now, it’s Tiffany’s turn. But before they started the director added another instruction that he will only give each of them one chance and that there should be no NGs, whatever the results are they have to deal with it. After the scene the director will tell them what he observed during the scene.

Tiffany is now sitting on the piano bench learning a crash course lesson for piano. When the teacher deemed Tiffany fit to play correctly they stopped and called Eren to have a crash course lesson too.

Eren declined. “I’m fine. I need to rest my hand.”

The calm but confident voice of Eren irritated Tiffany and sneered.

Now, Tiffany and Levi are sitting on the piano bench. Before they started, Tiffany gave Eren a smug look confident in her piano skills. The actress thinks that she has the advantage since Eren’s hands are injured.

“Action!” The director shouted.

Each actor positioned themselves and went to each of their lines. Levi is giving Tiffany instructions on how to play the piano. It was an ok scene but the director is not satisfied at the end.

“Ok, cut! Tiffany you’re too stiff, your posture is not right and you’re leaning too much to Levi. Your delivery is good. But please refrain from flirting while filming.” The director ruthlessly told Tiffany everything she did wrong.

“W-wha…” Tiffany clenches and unclenches her fist. “Ok” is all Tiffany said before stomping and sat on her chair.

Next is Eren’s turn. The director decided to change the positions of the camera since Eren’s right hand is wrapped up in a bandage but Eren is still required to put his hands on the piano to look as if he’s playing correctly.

Eren sat with Levi on the piano bench.

“Action!”

Eren straightened his back and relaxed his shoulders. He raised his injured hand on the piano. It hurts but it didn’t show on Eren’s face, not one bit. The piano teacher gave a proud look at Eren and Tiffany saw it making her frown.

Eren and Levi went through the script flawlessly. Eren is now sweating from the pain but kept his face in character.

“Ok, cut! That was good but you’re still a little tense Eren.”

“Yes, sir. I understand thank you.” Eren replied.

Meanwhile, Tiffany is glaring at Eren. She heard some of the staffs talking near her.

“Eren is amazing isn’t he? He’s so professional, you can’t even see that he’s in pain.” A staff said.

“I know right. Tiffany is nowhere near him. I hope he wins, he’s much better.” Another person said.

Tiffany stood up abruptly glaring at the two talking making them squirm. She’s making sure she’ll win the last scene.

 

\------

 

Levi and Tiffany are now filming the last scene for the day: tea drinking scene.

“Did you hear about the incident last night? It was awful.” Levi said.

“It truly is. Rumor has it that the culprit was wearing a black cloak and a red mask.” Tiffany answered this time in an elegant and ladylike manner while drinking the tea properly.

“If I may ask, how did you know of that milady?” Levi says setting down his cup looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany didn’t answer. Somewhere along the line she got distracted when Levi looked at her intently and forgot her line.

 _He really is handsome._ Tiffany thought.

“Cut!” this got Tiffany out of her daydream. She felt dread.

“I-I’m so sorry. Can we please repeat it?” Tiffany said slowly realizing that she made a very big mistake.

“No. I told you only got one chance.” The director said and sighs form disappointment. Tiffany was forced to stand up and sit on her seat in the corner frowning. She is now getting worried that maybe Eren will win.

She saw Eren sat down in the very same couch. The actress wanted to walk out from embarrassment but she was stopped by the director.

“Look. Look at how determined that person is. He is injured but he went through it all without any complain. You were not like this before. I’m disappointed in you. You should watch him, watch him succeed.”

Tiffany can’t move from her seat.

 

Now, it’s Eren’s turn. He’s holding his tea cup on his right hand despite his injury. He took off his bandage and was thankful that the dress covered up his injury. It hurts very much but Eren didn’t let it show. All he could think about is the time his father would look at him on stage during a recital; he was nervous and shaking from high fever. He told his father he was not feeling well but ignored it.

“Action!”

“Did you hear about the incident last night? It was awful.” Levi started. By this time, Levi is also getting worried about Eren’s condition but the brunet is too stubborn. Levi is sure that he’s in pain plus he’s wearing a tight dress. Levi can’t imagine how uncomfortable Eren must be. He was surprised Eren answered still in character.

“It truly is. Rumor has it that the culprit was wearing a black cloak and a red mask.” Eren answered and slowly sat down his cup since he can’t lift it up anymore.

“If I may ask, how did you know of that milady?” Levi says setting down his cup watching Eren move. Eren is entranced by Levi’s eyes his hands, holding the tea, stopped midway. [A/N: Eren is still acting during this time.]

 _“There’s something hidden underneath his words, I know it.”_ Eren remembered that he needs to feel nervous on the script.

“ _He should find an excuse to his question.”_ Eren thought while in character.

“I-I read it in today’s news, teacher.” Eren said confidently. Levi’s character quirked an eyebrow making Eren’s character nervous and fidget. He picked up the tea cup again and drank from it shaking slightly.

He remembered that he doesn’t need to talk in the script.

Levi’s character continued, “Milady, the news never said the culprit was wearing a cloak and a red mask. The guards didn’t even see the culprit.” Levi’s character stared at Eren’s character with contempt.

Eren’s character widened his eyes and let go of the tea cup breaking as it falls on the floor.

“Cut! Very good reaction, Eren.” The director said.

Eren, now out of character, slowly turned his head to the director.

“I… I did what?” Eren asked confused. Then he realized all his reactions are because of Levi’s action. It was not his reaction. He was controlled through Levi’s action making him move according to what Levi likes.

Eren felt anger deep within him. He hated himself because he can’t act along with Levi. Levi made him act. Suddenly, everything went blurry and spinning. Then his eyesight turned dark. Eren fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yeah. Levi is a badass in acting and Eren hates it so much.


	11. Denial Level: Over 9000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in the hospital. That's it.

Eren is in and out of consciousness but there’s one thing he’s sure: chaos.

Meanwhile, everyone panicked when Eren lost consciousness. Tiffany just stared at the scene unmoving. She remembered the time when she was still a newbie. That time she was feverish, her manager and other staff wanted her stop but she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t allow any sickness to stop her from working. She wanted to do her best in everything and everyone praises her for her determination. However, all of these are in the past. She didn’t notice when the change started. It’s just one day she woke up and she’s not the girl she was before. Her head got bigger along with her ego and pride. Tiffany felt sick when she realized all the things she did especially to Eren. She knows that she’s the reason why he was hurt in the first place.

On the other hand, Levi immediately stood and carried the unconscious Eren.

“Get the car; we’re going to the hospital.” Levi commanded Armin who immediately moved to get the car.

When they went out of the house, Armin already opened the door. Levi gently placed Eren in the back and immediately went in the driver’s seat while Armin sat in the passenger seat.

 

\------

 

Eren woke up groggy in an unknown room. The room is painted white and it smells like bleach and other cleaning products. A dark figure over casted a shadow over Eren, he squinted to get a better view of the person.

“Eren, are you ok?” a man with soft voice asked.

“A-Armin? What happened?” Eren asked rather tiredly and almost slurring.

“You fainted while on film. You’re in the hospital right now.” Armin provided.

Eren slumped. He can’t believe that he fainted during filming. He thought that if he just sucked it up a little more, Eren would’ve survived. He’s angry at himself because he fainted, he was weak. He’s angry at Levi for manipulating him.

“Where’s Levi?” Eren asked.

“He went back to the filming site after he brought you here. He’ll be here after their shooting. Do you want me to call him?” Armin inquired already rummaging for his phone. But before he could find his phone Eren stopped him.

“No! Please don’t. I don’t want to see his face…” Eren trailed off mumbling to himself, “manipulative bastard.”

“Oh… Ok, as you wish.” Armin put his phone back on his bag. “Don’t worry about the bill, anyway. Levi will cover it all.”

“What?! No! I’ll pay for my own expenses! I don’t want to owe him anything. How much is it anyway? I’ll pay for it.” Eren complained.

“A-ahm. It’s actually a little expensive. It’s a little over $750.”

“What?! Why is it so expensive?”

“Well, Levi asked for the best orthopedic in the hospital and the best private room. You’re actually lucky that you didn’t need any surgeries.” Armin explained.

Eren is dumbfounded. He doesn’t need any special treatment just a normal room and a normal doctor is fine for him. Another problem is that Eren can’t pay the hospital expenses and the longer he stays the higher the bill is. Eren sighed in defeat. He really didn’t want to owe Levi anything. He’s angry because he can’t do anything. He just needs to convince Levi to let him pay for the expenses.

Eren ruffled his hair in anger with his uninjured hand.

“Aggh! This is so annoying!” Eren exploded and lied back down the hospital bed.

“If I may ask, why are you mad with Levi?”

“Why?! Because he’s an asshole and a manipulative midget, I don’t like him one bit!” the brunet announced.

Armin slightly understood that beneath that actor’s dashing smile is a grumpy and foul-mouthed man but Levi is the person who hides his personality well and does not open up to people easily. So Armin is confused as to why Levi revealed his true character to Eren if the said boy doesn’t like him. It must be because he’s the son of Carla but even before he knew that Eren’s mom is Carla Levi already showed Eren his true self. Armin is sure that Eren is somewhat special in any way that only Levi knows.

The doctor came later that very same day and examined Eren’s wrist and his general wellbeing.

“You need to rest your wrist for a month. After that, you need to have a follow-up checkup if everything’s well we can then start your rehabilitation. I also looked at your radiography tests and all I could say is that you’re lucky, really lucky, you only have a crack in your bone but we still need to immobilize it.”

“So I can’t work?” Eren asked the doctor.

“You still can but you need to be careful not to overwork. You can’t lift heavy objects and most likely it will be painful to raise your other arms. As much as possible exercise it so you won’t have a stiff shoulder.” The doctor continued to give Eren some instructions and the brunet tries to remember all of it.

Hours following the doctor, a knock rang throughout the room. Eren turned to look at his visitor as the door slowly opened. A head of a girl popped out.

“H-hi… Eren.” Tiffany said meekly while looking at the floor.

“Uuhh, hello?” Eren said unsure of what’s going on.

“I… ah… I just want to say sorry… for everything… I was not myself.” The actress apologized as she walks closer to Eren with pleading eyes. “I know you probably don’t believe me but I’m really sorry. I was stupid. Levi scolded me even, it was so scary. I-I… I came here to thank you, too. You opened my eyes and it made me realize how bitchy I am. You were so amazing on the film set, I was jealous of you. Even Levi acknowledged you.”

“Wait, wait, wait… You don’t have to say sorry. I was dead serious on trying to kind of humiliate you. I am sorry too. BUT Levi acknowledged me?” Eren is more confused now.

“Yeah, I just realized it. The way you reacted on the last scene, Levi took your acting seriously so he also showed you his true acting not like mine. For him it was just a game.”

Tiffany’s statement made Eren think, _“Acknowledge? Bullshit! I don’t fucking need his acknowledgement when all he did is manipulate my actions. Aggh!”_

“Anyway, I’m really sorry.”

“No, please no. It’s ok. Thank you, it was a great experience for me. And for the record, I was not amazing. At the end, Levi only played with me.” Eren said forlornly.

“I don’t remember playing with you.” Levi’s voice suddenly boomed throughout the room making Eren jump and shriek.

“The fuck, don’t surprise me like that.” Eren glares at Levi.

Before answering Eren, Levi stared at Tiffany making her squirm and leave.

“It’s not my fault you’re an airhead brat.” Levi said casually.

“I’m not a brat and an airhead. You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, and this asshole drove you to the hospital and paid for your expenses so be grateful.”

“About that, I’m grateful you brought me but I want to pay the expenses!”

“You’ll pay me more than $750 dollars?” Levi teased Eren crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yeah! But I don’t have the money, yet! So I’m gonna pay you in installment. I don’t want to owe you something, anything!”

“No, I won’t let you pay. You’re my responsibility so I should take care of you.”

“I need no taking care of–” Eren stopped and hissed in pain when he accidentally moved his arms while arguing with Levi.

“Tch. Brat. Just accept it, will you.” Levi huffs in annoyance but Eren is stubborn.

“No! No! No! I don’t want to. Please I already owe you enough for bringing me here. I don’t want to owe you more, much less money. So please let me pay for it.” Eren slowly calms down as he gets tired from all the shouting and flailing.

Levi seems to think about it and sighed. “Fine.” He, also, is tired from all the commotions in just one day.

“And I want to go home. I don’t want to stay in the hospital.” Eren demanded. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Eren looked at Levi with determination leaving no room for discussions.

“Then get dressed and come with me. I’m pretty sure Armin left it here somewhere. I’ll wait outside.” At that Levi opened the door and waited for Eren to get dressed.

It was hard for Eren to get dressed, especially since he was wearing a t-shirt. He tried several times but his wrists are still hurting and he can’t even lift the shirt properly. He debated for himself if he should get some help for another several minutes. Eren sighed in defeat after debating to himself. He swallowed his pride and made his way to the door.

He slowly opened the door and peaked through it. He saw Levi standing just beside the door.

“Psst. Levi.”

“Are you done?”

Eren’s face blushed. _“I can’t do this, fuck. But I have to or else I’ll stay. Fuck, just throw your pride and shame for a while Eren.”_

“Hey brat, I said, are you done?” Levi repeated and Eren could see that the older short stack is annoyed.

Eren swallowed. “I… I need…” _I can’t! I can’t! Someone help me please!_

“Spit it out!” Levi is now glaring at Eren making his shyness run away.

“I know it’s annoying and embarrassing but I need you to help me get dressed. I can’t fucking lift my arms. By the way, this is just one time ok? Just –”

“What?” Levi interrupted Eren’s rambling staring at him in disbelief.

Eren sighs, “Did you go deaf? I said I need help.”

“That’s not how you ask for help Eren.” Levi smirked.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Just… just help me… p-please.” Eren said gritting his teeth willing his blush to go away. It didn’t.

Levi smirked some more and walked towards Eren, “Sure, princess.”

Eren groaned on Levi’s nickname.

Needless to say, Eren was blushing the whole time Levi was dressing him. The actor deliberately tried to dress him as slow as possible and touch every inch of his body as much as possible. And it annoyed Eren to no end because Levi has this kind of effect to him. His heart is beating fast against his chest, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. In normal circumstances, Eren would’ve recognize this as attraction or what but Eren is not normal, his heart is locked in a chest with twenty chains and locks, each with different combinations, and is buried deep inside him, all he could think of is how of an asshole Levi is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could open Eren's heart?


	12. Mission Impossible?

Eren was given three weeks break because of his broken wrist but he still works at Ms. Nanaba’s convenience to at least exercise his shoulders. Eren is in charge in the counter while Mikasa in charge of restocking and cleaning the store. Eren wanted to help but one glare from Mikasa made him stop from being stubborn.

Eren just finished serving a customer when his phone buzzed in his left pocket. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, its Pres. Hanji.

“Hello?”

“Annyeong, Eren!!!”

Eren almost threw his phone due to Hanji’s very loud voice.

“Uh… hello?”  Eren answered reluctantly. He could hear the booming laugh from the other line.

“Eren, can you come to my office? I need you with something. Don’t worry, there’ll be no lifting or what.” 

“Uh, sure. What time do you need me pres?”

“Hahaha! Stop with the press, Hanji is enough. How about 10am? Is that okay?”

“Ok. Sure. I’ll be there. Is that all?”

“Yeah, that’s it. See you! Annyeong! Hahahaha!” At that Hanji ended the call.

Eren is not sure if he’s left ear is still working because of Hanji’s loud voice. She’s like the kind of people who shouts at their phones as if the person on the other can’t hear her. Eren continued to work rubbing his left ear.

 

\------

 

10am, Eren is in the elevator going towards Hanji’s office. The elevator dinged, telling him he arrived at his floor. When the door opened Eren I utterly shocked, it’s like he’s in a new world. The whole office is decorated like an old castle, old big stones-like wallpapers are lining the wall and the whole floor is covered with something that made it looks like it’s made of stones too. There are also tapestries hanging on some parts of the wall. Eren feels like he’s in a different era.  (A/N: Survey Corps HQ)

The brunet made his way to the Petra’s desk. He’s not surprised that Petra’s table is also changed into a wooden table. But what was surprising is that Petra is wearing some type of uniform with green cloak and some weird straps all over her body.

“Good morning, Eren.” Petra greeted him smiling.

Eren smiled and greeted back, “Uh, good morning… W-what’s going on?”

Petra giggled and said, “Hanji wants to do some role play. So, everyone working on this floor are wearing this uniform, it’s weird but it’s strangely comfortable too.

“Uh… yeah… Does she do this often?” Eren’s waving his hand around talking about his surroundings.

“Yup, once in a while she does this whole change in the whole floor. But yesterday, she was wearing Hanbuk to the office and was speaking Korean most of the time. I was forced to wear one, too.”

“And you’re okay with… with all of this?” Eren asked.

Petra let out an amused laugh and nodded, “I’ve been working for her for many years now. I’m used to this already.”

Eren nodded. He knows Hanji is a little different but this is entirely in a new level of different. Eren doesn’t know what to say so he opted to ask Petra is Hanji’s inside.

“Yes, she’s been waiting for you.” Petra motioned him to enter.

As Eren entered, he found Hanji sitting behind an old-looking wooden table with papers still scattered everywhere.

Hanji noticed him and squealed making Eren wince.

“Eren!! Come in! Come in! Please sit down.” Hanji motioned for Eren to sit one of the couches near her desk. She’s also wearing the same uniform as Petra but, instead of glasses, she’s wearing goggles and her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail.

Eren sat awkwardly.

“Do you like my uniform? Awesome, isn’t it?!” Hanji twirled to give Eren the full view of her uniform.

Eren nodded stiffly. Everything was overwhelming rendering him speechless.

“I made Erwin and Mike wear one, too. I tried to make Levi wear it but he escaped me. I will try next time, though! Hahaha!”

“Oh. But I want to ask why you wanted me to come here?”

Once Eren finished asking, Hanji sat in her chair, placed her elbows on the table and linked her hands staring at Eren intently. Eren is confused as to what was happening, thinking what he could’ve done for this sudden change in Hanji’s behavior.

“Eren, I want you to go on a mission…” Eren nodded. “… But first, I want to ask. Now, this is very important and I need you to tell me honestly…” Eren nodded again. “Do you speak German?”

Eren’s mouth hanged open, eyes wide from disbelief. He really thought that Hanji would ask him something very important.

After few moments, Eren realized that the president is still waiting for him to answer. The brunet snapped his mouth shut and answered, “Yes. My dad is from Germany. I thought you know that already.”

“Ah yes. I was just making sure. Do you have a passport?”

“Uhh, no.” Eren wants to ask why but he’s a little hesitant to voice it out.

“Hmm… It’s okay. I’ve already processed your passport, anyway.” Hanji laughed after.

“I-if I may ask, what is this all about?” Eren inquired, voicing his concern.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Eren shook his head. “I need you to go to Germany with Levi for a meet up with a director there for a movie. Armin will be busy here for the preparations of the same movie and Levi can’t speak a single German. So, I want you to go with him as his manager and translator.” Hanji explained with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Eren is outraged.

“What?! Germany?! Levi?!” is all Eren could say. It was too much for him. He doesn’t really fancy being with Levi, again.

“Can’t you hire a translator for him?” Eren asked and silently complained to Hanji.

Hanji stares at Eren, “Tch. Tch. This is for your training Eren. You would know how Levi works during pre-production. And you need to learn as much as possible so I’m sending you.”

“B-but…” Eren’s further complained when Hanji glared at him. Eren could see disappointment in her eyes. He remembered his father.

“O-ok. When are we going?” Eren inquired in defeat.

Hanji’s eyes brightened again. “You’ll be leaving after two weeks. Your passport will be delivered to your house within seven days. You could use your free time to rehabilitate and prepare all the stuff that you need. I’ll tell Armin to leave you lists that you might need when you’re there.”

Eren is confused as to why Hanji is more excited than him. Sure, Eren is happy he could travel but he prefers not be around with the midget.

“How long will we be there?” Eren asked again. He needs to plan so that he’ll have minimal contact as much as possible with Levi.

“It depends probably a week to two weeks. Good luck Eren! I have faith in you!” Eren flinched when Hanji stood from her table and clapped Eren’s left shoulder a little too hard.

\------

 

Seven days later, Eren is roaming around the international airport trying to find the VIP lounge. Hanji’s driver said that Levi would be waiting in the VIP lounge. _Fucking rich people,_ Eren thought.

It’s his first time in an airport and everything to him is awesome. He looked at his ticket and his eyes widened when he realized he’ll be flying first class.

_Shit. First class?! OMG, I can’t wait to sleep in my chair and watch movies and drink airplane food stuff._

After getting lost two times, Eren finally found the VIP lounge. He presented his ticket and passport and moved with his hand carry items inside. The VIP lounge screams money and Eren can’t believe that he is actually in this place. He feels like a prince minus the bodyguards. He straightened his posture and tries to walk like a royalty so that people will not think of him as a mere peasant even though his clothes are mediocre. Needless to say, Eren is excited.

He arrived in another lobby where first class passengers wait for their flight. His eyes widened as Eren scanned the place. It’s like he’s in a hotel and not the airport. Before he got lost from daydreaming, he started to focus on finding Levi.

He found Levi sitting in one of the secluded tables in the corner. Eren rolled his eyes because the table’s location is so Levi, anti-social and dark. He made his way towards the actor not before breathing deeply to calm his inner rage. He still didn’t forget how Levi, after humiliating him, harassed him.

 _Why can’t he just dress me like normal people do?_ Eren thought.

 

Meanwhile, Levi is reading some travel instructions while waiting for Armin. His manager is not usually late but if there are also special moments where Armin is late due to some emergency shit about Levi’s affairs.

He noticed a pair of well-worn sneakers to his left. He looked up and surprised that a certain brat with beautiful teal eyes is right there in front of him.

Levi frowned, “What are you doing here?”

“Hanji sent me to be your manager for your trip in Germany.” Eren looked at Levi defiantly.

They stared at each other for a few moments, silently challenging each other.

“I don’t need you here.”

“I thought you would say that.” Eren moved to sit in front of Levi.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know how to speak German?” Eren asked with sass.

“…Yes.” Levi answered, though, a little bit delayed. He cursed himself. He was not expecting Eren to show up much less come with him to Germany. Hanji never told him anything. Levi vowed to hunt Hanji down after the trip.

Eren scoffed, “No, you’re not you liar. Hanji told me you can’t speak a single German and you hesitated for a sec when you answered. That’s evidence.”

“And you know how to speak German?” Levi asked challenging Eren.

“Yes. My father is German, remember?” is all Eren said with a proud look on his face.

Levi cursed silently. He completely forgot about that certain information. Eren had a smug look in his face. Levi wanted to erase that and make the kid regret challenging him.

“Then you better catch up, kid.” Levi said as he gets up from his chair smirking. And at that very same time, their flight number was announced on a speaker.

Levi walked towards the departure gate without looking behind.

Eren scrambled, not so gracefully, to follow Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about flying first class! It's all my imagination.


	13. Germany Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Letters are in German. That's it. XD

_Fucking Awesome!_ Eren thought countless of times as he enters his own private cabin for the whole flight. Each cabin has its own 23inch TV, a luxurious flatbed that Eren would later on discover the magic behind it. He tries to discreetly explore every nook and cranny in his own cabin.

Meanwhile, Levi is also discreetly watching Eren discreetly explore his cabin. Levi would never admit but it is fun to watch Eren’s eyes bright to everything his eyes gaze upon on. The actor could see Eren vibrating from excitement but he’s also trying to act as if he had flown first class before. It is a little convincing except if you see him grin at every exciting thing he could see and sometimes you could hear him giggle and talk to himself.

Like,

_Eren1: Oh my gosh, how awesome is this?_

_Eren2: Isn’t it? And there’s more, look!_

_Eren1: Oooh, you’re right. So fucking amazing. Look! A minibar!_

_Eren2: Yey! We can get drunk!_

_Eren1: No, we can’t. This is first class._

_Eren2: You’re right. Hahahaha._

Levi shook his head in amusement and started to buckle up for the takeoff. And not a minute too soon, the captain welcomed them and told them they’re about to takeoff. Levi didn’t really listen but Eren, on the other hand, is taking everything the captain is saying, nodding and smiling at times as if he’s in a conversation with the captain himself.

 

\------

 

Miles above the air two hours before landing, Eren is watching some movie in his own TV when his cabin screen door opened.

“What do you want?” Eren asked.

“Kid, you’re a noob. We’re supposed to go through the things before we land. As much as I hate it, you’re my manager and translator for this entire trip. So stop watching and let’s talk.” Levi said glaring at Eren.

Eren actually forgot from all the excitement flying first class that that’s what he needed to do.

The brunet took out the list that Armin gave him for this trip. He slid up the hidden small table on the side and placed his list over.

“Ok, so after we arrive we need to check in to the hotel. Hanji already arranged the reservations and the chauffer for the whole trip so all we need to do is show up. Then we have the rest of the night before meeting up with the director and the manager. I would have to call the director that night, too.” Eren explained almost exactly as what Armin told him.

“No way, will I let you call the director. You don’t know shit about talking.” Levi opposed.

“Do you know how to speak German? Because, as far as I know, he only speaks German” Eren countered.

“Tch, fine. But I have to be there when you call him.”

“Fine. I actually don’t know shit and Armin only gave a list of questions that I need to ask.”

They continued to talk. They didn’t know that they already deviated and started talking about the movie Eren is watching.

Finally, the captain announced that they would be landing advising them to sit and buckle up.

 

\------

 

“Wow, this is the first time I’ve been here.” Eren gaped at the size of the airport. Levi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the exit. Eren followed suit.

When they went out they saw a guy in a suit holding a sign saying Eren Jaeger. Hanji already told Eren that they would use his name for Levi’s protection and such.

The guy greeted them in English with a thick accent. Eren greeted back in German, surprising the man.

 **“Welcome to Frankfurt, Germany. I know how to speak in English but not that good. I’m glad, I can talk freely. I take that your Eren Jaeger?”** The chauffer asked Eren in German.

 **“Yes. This is Levi, I’m his manager. And you are?”** Eren replied.

 **“I’m Viktor, I’m going to be your chauffer for the whole duration of your trip. Shall we?”** Viktor motioned for them to go outside where the car is probably parked.

Eren turned to Levi and said, “He said, let’s go and his name is Viktor.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “I know that much.”

They trudged towards the car where the chauffer is waiting beside a black car. He took their luggage and opened the back door to let them sit. Levi went in while Eren decided to sit in the front since he’s the manager and it’s easier to talk to the driver that way.

Viktor and Eren talked for the entire trip and Levi didn’t understand one bit except for a few words that he knows which is almost next to none. It annoys him that he didn’t understand anything they’re saying but he’s confident that Eren is not talking shit about him.

Even though Eren may seem angry and defiant most of the time, the kid is actually respectful and obedient in away especially when you compliment him.

They finally arrived at the hotel at 9pm and Levi is already ready to hit the bed when Eren suddenly shouted. Levi moved closer to Eren who’s speaking in English since it’s a high class hotel the staff here is guaranteed to have the ability to speak English to accommodate the different guests from different countries.

“What?! How is that even possible? We reserved for two rooms. President Hanji specifically told me.” Eren said.

“I’m so sorry sir. It was our mistake and as of the moment we don’t have any extra rooms.” The girl behind the desk apologized.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked when he came closer.

“They screwed up our reservation. Hanji specifically reserved us two bedrooms but as if it’s magic they said we’re booked to a room.” Eren explained.

“And what’s the problem? It has two beds right?”

Eren sighed in defeat. “No, it has only a king-sized bed. Are you ok with that?”

“Hell no. I need my privacy and space.”

“Well, so do I!” Eren said frustrated.

“Don’t they have another room?” Levi asked.

“Unfortunately not, the whole hotel is fully booked. Do you want to find another hotel?” Eren inquired.

“No. It’s already very late. I’m hungry and tired. Let’s just suck it up for now. Tell them they need to fix it or else we’ll give them a bad review.”

“Is that even possible?” Eren eyed Levi.  The actor glared. “Fine, sheesh.”

Eren went to the receptionist again agreeing to the management so that they could at least rest. He demanded to find them another room as soon as possible since they would probably stay a week or two.

The hotel agreed and as a way to apologize for their mistake they gave Eren and Levi a free dinner and a wine bottle.

They went to their suite room and it was beautiful. The room has its own living space and the bedroom is an opposite room, there’s bathroom and a balcony overlooking the whole city. It was amazing to say the least but all Eren could think about is their sleeping arrangement.

Eren examined the sofa and thought, _Levi should sleep here. With his height, it will be perfect._

The brunet wanted to laugh at his own thoughts when Levi spoke.

“Oi, kid. You sleep on the couch I sleep on the bed.”

Eren whipped his head to face Levi. “No way! You’re way sh- I mean, I want to sleep on the bed, too!” the brunet almost slipped in saying the word short. Levi glared at Eren, the actor knows what Eren was about to say.

“No. I’m more important than you. Unless you’re intentions are really to sleep with me…” Levi purposely trailed off. Eren blushed, Levi smirked inwardly.

“N-no way in my life would I ever sleep with midg- the likes of you! I’d rather sleep on the couch!” Eren said flustered.

“Then it’s settled. You sleep on the couch. Unless…” Levi purposely trailed off again.

“Shut up! I will sleep on the couch. I will never go near you when you sleep even when you ask me to, pervert!”

Levi only shrugged and proceeded to the bedroom. Eren is yet to discover that he was tricked into sleeping on the couch.

The night went on normally and Eren, with Levi, already called the director confirming their meeting for tomorrow too.

Eren took some of the fluffy pillows on the bed and the thin sheet under the comforter of the bed, arranged it on the couch.

They prepared to sleep rather awkwardly. Eren would wait outside while Levi uses the bathroom trying to rearrange his ‘bed’ for the nth time. When Levi walked out, Eren stepped inside and reveled on the beauty of the bathroom. After, exploring he took a shower and brushed his teeth. When he went outside, Levi is already on the bed facing away from the bathroom door. Eren also made his way to the sofa.

 

\------

 

That morning Levi was already up early in the morning and is now in the shower. He’s going out wrapped in a towel on his waist when the door suddenly opened. Eren walked in still half-asleep, his eyes are closed, and his hands are trying to navigate the bathroom. Levi was about to speak up to wake Eren up when the brunet (on his boxers) pulled down his boxers and took out his dick and peed.

Levi immediately looked up trying his hardest not to look down. He already saw it but he doesn’t want to ogle. Levi stayed by the shower door unmoving while Eren sleepily washed his hands missing the faucet handle a few times.

“Oi, kid.” Levi said loudly making sure to wake Eren and it worked.

Eren flinched and shrieked from the sudden sound, whipping his head around to the source of a voice.

His eyes found Levi’s grey bluish eyes, still in daze then after a few moments widened in surprise. Levi just stared back noticing the teal eyes slowly scanning his half-naked body and immediately went back up. Nonetheless, Levi is amused. He smirked when the brunet blushed then after another moment in contemplating, the brunet’s face became redder eyes wide in horror this time.

“Y-you… H-how long a-are you there?” Eren asked warily.

“Me? For a while… As you can see, I just finished taking a shower.” Levi replied nonchalantly.

Eren’s eyes widened more.

“Y-you didn’t s-see anything, r-right?” Eren asked eyeing Levi who’s walking towards the bathroom door.

Levi exited but not before turning around facing Eren with a bored expression.

“What? You peeing and me seeing your dick?” Levi paused looking at Eren who’s probably thinking of dying from embarrassment, very amused. “…I didn’t see anything.” Levi finished.

Eren’s mouth hanged open and shouted. “Y-you totally saw it!”

Levi just closed the bathroom door while Eren is shouting profanities not to Levi but mostly because of the situation he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to make the toilet scene since forever!! More tomorrow!


	14. Newfound Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late. I got sidetracked, hahahaha.  
> Again, bold letters: people speaking German

Levi eyed Eren carefully. Both of them are eating breakfast in the buffet restaurant in the hotel. Eren is clearly still mad and fuming but the odd thing is as he picks up his food, it’s always gentle. Levi is amused at Eren’s peculiar behavior but didn’t say anything since Eren doesn’t even want to talk to him.

“Kid, let it go. I’ve seen my dick every day, too.” Levi said nonchalantly.

Eren almost choked. “What?! Well, yeah I see mine too but it’s different when other people see it. If I were you, would you let me see your dick?” Eren answered whispering angrily trying not to gain attention.

Levi sat back and relaxed on his chair and smiled, “Well, that’s different. You just want to see my dick.”

“Ew, no! I would never even if you beg me to.” Eren opposed.

“Yeah, yeah… Sure.” Levi shrugged.

They fell into a comfortable silent. Eren felt a strange peace despite what happened early in the morning. He really didn’t want to think about it but the way Levi just let it slide is kind of making Eren a little, just a tiny little bit, grateful.

While they continued to eat, Levi noticed a group of girls giggling in the next table and took out their phone and started filming them.

Levi puts on his smiling mask and spoke to Eren, “Brat, cameras at 10 o’clock. We gotta go. You don’t want fans swarming.” The actor also noticed that the girls are starting calling other people, too.

Eren stopped for a moment to look at Levi. The brunet understood that so as not to give them away Levi smiled as if he’s saying ‘what a beautiful day it is’ instead of warning him. Eren nodded and smiled, too.

They calmly walked out of the restaurant while Eren calls Viktor to hurry up.

The actor took out his glasses and discreetly looked around and saw that the girls are already slowly trekking their way towards them.

To their luck, Viktor arrived not a moment too soon. They both rode the car and sped off before any of the girls reached them.

 

\------

 

They arrived at a TV station where they should meet the director and the producers. When they arrived they were immediately entertained by a staff waiting for them.

“ **Welcome to Germany Broadcasting Station. I’m Sofie and I will accompany you to Mr. Adalbrecht.”** The girl greeted them in German.

“ **Nice to meet you, this is Levi. I’m Eren his manager and translator.** ” Eren introduced himself in German. Levi smiled at the girl and shook her hands too, making the girl smile and blush. Eren resisted rolling his eyes. It’s always a wonder why Levi didn’t have a speck of controversy back home when he’s such a lady’s man.

“ **S-shall we?** ” Sofie motioned for Levi to follow her, already forgetting that Eren is beside them.

“ **Please…** ” Levi spoke in German beckoning the girl to go first. The said girl blushed and giggled at Levi’s attempt at speaking German.

 _Another one fell on Levi’s trap._ Eren thought. This is the first time he saw Levi ‘flirting’ with another girl and it’s somewhat amusing to see when the girl blushes and not so discreetly steals glances at Levi.

Eren pities the girl. _Love will never get you anywhere Sofie dear, tch-tch. Bless the Lord for getting me out of the pink world of love. I don’t need it._ Eren thought.

They arrived at a door; Sofie knocked lightly and opened the door. Some people are already inside.

“Hello! Hello!” said a man with a grey mustache in a suit. Eren assumed it was the director and he’s not mistaken. The said guy greeted himself as Adalbrecht; Eren translated it all for Levi.

Levi also greeted the director politely and smiled. The director turned to some of the few people with him. He said they are all producers and some other staff for the upcoming project. Again, Eren translated to Levi everything that transpired in the room.

 **“You’re a pretty good translator, boy. What’s your name?”** the director asked Eren.

 **“Hello, I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m a trainee at the Scouting Legion and I’m here to accompany and translate for Levi while he’s in Germany.”** Eren introduced himself to the director smiling confidently.

**“Oho, so you’re a trainee? What’s a trainee doing here?”**

**“I’m here to learn about acting. Please take care of me.”** Eren bowed a little. The director laughed loudly, very amused at Eren’s modesty.

 **“I like you kid. C’mon let’s sit down and let’s talk more while waiting for Philipp.”** The director motioned to both Eren and Levi to sit down.

They all went to sit down. Eren went to explain the things that have transpired in the conversation.

“He said, he likes me.” Eren said in English.

Levi nodded, impressed. “You will need connections in this kind of business, you did well.” Levi said ruffling Eren’s hair as a form of compliment.

Eren stopped moving for a sec and just stared at Levi. Levi just ignored Eren and faced the director.

“Thank you for your kind words. He’s been working hard.” Levi said, waiting for Eren to translate.

Eren is still transfixed when Levi smiled at him blindingly bright. Some of the girls and boys in the room were gazing at Levi’s smile. But all Eren could feel is the shiver down his spine and goose bumps. The smile was a silent threat. Eren gulped and immediately translated.

The director noticed the removable cast on Eren’s arms and asked Eren about it. Eren almost forgot he has the cast, he’s been wearing it for weeks now and there are times that he removes it to exercise. It’s a common sight already for Eren thus; he sometimes didn’t notice he’s still wearing it.

 **“I broke my wrist in a small accident but I’m fine now. Hanji and Levi took care of me really well.”** Eren gave the director a reassuring smile since he really is better now. He just needs to exercise it to rehabilitate it.

The director hummed in response, **“Good thing your fine.”**

At that moment the door opened and entered a man with an intimidating gaze, well as intimidating as he gets. Eren is not fazed since he spent quite some time with a man whose gaze is always intimidating, if no one’s watching. Eren doesn’t know if he feels privileged or unlucky about it.

They immediately started the meeting. While Eren’s translating, he noticed that the new guy named Philipp seems very hostile and unfriendly into something Eren can’t put his finger into but he just shrugs and ignored it.

Eren is thankful Levi can’t understand German when Philipp asked the director something.

 **“Hey, is this ok? I really thought he’s tall or anything but isn’t he a little short?”** Philipp intentionally let Eren hear his question. 

The brunet’s eye twitched and went to whisper to Levi. “He said he doesn’t trust your abilities since your short.”

Levi only nodded in response. If he’s the real Levi he would’ve killed Philipp with his glare but instead he just stares at Philip smiling as if he didn’t say anything bad at Levi’s reputation.

They continued to talk about the production. Most of it Eren didn’t understand. He realized that he still had a lot of things he need to learn.

 

\------

 

After 30 minutes of talking, translating and concealed insults (from Philipp) they decided to see Levi’s talent. I’ve experienced his acting skills and I know that he can make people react the way he wants them too, all just by acting. Eren felt excited to see it. After all, he needs to learn everything about his enemy.

They took out a toy gun that shoots a red something that sticks to a flat surface. The director then explained on how this is going to work.

 **“We are just going to see your skills. We’ll have a stunt double come in and, basically, we want to see you move.”** the director said to which Eren translated accurately.

Levi just nodded in response smiling reassuringly.

 

\------

 

It’s like a private show. Everyone is sitting around giving a small place in front like a small stage. A big guy stunt double came in. Eren learned later that Philipp specifically called a big beefy guy to have Levi a hard time. Levi must’ve seen my worry because he nudged me by my side and whispered its ok.

Eren took a seat and the director talked about a certain scene. It’s actually quite easy: take down the big guy. That’s it.

As soon as the director says action, Levi’s face changed. It’s not the real Levi but it’s seemingly natural for him.

The big stunt double and Levi just stared at each other, circling and sizing each other up. Levi was holding the gun but he’s not pointing it to the guy. They’re just slowly circling like rivals dancing.

After a minute, the big guy can’t take it anymore and started attacking Levi. Levi side stepped and hit the big guy’s knee making the stunt double throttle down. He slowly stood up limping after a few moment but was unable to move when he felt something hit the back of his head. It was the toy bullet of the gun.

If it was a real gun, that guy would’ve been dead that very instant. Levi then looked at Philipp, as if he’s the mastermind, void of any emotion and cold eyes bore into the producer. The producer gulped and whimpered in fear.

Eren almost clapped but stopped himself in time. Levi didn’t say anything and just stared at the producer and he went scared like a puppy. This guy is different from the unmasked Levi Eren saw; his eye are like soulless and only knows how to kill, that murderous eyes glinting evilly as if he just killed the big stunt double.

The director said cut and Levi immediately went back to the gentleman Levi smiling and modest. The director said something in German making Eren stop gawking and did his job translating.

Overall, the meeting went well and the director and the other producers were very pleased but they still have a lot of things to do and discuss so Eren and Levi still needs to stay for a few days.

Their already back in their hotel room and Eren is lying down in his couch with lights off (Levi is already sleeping) he’s still thinking about what happened earlier in the conference room. Eren realized, a newfound respect sprouted inside of him towards Levi and his acting. Levi is very professional despite the language barrier and easily catches up despite an asshole trying to lose his temper and ruin his credibility; Levi still smiled as if it’s nothing. But Levi definitely didn’t let Philipp get away from insulting him. He showed not only Philipp but everyone that he has a good acting skill and a very good foundation in almost, if not all, aspects of acting.

Eren wanted to become an actor who can make people feel emotions through his own acting. Eren realized that as an artist you’re not just acting, you’re that character bringing it to life and wanted to know what it feels if you could make people react different ways from your acting. He wanted to be on the same pedestal as Levi one day. He wants to be able to act with him as an equal: an actor that will not be swayed by Levi’s acting or anyone else for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another step forward towards their relationship.


	15. Let's Go Sightseeing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days in Germany. That's it. I don't wanna spoil too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about Germany... I just googled it. So if there's any wrong info please tell me.

Four days have passed and Eren is tired because of several reasons: one, he sleeps in a tiny ass couch that makes your feet cramp and back and neck ache. The hotel is still fully booked so they can’t change rooms. Eren already lost hope in sleeping in a comfortable bed. Two, translating English to German and vice versa is actually hard especially if there are some terms that they use that Eren doesn’t know. So, before he sleeps he studies about the terms or ask Levi if the internet gives him shitty answers.

Uncomfortable bed plus lack of sleep is making Eren more tired than usual but he never dared to express it or let it show.

Of course, Levi noticed it.

“Oi, brat. Are you sleeping well?” Levi suddenly asked while in a car going to a restaurant where they will have their last meeting.

“Ah, yes. I’m fine why do you ask?” Eren asked from the front seat.

“You look like a zombie.”

Eren whipped his head to face Levi, looking at the other man slightly offended.

“I am so not.” Eren pouted. Eren knows he looks like a zombie from lack of sleep but he needs to study every night. He can’t let Levi’s image be soiled because of his incompetency, Eren always thought.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Did you look at the mirror lately? You look like shit.”

Eren also rolled his eyes, “I just look like this because it’s hard to sleep especially in a different time zone.” Eren told the half-truth, he doesn’t need Levi to know the real reason why he looks like shit.

Levi stared at Eren for moment. Eren did the same not backing down from the actor’s stare even though it makes him want to back down and for some odd reason making his hear beat a little bit faster.

 _Well, anyone’s heart would beat fast if you’re stared at by those smoldering eyes._ Eren reasoned.

The actor sighed, “Fine, suit yourself.”

Eren smiled secretly, triumphant from winning their small battle. He settled in his seat and smirked.

 _One small victory for mankind..._ Eren thought.

But unbeknownst to Eren, Levi saw him studying and searching up the internet every night, listening for proper pronunciation and what not these past few days. Levi wanted to shout at him or make snide remarks but he can’t when he could see in Eren’s eyes the fiery determination that no one can put out. Levi also knows that Eren is having a hard time sleeping on the couch, with all the tossing around and groan Levi hears every morning.

He expected Eren to complain but he never did even though it was obvious that he’s worn out. The kid didn’t say anything and just continued as if nothing’s happening.

Levi remembered the time at the filming set; Eren completely ignored his pain and continued acting. Some professional can’t even have half of Eren’s level of determination and professionalism. Some artist would complain in every little thing they pain they feel. But not Eren, Levi noticed.

 _He’s just like his mom, stubborn._ Levi thought.

 

\------

 

“Well, that concludes our meeting. Thank you everyone.” The director announced who turned to Eren and Levi.

Mr. Adalbrecht shook Levi’s hands and Eren’s, saying thank you in English.

Levi smiled and shook the director’s hands back, so as Eren.

“I’ll see you two when we start filming in Stohess, until then have a nice life.” Mr. Adalbrecht then said his farewell.

Then they went around thanking and shaking everyone’s hands including the producer, who seems to hate Levi or what, Philipp. It was known that Philipp wanted another actor for the project but the director and the others wanted Levi, he didn’t have any choice but to suck it up especially when Levi managed to impress not only the director but including himself when Levi showed his skills.

Neither Eren nor Levi has any qualms to Philipp since they showed him that they are not some people he can mess with.

“Finally…” Eren said while rubbing his shoulders and back and stretching, since they’ll fly home tomorrow, the brunet can’t wait to go sightseeing for a little and maybe buy some souvenirs.

Levi could feel Eren’s excitement about something emanating from the younger kid’s body but ignored it. Later on, Levi noticed stealing glances at him every so often as they walk outside the building. The actor quirked an eyebrow at Eren when he caught him looking again as they stepped inside the elevator.

The brunet’s eyes widened and blushed, embarrassed from getting caught, and then put his head down. Levi knows the kid wants to ask him something and it annoys him that he’s acting like a girl who has crush when he’s very sassy and loud the last few days.

“What?” Levi asked facing Eren, arms across his chest, stance leaning to one foot.

Eren jumps in surprise. “Huh?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You wanted to say something, spit it out.”

Eren gulped from Levi’s glare especially they’re inside the elevator and there’s no escape.

“C-can we go sightseeing?” Eren asked quietly looking down on the floor.

Levi stared at Eren before he answered, “How about you go alone?”

“I can?! Ok!” Eren immediately lighted up and took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked.

“Uh… Texting? You don’t know about it?”

Levi rolled his eyes and stared at Eren annoyed, “Really?”

“I-I am texting Viktor. He said, he’ll come with me sightseeing if you won’t come.” Eren continued typing his phone.

“Who said, I won’t go.”

Eren stopped typing and looked at Levi a little surprised. “You’re coming?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with it?”

“No. I don’t. I just thought you don’t like going out or what.” Eren reasoned.

“Tch.”

They decided to head to their hotel first then Viktor will pick them up at 5pm. The chauffer reasoned that there’s more happening at night than in the afternoon. Eren didn’t oppose since now that the meetings are done, he felt drained and just wanted to take a nap.

As soon as they entered the room, Eren immediately flopped down his small bed and stretch his long legs and arms. But before he could close his eyes, Levi called him.

“Brat.” Levi called standing by the door to his bedroom.

“I’m not a brat.” Eren is too tired to sit up so he opted to lying sideways.

“Right. Brat, take your nap in the bed. I wanna use the couch.” Levi deadpanned.

Eren eyed the actor suspiciously. “What are you gonna use the couch for?”

“I don’t know. Watch TV?”

“Since, when do you watch TV?” Eren continued to be suspicious but the appeal of sleeping in those warm sheets is very enticing to him.

“Maybe because I want to watch a movie?” Levi said strutting towards the couch as Eren stood up.

“You watch movies?” Eren asked. Now, he’s just plainly teasing Levi.

“One more stupid question and I will recite to you the size, the length and the way the pee went out from your dick.” Levi sat casually on the couch.

Eren flushed, totally flabbergasted. “H-How… W-wha… Y-you’re a pervert!”

The brunet turned around running towards the bed and buried himself under the fluffy pillows. Levi smirked and turned on the TV. Five minutes later, Levi fell asleep on the couch. The couch fits his body perfectly and the actor could smell a faint of Eren’s as sleep took over him.

 

\------

 

Eren woke up later and found Levi curled up on the couch. The TV is still on. The brunet bit his lip stifling a laugh threatening to burst out from his mouth.

The actor’s height is just so perfect on the couch; in fact, it’s a little big now that Levi is curled up. The actor looked like a child sleeping, his face is much younger and more relaxed since he doesn’t need to put on his actor’s mask or plaster a frown every time no one’s around.

Eren admits Levi is quite cute in that position, it would’ve made another person’s heart flutter but all Eren did is take a picture evilly smiling a little bit (it might become handy for blackmailing someone in the future) and mutter ‘still an asshole and a pervert’ silently.

 

\------

 

Later that night, Levi is walking down the town square loving the atmosphere and the old architecture.

 _This would’ve been perfect if Eren would just fucking standstill._ Levi thought.

Eren is bouncing from store to store, debating himself if he should by this or not. He’s like an overly excited dog that’s walking with his owner for the first time. There are lots of people and Levi was quite wary for a little while, he could feel eyes trained on him but no one seemed to care after strolling for some time now so he just ignored the feeling.

Eren and Levi ate in one of the restaurants and it was delicious even to Levi who’s a picky eater but not before inspecting and peeking to see if they prepared his food cleanly.

Meanwhile, Eren can’t contain his happiness to walk outside for a change. His eyes would dart to everything he founds interesting.

Eren eats happily.

“This so delicious!” the brunet said sipping his mug of apple wine.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Everything for you is delicious.”

“Well… They are ALL delicious.” Eren reasoned.

“See? You don’t have any taste at all.” Levi responded after swallowing his food.

“I do! Every delicious food is my taste.” Eren answered.

“Whatever.”

“Hmpf” Eren pouted as he drank his wine. Levi chuckled at this, Eren rolled his eyes.

After eating they went to a souvenir shop and Eren bought souvenirs for everyone after much deliberation with himself.

‘No, this will be better for Hanji.’

‘Oh! This would be nice for Ms. Nanaba! But this one looks nice too.’

‘What to do? I’m so confused.’

Levi just watched Eren from time to time while looking around the shop. He moved closer as Eren put his orders for payment.

Eren showed a shocked expression when he learned that he exceeded from his budget. He forlornly looked at his items and debated with himself what to sacrifice. But before Eren could put some of them away, Levi took out some cash and paid the lady behind the counter.

“What are you doing?!” Eren said utterly shocked and slightly offended.

“I’m paying for the exceeded amount. You’re so annoying and you’re taking so fucking long. It’s just a small amount.” Levi explained.

Eren is still offended, “W-wha… I already owe you money. I don’t need you to pay for it.”

“Shut up and let’s go back to the hotel. You’ll pay me for the extra with 1% interest. Happy?” Levi huffed, also annoyed.

This seemed to appease Eren so he nodded in agreement. “Fine. Don’t do that again.”

“Whatever, let’s go back. I don’t want to be here anymore. I feel like someone is watching us.”

Eren stared at him and shrugged. They made their way back to their hotel.

 

\------

 

In Stohess the next day, Hanji was woken up by a call. Hanji wiggled her way out of his arms sleeping arms and picked up the phone. It was one of the Scouting Legion’s publicists.

“Ms. Hanji, something came out from the internet a few minutes ago.” The said publicist talked to the phone with urgency.

“What is it?” Hanji asked as she yawns watching the city’s skyline as the sun rises slowly.

“It’s about Levi. I’ll send to you the article.”

At that the call ended. Hanji didn’t wait long before an article was sent to her. Her eyes widened at the bold letters written on her screen.

 

**LEVI, SECRETLY DATING IN GERMANY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say. hahaha


	16. My Next Mission Is... What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really much happened here. I have a visitor coming over so this is kind of rushed? Anyway, enjoy.

“Why the fuck are we here, shitty pres?” Levi asked, sitting annoyingly on his chair. Eren is on the other side sitting awkwardly, totally oblivious to what’s happening.

Eren and Levi, once they arrived are guided towards another exit in the airport and they even need to use the Legion’s backdoor.

Levi has some ideas but he doesn’t know the main reason. He’s tired from his travel and flight, he really wants to go home and sleep but Hanji is now sitting behind her desk cackling.

Hanji is wearing a black and white suit that is made for women, meaning is suited her well and show her slim figure.

“We’ll get to that, first I want to ask how the meeting went.” Hanji asked.

Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed, “As if you don’t know it already.”

Hanji nodded in response and turned her face to Eren, sitting in another chair beside Levi.

“Oh, it was fun. I learned a lot of things especially pre-production stuff.” Eren answered with pride.

“That’s good. Now, while you’re away news came out and the whole nation is in a frenzy coz of the rumors spreading. I already called and asked them to stop producing the article but the internet is not so forgiving.” Hanji explained.

“Just tell us what’s going on?” Levi asked exasperatedly.

Instead of answering Hanji pulled out a tablet and showed what’s on display to the two occupants of the chair across from her.

Both Levi and Eren’s eyes widened by what they saw in the tablet screen, it was a picture of them walking and eating at the town square in Germany. They blurred Eren’s face but they all knew who it was. It didn’t really hide them anything except the face. Any people who knew Eren and him going to Germany would know immediately it’s him.

Levi rolled his eyes again and sat back on his chair, not really caring about the article because the person who wrote it is obviously stupid – a low-life who doesn’t have anything else to do with his life, not even bothering of confirming anything and just wrote the article and posted it in exchange for fame and money.

Meanwhile, Eren looks rather disgusted and angry making Hanji laugh.

“What’s with that face brat?” Levi asked.

“…Ew, they actually put me like one of your girls. Hmpf, did you even read it? It looks like they’re saying I’m in ‘love’ with you. They dared lowered me and compared me the same as those women who’s hopelessly in love.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know if I should be insulted or what.”

“Don’t get me wrong. Even I acknowledge that you’re somewhat handsome and you have great acting skills but I don’t really like to be labeled ‘in-love’. Love is unnecessary. It will only make you weak and dependent to that other person. This article is like telling me that I’m weak and I hate it. I’m not weak.” Eren said with vindication leaving no rooms for arguments.

Levi shrugged and Hanji nodded thoughtfully.

Hanji clapped her hands and asked, “So what do you want to do now, Levi?”

“I don’t really care shit about it but if they will know who that other person is, Eren would most likely get the hate. Fans can be scary at times especially reports about dating scandals or whatnot. It would also affect Eren’s career in the future if we’ll make a statement. People would dig at Eren’s history and they would think he’s only using me as a means to boost his popularity.” Levi explained.

“What?! I certainly don’t need you in boosting my popularity. I want to do it myself.” Eren interjected.

“That’s what I just said, right? Relax will you?” Levi replied.

Eren sat back down on his seat.

Hanji nodded in agreement to Levi’s explanation. It would only result to more harm if they would make any statements.

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do. Levi they would basically ask you in every moment possible so just deny everything about the rumors.” Hanji said. Levi nodded in agreement.

“What about me?” Eren asked.

“You just stay put. As long as they don’t put your face on the internet you’re safe. People thought that you’re a native in German so they won’t expect you to be trainee here.” The president instructed Eren. “Did you know that I laughed very hard when I saw the article? What are you doing in the square anyway?” the president asked.

Eren’s eyes lit up to the question and answered.

“We went there to see the place a little and we, I mean, I bought souvenirs for everyone.” Eren took out a bag full of souvenirs. He stood up and went to Hanji’s desk putting her souvenir.

“This is for you, Ms. Hanji. This is for Mr. Erwin… Mr. Mike… For Petra and for Armin. There’s one for everyone!” Eren took out everyone’s souvenir and smiled brightly.

“Aww, thank you Eren. You’re so thoughtful!” Hanji gave Eren a crushing hug before turning to Levi, looking at the actor as if expecting something.

Levi returned her gaze and said, “I paid for the excess amount for that.”

Eren turned to Levi slightly offended, “But I will pay you so technically ‘I’ still bought it.” Emphasizing on the word I while pointing to his own self.

Levi just shrugged ignoring Eren’s heated glare.

 

\------

 

For weeks, the rumor is still pretty much untamed. A lot of fans would send hate to Levi which is totally unfounded. And every time Levi would be on TV he would just deny it and that the person with is a staff and his translator. It only did little to appease. There are more photos than they all expected but all of them are blurred faces of Eren.

There’s also a picture of Eren and Levi eating in the hotel and Levi is smiling sweetly at him. Eren remembered it was the time that Levi was teasing him about the ‘incident’ that morning.

It amazes Eren how people would construed the truth just to get their way with it.

Along that time, instead of sticking to Levi as his personal assistant, he was given some odd jobs at the company like making coffees, meeting people in the airport and take papers to deliver it to people. It was totally fine with Eren. He always makes sure that he learns something from every experience he gets, such as the name of the people, their jobs and how important they are. It may seem weird but they might be important in the future.

Eren also learned one time how music video shooting works. He didn’t know that the whole shooting would sometimes just take one day from the crack ass of dawn to midnight the next day. It astonishes Eren how singers or performers would seem very energetic in front of the camera when in fact they’re tired from their previous schedules. There’s one time Eren was asked to give a blanket to one of the performer sleeping on the floor while waiting for his turn.

There would also be times that Eren would run into Annie and the other members of the ‘The Shifters’. He almost forgot that he’s part of that certain group. He also forgot that Hanji would test them of what they learned the past weeks.

Apparently, for Eren, Hanji based his results on his performances and his attitude towards each situation he’s in. he didn’t how Hanji did it and he doesn’t want to know. The President is Magic, Eren believes so. But he still needs to meet with The Shifters today; the reason is unknown to him.

 

Annie, Reiner and Eren are all in a room that is suspiciously once a closet or stock room but neither of them complained and just sat there waiting for Hanji.

They didn’t have to wait for long.

Hanji bursts in the room with confetti and balloons wearing something similar to circus owner or what. She even has a monkey on her shoulders.

“Hello, my darling Shifters!!” Hanji announced that seemed to beat any megaphones.

Eren looks terrified.

Annie looks bored.

Reiner looks amazed yet terrified and wary at the same time.

“How are you all?! I’ve seen your results and so far so good. Congrats everyone! Now are you ready for your next mission?!” Hanji said excitingly!

Eren and the others are just overwhelmed by Hanji’s presence that they can’t talk back.

“Well, then! It seems you’re ready! I can see it in your eyes!” Hanji clapped her hands and the monkey went down from her shoulders and handed each of them a small envelope.

They looked at each other, unsure on what to do.

Hanji nodded encouragingly, “Go on. Open it.”

For some reason, Eren was reminded of bad witches on fairy tales who have secret evil motives. Eren gulped and opened the envelope.

Eren looked confused. He looked at Hanji and then back at his paper.

 

It read: So You Think You Can Dance?

 

 _What the fuck does this mean?_ Eren asks himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is, can Eren dance?


	17. So You Think You Can Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Levi/Eren interaction but...

Eren has been looking at the note Hanji gave him for days but he still doesn’t have any idea what this note is all about. He thought of various things like him dancing or entering a competition but if that’s the case then Hanji would’ve tell him every details. He waited for Hanji to call but none came.

Eren sighed and lay down on his bed staring at the paper as if it would suddenly give him any ideas. He feels the paper’s smooth texture when he noticed that it is thicker than other kind of paper. He looked at it closely, inspecting it closely under the light. Something was written inside; he immediately peeled the paper in half.

 

_Stohess International Airport 5:15pm, August 30, 2014.  
Find the person named, Connie Springer._

Eren immediately stood up and fumbles his phone. He turned on the screen and was about to have a heart attack. The screen says, Sat. 30 Aug. 2:48pm. He only has a few hours to reach the airport and it would take more than one hour.

The brunet ran towards his closet trying to find decent clothes, after he’s dressed he immediately ran out of the door.

“Ms. Nanaba! Mikasa! I’m going to the airport!” he shouted, and then he turned to leave. He ran towards the subway. He looked at his phone’s watch it says, 3:38pm. He cursed silently.

He rides the subway that would take him to Karanese subway station, three stops from his current station. Then run across the mall between the two subway stops weaving through different people enjoying their time. It takes less than ten minutes before he arrives at Karanese subway station.

While waiting for his turn at the ticket booth, he let himself relax a little. He took out his phone, the watch on his screen glares at him: 4:27pm. He cursed again praying to the deities above to let the line go faster.

He barely got into the subway cart when the doors closed. By that time, Eren wants to collapse.

 _What would’ve happen if I didn’t notice the note inside? Oh my god. I don’t even want to know._ Eren thought as rides the rest to the airport.

He has fifteen minutes left when finally arrives at the last station but he needs to run again for another five to ten minutes to reach his final destination.

With three minutes to spare, Eren barely got time to write a sign when a surge of passengers came out from the automatic doors. Eren waits and cranes his neck looking at each of the passengers faces just to be sure when someone came near him.

That someone is a guy with a buzz cut and slim built smiling with an air of confidence at him. He’s wearing a simple  Eren noticed that this guy is slightly taller than Levi. Eren smiled back trying to look confident, too.

“Connie Springer?” Eren asked. It was a dumb question but he needs to be sure.

“Yeah, dude. Nice to meet ya and you?” Connie greeted back extending his hand.

Eren gave a firm handshake as he answered, “I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m a trainee from Scouting Legion.”

“Oho, so you’re the one I hear about from Hanji.”

“Ah, yeah. “ Eren shyly answered even though he doesn’t want Hanji said about him.

“So, where to next? Lead the way hunter!”

“Ah, here…” at that time Eren realized, he doesn’t know where to go. His heart almost dropped when a tall man blocked his way.

“What the fuck?!” Eren cursed in surprised.

“I’m sorry if I surprised you, Mr. Jaeger… Mr. Springer. I am sent by Ms. Hanji, this way please.”  The said man motioned for them to go outside. A limousine is already waiting outside but that’s not really what surprised Eren. He didn’t notice it at first, but this man walking with them to the car is wearing a Thawb with a headdress that covers up his whole face. People are parting like the red sea not because they’re awestruck but because they are weary of this man’s wardrobe.

 

\------

 

They arrived at the Scouting Legion but instead of going to Hanji’s office they went to another hallway that Eren is not familiar with. They entered a room with polished wooden floor and mirrors for wall, it was a dance studio. As the lights turned on, Eren can’t helped but be awestruck by the place. It was his first time going in a dance studio.

“Mr. Erwin will be here shortly.” At that the mysterious man disappeared from their sight.

“Wooh, that was scary. I will never get used to Hanji’s craziness.” Connie started.

Eren smiled still looking around the dance studio.

“Is this your first time in a studio?” Connie asked curiously.

Eren turned to face the man, “Yes, and this is awesome.”

“So, it’s safe to assume you have never danced before?”

“Yeah, well. I danced when I was in elementary but I stopped.” Eren answered trying hard not to show any hint of sadness in his face and voice.

“Well, then. Today is your lucky day. I think you don’t know yet but I am a choreographer and I will train you to dance.”

“Ch-choreographer? D-dance?” Eren waved his hand messily. “No… No… I don’t really know anything about dancing…”

“Nonsense, everyone knows how to dance may it be traditional or unconventional. Dance is used since civilization started. So I know everyone has their inner dancer. And you my friend will be trained by moi to become a dancer.” Connie said placing his right hand fist on his heart with his head high up.

“B-but I want to be an actor not a dancer.” Eren blurted.

Connie’s eyes gleamed dangerously and moved closer. “What? Do you think dancing is different than acting? Let me tell you kid, dancing needs proper execution and emotions just like acting…” then he smiled. “… Besides, it’ll be good for your career if you know a little more than acting.”

“That is true.” Another deep voice joined in their conversation.

Both, Eren and Connie looked at the source of the voice. It was Erwin Smith.

“Apologies, if I startled you.” Erwin smiled as he apologized.

Connie greeted first, “Erwin danchou, what up?! Long time no see, eh!”

Eren slightly bowed, “Good evening, sir.”

Erwin chuckled, “No need for formalities. You can call me Erwin, Eren, the same as my wife’s.”

“Ah, yes.” Eren smiled. He just noticed that Erwin really talks weird, as if it’s too formal.

 _Well, considering Hanji, Erwin is less eccentric than her I guess._ Eren mused.

“Let us return to your previous conversation. Eren, it is true. Don’t underestimate dancing, it is just as hard as acting and mastering the two can be very beneficial to you and your career. Just like Levi, he was rejected before due to his lack of skills in dancing. Another time is when Levi was forced to take intensive dance training because he can’t dance the waltz properly. So, you see. It is as important as acting. You may not use it a lot but wouldn’t it be better if you can be a total performer like Levi.” Erwin narrated.

The statement Erwin gave is a surprise to Eren, Levi getting rejected because he can’t dance? He is also very persuaded when he said a total performer, a true artist.

 _I can be a true artist, a total performer. If I can harness this skill I’ll have a bigger chance to rise to the top and maybe I can surpass Levi?_ Eren mused.

The brunet chuckled causing the other two men look at him; he stared back with renewed determination.

_I will be a total performer._

Then, Erwin proceeded to explain why Connie is here. Eren learned that there will be a new pairing from different groups, a boy and a girl, they are planning to debut them as an entirely different unit duo. And Connie is here to choreograph their dance.

After Erwin explained everything, Connie shouted.

“OK! Eren, this is your homework. You’ll have to learn the dance with your whole heart.”

“What?! I, uh, ok…” Eren reluctantly said.

The brunet is not that confident in his dancing and since he’s not really a dancer it will be ten times harder for him to catch up to the other dancers. It will be hard but Eren is determined to accomplish his challenge.

Since Eren doesn’t know a lot about dancing, Connie personally taught him all the basics in one night: the proper stretching, and the basic part of the choreography they are going to learn. They danced until midnight.

By that time, Eren is exhausted and sweaty. He wanted to go take a shower, a long shower and go home and sleep.

For Connie, he was quite impressed by Eren. Surely, Eren doesn’t have the skills of a great dancer but the way he persevered and learned each dance move to heart puts the other dancers to shame. Some people who already has the talent, is usually too lazy to persevere and usually dances half-heartedly.

Nevertheless, Eren went home tired, sore and sleepy. And before they came home, Connie said that they should be early tomorrow.

 

\------

 

The next few weeks, Eren learned the dance the hard way. He wasn’t as fit as the other dancers and it’s hard for him to catch up. Eren usually stays later than the others just to practice. Another problem is that Eren needs to dance both the male and female part.

He lacks the sharpness in his dances for the male part and the softness of the body for the female counterpart. He also needs to learn what the song is about and how to act sexy without being awkward. Eren spent more late nights watching videos and observing each singer or idol, how they move, how they would look at the camera, how they can be sexy just by a little sway in their hips.

Eren contemplated in calling Levi for suggestions but he realized he doesn’t have Levi’s number and the actor is probably busy so he opted in watching videos.

 

One morning Eren went to the studio early to practice. He tries to dance the girl’s part in the mirror trying to remember how the girl moved and how she would look at the mirror. He tried to sway his hips but it came out really awkward.

Eren let out a sigh.

“You need to let your hips flow, think of water and how it easily bends.” A voice came out of nowhere making Eren shriek and jump in fear.

The female singer laughed childishly, “I’m sorry I startled you.”

One thing Eren learned from the female singer is that how different is she when on stage and in real life. On stage, she’s very sexy and fierce but backstage, she’s very childish and is naturally cute.

“How about I teach you?” the singer offered when Eren is still clutching his heart from the mild heart attack he’s having.

“Give me sec. Wow, you scared me.” Eren said earning another giggle from the female singer. “W-will you really teach me?”

This time the female singer laughed. “You’re funny. C’mon follow me. This is how you should walk. Lower your head a little, like this. Then stare as if you want to murder the mirror.” The singer said as she moves so that Eren can follow.

“M-murder?” Eren asked awkwardly. Well, it is awkward talking to someone very popular.

“Yes, it’s like if looks could kill.”

Eren did as he told, thinking of murder. The female singer laughed at Eren’s rendition, he looked like an angry killer.

“No, like this.” The female singer showed to him the fierce-sexy look again.

At that same, Eren realized that the look she’s giving is like she’s bored but a predatory sexy look. It confused Eren but then he remembered how Levi would sometimes look just like what the female singer is doing.

Eren tried to remember how Levi would look, how he would lower down his face a little bit then look up a little.

“Ooh… Sexy. Just like that Eren, continue doing that.” The female singer complimented.

Eren’s sexy face immediately broke from the compliment and smiled, “Really? Thanks.”

After that people came in and they started practicing again.

 

\------

 

Time flies by fast and now the brunet is watching from the backstage. Observing how the idols would rehearse before their real performance.

“Eren, next week is the day you’ll show me how much you’ve progressed, ok? I’ll be gone out of the country after next week so do your best.” Connie said as he oversees the rehearsal.

Eren is observing them while filming their performance from the side of the stage when a group of fangirls suddenly came from the entrance. The performance was just done when a staff of the program announced something.

“Jean Kirstein, please proceed to stage.”

The brunet felt his blood boil when he heard the name. He didn’t know that jean would have a comeback today. He doesn’t really care. He looked at the group of girls in front of the stage screaming and talking excitedly as they wait for their idol to come out.

Eren remembered the days he would always wait for Jean at home or how excited he would be to see Jean come out and sing even if he’s just watching the TV. Eren shuddered at the memory.

Jean came out from the other side of the stage and the girls started screaming. Eren rolled his eyes when he saw Jean cockily waves at them. Eren glared when Jean blew a kiss to the fans.

_Eew, he always does that. Ugh, better go now before I can’t stop myself and strangle him on stage._

Eren begrudgingly left the stage.

 

\------

 

After, his performance Jean went immediately to his waiting room.

“Hey, babe.” Jean greeted as he kissed Marco on the lips.

Marco sighed. “Please don’t call me babe in front of a lot of people.”

“Oh, I know you want it.” Jean teased.

Marco rolled his eyes and laughed. “Jean… I’m not sure but I think I saw Eren earlier.”

Jean’s eyes widened. “Eren? Are you serious? Is he stalking me now?” Jean asked himself.

Marco playfully hit Jeans, “Maybe I’m wrong. The guy I saw is brunet and I didn’t really see his face.”

Jean shrugged, “I couldn’t care less about him.”

Jean kissed Marco again. “Now, how about some me and you alone time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but Eren thinks about Levi... unconsciously...
> 
>  
> 
> I like Jean/Marco pairing.


	18. I Think I Can Dance... Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dance that i'm trying to tell you. YOU.MUST.WATCH.IT. there are two videos in this chapter, click the link for the second one, ok?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIZ6g1qoPh4

“Ok? Are you ready? You’ll be partnered with Agatha first. Then we’ll see you with Nathan after.” Connie instructed as Eren stands in the middle of the dance studio, beside him is Agatha.

Connie wanted to see Eren’s male part of the dance.

After giving more instructions, Connie started the music.

Eren calmed himself and started dancing. He doesn’t have a lot of parts since it’s a duo, the hard part is the chorus where they would dance together and the bridge part of the song.

It was a little awkward at first since the dance of the song is like a dance for couple, sometimes their faces should be close with each other as if they’re kissing, and another is that Eren have to touch some body parts a little like intimately. It’s not really a problem since his dance partner is a professional.

To be honest, Eren doesn’t have the greatest in talent especially in dancing but he is always determined to do his very best and gives his all surpassing other people.

Connie made Eren dance the male part for 30 minutes, giving comments and constructive criticism to Eren along the way. It was tiring for Eren but he never complained, the choreographer gave everyone a ten minute break.

“Are you ok?” asked Agatha.

“Yes, a little tired but I’m fine.” Eren gave her a small reassuring smile.

“Ok? Would you want some water?” the girl asked.

“Sure, thank you.” Eren grinned thankfully.

Agatha only blushed and walked away after nodding.

 

Connie clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention in the room.

“Ok. Now, Nathan, please come here in front. Eren you will be dancing the female part, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Eren said with determination.

Connie nodded and said, “Remember you have to think you’re a girl. The concept is sexy and dangerous.”

Nathan and Eren both nodded, and then Connie started the music.

 

\------

 

Levi walks begrudgingly alongside Armin who’s trying to calm the actor down.

“Why do I have to do this bullshit?” Levi asked for the nth time.

“It’s a 400th episode special. And since you’re the most requested, you have to do it.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I just hope that my partner is not some crazy bitch.”

Armin chuckled nervously looking around to see if someone heard Levi curse. He tried reprimanding Levi before about the way he talks when the actor’s annoyed by some roles or jobs he get but it only fell on deaf ears.

For Levi, he knows he can do it but why him. Out of all the people in the showbiz industry, why would the people choose him?

As the manager and the actor walked along the hallway, they came to a door with music booming inside.

The door is made from glass so you could see what’s going on inside.

Levi was about to open the door when he noticed a familiar person dancing in the middle of the room. He squinted his eyes a little to see.

“What are you doing, Levi? Let’s go inside.” Armin said when Levi didn’t move to open the door and just stood there squinting on the glass door.

The manager followed the direction where Levi is watching.

Armin gasped. “Is that Eren?”

Levi only hummed in response.

Eren is dancing with a boy swaying his hips, sticking out his butt a little to give a little sexy curve and seducing the mirror in front of him.

“Hoh. This is interesting” is all Levi said before he finally opened the door purposely announcing his arrival.

Everyone stopped and looked at Levi’s direction.

Levi was not disappointed when he saw Eren’s face, mouth open and eyes wide, in surprise. He could see it in the brunet’s eyes that he’s confused and startled.

Actually, everyone in the room was surprised. Girls gasped and started to get giddy.

Connie smiled at them and beckoned them over.

“Ok, that’s it for now Eren. Now, everyone we already know who this is. Levi will be dancing for the 400th special episode of The Music Trend as per the audience request. He will be dancing with Mina but she’s on tour right now so we’d have to replace Mina for a while.”

A girl dancer raised her hand, “What’s he going to dance?”

“This song.”

“Eh?!” Eren said a little louder than everyone else. Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren.

“Hi, Eren.” Armin greeted first. “…Connie, how are you all? I’m Levi’s manager. Nice to meet you.” Everyone seemed to stare at Armin because Armin is also known as the handsome manager with his expressive blue-eyes and long hair that he tied up messily but stylishly.

“Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you all.” Levi gave everyone his winning smile.

Eren turned to look around, everyone in the room are just gazing around the two newcomers.

Seeing that everyone is still gawking, Eren sighed and greeted back bowing a little, “Hello… Long time no see Levi… Armin.”

After that everyone seemed to realize they didn’t greet yet. So they stood up and greeted back to the famous actor and his manager.

 

\------

 

When Levi came, Eren was really surprised. This is the last place he thought he’d see Levi. Well, for some odd reason he’s happy he could see Levi but, for the most part, he’s feeling a sense of impending doom. Because Eren knows that due to Levi’s appearance (Levi’s wearing a simple black shirt and jeans along with some dancing shoes) and since he’s famous, it would cause chaos, such as now.

It’s been twenty minutes and Levi is already practicing some of the steps. Armin left for some urgent matter. Meanwhile, Eren is surrounded by girls.

“So, Eren… how did you know Levi?”

“Are you two, close?”

“Do you have his number?”

“How about his manager, are you close with him too?”

“Do you have his number, too?”

Eren sighed at all the questions. He is secretly cursing Levi, because of the actor Eren is suffering in the corner.

“No, I don’t have their numbers and we’re not that close. I just know them from work.” Eren lied about not having Armin’s number; he has the manager’s number before they went to Germany so that Armin could give him the details.

However, Eren’s answer seemed to raise more questions from the girl dancers.

“What work?” a girl dancer asked.

Eren gulped, they might know about the Germany incident and he doesn’t want to cause trouble.

So, he said, “I was his PA before. That’s it.”

Connie noticed the group of people in the corner, “Girls! We’re here to work not gossip.”

Everyone scrambled back and focused on the actual practicing. Eren sighed.

 

After some time, Connie declared a ten-minute break to let the actor rest. He then called Eren over.

Eren gulped, he has a feeling he would be dancing in front of Levi. It’s not like he doesn’t want Levi to see him dancing. It’s just that it’s embarrassing since he’s sure he’ll be dancing as a girl but he would never show it. He would prove to Levi he can be a total performer and be professional about it.

And he was right.

“Ok, Eren. Let’s continue as to where we left off. Nathan, come here.” Connie beckoned the two over.

When the two got into their positions Connie spoke again, “Ok, from the top. Remember what I said Eren. Levi, please observe Nathan and try to remember the steps.”

Levi nodded, also Eren.

The music started.

It was a little bit distracting to Eren at first, since Levi is standing directly in front of them but he swallowed all the awkwardness and just stared at himself in the mirror.

 

All the while, as Levi observes, he’s not really looking at Nathan. He was looking at Eren, highly amused.

 _Who would’ve thought this brat can be sexy at times?_ Levi thought.

Levi observed the way Eren’s hips would sway and the way his eyes are heavy-lidded giving a bored yet smoldering look. The actor didn’t notice that the dance was over until Connie asked him.

“So, what do you think?” the choreographer asked.

“Hmm, interesting.” Levi replied still looking at Eren. Eren glared back.

“I mean about the steps…” Connie corrected.

“The steps are just repetitive except for the bridge part. I’ll be fine.” Levi said smoothly.

He saw Eren roll his eyes.

Eren and Nathan danced a couple more times before they are given a break. All that time, Levi is now observing Nathan’s moves so that when it was time for him to practice it was easy for him pick up.

“Good job Levi, you learn fast.” Connie complimented.

Levi smiled, “Not really…”

Every girl in the room sighed dreamily. Eren rolled his eyes again.

 _What’s with you? Just because Levi smiled you all melted. There’s no hope for these girls._  Eren thought.

 

Just after two hours of practicing, Levi has already memorized the whole choreography. Eren is annoyed a little but also impressed at how fast Levi learned the dance compared to him.

 _I have to work harder._ Eren thought.

 

Since Levi memorized the steps already, Connie didn’t waste any time and partnered him with another girl dancer, since his dance partner, Mina, is still on tour.

Mina is a singer from a girl group; Eren’s not sure what the name of the group is though. All he heard is that Mina is also very popular.

After a few attempts in practicing, Connie sighed in frustration.

“This is not going anywhere. Amy! Don’t turn away your face!” Connie scolded the girl. The girl is blushing looking down to the floor.

They were trying to practice but every time Levi would move his face closer, the girl would turn away blushing. They tried several times with several girls but it’s always the same, they would turn away and blush.

“Can’t blame them, Levi’s too handsome don’t you think?” Nathan whispered to Eren as they watch from the sidelines.

Eren just nodded. “True, it’s becoming a problem.”

Eren looked at Connie who’s trying to compose himself, trying to keep himself from shouting more than necessary. Meanwhile, Levi is just apologizing making Amy apologize, too. It was funny to watch from Eren’s point of view.

Connie sighed again, “Ok, Eren come here. You don’t have crush on Levi are you?”

Eren blushed at the blunt question but before he answered, Levi replied, “Don’t worry he doesn’t have a heart.”

Eren glared at Levi. “Well, whatever Levi said.”

Connie raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Ok, you’ll be Levi’s partner for now.”

Eren’s eyes widen, “Wh-wha…” Eren was about to complain but stopped when he saw Connie’s glare and just nodded in defeat.

He went to where Levi is, finding his position.

“Better catch up, kid.” Levi whispered as they were about to start.

“Whatever old man,” Eren responded. His heart is beating wildly for some reason but ignored it.

 _I’m just nervous because I’m not that good, yet. Yeah that’s right. Ok!_ Eren thought.

Then the music [started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCY0-iw4YmI).

Eren took a deep breath expelling the awkwardness he’s feeling. He gets into his character as he opens his eyes.

Levi was surprised to see Eren transform as if he’s not the same brat he knew. The actor smirked and decided he also has to be serious to be at par with Eren.

They did the whole dance seriously, along with the emotions they need for the dance. When the chorus part came, everyone in the room leaned in anticipation. They almost clapped when Eren didn’t even flinch or blush. However, the girls and some of the boys blushed and embarrassed when their faces got closer, close enough that with just a small lean they would kiss while Levi’s hands is placed near Eren’s crotch as part of the choreographer.

They even looked at each other’s eyes, as if they’re singing the song for each other. It was fascinating to watch leaving the audience in awe of their chemistry.

As the song ended, everyone clapped including Connie making Eren jump in surprise while Levi only blinked looking at the people around.

Both smiled awkwardly and shyly.

“That was good, both of you. You two have good chemistry.” Connie comments.

“Yeah, it was like we’re watching a mating dance!” Nathan said. Others nodded in response, making Eren blush.

“It was hot.” Another dancer remarked.

“Oh, look! Eren’s blushing! How cute!” Agatha remarked.

Eren blushed some more. Levi looked at Eren with a raised eyebrow, he met Eren’s eyes and the brunet blushed, if that’s possible, more.

“Sh-shut up. I-It’s not like that.” Eren replied stuttering from awkwardness.

“I totally ship you two.” Amy said. Eren gaped in horror.

 _What the actual fuck?_ Eren thought.

Connie laughed. “Ok, now let’s do it again this time with the entire backup dancer. Afterwards we can go home.”

Eren let out a breath of defeat. Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned saw Levi’s confused expression.

“What?”

“What ship is she talking about?” Levi asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Eren asked back in disbelief.

Eren stares at Levi and he could see that Levi is genuinely curious.

“I can’t really explain it. It’s like people want two characters in a romantic relationship or something like that. Just look it up.” Eren said trying hard not show the blush creeping slowly on his cheeks.

Levi was about to ask one more thing when Connie clapped his hands.

“Ok! From the top, everyone!” he said as the dancers went into position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to happen, like so bad... The choreography between the two videos are silently different.


	19. The Singer and The Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY! EARLY UPDATE
> 
>  
> 
> It's the 400th Special Episode of The Music Trend.  
> Eren and his struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi Angry Scale
> 
> Level 1: Eye Twitch  
> Level 2: Soothing Voice  
> Level 3: Blinding Bright Smile  
> Level 4: Glare of Death
> 
> lol

Eren is trying his hardest to look nonchalant, looking through the pages of a magazine even though his thoughts are not on it but to the person in front of him.

They are currently in Levi’s own make-up room. Since he’s an A-list celebrity he gets the whole make-up by himself. Today is the 400th special episode of The Music Trend and they are preparing for Levi’s performance with another dancer, Mina.

Levi is wearing his usual smile but Eren could see the minute twitches every now and then, he knows that Levi is at his limit. Well, who wouldn’t be? The stylists have been debating what shoes Levi should use, a normal boots or the boots with additional height outsole – all because of Levi’s short height.

And Eren has been trying his hardest to ignore and not laugh because he knows one snort could mean his death. Oh, he tried and failed miserably. A snort came out from his mouth, it was soft and quiet but apparently, Levi heard it as if Eren actually blatantly laughed at him.

He hid behind the magazine he’s been trying to read fruitlessly trying to act like nothing happened when he felt a tingling sensation.

“Eren…” A soft gentle deep voice called him.

If any other person heard it, they would fall in love with that voice but not Eren – oh no, he won’t be fooled by that angelic voice – because he knows that behind that deep velvety voice is a demon.

He slowly lowered down the magazine and act innocently. “Yes?”

“Come here…” Levi cooed.

Eren felt an involuntary shiver and gulped in fear.

He gave an awkward laugh trying desperately to find escape, “Haha, would you look at that! There’s no water left. I’ll go get one.”

At once, Eren ran towards the door thanking the gods that Levi is still stuck with the stylists. He bumped into Armin as he stepped out of the room. Eren jumped in surprise.

“Hey, Eren are you ok? Why are you outside?” Armin asked when he noticed the distressed face of the brunet.

“Nothing… I just escaped the devil in angel’s clothes.” Eren replied.

“Devil in angel’s clothes…” Armin is contemplating what Eren said. “Oh! Ok, what some help?”

Eren looked at Armin pleading with his puppy eyes. “Really? You’re gonna help me? I was gonna get some ‘water’, you know.”

“Sure. Ok, here take this just in case.” Armin gave Eren some kind of a pass. Eren doesn’t know what it is but took it nonetheless.

After that Eren went away towards the food corner prepared. Actually, they don’t really prepare food during their regular shows but because it’s the 400th episode and Levi is here, they made sure to prepare lots of food.

As Eren walks away Armin thought, _“You’re special, Eren and you don’t even know.”_

 

Eren sighed and let himself at ease once he arrived at the food corner.

 _Fuck, I almost died there._ Eren thought.

There is a lot of delicious and healthy food prepared at the table, looking at them will really make you hungry but as far as Eren knows, these foods are for the artist. He doesn’t want to cause trouble for Levi.

Artists from different groups and company are there just talking and chilling while waiting for their turn at the stage.

He looked around and found a few coolers by the side where he thinks the water is.

“Excuse me. Do you have any bottles of water?” Eren asked the person behind the table.

The other person just stared at him annoyed, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re not allowed here, brat. These foods are for the singers and I don’t think you’re part of any of the groups. So, piss off kid.” Said the man.

Eren resisted to roll his eyes and instead took a deep breath and smiled. He remembered the small paper Armin gave so he took it out and presented it to the man behind the counter. Once the man saw it, he’s behavior immediately changed from rude to accommodating.

“Hahaha, I’m so sorry. How many bottles do you want? We also have different kinds of salad.”

“Right, I’ll just get the water.” Eren said dryly.

He knows the world is unfair but he didn’t expect this person to be rude and a plastic. The man immediately took a few bottles of water and handed it to Eren.

“Thanks, dude.” At that Eren left carrying the bottles.

_Wow, what a douchebag. Douchebag here… douchebag there, douchebag everywhere…_

Eren is still making douchebag poetry in his head when someone bumped into him. The brunet scrambled trying not to drop any of the bottles he’s carrying.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok, gorgeous?”

Eren froze when he heard the voice, a voice that’s so familiar to him stirring something deep within his heart. He turned to face the source of the voice glaring.

The man’s breath hitched in surprise, “Eren?!”

Eren glared some more when he heard his name come out from the filthy mouth, “Horseface.”

Jean glared meeting Eren’s heated glare.

Then the singer smirked and said, “I didn’t know you’re working here, Eren. Is this your plan on getting your… what’s it called, ah… ‘revenge’?”

“Fuck off horseface.” Eren scowled dangerously.

Jean then gasped exaggeratedly, “Maybe, you’re stalking me?! Marco said he saw you before.”

“Hah! Me? Stalking you? In your dreams pony boy, you’re never worth my time.” Eren countered.

“Then why are you here?”

“None of your business, I don’t have to explain myself to you anymore. You threw me away already, don’t act like you care.”

Jean scoffed, “You’re right, I don’t care about you. I’m just curious.”

“Well, since you don’t care you have no right to be curious and I don’t need to explain myself to you. We are strangers now, so don’t talk to me.” Eren rebuts.

“As far as I know, you’re still at the bottom. I can easily call the security and let you out of here.”

“No, you can’t. I am here as one of the assistants and believe me, you don’t want to mess with him.” Eren said proudly.

“Oh, really now…”

As they glared against each other, Marco arrived. “Jean, what are you – oh, Eren right?”

Eren turned to face him, he’s supposed to be mad but seeing the angelic face of Jean’s manager made his anger dissolves a little bit.

“Yeah?” Eren gave a quick reply.

“I’m Marco Bott, Jean’s manager. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you. The first time we met was rather…” Marco trailed off embarrassed.

“It’s ok. Not your fault. I don’t know why you put up with his bullshit, really. God bless you Marco.” Eren replied.

“Hey!” Jean complained but Eren just ignored him and continued to have a conversation with Marco.

“Question, how many times do you brush his mane?” Eren asked pointing to Jean making Marco confused.

“Hey, asshat!” Jean raised his voice to get the attention of the two men talking.

Eren gasped in mock surprise, “Oh my god! The horse talked!”

“You…” Jean scowled.

Eren met Jean’s glare with another glare. They stood there challenging each other.

“J-Jean… stop it.” Marco scolded Jean but neither Jean nor Eren wants to yield.

 

“Oi, Eren.” Another voice was heard from their back.

Eren turned to look but was blinded by the bright light, which is Levi’s smile. _Fuck, he’s angry._

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Levi said as he approaches the three.

Marco was in awe, unable to speak.

Jean glowered.

Eren shrank in fear. He knows that kind of blinding smile. It means Levi is angry at something, probably when Eren laughed at him.

 _Well, it’s not really a laugh. More like a snort but still I totally forgot about Levi._ Eren thought.

“L-levi…” Eren said stuttering in fear.

Both Marco and Jean’s eyes widened when it finally sinks in that the person in front of them is really The Levi.

Jean gave him a questioning look but the brunet ignored it, he’s more concerned for his wellbeing.

As Levi reached them, Marco introduced himself albeit stuttering and flustered making Jean glare some more.

“H-Hi. Wow… I’m a fan. Nice to meet you.” Marco said clearly fanboying.

“Ah, really? I’m flattered” is all Levi said, smiling back at Marco. They shook hands. Then Levi turned his attention to the glowering boy, “You must be Jean.”

The other three were surprised.

“I’ve heard some of your songs, it was good.” Levi said not bothering extending his hand.

Eren gulped, he knew how Jean hated Levi. After all, Jean considered Levi as his ultimate rival.

Jean just glared not even caring about hiding his hatred towards the actor.

Eren rolled his eyes and scoffed, _how dare he disrespect Levi?_

“Hey, you better greet him. He’s still your senior. Don’t be disrespectful.” Eren scolded Jean.

The brunet could see the singer’s jaw tightening, gritting his teeth as he contemplates on greeting the actor.

“Hi, thanks for listening to my song. I’m honored.” Jean replied but obviously not pleased.

“It’s nothing, well we better go. It’s nice to meet you two again. C’mon Eren, we still need to ‘talk’.” Levi said as he was about to leave.

Eren smiled partially because he can finally get away but mostly because he was able to let Jean greet Levi.

“Ok. ‘til then Marco.” Eren bid his farewell to the manager but ignored Jean and followed Levi as they went back to their designated room.

 

\------

 

“So, that’s Jean huh.” Levi spoke when they walked a few meters away.

“Yep, I’m surprised you remembered his name. And did you really listen to his song?” Eren asked.

“No, I’m just being formal.” Levi answered. Eren hummed in response.

Actually, Levi forgot Jean’s name, he didn’t even know Jean’s face. Earlier as Levi was ‘hunting’ Eren he found Eren and the singer arguing. The actor remembered what happened before at the auditions when Eren introduced himself, so he searched it again on his phone’s internet before he appeared and talked to the three.

They walked together in a comfortable silence.

“Ah!” Eren suddenly was about to say something but stopped himself.

He noticed that Levi grew a few inches. He discreetly looked down to confirm his suspicions that Levi is wearing the height enhancer boots. Eren wanted to laugh again but stopped himself.

“What?” Levi asked.

“N-nothing…” Eren answered biting the inside of his cheeks.

Levi frowned, “Spit it out brat.”

“N-no. It’ nothing, really, haha.” Eren said awkwardly.

“Hmm…”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief as Levi didn’t question him again. _I’m safe._

He was wrong.

As they went inside Levi’s waiting room (no one’s inside), Levi pushed Eren against the door glaring at the brunet.

“Did you really think that I will let you off that easily?”

Eren shook his head, whimpering and unable to move from fear. He felt stupid for thinking that Levi would let it go.

 _Note to self: Don’t laugh at Levi’s height._ Eren thought but probably would forget later.

“Now, how should I punish you?” Levi asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

Eren gulped, “P-please don’t. I-I swear I won’t do it again.”

Levi was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Levi grabbed and pushed Eren aside to open the door.

“Mr. Levi. You’re needed on the stage.” A production crew said.

Levi smiled, “Sure, thank you. I’ll be out in a minute.”

As the door closed, Levi returned his attention to Eren who’s shaking lightly.

Levi leaned closer to Eren’s right ear, “This is not over, understood?”

Eren could only nod as Levi let him go and went out.

 

Eren’s knees buckled and fell to the floor. His heart is still hammering hard against his chest, from various emotions one of it is fear and the other he doesn’t want to name.

He stood up and placed the bottles of water on the table, he noticed the mirror. He looked at himself.

 _Why am I blushing?_ Eren thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, why Eren... Why are you blushing?
> 
> Did you notice, Eren is not calling Levi a midget anymore? No? You didn't? Ok... :((


	20. Another Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punishment is just short because I want to focus on something.

“Harder Eren… Yes… Just like that… Good boy…”  Levi’s deep voice echoes throughout the hall.

“Hah, I-I can’t Levi. I’m so tired already…” Eren complained breathless, his knees on the floor and body slick with sweat.

Levi glared, “Don’t you dare stop. We’re not done yet.”

“But Levi~” Eren whined. His knees are almost giving up from kneeling too much.

The brunet gave Levi his biggest and cutest puppy eyes, his lips form a pout.

“I’m so tired Levi~ I’ve been scrubbing this floor for hours already. I could even fucking see my own reflection! Please, Levi…”

They stared at each other for minutes; employees passing by can’t help but double take, curious as to why Eren’s on the floor holding a brush and Levi looking down at him looking bored. It’s like they are filming something.

They are in one of the hallways of the Scouting Legion’s building. Levi wanted Eren to clean the whole floor as a punishment. They’ve been there since 6:30 in the morning (Levi picked Eren up from his house) because Levi wanted to start without any nuisance from passing employees. In total, Eren has been scrubbing for three hours now.

They stared for another few moments before Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, just finish this section here then you can – ” Levi phone rang. The actor raised his left forefinger signaling Eren to wait. Meanwhile, Eren can help but feel hopeful. Levi picked his phone from his pocket and read a message.

“I have to go I have to be on set in an hour. I expect you to finish this today. I will ask someone to check on your progress.” At that he turned around and started walking away.

Eren jumped in glee. “Yes! Thank you Levi! Good luck on your filming!” the brunet shouted a cheer before kneeling again.

“Ok! I can do this!” Eren began scrubbing the floor furiously.

The punishment was not that bad, the floor is not that dusty or dirty just that there are some mysterious hardened stuff on the tiles and between them. Another reason is that Levi’s standard is so high that he made Eren redo the scrubbing several times.

Eren scrubbed a section of the whole floor in a total of 6 hours.

 

\------

 

 _Why am I here again?_  Eren asked himself as he looks outside the window of Levi’s car’s passenger seat.

 _Oh, right. Armin’s going to meet someone important._  Eren sighs as he remembered last night.

Armin called him last night and asked if he could be Levi’s personal assistant for a day since he will be busy meeting someone important. Eren can’t really say no to it, after all, Levi’s in-charge of him. His body is still sore from all the cleaning he did two days ago and the last time he was Levi’s PA was not so pleasant and ended up with him in a cast.

Eren sighs again.

“Tch. You have a shitty work attitude brat. Keep that up and you won’t last a month before you get fired.” Levi said as he drives his car.

Eren formed a frown and said, “I’m not! It’s just that the last time was not so pleasant.”

Levi hummed in response. “As far as I know, there’s no other shitty brat than you. So, I guess its ok.”

“I’m not a brat.” Eren protested

“Yes, you are. I even have to pick you up.” Levi replied.

“Who told you to pick me up? I could’ve gotten there by my own.” Eren turns to face Levi, flailing his hands in frustration.

“And be late? Not a chance.” Levi continued.

“I won’t be late.”

“Just be grateful, idiot.” Levi sighs in defeat.

“Hmph…” Eren crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. A beat later, “I am” he whispered just enough for Levi to hear.

Levi smirked and continued driving.

 

When they arrived, Levi immediately went into make-up. Eren can’t help but think how much make-up a celebrity needs.

“Oi, Eren. Be useful and give me my script.” Levi said after their done with his eyes.

Eren shuffled through his bag and gave the script to Levi. The set is in a warehouse but there are separate rooms for each of the actors and actresses. He noticed that there are different designs of rooms and carpenters are everywhere building and painting something. There are also big bright lights hanging from the roof and lots and lots of wires.

Eren felt useless in coming with Levi. He doesn’t know anyone. He doesn’t even know what he really needs to do. All he does is follow Levi everywhere and wait for his instructions.

Levi’s voice removed him from his musings.

“Eren, you’ll be alone for hours since I’ll be filming. So here’s what you gonna do, take note of the names of the actor in the set and what their roles are while watching them on set. You could also ask if you want to. I want you to also observe about their acting methods, I will give you a copy of the script and study it, how different is your interpretation to them. Got it?” Levi instructed as he change into his costume.

“Ok, got it.” Eren replied with determination. _This is going to be fun!_

 

\------

 

First thing Eren did is read the script understand what is the story about. Then, he looks around to find one of the characters in the script looking to see if they are busy or not.

He found one of the actresses, she’s in her thirties but she plays a role of a fresh graduate student.

The brunet knocks on her door.

“Excuse me, Ms. De Rossi?”

The woman looked up and smiled sweetly. She gives off a motherly vibe making Eren smile in return and feel nostalgic at the same time.

“Yes?” the woman answered.

“I-I’m Eren. Is it okay if I ask you some question?” Eren responded.

“Ah! You’re that boy who’s with Levi. Why do you need to ask some questions?”

“Ah, because… Actually, I’m a trainee in the Scouting Legion and Levi is here to train me but he’s busy filming. Then he asked me to get to know the characters of the film.” Eren explained.

The woman hummed appreciatively. “That’s actually a good idea. Come here and sit.”

Eren immediately sat down on the vacant chair and took out a small notebook and pen.

The woman looked at Eren and she can’t but smile at the boy’s eagerness and determination. He reminds her of someone, her fellow actress before who also have the same determination in her eyes.

She mentally shook her head and smiled sweetly at the boy in front of her.

“So, what’s your question Eren?” the lady asked.

“You’re role here is younger than your real age, how do you do that?” Eren started.

“Ah, don’t think that you’re acting as the younger character you just have to think that you are younger. That’s it.”

Eren nodded and took note, “How about your character? How do you come up with your character?”

The lady actress paused to think before answering, “I just read the script. I try to understand why she’s like this, why she’s angry or why is she surprised. It usually has something to do with your experiences, too. So, if you want to become a good actor you should experience different kinds of roles.”

Eren nodded again, “Then how do you know where to look or how to move because the script only gives very little instructions.”

“You have the director for that, he will tell you what to do. BUT you shouldn’t just depend on his directions; you have to improvise because as an actor, you’re the one who fully understood your role. Not your fellow actors, not just your director but you and you alone understand your character.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you. Did you go to any training too before you become an actress?” Eren inquired after he wrote the pointers that the actress gave to him.

“I was discovered by an agent in a subway as a model but I really want to act so I went to the acting school and studied there. You should try it, too. Acting schools have exercises that can help you in acting. You can learn so much more.”

“Really? I don’t have the money but I’ll think about it.” Eren answered. And at that moment, a staff knocked on the actress’ dressing room door telling her that it is her turn.

“Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Eren. You remind me of someone I know before just continue to do your best and don’t give up.” The woman said before leaving.

Eren smiled and cheered her on. Then went to the film set to observe more.

 

After hours of filming, Levi got a break and went to find Eren when he didn’t see him in the dressing room.

Eren is reading the script while sitting on a concrete ledge outside when Levi finally found him.

“Oi.”

Eren jumped and looked up, “Crap, don’t surprise me like that.”

“Tch. What are you doing?” Levi asked as he noticed the brunet reading the script halfway.

“Nothing, just reading the script the story is captivating though.”

“So, how’s your homework?” Levi asked after a few beats passed.

“It was awesome! I talked to Ms. De Rossi, she was very kind and answered my question. Some of them don’t want to talk to me though but that’s fine.” Eren said with enthusiasm that made Levi smile, a bit.

“What did she say?” Levi asked as he lifts his body to also sit on the ledge beside Eren.

“She said I should go to acting school.”

“That’s a good idea. You should do that.”

“You think so? Hmm, I guess I should ask Ms. Hanji. Then if I’m lucky I will get famous then crush that bastard’s face!” Eren says as he punched the air.

Levi frowned and turned to stare at Eren, “So you’re going to use acting for revenge?”

“Uhuh! If that’s what I should do to crush him then I would!” Eren answered, determine.

What Levi did next was a surprise to the brunet, he smiled brightly and said. “Well, good luck with that.”

Then jumped off and walked away.

The brunet is left there contemplating what just happened.

_Why is he mad? What did I do wrong?_

He jumped off the ledge and followed Levi. He asked if there’s something he said but Levi ignored him. Eren still followed him but even the things that Eren was supposed to; Levi does it on his own. The brunet is taken aback; this is the first time Levi behaved like this that got him thoroughly confused.

He is confused and as time passes he got annoyed. So the next thing to do is he confronted Levi.

“Levi. Hey! Talk to me! Did I do something wrong? Did I say something bad?” Eren asked as he blocked Levi’s way.

Levi glared making Eren squirm but held his ground.

“I don’t have anything to do with a brat who just wants to act for revenge. It’s better if you go home.” At that Levi left Eren now, more confused.

 _What the hell?_ Eren thought as watched Levi walk away.

 

\------

 

Eren has been on set but the whole time he’s there Levi is still ignoring him. He doesn’t know what to do. So, he just continued what Levi instructed him to do earlier.

He bumped into Ms. De Rossi and the lady noticed his distressed face.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

“Levi is ignoring me. I’m supposed to be his assistant but he won’t let me. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Eren complained.

The actress smiled, “Tell me first what happened. I know Levi a bit and I never saw him like that.”

“Well, we were talking about you said, about going to acting school…” Eren started as he narrated the whole thing that happened earlier even the reason why he entered the show business in the first place.

Ms. De Rossi shook his head, “Now, I understood why Levi’s upset.”

“What? Why?” Eren began to get flustered. There must be something that happened that he didn’t know and it’s making him annoyed.

“It’s because your heart is in the wrong place, Eren. I love my job, Eren. You should, too.”

Eren gave her a confused look so she continued.

“Acting is made to entertain the audience, to let them enter a new world by just watching us, to make them happy and not to hurt them. And honestly, revenge will get you nowhere. Yes, you can still make him pay for whatever he did but you could do it by showing him that your life is not dependent on him. That you became what you are because of who you are and what you did something YOU love. Do you understand? Use acting to let the people experience things that they might never experience whether on TV or on the silver screen, let them feel things that they wouldn’t even feel in their everyday life. Acting is wonderful thing Eren and you using it as a form of revenge, is a disappointment.”

Eren doesn’t know what to feel. He never thought of acting as something as selfless. That’s then Eren realized that the actors who are really good in acting are the people who you could clearly see that they are doing something they love and not just a part of their job. Just like a painter, they paint and they would feel happy if they could make someone happy with their painting.

Eren has been working different jobs for years but he never really thought of making other people happy. He thought it was just his job, nothing else. His brain was conditioned to work hard always to attain perfectness not because that’s what he wants to do but because people expected him to. That is why he feels empty.

One day, he wants to do something he truly loves not because his father wants to or because of a certain person in general but for himself. Then maybe, he would be satisfied.

With a renewed mind, Eren said, “Thank you Ms. De Rossi. I’ll never forget what you said. I will never use acting for revenge. I promise, I will act because that’s what I want to do.”

The actress smiled and hugged Eren. Eren is unable to move but he hugged back eventually.

“That’s the spirit, boy. Don’t forget me when you’re already famous ok?!” At that the actress bid her farewell and left Eren.

Now, all he needs to do is tell Levi what he realized.

 

\------

 

“Levi!” Eren called as he spotted the actor just a few meters away.

As Levi turns to walk away again, Eren can’t help but grab Levi’s arms and spun him around to face him.

Levi glares at him, “What?”

Eren paused to catch his breath. “I’m sorry.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I will still go to acting school BUT I promise that I am doing this because I wanted to. I’m doing this for me. I promise I will not use acting as a tool for revenge. I realized that I have never really done something for myself. This time, I will do things for myself and not for someone else!” Eren declared.

Levi is silent for a while. Eren felt scared that Levi might not accept his apology.

Then Levi smiled. Not his gentlemanly smile nor his blinding bright smile but a genuine gentle smile. Eren can’t help but stare. This is the first time he saw Levi smile like that and for some reason, he wants the actor to always smile genuinely.

Levi reached and ruffles Eren’s hair. “Good job, brat.”

Eren couldn’t help himself but grin happily.

“Now, can you please let my arm go?” Levi suddenly said.

“Right!” Eren immediately let go, face turning red from embarrassment. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. Are you hungry? Let’s eat something.” Levi offered.

“Do you want me to buy something? What do you want to eat?” Eren replied.

 

What happened made Eren’s heart light. He’s hoping that one day; Levi could see him succeed, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another step in their relationship... XD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! Your comments feed my writer soul making me want to write harder.


	21. School Of Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed, this chapter is shorter than the previous. Oh, well...

“So, Levi said you wanted to study acting?” asked Hanji.

Eren gave Hanji a firm nod, “Yes.”

Hanji folded her hands together and asked, “Are you also doing this for revenge?”

“No. I want to do this for myself.”

Hanji smiled when she saw how determined and honest Eren is.

“Ok. Then let’s go and take a look.” Hanji stood up.

Eren looked confused. “Now?”

“Yes, now! C’mon, pick up your beautiful ass and let’s go! But first…” Eren gulped when he saw Hanji’s wicked smile. “…you need to wear this.”

Hanji shoved a bundle of clothes to Eren. The burnet stumbled, trying to catch his stance. He inspected the clothes and saw it was familiar and similar as to what Hanji’s wearing – a brownish jacket that stops near your chest, white shirt, creamy white pants and straps.

 _What am I going to do with these straps?_ Eren thought.

Eren gave Hanji a concerned and reluctant look. Hanji laughed boisterously and called for Petra. The strawberry blonde lady came in after a few seconds; she’s also wearing the same outfit as Petra.

“Petra, help Eren get dressed. We’re going to the school, he needs to be presentable!” Hanji said while pushing Eren towards a private room that the brunet didn’t know existed.

Petra gave him a reassuring smile.

After struggling and stretching, Eren finally got out of the room with uniform. It was not a good experience for him, especially the straps; he almost broke some of his bones even though Petra helped him.

Once he was out, a blinding flash of light stopped Eren on his tracks.

“What the…”

“Yes! Now, all I need is Levi’s picture…” Hanji tells herself looking at the screen of the camera.

_So she still wasn’t able to force Levi to wear this costume, kudos to you Levi._

“Ms. Hanji if I may, this uniform is very nice to look at and it’s like from a movie or anime. How about you make a movie or drama out of this uniform? If Levi’s one of the main characters then you could totally let him wear this uniform.” Eren suggested.

Hanji perked, “You know what, Eren that is a good idea…” then Hanji laughed darkly and mumbled about giant eating weird people and flying and horses for several minutes making Eren rather uncomfortable.

Eren decided to tap Hanji’s shoulder, reluctantly.

“Ah, about the school…” Eren trailed off as he heard Hanji laugh darkly.

Then suddenly Hanji’s behavior changed, “Oh right, c’mon Eren. This way!”

 

\------

 

Hanji and Eren are walking side by side along the halls of the Legion’s School of Arts. The school is for students who want to train and develop whatever skills they have in any aspects of arts, not just in show business.

The school is actually a tertiary school but they also have workshops for younger students who wanted to learn and both the college and workshop students will have a chance to perform together in their annual talent display.

Eren could feel the stares of the students as they walk down the hallway, well who wouldn’t we’re walking in a weird ass uniform. But Hanji didn’t seem to mind or just plain oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to talk about the history of the school.

Soon, they arrived in the Principal’s office. Hanji didn’t even bother knocking and just yanked the door opened.

“Hi, Rico!” Hanji greeted like she’s on top of a mountain. Eren follows inside awkwardly.

“Hanji, please refrain from talking so loud inside the school premise.” The woman with a serious expression who’s sitting on a lavish leather chair behind a desk said.

The woman reminds Eren of Levi, with the way she looks serious and how it seems she’s the kind of person who always abide to the rules. But Levi’s looks more bored and pissed off, well if he’s not wearing his actor mask that is.

“Haha, sorry Rico. Were you busy?” Hanji asked.

“What do you want Hanji? You don’t come here unless there’s something important and who’s the boy?” asked Rico.

“My name’s Eren Jaeger. I want to enroll in this school and become a top actor in the future.” Eren introduced himself before Hanji does.

Rico only raised her eyebrow. “Jaeger, huh. Is he what I think he is?” Rico asked to Hanji.

“Yep, he’s Carla’s son. Isn’t it amazing?! Anyway, Eren, this is Rico Brzenska she’s my friend and the principal of the whole school.” Hanji responded and introduced Rico to Eren.

“Nice to meet you, Eren. You must be pretty important for Hanji to personally come down here.” Rico spoke.

“N-No! I’m just a trainee. I just really want to study but I don’t know how so…” Eren trailed off feeling more embarrassed as time goes by.

He doesn’t want people to think that he’s someone important or that he got here because of the people he knows. If only he knows what to do, he would do it himself.

“Actually, Levi asked me to. He was busy with filming so he can’t come.” Hanji professed.

“What?” Eren responded.

Rico raised her eyebrow, astonished. “Really? Well then, let’s get on to business. I will show you our school, follow me.”

They roamed around the school, Ms. Rico explaining everything in detail but not as detailed as Hanji. Hanji has the habit of talking too much and deviating from her original topic.

The school itself is not that huge. The place is just enough for all the facilities and some extension if needed. They have a big field where you can play sports and do laps, they also have an indoor pool and a basketball court all because they want their students to be well rounded and fit. They also have a big auditorium where they have their annual talent display. The stage was awesome, all the lights and the sounds are top class just like in the movie sets. They also have music studios where students can have their own sound proof room for a limited time to play instrument or sing.

The school also offers flexible schedule because apparently some of their students are already stars and has filming to do. The school is beautiful and extravagant with their equipment Eren can’t help but think about the money he would need for enrollment.

 “So, what do you think Eren?” Ms. Rico asked as they walk back to her office.

“It’s awesome but I’m just wondering how could I ever pay this.” Eren motions his hands around referring to the school. “I’m sure all of this does not come with a price.”

The principal smiled, “Yes, you’re right. This is a prestigious school after all.”

“But as a trainee of the Scouting Legion, the school will give you half scholarship. It’s still expensive but it’s 50% lesser.” Hanji continued.

“Really? That is enough for me. Thank you so much.” Eren bowed a little to show his appreciation and gratitude.

“It’s fine Eren. Work hard to achieve your goal, ok?”  Eren nodded in response. “Now, how about you go to the admission office and ask for the requirements, if you don’t have it already.” Ms. Rico said.

Eren nodded enthusiastically and went his way.

“I was curious how you would pay for him, Hanji. If I’m not mistaken you don’t have any policies about giving scholarships.” Rico said as soon as Eren is out of sight.

“It’s not me.” Hanji replied.

“Who? Levi?” asked Rico.

“Yup, Eren’s like a rough diamond that needs to be polished and apparently, Levi acknowledges this. Don’t tell Eren though, he’ll be furious. He’s someone who doesn’t want to owe anyone.” Hanji said, remembering the time where Levi called her for a special favor.

“He must be something special, then.” Rico replied.

“Yes, you should’ve seen his acting skills when he first acted in front of the camera. It was just a challenge and a way to help my other actress but the results, let’s just say, are astonishing.”

Rico raised an eyebrow, “I would like to see that, too. You don’t happen to have any copies with you, do you?”

Hanji barked a laugh. “Of course, I have. I was planning to show it to you in the first place. I’ll send it here next time.”

“You better.”

 

\------

 

Later that night, Eren is helping in Ms. Nanaba’s convenience store. He was stocking the shelves when his phone vibrated. He was not one to bring and open his phone during work but he learned to always bring it since he started training in the Scouting Legion. Hanji always call at random times and wouldn’t stop until he answered.

So the brunet picked his phone out from his pocket. Eren gave a confused look when it was an unknown number but answered anyway.

“H-hello?” Eren answered reluctantly.

“Oi, brat. This is Levi.” The voice in the other end spoke.

“No shit, you’re the only person I know who calls me ‘Oi brat’. How did you get my number anyway?” Eren replied.

“You’re as shitty as always. Hanji said you went to the school, how was it?” Levi asked.

Eren rolled his eyes, “It was fine. The school was awesome! They have lots of stuff; they even have this sound proof room. Maybe I can borrow a violin and play a little. Then they also have a pool! A pool Levi! Isn’t it amazing?! It took all of my willpower to not jump in, you know…”

Eren continued to prattle about how his day went. Levi was just silent along with grunts to let the kid know he’s listening.

“That’s good. You sure talk a lot kid. I’ve got to go now. Bye.” Levi said.

“Oh, ok! Goodbye!” Eren bid his farewell enthusiastically then continued restocking the shelves while humming some random tune. For some reason he was happy, he didn’t dwell on this thought though.

 

\------

 

“Levi, who were you talking to? Was that Eren? How did it go? Oh, and they’re calling for you.” asked Armin.

“He said it was good.” Levi gave a short reply before going out of his dressing room.

“You know, this is the first time I saw you on the phone for quite a time.” Armin commented.

Levi hummed in response. “Brat talks a lot, that’s why.”

Armin faltered in his steps; surprise is evident in his face. He always knew that Levi doesn’t have the patience for people who like to talk especially on the phone. It was always short, business-like and direct to the point.

The blonde studied Levi’s feature, he still has his actor’s mask but his eyes seemed to shimmer more. From what, Armin decides to study the subject further.

Something in his mind tells him that Levi changed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much in mind for the next chapters, and I want to make them all happen. *evil laugh*


	22. Mr. Adalbrecht's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remembered, Mr. Adalbrecht?

Eren started going to school at the end of the month. He also started working as Levi’s official personal assistant if Armin is not around. Eren is grateful; now, he can afford the school’s half tuition with his salary as a PA and as a crew in Ms. Nanaba’s convenience store plus all his savings from all his previous jobs.

It’s been four months since Eren started studying last August and all the while he was working and doing odd jobs at the company. It was tiring but Eren, for the first time, is having fun. He was doing this for himself, to let himself grow and learn more.

 

\------

 

“Welcome to the Scouting Legion Mr. Adalbrecht! I’m Hanji Smith, President of the company. Please seat down.” Hanji greeted the director along with Levi who also shook hands with the director.

“Ah, Levi, how are you?” The director asked as they took a seat in one of Hanji’s couches inside the office.

“I’m fine, thank you. I didn’t know you speak English.” Levi replied.

The director laughed, “When I’m in Germany is use my mother tongue as much as possible. Anyway, where’s the kid you were with in Germany?”

“He’s in school right now. I told him you’re coming today. He is sending his regards.” Levi replied courtly.

“Is that so? I’m glad he remembered an old man like me. Hahaha! I’m always fond of that kid; I hope I can see him these next days.”

“I’m sure he will. He is now working as Levi’s personal assistant.” Hanji chimed in.

“Really now, that’s good news.” Mr. Adalbrecht gave an elated answer.

They went talking about the upcoming movie afterwards. The movie is about a powerful international mafia who’s seeking to terrorize USA and is also behind countless of organized crime, prostitution and human trafficking. Germany’s Interpol and America’s are collaborating to put a stop to their evil plans.

“Ah, I have some favor to ask of you if that’s ok?” Mr. Adalbrecht started as they’re about to finish.

“Please, don’t hesitate.” Hanji encouraged the director.

“Well, there’s this role in the movie. A prostitute by night, a student by day he is also a snitch for the Interpol giving information about the international mafia. He’s been giving information for months to the American Interpol through our main character. It’s not a big role, but is important nonetheless. They should be able to talk two languages since the mafia is from Germany. What I’m saying is I want Eren for this role.”

Hanji’s eyes widened also Levi’s, although slightly. Both of them are surprised by the director’s request. As he said, it’s not a big role but Levi read the script and this particular role is challenging especially if Eren will be playing the role.

Hanji gave a thoughtful smile, “I’ll be sure to tell him Mr. Adalbrecht. I don’t know if he will accept it since he’s practically a newbie. But I believe you saw something in him that made you think he would be fitting for the role?”

“Yes. I’ll be honest, it’s his eyes. I want someone for this role to have their innocence intact despite the cruelty of the world to him and I see it all in Eren’s eyes. I know, he’ll be perfect for the role.” The director looked at Hanji with determination, hope and belief that Eren could actually pull the role.

Hanji nodded and replied, “I will talk to him. We’ll give you his reply maybe in the next few days.”

“That would be great. I will leave the script for him to read. I really hope he would accept the role.” the director replied as they stood up.

Afterwards, he bids them farewell and Petra escorted him to the lobby where his car is waiting for him.

 

“Do you think Eren will accept the role?” Hanji asked more to herself. She’s worried but she also believes at Eren and his skills.

“Just let him read the script and let him decide for himself.” Levi suggested.

“You have read the whole script, right? What do you think?”

“I think he’ll be perfect for the role. What I’m interested about is that his role needs him to be seductive and alluring, I’m not sure that kid has the guts to seduce me in any way.” Levi replied.

Hanji laughed, “Don’t underestimate the kid, Levi.”

Levi scoffed, “I’m not. The question is does he have any knowledge about the art of seduction. I’m pretty sure it’s not taught in school.”

“Who knows, you do know that Jean and Eren have dated before right? I’m sure Eren is not that innocent” said Hanji.

“Agh, don’t put images in my brain shit-pres. I’m quite sure Jean’s the one seducing, not Eren. Well, I’m busy so you have to teach Eren whatever he needs to learn, if ever he accepts the role.” Levi started walking out of the office.

“I thought you’re the one to train him! Levi!” Hanji shouts as Levi escapes.

 

\------

 

Eren is sitting in Hanji’s office reading the script. Hanji called him later this day asking him to come to her office.

He thought the president would give him another odd jobs; he was not expecting a role to be offered to him.

The two of them are silent as Eren reads the script, he didn’t need to finish reading the whole script to understand that this role would be challenging for him, a newbie. But from what he heard from Hanji that the director specifically asked him to play the role, he can’t be thankful enough.

“What do you think?” Hanji asks as Eren closes the script.

“It will be hard. I don’t know a lot about seducing people. I learned a little while dancing but that’s it really. But I really want to try this role; however, can you give me a day to think this through?” even though Eren likes the role, he still has his worries.

“Of course, anything you want Eren. I will give you a special training for this movie. We still have some time before the filming starts. So, you can be assured that once the filming starts, you’ll be prepared. This would be your first movie Eren; this will be your debut if ever and I would be happy to see you in the silver screen. This could be the start of your career Eren as an actor” said Hanji.

“…As an actor…” Eren repeated. “I-I still can’t believe someone would bet on me for this role. I’m a newbie and there are lots of actors who are more capable than me. I’m really thankful.” Eren tears up.

“You’ll be fine, Eren. I believe in you. Heck, even Levi believes you can do it.”

“He is? Honestly, I’m quite scared that my acting wouldn’t be up to their standards, especially Levi. I want to be able to act in the same level as Levi. I’m afraid I would be swept again by his acting.” Eren voices out his concern.

“The Eren before is different from now. You know a lot more than before when you just started. If you’ll accept this role, then you can prove to Levi that you can act on your own.” Hanji encouraged Eren.

“That would be good. But I have to think it through, first. I’ll give you a call if I have decided already, Ms. Hanji.”

“Ok, good luck Eren.” Hanji smiled giving reassurance to Eren as much as possible.

 

\------

 

Eren finished reading the script that night and the more he reads the more he wanted the role. It will be hard but he will take up the challenge and prove to everyone that he can act. But he decided that he would tell Hanji tomorrow morning.

Eren told the president next morning as he prepares to school. He still has classes until 11am after that he’ll be going to Levi’s film set to work.

Not a second later, Eren’s phone rang. It was Hanji calling.

As Eren swiped his phone to answer, he prepares himself for a loud greeting and he was not disappointed.

“EREN!!!! YEY!! My baby Eren’s going to be in a movie! I’m so happy! I can’t wait!” Hanji greeted loudly enough to let Eren hear everything from an arm’s length.

“Y-yeah. I’m thankful for Mr. Adalbrecht and to you, too, Hanji for believing in me” says Eren appreciatively.

“Don’t worry, Eren. I will tell Mr. Adalbrecht of your decision. We will start your crash course training as soon as possible. I will email you the details later, ok?! TOODLE LOO!!” then Hanji abruptly ended the call.

Eren sighed wondering how Hanji can have so much energy in the morning. He checked his watched and cursed, _shit. I’m almost late!_

Eren hurried his movements and within twenty minutes he’s out shouting Mikasa and Ms. Nanaba that he’s going.

 

\------

 

The day proceeded as one normal day would. They had a test for two hours before his last class for the day.

As the brunet’s walking towards his next class, his phone buzzed continuously signaling an incoming call. He took his phone out and his mouth hanged open, he was not expecting Levi to call.

“H-hello?”

“Oi, why are you always stuttering whenever I call?” Levi voice spoke through the phone’s receiver.

“I’m just not expecting you to call, that’s all.” Eren replied.

Eren could feel Levi rolling his eyes from the other side.

“I heard you accepted the role. Mr. Adalbrecht wants to see you. What time are you free?” Levi asked.

“I’ll be done by 11. I’m supposed to go to the film set today.” Eren replied while playing the hem of his shirt. He was wearing a forest green hoodies with black shirt and a grey hoodie along with his skinny jeans and worn-out converse.

Eren heard Levi hum in response.

“Don’t bother. They cancelled the filming for today. You’re at school today right? I’ll pick you up after your class, don’t be late or I’ll run you over.” Levi said leaving nothing to argue about.

“I don’t think running me over is good for your publicity.” Eren replied with sass.

“Don’t tempt me brat. I’ll see you. Bye.”

“Ok, bye~” Eren sang as he bid his farewell.

Eren could hear the annoyed grunt from the actor before the call ended.

 

\------

 

As Eren walks towards the gates after his class for the day, he noticed that there are people gathered near the front.

_What’s going on?_

Then Eren remembered that Levi’s coming get him. _Shit._

Eren ran as fast as he could. Levi’s car is a red 2013 Mercedes Benz CLS 63 with tinted windows and black interiors. It was simple looking but Eren knows how expensive a car can be.

As he approached the curious onlookers, he can’t help but feel embarrassed. He actually forgot that Levi is an A-list actor. It’s expected that everyone who knows him would get hysterical.

He could head the murmurs of the bystanders as he approached the car.

“Who’s he?”

“Whose car is it?”

“It looks like Levi’s. I saw his car in the news before.”

“Probably not, that boy looks like a normal kid.”

Eren didn’t really care about what people say plus he doesn’t want to cause a scene and cause trouble for Levi. He immediately lightly jogged towards the passenger seat.

He was thankful Levi didn’t dare to go out of his car. Instead of knocking the window which can make Levi angry when he finds a trace of any smudge of fingerprint on his car he bended his body to show his face.

The door immediately opened and he quickly got in. Apparently, some of the student bystanders saw a glimpse of Levi and started declaring, “That was Levi! It’s Levi!”

Levi immediately turned the engine and sped off. They were silent for the first few miles driving before Eren spoke.

“Wow that was tense.” Eren commented.

Levi grunted in response. “How’s school?” Levi asked.

“Nothing much, we had a test today it was hard and I didn’t really study that much. It’s a little bit worrying.” Eren gave a nervous laugh.

He can’t help but feel nervous every time he has a test when it actually he memorized everything that’s needed to be done and was probably to get a perfect score. But years of spending time in trying to not disappoint his father made him do things, especially studying, harder than most people and would sometimes result to break down – mentally or physically.

“Anyway, where are we going? Where’s Armin?” Eren asked trying to change the topic.

“We’re going in a restaurant; it’s not that fancy so you don’t have to worry. But we could have enough privacy there to talk about the upcoming movie. Armin’s already there.” Levi replied.

Eren nodded, “I’m a little scared about the movie but I’m also excited.”

Levi looked over to where Eren’s seated a little. Eren gave him a nervous yet excited grin. The actor smirked.

“You’ll be fine kid. We still have months to prepare. I believe Hanji already prepared additional training for you.”

“Yup. She called as soon as I texted her that I accept the role. She said she would send me my schedule thru email. I might need to change my routine schedule, too.”

Eren saw Levi raise an eyebrow so he continued to explain. “I usually study most of my days, and then I go to your film sets depending on the schedule. I also work at the convenience store. That’s my routine every day. Ms. Nanaba, the owner, already told me that it’s ok not to work at the convenience store but I really can’t, you know. I owe her too much debt of gratitude for accepting me when I didn’t have any home to go to. All I can do is help a little. I mean, Mikasa is there, too. But I don’t want to be a burden.”

Levi looked over again, “Mikasa?”

“Ah, yes! I never really told you about her, didn’t I? She’s like my sister. She also works for Ms. Nanaba and lives in the room next to mine. She’s studying in a university, too. She’s smart and scary sometimes. She can be overbearing but its fine. I never really had any sibling so I’m happy nonetheless.”

Levi hummed in response and mumbled, “Mikasa huh… Do you know her last name?”

“Hmm? It’s Ackerman… Mikasa Ackerman.” Eren replied.

The brunet didn’t see Levi gripping the steering wheel too tight.

 

After another a good several minutes, they both arrived at the restaurant. They were ushered to a private room at once when they saw Levi.

When the door was opened, Mr. Adalbrecht, Hanji, Armin and another person is there at the table talking while drinking their favorite drinks.

“There they are. Sit!” Hanji noticed them first.

Eren smiled politely and greeted everyone in the room.

 _“Hello, Mr. Adalbrecht. Thank you for choosing me for the role.”_ Eren said in German.

“No problem, kiddo. I’m glad you accepted the role.” the director replied in English.

Eren did a double take, not sure if he heard the man right. The director laughed.

“I-I d-didn’t know you could speak English, sir.” Eren said, flustered.

The director laughed again. “It’s ok kid. Now, sit and let’s eat.”

 

They ate their lunch as they talk about the movie. Eren learned that the other person in their table is another director who’s in charge of the action scenes. The talk lasted for hours discussing future scenes and sharing a few stories here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I got hungry writing this chapter. Haha! So, yeah. Eren's gonna debut as an actor, finally.


	23. The Annual Stars' Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to a party. Hanji doing whatever she wishes and then there's the red carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a special week for me so i will give you THREE chapters as a gift for myself. lol

The past few weeks were a blur for Eren.  He would go from school to his PA work to Hanji’s training and workshop. The workshop Hanji gave him is physically and emotionally demanding. He would be asked to laugh for minutes then cry the next and then there are times that he was asked to talk to himself in front the mirror.

He also started learning how to pole dance. Eren was hesitant at first but when he saw his teacher a demonstration, the brunet changed his mind. The way his instructor moved fluidly up and down the pole. It was sexy but it was not dirty. It was beautiful.

Mr. Adalbrecht also mentioned that the filming would require great physical strength so Hanji formulated a diet and an exercise plan to increase Eren’s flexibility, upper strength and just his general health.

It was a struggle to keep up but then again he missed the feeling of being busy that there’s always something to do. It was tiring, yes, but every night as he goes to sleep he relished on how his day had been so fulfilling. For once, he was happy.

Before he was always thinking of how to make Jean happy, he would buy his favorite food in case he goes home (he rarely did). They are living in an expensive apartment so Eren worked three jobs every day to cover the rent, bills, and groceries since he doesn’t want Jean to be burdened. He wanted Jean to succeed so he does whatever he can to not be a burden. It was exhausting and has drained all his energy just to come home with an empty house.

Eren felt lonely but he never complained nor shows it to people.

 

\------

 

As Christmas Day is nearing, so is also the company’s annual Stars’ Ball.

The party will be held in the 24th of December. It is a night where all the artists signed under the Scouting Legion and special guests are invited; the party will have the usual red carpet, interviews, performances, awards and recognitions for their achievements for the whole year. It is one of the country’s most awaited happenings since only the Scouting Legion has this kind of a special event.

 

Two weeks before the party, Hanji called in all ‘the shifters’ in her office. They are all there sitting in front of Hanji who’s vibrating with excitement.

“The Stars’ Ball is coming up, you all know that right? It’s one of the company’s important events.” All three of them nodded.

Hanji stared each one of them in the eye, making the kids gulp in fear. They know that Hanji has another crazy idea. “I want all of you to come and give a performance.” The president finally said.

A few beat of silence passed, none of the kids were unable to talk. They all have one thing in mind, _what the fuck?!_

“Each one of you can give a performance or team up.” Hanji suggested but at that moment, her intercom rang telling her that she has a meeting. All the shifters gulped, because they don’t have a clue on what to do. And by the looks of it, Hanji is leaving them hanging.

“Well, I have somewhere I need to be. I know you can do it, my dear talented babies! Give me a good performance, ok?!” at that she went out of her office leaving three lost sheep glued to their sits.

“W-what now?” Reiner asked. They don’t get to see each other a lot but every time they did, something like this happens.

Annie just shrugged and turned to look at Eren silently asking him for any suggestion.

“I-I don’t know.” Eren said defeated and lost.

They stayed there for another minutes just brainstorming. They can’t do anything but follow through Hanji’s plan. They have been warned by employees before that whenever Hanji’s request is not fulfilled, a very disturbing thing will happen. Apparently, it was so scary that no one wants to recall.

“Does any of you know how to play any instruments?” Annie asked.

Reiner shook his head.

“I can play the violin and the piano.” Eren answered.

Annie raised an eyebrow, Reiner gawked at him.

“What? It’s not like I’m good at it.” Eren explained.

“It’s just I didn’t know you could play. Your focus is acting right?” Annie responded.

Eren nodded to her question. They all fell into further thinking again.

“How about we compose a song?” Reiner suggested.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Annie said after thinking.

“Yeah, that would be nice. You two compose the song lyrics. I will help in playing the instrument and maybe Annie can sing.” Eren interjected.

The blondes nodded, feeling more hopeful than earlier.

They immediately went to the recording studio and started making the song. Annie and Reiner are working together to put the lyrics altogether while Eren, with Annie’s guidance, started the music they would use for the song. They’ve been there for hours turning to days, only going home to sleep then the three meets up again to continue composing.

Eren was in charge most of the playing of the instruments while Annie sings the song and the main song was composed by Reiner but every one of them put their thoughts together to the song.

The song was completed five days before the party.

Annie called one of the music producers and let him judge our finished song. The three of them stood there nervous, daring not to talk and let the producer listen to the song. This producer is known for his composed songs not just within the company but also to the rest of the music industry.

After the grueling four minutes, the song ended. The producer looked at them, his face betrays no emotions. All of them waited patiently for the producer.

“You made this song?” the producer asked after scrutinizing every one of them.

All three nodded.

“And you’re going to perform this at the ball?”

All three nodded, again.

The producer went silent and seems to be thinking deeply.

“Let’s release this song, after.” The producer finally said.

“What? Why?” Eren and Reiner both said at the same time.

“Didn’t you hear it? This song is phenomenal. Once this is released, it will be a sensation. Will you let me?” the producer asked them one more time.

The three kids smiled and laughed in relief. They only wanted to make a song, but what they got was not they expected.

“Sure, on one condition.” Annie spoke cutting the excitement in the whole room.

“What is it?”

“Don’t tell Hanji anything about it. We want it to be a surprise.” Annie smirked, eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

 

\------

 

Four days before the party, Eren still has no suit for the party.

“Mikasa! What will I do? I don’t have any suit!” Eren is rambling while lying on her bed for minutes now.

“Then go buy your suit. I’m busy right now.” Mikasa continued reading and taking notes for their year-end report before their professor releases them for Christmas.

“But~ Mikasa, I don’t know shit about fashion.” Eren continued to whine.

After a few minutes of whining from Eren and Mikasa ignoring him, she finally gave up.

She let out a groan. “Fine, just let me fucking finish this then will go! Gosh, you can be a brat if you want to.”

Eren pumped his fist in the air. “Thanks Mikasa!”

Finally, Mikasa was left alone to finish her report.

 

The next day, Eren is waiting for Mikasa outside grinning like a maniac. Mikasa just rolled his eyes.

Eren thought the trip to the mall would be easy, he was so wrong. Mikasa dragged him from a store to another and another. They went to a store and stayed there for hours. Mikasa forced the brunet to fit different kinds of pants and even though Eren would think it was perfect, Mikasa would say otherwise and gives him another pair of pants to try on.

Then he was dragged to another store once they bought a pair of well-fitted black jeans. The process was the same, Eren was forced to fit tons of dress shirts of different colors and sizes.

“I like this one.” Eren said glaring at Mikasa.

The girl stared at him. “No.” then proceeded to giving him another dress shirt.

 After an hour, Mikasa finally chose a light brown checked dress shirt.

They’re halfway done but Eren’s patience is growing thin but held it in, he was the one who asked for Mikasa’s help in the first place. He knows, by the end of all this, Mikasa puts a perfect style for him.

The same process happened when they tried to find a vest, a top blazer and a pair of new shoes. What surprises Eren is that everything they bought is just a little over his budget.

They ate dinner at one of the mall’s restaurant then went home after. When they got home, Eren never got a chance to unpack the things he bought and just flopped on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

 

\------

 

“Mikasa! I’m going!” Eren shouted as he straightened his non-existing crease. Mikasa also put on a little powder and a little lip gloss for him. Eren was defiant at first but gave up when Mikasa scolded him and told him that there’ll be cameras and people watching his every move and that it won’t look good if his face looks oily and pale in front of the press.

Today was the Stars’ Ball. Originally, Eren planned to go to the hotel, where the Ball will be held, before the press arrives. He saw how the stars would pose for the cameras at the red carpet; they would ask questions about who designed his clothes and whatnot. Eren doesn’t know anything about it. He obviously doesn’t want to fuck up in front of the cameras.

But the night before Armin called him to pass a message that Levi would pick him up and that the three of them would go together at the ball. He was not sure if it was fine to be seen with a star like Levi but it’s better than going alone.

“Wait, Eren!” Mikasa came to him holding a wrapped box and handing it to him.

“What’s this?” Eren asked, eyeing the box with curiosity.

“C-can you give it to L-Levi?” It was the first time Eren saw Mikasa act shy.

He raised his eyebrow and said, “I didn’t know you’re a fan. Why don’t you give it to him? He’ll be here any second.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened a bit and waved her hand in front of her, “N-no! It’s fine. Just tell him open it when it’s midnight.”

Eren frowned in confusion. “Is this a Christmas present for him?” he asked.

“No… Don’t you know? Tomorrow is hi–” Mikasa didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. Eren’s phone rang.

Eren answered it immediately when he saw whose calling. “Levi? Yes, I’ll be right down.” The brunet then turned to face Mikasa waiting for her to continue.

The girl shook her head and smiled a little, “No, it’s nothing. Go or you’ll be late. That guy doesn’t want to wait.”

“Ok, I’ll give this to him. Should I tell your name or what?” Eren asked before going down the stairs.

“Yes, please tell my name.” the girl replied.

After hearing Mikasa’s reply, Eren walked down the stairs hurriedly. Levi’s car is in front of the store, so he went to the backseat door, opened it and got in the car.

Once inside he actually jumped in surprise when he saw Levi sitting with him on the back seat. Eren thought that Levi was the one driving but today it is Armin who’s actually driving. This is his first time seeing Armin drive Levi’s car.

“Hi, Eren. Are you ready?” Armin asked before driving.

“As ready as I could ever be.” Eren replied. Armin didn’t reply any further.

“You can’t talk to him when he’s driving. It’s so fucking weird. No matter how many times you talk to him he can’t hear you. Even if you jack off in the car he wouldn’t even notice.” Levi said without really looking at Eren.

Meanwhile, Eren still gets shocked when Levi speaks crudely, he’s only like this when no one’s around.  He remembered Mikasa’s present. “Levi, I have something for you.”

The actor turned around was greeted by a neatly wrapped box. He stared at it before speaking, “What’s this?”

“A gift? Mikasa wanted me to give it to you.” Eren replied.

Levi was first unsure to take the gift but took it nonetheless and mumbled a thank you before looking back in side of the window.

 

They reached the venue and Eren almost planted his face on Levi’s window but stopped himself. He doesn’t want to die a premature death just because he messed up Levi’s car. Outside was full of people: the security, the press and fans, and flashing lights. It was so bright.

Eren breathed, “Wow.”

It was fascinating to see what’s going outside. But now that Eren thinks about, _am I ready? What should I say? How should I act?_

Suddenly, he doesn’t know what to do. The lights, the glamour they are all for the stars and Eren is not part of them (not yet, at least). Slowly negative thoughts crept into his mind.

_What if I disappoint Levi?_

_What if I trip and embarrass, Levi?_

_What if I stutter?_

_What if I’m not good enough?_

“Tch, c’mon brat. We don’t have all night. Smiled and act natural.” Levi said before opening his side of the door. This took the brunet out of his musings. He doesn’t have time to think about it, he just have to face them and do his best, maybe. Eren stumbled to open his side. He blinked a few times to acquaint his eyes to the giant lights and flashes of lights directed to his face.

_What now?_

He felt a hand on his right elbow. He looked down and saw it was Levi guiding him through the crowd.

Levi looked at him and said, “Smile, Eren.”

Eren nodded, somehow assured that everything’s going to be fine. The brunet tried to act natural as if all these lights are not blinding him and the shouting, deafening him.

The camera men started shouting, “Here, Levi!” “Look, here!” “Here!”

And every time Levi would face them and smile. Eren was left to the side unsure on what to do again. He could hear his blood thumping behind his ear. He was so nervous, the palm of his hands are sweaty.

Levi noticed that Eren is not by him. He reached for Eren’s arms, “Smile to the camera, brat. Breathe and relax. I’m here.”

This seemed to soothe some of Eren’s nerves so he turned and smiled to wherever camera Levi would face. And all the while, every after shot, Levi would give him a compliment. “Good… Just relax… I’m here…”

Eren was thankful that Levi’s there for him. No matter how many times he studied no one could’ve prepare him for this. It was overwhelming and he felt miniscule compared to the other stars that also just arrived with all their glamorous attire and shiny jewelries. But Levi’s arm never left him, his confidence is slowly building up and he smiled more, wanting to enjoy this moment.

“Levi who are you with?!” someone from the press asked.

 _Shit, they started asking. What to do?_ Eren thought.

“He’s one of the trainees in our company. You should look forwards to them.” Levi replied coolly, smiling.

Then Levi is whisked away to go in front of the camera for an interview leaving Eren behind but the actor stopped and turned back to Eren.

“Just walk forward slowly and smile at the camera, wait for me.”

Eren nodded and gulped. He was scared but he took a step forward, acting confidently even though inside he wants to just run and hide in the darkest hole.

Another camera man, shouted. “Boy, here!”

Eren tried to find the source of the boy and smiled.

A member of the press asked him, “What’s your name?”

Eren almost choked, he was not expecting to be asked. He took a deep breath and said “Eren.” He was glad his voice came out steady.

“Why are you with Levi?!” another person asked. “Are you his date?”

The brunet wanted to role his eyes but decided against it. Instead, he did what Levi he think would do – smile.

“I’m a trainee in the Scouting Legion.”

“You look good, who styled you?!” another member of the press asked.

“Ah, it’s my good friend. Mi–” Eren stopped himself. He doesn’t want Mikasa’s life to be disturbed. “Mimi. She’s a good friend of mine.”

Before another question was asked, Levi walked towards them and smoothly took Eren away from the press.

Once they entered the building. Eren let out a sigh of relief.

“You did good, brat.”

“T-thanks.” It came out breathy. Eren just noticed that he was actually shaking and his hands are cold and clammy. The whole red carpet seemed to drain all his energy.

“Everyone is asking about you, you know.” Levi said as they walk towards the hall.

“W-Why?” asked Eren. W _hy would they be interested, I’m just a ‘nobody’?_

“Because you came with me…” Eren formed a silent ‘o’ “…and you look nice today too brat. I’m sure they won’t even care of getting your picture if you’re not a bit pleasant to the eye.”

Eren did a double take trying to comprehend what Levi just said, _did he just fucking compliment me?_

The brunet discreetly looked at himself, _really?_

Then he turned to observe Levi’s clothes. He was wearing a creamy white three-piece suit, his dress shirt is just plain white but instead of wearing a tie or a bowtie he’s wearing a blue silk cravat. Not everyone can pull it off, but he looked great with it.

“You look good, too.” Eren said shyly just trying to compliment back.

“Pfft, I know” is all Levi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, Eren doesn't know it's Levi's birthday on the 25th. I wonder why...


	24. 3Ws: Wow! Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Annie and Reiner gave a performance. Then Eren finally learned about Levi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good in making news report. I know that news writing is different from story writing. unfortunately, I suck at news writing. I got a low score on my journalism when I was in High School. *sad*
> 
> Oh and I linked a song in the story. You should listen to it.

_“Everything is all set for the start of the most awaited 8 th Annual Stars’ Ball. We have Ilse Langar, for the update.” _The woman in the studio said, showing on the smaller screen is another woman wearing a dress on the red carpet.

_“Stars are starting to arrive here at the Shangri-La Hotel for the colorful and prestigious 8 th Annual Stars’ Ball of the Scouting Legion. Earlier we saw the Actress Tiffany with her current boyfriend, singer Robert wearing a couture red gown made by the famous designer Rajo Laurel. We also have the President and the Vice President of the scouting Legion, Ms. Hanji Zoe-Smith and her husband Erwin Smith arrive earlier looking fabulous. The couple stated their excitement for the performances later in the Ball.”_

_“And just now, Levi just arrived wearing a beautiful custom fit cream-white three piece suit and a blue cravat that only he can pull off. He was with the Legion’s talent Eren who’s wearing a well-styled suit that fits his boyish features.”_

_“Everyone is looking forward for the arrival of the rest of the stars wearing their gowns and fashionable suit. There will also be an awards night later for the Best Dressed, Couple of the Night, and Fabulous Pair. That’s it for now, back to you in the studio.”_

The TV was turned off as the remote control came flying and smashing through the wall.

“What the fuck?! What’s Eren doing there and with short stack?!” Jean yelled across the room.

Marco let out a tired sigh as he prepares their dinner on the table. “You know it will happen one way or another right? C’mon let’s eat.”

“I don’t have an appetite.” Jean grumbled before slamming the door to his bedroom.

Marco sighed again and knocked on Jean’s door. The singer didn’t answer. He tried twisting the door’s knob, it was unlocked. He pushed open the door and saw Jean lying on his bed.

“Why are you mad?” Marco asked as soon as he got closer.

“I’m not mad.” Jean gave a short answer.

“Yes, you are. Are you mad that he’s moving on?” Marco retorted.

“No, I’m not!” Jean continued to deny, not wanting to hurt his ego. The truth is he didn’t want Eren to move on. He wants Eren to remember him and he will do everything just to do that even if Eren will hate him forever. As long as he’s the only one Eren could see, he’s fine.

Marco eyed him warily when he started smiling to himself, then chuckled.

He turned and faced his manager.

“Hey, Marco I have an idea.” Jean smiled coyly. Marco stayed silent to let Jean continue, already not liking whatever idea he has.

“We still have one spot for my MV right?” asked Jean, eyes gleaming under the dim lights in his room.

“Yes… Are you serious right now?” Marco asked when he finally pieced the pieces together.

“Hell yeah, I am!” Jean replied suddenly very enthusiastic. “I will not let him forget.” Jean added darkly.

 

\------

 

“Armin! Here!” Eren waved while seated when he saw Armin scanning the crowd trying to find them.

They are now seated in a table near the stage waiting for the program to start. Armin smiled when he saw them and made his way to them.

“Where have you been? I thought you’re going thru the red carpet with us.” Eren said as soon as Armin was seated. Armin’s on Levi’s right while Eren’s on the left.

“I need to park the car you know. And besides, Levi is with you and nothing happened right?” Armin retorted.

“No, but I thought you’ll go with us.” Eren answered pouting slightly.

“No need to be mad, nothing happened right? The end result is better than what I’ve been expecting. I seriously thought you would trip on the carpet. That would be a sight to see.” Levi interjected.

“How could you say that?!” Eren looked at Levi with disbelief.

“Actually, me too…” Armin chimed in.

“I can’t believe you two. I believed in you!” Eren exclaimed.

“The most important thing is the result, and it was more than fine. So don’t complain.” Levi said.

“I’m not complaining!” Eren protested, waving his hands in the air as if it would make his point.

The friendly banter was interrupted when Annie showed up and tapped Eren’s shoulder.

“Annie!” Eren spoke taking in her gown fitting her body making her look taller. “You look pretty.” Eren complimented to which Armin and Levi nodded in agreement.

Annie blushes a little before replying, “Thanks. I’m sorry to disturb but we need you at the backstage Eren.” taking into consideration Levi and Armin.

“Oh! Okay be there in a sec.” Eren said before turning to his companions. “I have to go now.”

“Good luck, kid.” Levi cheered.

Eren smiled and stood up, he walked with Annie talking about something inaudible to Levi and Armin.

“Where are they going?” Armin asked.

“They’re going to perform. Hanji asked them to.” Levi answered.

“Really?! All three of them?” Armin inquired to which Levi nodded.

The blonde smiled some more and spoke with excitement, “I can’t wait for them to perform. What will they do? Do you know?”

Levi smiled a little, “No, I don’t know. Apparently, it’s a surprise.”

“Well, then. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

\------

 

The backstage was chaotic, the exact opposite from the front.

Eren was led by Annie to a dressing room where Reiner is waiting for them sitting on one of the chairs in front of well-lit mirror.

The make-up artist put make-ups for both the boys so that they wouldn’t look pale in front of the stage and the camera.

They waited for their turn and as time goes by Reiner gets more anxious, he’s been reading his script for a hundredth time now. While Annie started her vocalization and Eren reads the music sheet over and over again.

Finally, after what seems like a few years when it’s actually just an hour, a knock came through their door announcing that they’ll be next on stage.

All three of them just looked at each other noting each one’s determined look. They smiled and then confidently walked out the dressing room and to the stage.

The host introduced them but all three of them are not listening. And once a boom of applause spread throughout the hall they walked up on the center stage.

They know they are well prepared and they practiced countless of time but still they are nervously excited. This is their time and they will make it worthwhile.

Eren went to the grand piano that was placed in the middle of the stage, Reiner stood in front of the stage with a microphone and so is Annie.

When the clap died down, Reiner started.

“This song is about a man who loved the same girl for years. She was his friend and she still is. He loves her, deeply, but he’s scared to tell her his feelings. He’s afraid that their friendship would end so he held it in. He was happy, a happiness that would only last until he’s alone in his bed every night. He still loves her and he would probably be hated but he always wanted to tell her his feelings those special three words of love, words that he would never be able to say. So we entitled this song, [‘Scared to Death’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuaKtMAuXNM).”

At that Reiner walked from the stage as Annie replaces him in the center. She looked at Eren, silently telling him to start.

Eren smiled back and played the first note. He started by pressing the keys softly as the melody spreads throughout the whole room. Then Annie started to sing with her sweet yet little raspy voice.

_You can leave me_   
_Take away all that I have_   
_You can want me_   
_Love me for who I am_   
_Choices, romance_   
_Takin' me high in the air_   
_Flyin', so scared_   
_Afraid not to see you again_

Then the piano paused before Annie started singing the chorus, now, with other instruments softly playing along with the piano. Annie started to move her hands more freely.

_'Cause I'm scared to death_   
_Now that I'm losing you_   
_I'm scared to death_   
_Knowing I can't get through_   
_I'm scared to death_   
_Living this so lonely life without you_   
_Oh baby, I'm scared to death_

At the last verse, the drums started playing along increasing the tempo more along with the guitar and the rest of the instruments.

Annie continued singing, her voice swaying up and down. She walked around the stage looking at the audience who’s nearly invisible because of the bright spotlight in contrast to the audience.

_Something’s changing_   
_Giving me fears run through my head_   
_Only find me_   
_Give me the eyes I will understand_   
_Words left unsaid_   
_Leaving me weak in the edge_   
_Getting over_   
_I'm running scared_   
_I can't comprehend_

Annie continued to sing the chorus slowly walking all over the stage.  
  
 _…I'm scared to death_  
 _What if you won't be around anymore_  
  
Then suddenly all the instruments were gone and only the piano was left playing. And as she sings, she sat beside Eren facing the opposite side, lifting her head as if she’s looking at the stars. The lights are now focused on the two of them as Eren continues to play.

_Slowly_   
_Gently_   
_Choosing me will make me then_   
_You're one and only_   
_I pray that our love will begin_

Then Annie made eye contact with Eren. They both smiled. Annie suddenly stood up and at once every instrument played with all the lights of different colors illuminating the whole stage.

 _'Cause I'm scared to death_ _  
Now that I'm losing you…_

Annie sang the whole last chorus with her planted on the ground. All the audience could see the conflict in Annie’s movement, especially her eyes.

 _What if you won't be, you won't be around anymore_ _  
I'm scared to death_

Lastly, as the song ends, only the piano was left to play and the lights went dark again. The only light is on Eren and Annie.

There was a beat of silence passing through the hall. Then, suddenly the whole room thundered with rounds of applause. As the stage lights turned off, the three of them could now see the audience. They could see the audience clapping enthusiastically, some is standing especially Hanji and Erwin in the middle table with proud looks.

The three of them took center stage grinning happily at their achievement and bowed at the audience. And everyone clapped once more.

The party continued, dinner was served as awards are slowly given to the chosen celebrities.

Eren can’t help but feel his hear swell with pride as Armin rambles about how awesome their performance is. But what made him most happy was the smile Levi was giving him. He could only smile back.

 

The party is almost ending when Hanji, Erwin and Mike went to their table and sat with them for a bit. Now, the artists are just mostly walking around talking and dancing on the dance floor.

“That was an awesome performance from all of you Eren.” Erwin said as soon as he sat on the chair.

Then Hanji interjected, “Oh, man. You should’ve seen Reiner’s face, he almost cried! I feel so proud of my babies!” Hanji then pulled Eren into a bear hug. Eren didn’t move for a few moments in order to show his gratitude to Hanji before saying his thanks to the three of them.

Suddenly, Hanji lowered her head as if she’s telling a secret to her friends. “Now, remember, tomorrow at 6pm at Maria’s ok? Bring your presents.”

Everyone nodded except for Levi who rolled his eyes and Eren who seemed lost.

“Why? What’s going on tomorrow?” Eren asked so innocently that all the people whose part of the conversation looked at him aghast and full of pity. Levi didn’t say anything, though.

“What?” Eren asked when no one spoke.

“Eren tomorrow is a special day!” Hanji exclaimed.

Eren gave Hanji a confused look, “Yes, it’s Christmas. Right?”

Everyone gasped, except for Mike while Levi face palmed at the boy’s cluelessness.

Armin then asked, “Eren when is Levi’s birthday?”

Eren perked up and said, “It’s on the 28th right?”

Armin looked horrified and so is Hanji.

Erwin chimed in, “Did you perhaps search the internet?”

“Yes. It was written at the company’s website. Why? What’s going on?” Eren replied, completely confused and oblivious.

“We have to blame Levi for this.” Mike interjected and everyone nodded.

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Why me?”

“You’re supposed to tell Eren! You’ve been with him for months now, Levi! Months!” Hanji cried.

“Just what the hell’s going on?!” Eren interrupted. He was getting frustrated from being left in the dark.

Everyone looked at him. Then Armin spoke in a soft voice, “The one on the company’s page is actually a lie. Tomorrow, December 25th, is Levi’s REAL birthday.”

“Oh, ok…” Eren said. Then stopped moving, he whipped his head fast facing Levi wide-eyed. “Wait, what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song's story is actually true.  
> Yes, Jean and Eren would be working together in the near future.


	25. My Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December 25! You know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took way to long. i just don't have any excuses except because I Ironed some clothes.

“Why am I here?” Eren mumbled to himself as he waits outside the restaurant at 3:30pm in the afternoon. He doesn’t want to go in yet even though it’s cold outside. He hugged himself with his coat.

Minutes later Hanji and Erwin came, carrying boxes.

“Eren! Did you wait long?!” Hanji shouted as they took out the boxes from the back.

Eren shook his head smiling a little then hurried over to help them. When they entered the restaurant they were immediately ushered to a private room.

They decorated the whole room with a variety of Christmas and Birthday décors, there’s a Birthday banner hanging on the wall and Christmas lights everywhere. In the center is the round table for six or five people filled with heaps of food like the birthday cake in the middle, braised chicken and other foods that Eren doesn’t know about.

As time ticks by, he gets more and more anxious, honestly, he’s dreading to see Levi but his luck ran out when the birthday celebrant opened the door exactly fifteen minutes before the appointed time followed by Armin who’s holding a paper bag probably, a present.

Eren felt left out, everyone has their presents except him. He even wasn’t expecting to be invited and was planning to just text Levi a Happy Birthday. Plus, everyone here are famous and successful people and celebrities, Eren feels he’s not one of them. He’s a nobody compared to them.

Hanji greeted, hugged the celebrant and jumped up and down like she’s actually having a birthday, meanwhile Levi is just standing their stiff looking more pissed off.

“Get away from me, shit-pres.” Levi made a move to shove Hanji with force but Hanji didn’t even budge a bit.

“Look, we did all of this for you!” Hanji gestured to the decorations and food in the room.

“I don’t need it.” Levi said wryly.

Armin interjected eyeing the actor with a knowing look, “Don’t say something like that Levi. Eren did this for you.”

Actually, Eren only hanged the garlands and balloons with Hanji’s direction.

Levi paused as if in thought before answering begrudgingly, “Fine, I accept.”

“Yey! Now let’s eat!” Hanji declared.

They were all seated but before they started, Erwin stood up and cleared his throat.

“I just want to say a few words before we start, I’m happy to celebrate my friend’s birthday at this special day even though he’s more likely forced. But that’s what friends are for. I wish you never GROW old and stay the same.” Erwin finished by rising up his glass and smirks.

“Way to start the mood, bushybrows.” Levi responded but his face betrayed whatever insult he threw at Erwin and raised his glass, too. Everyone followed suit.

Armin then stands up, “My wish for you is to find someone and settle down in the near future.”

Levi scoffed, “That’s far from happening, kid.”

“We don’t know~” Hanji sang along “One day we might just hear on the news that Levi eloped.” Hanji finished laughing heartily.

“I think he’s just waiting.” Erwin chimed in.

“I think I know who he is waiting for.” Armin said quietly.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Great, peer pressure at its finest. Doesn’t mean you two got married and all lovey-dovey doesn’t mean I will do it, too. I don’t have plans on getting married near or far future.”

“You do know, most people your age would think of getting married.” Hanji said.

“I’m not most people.” Levi replied.

“Wait, how old is you Levi?” this time it was Eren’s turn to ask.

“Guess.”

“He’s thirty!”

Both Hanji and Levi said at the same time.

“Tch, so much for guessing. Kid, you ok?” Levi asked when he noticed Eren looking at him as if he grew three heads.

“Y-you’re 30?! I thought you’re twenty-five or something!” Eren exclaimed still in disbelief.

“I’ll take as a compliment.” Levi replied.

Hanji then stood up next and declared she’s next, “I know you will think this is corny as fuck but… I just want you to be happy not just for today but for the rest of your life.”

For once, Hanji sounded serious. She and Levi looked at each other as if having a secret conversation. The president then smiled, “Eren, your turn!”

Eren looked around silently asking does he really need to do this. He turned to face Levi who’s somewhat expecting something, Eren’s not sure if it’s his imagination or what.

He sighed and also stands up, “Ah… Ahm… I really don’t know what to say… Uhm, I wanted to say… Ah… I’m sorry! I really thought your birthday is on the 28th I was – ” Eren was about to continued rambling but Levi stopped him.

“It’s fine brat. We purposely falsified my birthday. It’s not your fault.”

“Eh? Why?” Eren asked rather dumbly after a good stretch of silence.

“Because it’s better to celebrate birthdays with people you actually know.”

Eren nodded in understanding, birthdays are special after all.

“Now let’s fucking eat, shall we?”  Levi said.

Eren sat down and ate with everyone. They ate in comfortable silence along with small talks from different people from the table.

When it was time for dessert, Erwin took out a lighter and lighted the candle on the cake. Hanji then started singing the birthday song which also prompted everyone to sing with her.

Levi complained that Hanji’s off tune when the song was finished.

“Make a wish!”

Levi closed his eyes for a few seconds before blowing the candle with an unimpressed look. He never really liked the idea of blowing candles.

They sliced the cake and ate the cake, Hanji gushing about how delicious the cake is.

 

“Present time!” Hanji announced as they finished eating the cake. “Wait, I forgot it in the car!” Hanji then dashed to their car.

Eren shrank on his chair, giving a hesitant glance to Levi before lowering his head in shame. Moments later, he suddenly held his head up and stood up.

“Levi, can we talk for a little bit?” Eren asked with renewed determination.

Levi stared at him for a moment before answering, “What is it?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring any presents…” Eren trails off, his confidence is depleting slowly under Levi’s gaze.

“Its fine, you don’t have too.” Levi said smiling a little.

“No! I mean… I HAVE a present for you but it won’t be delivered until the 28th so, is it okay if I’ll just give it to you then?” asked Eren, who’s fiddling with his finger.

Levi’s eyes widened a little then smiled bigger this time, “Well then, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Eren’s eyes flashed brightly as he heard the actor’s answer. “Okay!” the brunet said before smiling some more.

All the while, Armin and Erwin are observing the two opposite to them with their calculating look.

“So, what do you think?” Armin asked quietly after witnessing Levi smile just for Eren.

“It’s a possibility. Let’s see how this will turn out, these two clearly have sparks going on.” Erwin answered looking at the two in front of him talking about something inaudible.

“Yeah, question is when will they realize? Or will they ever realize it?” Armin retorted. Erwin nodded.

Hanji then bursts in the room, “What did I miss?!”

“Nothing much.” Erwin answered.

They proceeded to open each of their present, Hanji gave Levi a huge ugly sweater, Erwin gave him a wallet and Armin gave Levi a book.

Levi already half-expected this kind of presents, it’s so typical to them considering their personality. But what Levi wants to know is what would be Eren’s present for him. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was looking forward to it.

After the dinner and everyone already getting ready to go home, Levi volunteered to bring Eren to his home.

“Ok, have fun!” is all Armin said before driving away.

“Don’t drink a lot!” Hanji shouted as they went out of the parking lot.

Soon, Eren and Levi were the ones left.

“C’mon, brat, let’s get you home.” Levi said turning towards where his car is parked. Eren followed suit.

 

\------

 

The whole drive was silent with Eren nodding off once or twice. When they arrived, they saw Mikasa bringing out the trash.

Mikasa stiffened when she saw the car.

“Merry Christmas Mikasa!” Eren greeted as he gets out.

Then unexpectedly, the door in the driver seat opened revealing Levi who’s staring at Mikasa intently. Mikasa seemed surprise but didn’t say anything.

“How about we go inside?” Eren said when he noticed the tension between the two.

“Eren, what’s he doing here?” Mikasa asked still eyeing Levi.

“Oh, he wanted to thank you for your present. Let’s go inside, c’mon.” Eren tells them as he proceeded to go inside.

Levi and Mikasa followed suit.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and have something to drink?” Eren offered to which the two only nodded.

They are awfully being quiet; it confused Eren but ignored it believing that fangirls would obviously go quiet once they see their idols up close and personal.

 

The two is now sitting in a small living room. Eren is in the kitchen preparing their drinks, water for Mikasa, tea for Levi.

Eren tried to lighten up the mood but to no avail.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Eren gave a smile before walking towards his room.

Meanwhile, Levi is observing the whole room.

Mikasa glares at him before speaking, “Brother.”

Levi lets himself relax in the new environment. “Hey.”

“Why are you here?” Mikasa asked his brother warily.

“I just want to talk to you. I never expected you to be here. In fact, I never expected you to run away from home” said Levi who’s casually drinking his tea noting how it tasted.

“I don’t like it there. Besides, dad already has his own new family there.” Mikasa replied frowning some more.

“Oh, so he got married again, huh.”

The two of them fell into a more comfortable silence.

“Are you happy here?” Levi suddenly asked breaking the silence. He’s looking at Mikasa with genuine interest.

It took Mikasa by surprise, eyes widening. She smiled and said, “Yes, Iam.”

“Good. I never knew you would be this close. I guess I should thank Eren’s big mouth.” Levi said.

Mikasa snorted, “That is so him. Well I never thought YOU would be mentoring Eren.”

“I didn’t think so too.” Levi said, sipping again from his tea cup. “How long have you been here?” Levi asked as he sets his cup down.

“For a year or so, Ms. Nanaba is so kind. I was looking for a job when Ms. Nanaba gave me a deal. I work here in exchange for a room. Apparently, she saw me wandering outside. Then Eren came months later after I started living here. He was just the same as me, lost.”

Levi hummed in understanding, he’s just happy he got to talk with his sister after more than a decade.

“Thanks for the gift.” Levi blurted out of nowhere.

“I know you like tea very much. Eren thought I’m your fan.”

“Yeah, he does that…” Levi’s face morphed into a small shy smiled.

Mikasa was quiet for a while. “How is Eren as your PA?

“Good, he’s like a fucking dog always wagging his tail – always very eager to work.”

Mikasa nodded, amused. “I think we have something in common.”

“Yes, we have.”

There’s another pause before Mikasa spoke again, “Take care of him.”

“Same goes to you.”

Mikasa scoffed, “Of course, he doesn’t know shit about fashion.”

 

Both of them chuckled because they know it's the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER OF SKIP BEAT! IS UP! Now, i need to wait another month for the next.
> 
> And I need to sleep. -_-"
> 
> Time check: 4:12am


	26. December 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot of things happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU KNOW?  
> KYOKO MOGAMI, the main girl character whom I based Eren on, has the SAME BIRTHDAY as LEVI - December 25.
> 
>  
> 
> I was like I'm gonna write it like this and like that, then suddenly... BAM! 4K words! I'm like, Did I write this?! Woah!!

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Eren looks at the clock briefly and he still has ten minutes left before his training ends for today. He continues to do the sit ups.

“Two more set Eren.” the gym instructor said.

Eren started counting even though his abdominal muscles are crying from their rigorous exercise, actually his whole body is aching and all he wants now is to be done and take a shower.

He looks at the clock again and cursed mentally. Only two minutes have passed. He was getting annoyed even though he knows for a fact that the more you wait the more time seems to slow down but he still can’t stop himself and sneaks a peak at the wall device hanging on the wall.

He was more anxious today than usual. It’s December 28th. The package arrived earlier this day and before he came to the gym he went to the mall to get it wrapped since he doesn’t have the patience and skills to wrap a gift.

The brunet looks at the clock again. Another two minutes have passed.

The sound of his gym instructor booming took him out of his reverie. “Stop deep breaths in ten counts. Then do your last stretching before you enter the showers.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren took a few deep breaths before proceeding to stretching his body.

He tries to be patient. He knows that rushing his stretches can only cause more muscle aches. It’s not comfortable to sleep when every movement causes your muscle to contract painfully.

“Ok, that’s enough. Good job for today.”

Eren stood up and beamed, “Thank you, sir.”

He immediately went to gather his things and to the showers. After a quick shower he immediately took out his phone to text Levi if he’s still in the set. But before he can even send the message his phone rang suddenly. He jumped in surprise and almost dropped his precious phone.

He looked at the caller id and it was Hanji. He swiped the green sign in the screen and immediately stretched his arms as far from his ears as possible.

“EREEEEN!!!” greeted Hanji.

Eren sighed before placing the device near his ears, “Hello, Ms. Hanji.”

“You’re done right?! Yeah, I think so. Wait, right! Ok!  Could you do me a favor?”

Eren looked at his phone, eyeing it dubiously as if it’s Hanji itself. Hanji is being crazier than usual.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you please buy me an Oreo Cheesecake? There’s a café just around the corner, you can buy that stuff there.”

Eren looks at his phone’s clock. _It can wait,_ he thought.

“Ok, sure. Be there in a few minutes, I’m in the lobby anyway.” They ended the call.

Eren rushes outside as much as possible. The café is quaint and looks inviting. Once inside, Eren could smell the different mouth-watering aromas of different cakes and pastries. There are not much people inside and the counter is empty so he went there and ordered Hanji’s request.

While waiting, he’s looking through the glass shelves contemplating if he should buy a piece of their pastry or not. He decided to add a piece of cookie.

As he goes out, eating his cookie. His eyes widened and then closed moaning as the baked treasure melts into his mouth. He did not expect to be so good. So, he immediately promised himself to go back and try their other stuff.

He looked at his phone’s watch. It’s already 6:10pm. He walked as fast as he can without shaking the carton of cheesecake he’s carrying.

 

“Hi, Eren. Ms. Hanji said you’d be here. Just go in.” Petra said as soon as he appeared.

Eren nodded and greeted back before entering the president’s office. He found Hanji sitting on her desk while reading some papers. It was the first time he saw Hanji with a serious expression but then that all changed into an exaggerated gleeful smile when she noticed the brunet’s presence.

“Ms. Hanji here’s what you asked for.” He didn’t know how many he should buy so he bought a layer of the cheesecake.

Hanji jumped from her chair. “Oh my god! Thank you so much, Eren. You’re a godsend. I just came out of the meeting, you know. And I’ve been craving this glorious food for hours now! I think I’m going to die.”

Eren chuckled and said jokingly, “Hanji, you sound like a pregnant woman.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, both of them stopped in their tracks and stared at each other wide eyed.

“No way” Eren said breathlessly, barely above whisper.

“Shit. I didn’t think about that. I’ve been feeling sick for a quite some time now and I didn’t have my…” Hanji trails off lost in thought and digesting whatever is happening.

They’re both quiet for a few moments.

“EREN! We need to go to the doctor, right now!” declared Hanji.

Eren jumped in surprise. And in just a blink of an eye, Hanji’s already wearing her coat clutching her bag and is already dragging Eren to the elevator.

“We need to do something. I’ll be back.” Hanji said as they exited the office. Petra can only nod in response.

 

\------

 

They’re in the hospital now. Eren’s waiting for Hanji to come out of the bathroom. She was giving them a urine sample and just got her blood sample a while ago.

Eren looks at his clock, 7:04pm. _Fuck._

He tries to calm himself when he realized the time and took a deep breath when he realized he never sent Levi a message telling him he’s coming over the set. Eren rubbed both of his hands on his face. He’s thinking whether to send Levi a text or just wait for another day.

He then remembered their conversation on Levi’s birthday. He basically promised to give it today. He groaned. He can’t leave Hanji here but he’s not even sure if Levi’s busy or not. At the end, he decided to text him.

_You’re gift’s here, teehee. When can I give it to you? :P_

He pressed send before he changes his mind.

Hanji came out not a moment later. They chatted in the examination room while waiting for the results. Hanji asked about his training and what not.

Forty-five minutes the doctor arrived with the results.

“So, how is it doc?” Hanji asked eagerly and at the same time, nervously.

“Hmm, according to your blood results, you are positive for hCG which is a hormone for pregnant mothers. Congratulations, you’re going to be a mother!” the doctor said, happily.

“Holy cow, I’m really pregnant. Eren, I’m pregnant. We’ve been trying for some time now. I’m freaking pregnant.” Hanji rambles not really knowing what to feel.

“Shouldn’t you tell Erwin about it?” Eren asked.

“Yes, I should! He would be so surprised. Oh my god, I’m pregnant!” Hanji smiles at Eren.

Eren saw how happy Hanji. Her smile is not the one he usually saw where it borders excitement and crazy. This smile he’s seeing is genuinely excited but at the same time scared and unsure. He thought if this is what his mom looked like when they knew she’s pregnant with him. Eren smiles melancholically. He mentally shook his head out of his sentimental thinking, there’s another time for it.

As they were walking out the hospital, Eren’s phone rang. Confused, he took his phone out. His eyes widened when he saw Levi’s name on the screen. He scrambled to answer.

“Hello?” Eren answered, still following Hanji who’s humming a nameless happy tune out in the parking lot. He let her walk a few steps ahead.

“Brat, where are you right now? I’ve been texting you, you’re not answering.”

“Really? Shit, I forgot to check the phone. I’m with Hanji right now.”

Eren heard Levi hummed in response. “Ahm, about the gift? Are you still on set? I can still take the subway over there.”

“No, I’m home now. They cancelled filming today.” Levi replied.

“Oh, ok…” Eren tried not to be so disappointed. He’d been anxious the whole day for nothing and it’s not setting in well for him.

“Oi, don’t sound so disappointed. If you really want to, you could come by my condo.”

Eren perked up but shook his head even though the other person on the other line can’t see him.

“No! No! T-that’s…” Eren shook his hands flustered.

“Shut up. I want my gift. I’ll text you the address.” At that the call suddenly ended. The brunet is left looking at his phone dumbstruck.

 _I’m going to Levi’s house. The Levi! Shit, I should take a picture and send it to Mikasa. She would love it right?_ _Should I text her? Crap, I don’t know what to do!_

His mind is reeling. His brain barely registered Hanji calling his name.

“Eren! You’re going home right! Let me give you a ride!” Hanji said while waving her hand.

At that, Eren snapped back into reality and ran towards where Hanji is.

“A-actually, I’m not going home yet…”

“Where are you going at this hour?” Hanji asked.

“I have to deliver my gift to Levi. I promised him to give it today.”  Eren said, embarrassed.

“Oh, right! Today is Levi’s ‘birthday’. Hahaha! Ok, where should I take you?”

“Uh, no. It’s ok, Hanji. I don’t want to cause any trouble. I’ll just take the subway. Besides, you should go to Erwin as soon as possible.” Eren replied bashfully.

 “My husband will be fine. Now, come and hop on. I know where Levi lives.” Hanji grabbed Eren’s right arm and shoved him into the car while laughing aloud.

Eren didn’t have enough time to say no. So, he just accepted his fate that you can never defy Hanji.

 

\------

 

Eren stares at the tall building in front of him.

 _Alright this is it._ Eren thought and inhaled deeply before stepping forward.

Entering, he was stopped by a man in a suit. He thought it’s the security of the building.

“Boy, are you lost? You’re not supposed to be here.” The man said, eyeing Eren in disdain.

“Aahh, I’m here to visit Levi. Here’s his address…” Eren showed the man the text message he got from Levi.

The security glared at the screen and silently went over to his desk and picked up the telephone. Eren can’t really blame the man if he seems somewhat, strange. Because compared to the glamorous building and probably the glamorous people living here, Eren’s nothing. He’s just a boy who wants a chance to act. And he’s wearing his worn out casual clothes, he can’t help but shrug at his situation right now.

After confirming, that he’s not one of the crazy fans he was ushered to an elevator. The security did something to the elevator and once it closed it went straight up without ever stopping on other floors.

 _Must be a private elevator thing._ Eren thought.

Eren didn’t need to wait long, after just a minutes the elevator dinged and opened to the most wonderful and clean house he ever saw in his life. He gazed at the condo unit afraid to take a step forward thinking he might dirty the floor.

“You’re drooling.” A voice came out from the brunet’s right side making him jump in surprise and squeak in a not so manly way.

“L-levi, you scared the shit out of me!” Eren’s heart is still beating fast as an aftershock.

“Not my fault you’re drooling stupidly.”

“I was not drooling. I was admiring your place.” Eren replied defiantly.

Levi only gave a nonchalant wave. “Well, welcome to my humble abode.” The actor gave a small smile.

Eren can’t help but be in awe again at the house. It was white, like sparkly white. He could practically smell how clean the house is making him feel a little uncomfortable since, he’s not really ‘clean’ as of the moment. The house is almost bare of decorations except for some painting with bright vivid colors Eren bet would be expensive. He made a mental note not to touch anything.

He was guided to a room with the world’s most comfortable sofa and the widest TV he’d ever seen. He needs to stop himself from jumping to the sofa.

Eren feels like he’s in another dimension or universe. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Levi’s amused stare.

The actor needs to clear his throat twice before Eren snapped back to reality.

“Sit down. What do you want? I think I have some juice in the fridge.” Levi said after Eren came back from whatever wonderland.

“Ah, no! It’s ok! I’m not thirsty. I’m just here to give you your present.” Eren said immediately, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

He thought, Levi must be tired and he doesn’t want to stay longer than necessary.

“No, I invited you here. The least you can do is, accept my offer.” Levi then quickly made his way to his refrigerator.

He immediately found a carton of juice. He checked first the expiry date before pouring it in a glass. He never really cared in shopping lots of food, he only takes what he thinks is necessary. And grocery shopping for Levi is hell. He’s always mobbed by fans making it hard for him to even shop peacefully for a few seconds.

He set the glass of orange juice on the coffee table neatly. Eren mumbled a small thank you before taking a sip.

“So, what did Hanji do to you?” Levi asked as he seated in one of the sofa chairs.

“We went to the hospital. Rather, Hanji asked me to accompany her to the hospital.” Eren said slowly.

Now, Levi knows that Hanji is one of the healthiest people he knows. He never saw Hanji got sick before and base on what Eren said, Levi doubt that it was something serious. Then something clicked inside Levi’s mind. He smiled.

“Is she…” Levi trailed off not wanting to assume anything. He knows the hardship the couple experienced; they’ve been trying for five years now.

Eren beamed seeing Levi understood what he was about to say. “Yup! She is, the doctor said so.”

Levi gave a carefree and relieved smile, “Fucking finally. Does Erwin know?”

Eren shook his head, “Nope, she said she’ll surprise him.”

“Oh, he’ll be surprised then he’ll probably everyone he knows.”

“I’m so happy for them! What do you think the baby would look like? Oh my god, how about the personality? Will the baby take after Hanji or Erwin? I can’t imagine it.” Eren gushed about Hanji’s pregnancy. Meanwhile, Levi was just silent listening to Eren ramble.

“…And today, she was craving for an Oreo cheesecake! There’s this café just near the company and their cookies are so delicious!” Eren’s rambling stopped when his stomach growled at the mention of food.

They stopped, looking at each other in silence.

The brunet turns beet red slowly as they realize what just happened.

Levi gave a small laugh and then huffed. “Look, who’s hungry.”

Eren flushed some more. “I-I’m sorry…”

“What are you sorry for brat? Food is your basic need. It’s just mean your body is still working perfectly.” Levi said.

“I-I’ll eat dinner when I get home.” At the mention of dinner, his stomach rumbled again.

Eren wanted to die at that moment. He’s expecting a hole would erupt and swallow him, hide from the rest of the world. He was disappointed when it didn’t happen.

“I think your stomach can’t wait. Let’s see if I have some food.” Levi stood up and Eren wanted to toggle the man and stop him from going to the kitchen but his stomach grumbled again. He didn’t have a choice but curl in and hope the hole would appear any moment.

“Eren, we might have to go shopping. My fridge’s empty.” Levi voice boomed from the kitchen.

“D-Didn’t you have dinner?” Eren asked still waiting for the hole to appear.

“No, I don’t eat dinner” said Levi.

That made Eren think, he spent a good chunk of time to see Levi eat dinner but the contradictory statement Levi spoke just now made Eren confuse.

 _Unless, he’s only eating because he’s forced to do so,_ Eren thought and it made sense.

“You should eat dinner with me.” Eren said.

“No need. I told you, I don’t eat dinner.” Levi replied.

“You know, it’s impolite and awkward if I’m the only one eating.” Eren retorted.

“Let me tell you, it won’t be awkward. I like watching people eat.”

“No! We’ll eat together.” The brunet said indignantly.

“It’s against my diet.” This time Levi’s head is also heating up.

“It’s not because I saw you eat dinner before just fine.” Eren crossed his arms, telling Levi there’s no room for further argument.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re not my mother.”

“And I’m not your keeper but you’re not taking care of yourself very well.”

They stared down at each other, well in Levi’s case, he’s staring up but it’s not necessary. The heated stare continued for a few minutes and no one seems to back down.

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes again, “Fine, stubborn brat. I’ll just get my jacket.”

Eren gave a triumphant smile making Levi more annoyed.

“You’re cooking.” Levi declared.

“Fine,” said Eren still grinning victoriously.

Levi glared, “Fuck you.” Then he walked away to go get his jacket.

 

\------

 

Levi pulled up his hood as they go outside the building.

“You look like you’re about to do some law breaking.” Eren commented.

“Shut up. This is for protection.”

Eren nodded only. “So, what do you want to eat?” asked Eren as they walk to the supermarket not far from the condominium.

Levi was silent for a while, thinking. “I’m fine with anything as long as there are no onions or garlic in it.”

“Seriously, you don’t like onions? Onions are delicious!” Eren said.

“For you, yes. Not for me.” Levi replied, his hands under the pocket of the jacket due to the cold weather.

Eren hummed and asked, “Ok, do you like noodles?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you allergic to peanuts and shrimps?”

“No, why?” Levi inquired.

“Nothing just wanna make sure you don’t die because you’re allergic to something.” Eren replied thoughtful.

Levi didn’t answer anymore and they walk towards the supermarket in silence. The supermarket was known for their weird store hours, 1pm to 10pm. A lot of people preferred this supermarket since most of the people living in the complex are office workers or celebrities who are usually busy during daylight and prefer to shop at night.

They arrived at the supermarket still bustling with people shopping for their late night dinner or early breakfast for tomorrow. Levi tugged the hood of his jacket lower down his head and walked towards the entrance with Eren in tow.

They took the smaller grocery cart and moved towards the aisles. Minutes into shopping, Levi left Eren to find whatever ingredients he needed and walked towards Aisle 9 where all the cleaning products are found.

Levi felt a smile tugging his face as he searches for his favorite cleaning products. Not everyone knows it but he loves cleaning. Seeing something sparkling gives him a sense of peace in his mind.

He didn’t notice a woman staring at his direction and that his hood is showing his face a little more.

Levi almost jumped from the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. He immediately puts on his actor’s mask and smiled. “Yes?”

“H-hi. Oh my god, you’re really Levi. I never really saw you shopping here but anyways, I’m a big fan of yours!” the woman smiled alluringly, her eyes shining starstruck.

Levi smiled back, “Thank you.” He immediately took a bag of detergent and politely excused himself. He turns to find Eren. He stopped midway when he saw a clump of people gathered near the counter with a confused Eren in the middle.

“Oh my god, you’re the one I saw on TV the other night!”

“You’re the trainee right? Wow, you look so young!”

“Are you also living near here?”

“You’re so cute in person!”

Levi sighed and put away his bag of detergent before moving towards their direction. Meanwhile, all Eren can do is smile and say thanks looking like a piece of meat in the middle of hungry hounds.

“Eren, are you done?” Levi said turning the people’s attention to him.

Girls squealed and Levi resisted in rolling his eyes. Instead, he smiled politely and made his way towards the brunet. Even the cashier is too starstruck to move.

“Can you please ring these up?” Levi asked politely. The girl behind the counter instantly rang their items and soon enough they’re on the way to the actor’s condo. Although, it was hard to even take a step forward since everyone is gathered around them asking them for pictures or signs. Eren is like a lost lamb absolutely clueless on what to do. Thankfully, the manager came and calmed the overexcited people.

They arrived at the condo more tired than usual. Levi only ushered Eren to the kitchen to cook before taking a clean glass and drank a cold juice relaxing on the stool by the counter watching Eren cook.

Needless to say, Levi was impressed at Eren’s cooking skills. He was good and quick to chop the scallions, start a pot of water to boil, trim the snow peas and, lastly, peel and devein the shrimps.

After 25 minutes, delicious aroma spreads throughout the place and a [bowl of noodles](http://img4-3.myrecipes.timeinc.net/i/recipes/sl/09/03/noodle-bowl-sl-1879965-x.jpg) is served in front of him.

He could feel his mouth water just from looking at it.

Levi waited for Eren to sit then started digging in. Delicious was all Levi could think. He never pegged Eren to cook but the kid’s been living by himself for quite some time so it makes sense for Levi. They continued to eat in silence. And once they’re finished, Levi took their bowls to wash them. Eren protested but whatever he wanted to say dried out when he saw Levi glaring at him.

“I don’t trust you to wash these up to my standards kid.” Levi said eyeing the pouting brunet in the table.

Levi gave an exasperated sigh, “How about you go get what you’re actually here for?”

Eren immediately stood up and excitedly yet anxiously walked to where his bag is. He came back more anxious than before. By that span of time, the actor finished washing the dishes and is now wiping his hands with a clean towel.

“Well?” asked Levi when Eren didn’t look up but instead play with his two thumbs.

“Well…” Eren cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “First of all, it’s nothing expensive like the ones you got but I thought of you when I saw this so…Yeah, this is my birthday present.” Eren holds a small elongated box wrapped neatly in front of Levi.

The actor took it without saying anything.

He opened it and saw a [necklace](http://www.zivpin.com/img/cms/img/SPW0002_1.jpg). It’s a wing necklace with red stones embedded on it and a long chain.

The actor took it from its box and hanged it at eye level.

“H-happy Birthday, again. I’m sorry it’s late and not so nice.” Eren continued rambling while fiddling with his thumb without looking up.

“Eren…” this made the kid look up, eyes wide with emotions swirling – fear, anxiousness, giddiness, hope.

Levi gave Eren a grateful smile. “Thank you… It’s beautiful.”

Eren’s eyes widened unable to comprehend why Levi likes it so he asked, “Really, you like it?”

Levi nodded still smiling. “Why wings?”

The actor’s smile gave Eren a boost of confidence.

“It’s because every time I see you under the spotlight, it seems like you’re soaring through the sky. I-It’s always wonderful to see you act. It’s always that moment I see you flying the highest, enjoying the wind flow your wings. Effortless and seemed lightweight.” Eren explained and as words pour out his mouth a newfound sense of pride swells in his heart because it’s true, whatever he is saying, it is all true and sincere.

Levi stared at him a little confused, “I’m not as free as you think brat but thank you. This is a lovely gift. It’s better than what other expensive thing I got.”

Eren was confused at Levi’s first statement but smiled brightly anyway. For Eren, his day ended well.

 

\------

Meanwhile…

Erwin and Hanji are eating dinner peacefully while talking about what happened to their day. And as the servant served the wine, Hanji declined.

“Why? Are you ok?” asked Erwin, concerned that his wife seems to be not eating well.

“It’s fine. I mean, alcohol is not good for the baby.” Hanji replied casually.

“True, it’s better to be careful…” Erwin trailed off and stared disbelievingly at his wife.

Hanji only gave him a wide smile and drank the glass of water.

“Wait, what does that mean? Y-You’re… p-pregnant?” Erwin finally finished after opening and closing his mouth a few times attempting to form any coherent words.

“Yup.” Hanji gave another unnatural small reply.

“Wha- How? What?” Erwin is starting to breathe heavily, still trying to digest the information.

Hanji barked a laugh unable to hold it in.

“I went to the doctor earlier. And it was confirmed I’m pregnant.” Hanji said smiling.

Erwin also smiled then grinned widely because finally after five years of trying. Everything seems to be unimportant, all their hardships and depression they experienced when the doctor said they might never have children.

The blonde immediately stood up not finishing his food and started calling people.

First his father, “Dad! Guess what, Hanji’s pregnant!”

Then his cousin, “Hey Armin, I’m going to be dad! Hanji’s pregnant!”

Then his best friend, “Mike! Oh my god, you won’t believe it but Hanji’s pregnant! I’m going to be a dad!”

Lastly, “Levi, I’m finally going to be dad!”

“What do you mean you know?”

“Huh? Eren told you?”

“Oh, he was with Hanji earlier?”

“Wait, he’s there? What’s he doing there?”

“Oh, right. Haha, I know, I’m so happy right now!”

“Say, thanks to Eren. I’m grateful to him.”

Then he continued announcing his wife’s pregnancy throughout the whole household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Hanji!!  
> And yes, Armin and Erwin are cousins. Lol!


	27. Valentine's Day - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of filming and Eren is being sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer. Really, I mean it but my brother wants to turn off the internet for the night. I can't do anything... So this is it for now. Sorry.

Eren yawns and shivers at the coldness of the early morning, around 5am. He is currently walking towards the filming set to the movie he’s part in they called it, Berlin Files. Eren was not annoyed; in fact, he was excited but nervous at the same time. He can’t help it. It’s his first time filming for a major film and that his role is also challenging for him as a newbie.

What annoys Eren is that today is the Valentine’s Day, the day of love that is highly commercialized and taken advantage by companies. It annoys him because it brings back memories he’d rather forget.

Once he arrives, he immediately greeted everyone in the set with a smile. At least that’s what he saw Levi do every time aside from arriving on time. Eren thinks it’s one of the reasons why staff loves him so much.

Once done, he’s immediately lead to the dressing room to dress up and have make up.

“Hi, you must be Eren. Come, sit. I’m Jelly by the way.” The girl with a weird tattoo on her arms motioned for Eren to sit in the chair in front of the brightly lit mirror.

“Nice to meet you Jelly.” Eren greeted back politely.

Jelly then started putting make up on Eren’s face while making small talk. Then she took out a wig from her bag.

She smiled, “We need you in this. If it works we might color your hair temporarily if that’s ok with you?”

Eren thought for a moment then shrugged and said, “Sure, it’s not like I have anything to do aside from this.”

Jelly smiled and moved behind Eren to put the wig on. Then she went to the front to adjust the clips and the hair, combing it to look natural. When she finished, Eren gaped at the person in front of the mirror. Eren almost didn’t recognize himself from all the eyeliner and the wig he’s wearing. He heard Jelly giggle at his side.

“Do you like it?” asked Jelly.

“Yes. Wow, I don’t even look like me.”

Jelly nodded in agreement. “The ginger hair color really makes your magnificent eyes pop out. Now, put on these clothes then we’ll see what else we would need. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Eren replied then went to the makeshift fitting room.

The clothes look formal and it looks small for his size. Eren shrugged and started stripping to get dressed. When he was done, he went out but saw that jelly has not yet come back so he looked himself at the mirror one more time.

He still can’t believe himself. This is not Eren this is Jonas. He stood more upright, straightening his posture, tucked his chin and stomach. He shifted his weight on his legs, placed his arms on his hips and smirked seductively on the mirror.

 _This is Jonas. Nice to meet you, Jonas._ Eren thought as he stares at his reflection.

“Eren?” Jelly came inside but stopped midway staring at the boy in front of her. The shy, polite boy is gone.

“Miss Jelly you’re here.” Eren changed his voice, lowering it down a bit but not as low as Levi’s. His eyes are glinting with mischief armed with his sexy smirk.

“Ah… Eh… Uh… Eren? I-Is that you?” Jelly asked cheeks tinted with red.

Eren only smirked, staring at her from head to toe. Jelly flushed standing uncomfortably.

“Miss Jelly, is Eren here?” a familiar voice echoed.

Eren extended his neck to see and smiled wickedly.

“Hi, Armin.” He greeted.

The blond stopped in his tracks and stared at the mysterious boy in front of him. He seemed familiar yet not quite, not with all the pheromones he’s spreading all over the room.

“Yes?” Armin replied, not really sure.

Eren gave an amused laugh making the other two confused. He then blinked a couple of times and he’s back to the old shy yet polite person.

“It’s me, Eren.” his voice also changed back. He’s grinning impishly. He can’t believe they fell from his act.

Both Jelly and Armin blinked before responding and gasping in surprise.

“Eren! You scared me!” Jelly cried moving closer to slap Eren’s arms.

Meanwhile, Armin is stuck by the open door. The blond manager took in all the changes made of Eren.

“Eren, is that really you? Wow! Levi will be happy to see this.” Armin said finally.

Eren spluttered, “No! Please, no. I’m not that confident in my character.” Eren played with his thumbs again.

Jelly made a confused face. “Where did the boy earlier go?”

Eren laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

“But please, don’t tell Levi. Not just yet. I’m kind of scared to know what he thinks.” Eren said.

Armin smiled understanding Eren’s reason. “Sure, I’ll just see you again later.” _Oh, I can’t wait for him to see this…_

Eren then nodded as Jelly tinkers on his outfit. After it’s done, Eren is then instructed to go to the set where the director is already waiting.

“Eren, how are you? Jelly did very well.” Mr. Adalbrecht said, urging Eren to come closer.

“Yes. She’s amazing. I didn’t even recognize myself.” Eren replied politely.

The director barked a laugh, “That’s Jelly for you. So, are you nervous?”

“Yes, but I’m also excited. Very excited.” Eren said looking determined.

“Ohoh, that’s quite a look you got there, Eren boy. I like it. Good luck.”

Hours passed by and the whole staff is preparing the set, they are inside a warehouse. The whole half of the building is built like club with its disco lights, dance floors, tables and even drinks. The staff said, all the unopened bottles are real while the drinks being served is just juice that looks like an alcohol. The other actors and actresses are also there, Eren greeted them all.

Levi then came out from his dressing room for rehearsals. Eren greeted Levi and apologized that he was not able to greet the actor. The actor only rolled his eyes and said, “Idiot.” To which Eren laughed.

They are rehearsing the scene where Jonas (Eren’s character) and Eric (Levi’s character) meet and Jonas would give Eric all the intel he needs.

All extras, music and lights are on standby.

They started with their rehearsals which took quite a long time while the director instructs them where to go, where to face and all other instructions needed. It was dizzying for Eren but he can’t wait to act with Levi. He has vowed to himself multiple times never to be taken away by Levi’s acting.

Then the director shouted, “Let’s start! Quiet on the set!”

Eren gulped, _this is it._

“You ready, brat?” asked Levi. Even with the nickname, the brunet could feel the genuine concern behind it.

“As I’ll ever be…” Eren replied, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Eren then moved to the other side of the floor and stood with the other extras. Inhales deeply, then clenched his eyes shut and opened it as soon as the director shouted,

“Action!”

 

The music is loud with its base booming almost in rhythm with your heart. The dance floor is crowded. To the world outside, this may look like your normal club but it is actually the center of the drug cartel, prostitution and senseless killing that’s all drowned by the loud music. One wrong step might take you to a place you never wanted to be in, a dark place where no one can get out unscathed.

Jonas is nervous. He’s always nervous and paranoid. Who wouldn’t, when you’re a snitch, a rat, a big mouth that secretly gathers information for the government? Jonas never wanted any of this but in exchange for a promise of freedom and free education, he dives head first into this hellhole and he might never ever come out.

He was afraid but he was also hopeful.

Earlier this day, he received a call saying he needs to meet with someone. He just found a new intel that the leader of the mafia running the club is in the vicinity, its location and places he might go. He prides himself for gathering this much information in such a small amount of time. If he was not in hell, he would’ve been a great agent or something decent.

Of course, he has his way in taking information. He was always good with his mouth after all.

As he scans the room, he noticed the newly arrived group of people probably planning to have a good time since its Friday. But his eyes are open, waiting for any sign that the person the government called in is here.

They always have a code every time he’s going to meet their agents. Sometimes they would tap the table for a certain amount of times, stretch his arms while pointing his finger upward but tonight their code is to swirl their drink clockwise thrice then counterclockwise twice.

He spotted a guy walking towards the bar in leather jacket ordering some drink. There’s something different about this man, he knows. So, he went to the bar and slid on the sit beside the man. People must not know, this place has eyes and ears everywhere you can never be too careful.

“Hi.” Jonas said.

“Hey.”

Jonas eyed the man’s drink as he swirled it – clockwise three times, counterclockwise two times. He grinned.

“You’re not busy are you?” Jonas asked as part of their code.

“Maybe.” The man said before taking a sip on his drink.

“Maybe, we should get out of here? I’m sure your friends won’t mind.” Jonas looked at the group huddled together in one of the tables.

“I’m not gay.” The man said straightforwardly.

Jonas gave an amused laugh. “Well, you don’t have to be gay to fuck a man. I believe I can make you feel good, really good. That’s all that matters.” He ogles the man shamelessly and smirked when he noticed the man looking at him.

“I’m sorry but no.”

Jonas made a face. “Aww, can’t you tell me your name instead?” Jonas cooed.

“Eric, you are?” Eric replied.

“Jonas, nice to meet you.” He then stood up discreetly taking out the flash drive he has in his pocket. He leans in trailing his fingers lightly to Eric’s arms till it reached the man’s chest looking at the other man hungrily.

He then whispered closely, in his right ear as he placed the flash drive in one of the man’s pocket, “Call me again, agent.”

He stood straight still smirking, “Bye.” He blew a kiss before walking away. He swayed his hips more prominently knowing the agent is still staring at him maybe a little bit horrified.

 

“Cut!”

Everyone stopped. Eren blinked a couple of times before turning to the director’s direction where the director is talking to the other staff quietly.

Eren turned his gaze to Levi who’s still sitting on the stool and made his way.

“Not bad, kid.” Levi complimented.

Eren blushed, “R-really? Was my characterization good enough?”

“Yes, more than good. I’m quite impressed.” Levi replied.

Eren gaped at him disbelievingly. “Really? T-thanks but I still have to learn more.”

“Yes, you do. But don’t degrade yourself brat. Can’t you see how the women looked at you?” Levi waved his hand in a circular manner.

Eren looked up and scanned the whole room, oblivious.

Levi chuckled, “You’re so clueless.”

“What? I don’t see anything? Did I do something wrong?” Eren asked flustered a little.

“No, it was meant to be a good thing.” Levi replied.

Their banter stopped when the director called their attention. They went to him immediately.

“Eren your acting is good. Better than what I’ve expected but I just want to try something, if you don’t mind.” The director started.

“Yes, sir?” Eren answered eagerly, trying to contain himself. He was happy from the director’s comment.

“Don’t get me wrong we could use this footage and it’ll be fine but there’s something I want you to do. Then we’ll decide which footage is better.”

Eren nodded listening attentively, curious as to what the director wants.

The director hesitated a bit before speaking, “I want you to kiss Levi.”

Eren’s brain haywires, unable to talk and just stood there looking at the director. He doesn’t know what to feel about it. He wants to do what the director wants but he’s scared, nervous, embarrassed and even excited. He doesn’t have any experiences about on-screen kissing. Further, he has a hard time understanding why the director wants him to kiss Levi.

The director waited for him to answer.

All he could answer is, “W-what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	28. Valentine's Day - Part 2 and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmwwwwwaaaahhhh!! you know what I mean...

“W-what?” Eren said dumbly.

Levi sighed and said, “Can I please talk to him for a sec?”

“Sure, we’ll be ready in ten.” The director said.

At that, Levi nodded and dragged Eren to a corner.

“You do know that you don’t have to do everything they say right?” Levi asked looking Eren straight in the eyes.

Eren seemed to focus more now and nodded back. “But I also really want to try it?” he said.

Levi smirked, “Do you want to kiss me so badly?”

This seems to get Eren from his daze and gasped, “Heck no! I’m willing to do it with anyone. It’s just that I don’t understand why Mr. Adalbrecht wants a kissing scene. Isn’t it scandalous?”

Levi nodded, “The question is why Jonas would kiss Eric?”

Eren kept silent for a while thinking of any logical reason why Jonas would kiss Eric. Levi just stood there waiting patiently for Eren to mull about the answer.

“I think it’s because Jonas is defiant. He wants to defy the government and the mafia who put him there. He’s a rebel plus he wants attention.” Eren explained.

Levi only nodded. “Correct.”

“H-How do you kiss… on screen, I mean.” Eren asked, red tinting his cheeks.

“It’s simple don’t think of it as a person that you’re kissing and try not to giggle.” Levi said shrugging.

Eren contemplates on what Levi said, and then he answered gleefully, “Just like a dog kissing his master!”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, you could say that too.”

“Ok, I think I got it.” Eren said with renewed energy.

They walked back to the director’s direction telling him that Eren’s fine with the kissing scene.

The director asked Levi, “How about you? Are you okay with it?”

Levi shrugged, “I’m fine with it.”

“Okay. Positions everyone!” the director then announced. Everyone scrambled to their places.

 

They did the same scene but this time, instead of just whispering Eren did what the director asked him to.

 

“I’m sorry but no.”

Jonas made a face. “Aww, can’t you tell me your name instead?” Jonas cooed.

“Eric, you are?” Eric replied.

“Jonas, nice to meet you.” He then stood up discreetly taking out the flash drive he has in his pocket. He leans in trailing his fingers lightly to Eric’s arms till it reached the man’s chest looking at the other man hungrily. He surreptitiously placed the flash drive in the man’s front pocket.

He then lightly snaked his hands around the man’s muscular arms. He could also feel the man tensing under his touch but too stunned to do anything. Jonas chuckled amusingly. He scans the man’s face, his beautiful grey sharp eyes, sharp jaw and inviting lips.

Jonas thought of something naughty and smirked playfully. And before the agent could do anything, Jonas leans in capturing the other man’s luscious lips in a slow but short kiss. While the other man is stiff and surprised and probably mortified.

He dared not to lengthen the kiss even though he wanted to. This is just to spite the agent.

When the kiss broke, he smiled. “Call me, AGENT.” He said in a mocking voice then turned to walk away, satisfied with the man’s stunned face.

 

“Cut!”

Everyone started to relax except Eren whose back is still facing them.

“Eren are you ok?” a girl asked. She turns around to inspect Eren if there’s something wrong.

Levi, who’s looking from afar, is starting to get worried because Eren is still not moving. Then, the girl who asked Eren giggled easing some of Levi’s worries.

Levi is not the only person who’s worried but also the director and the other staff.

“He’s fine!” her giggle turns into full blown laughter. “I-I’m sorry. I-It’s just that… Hahaha, he’s beet red. That’s all.” She said in between laughing.

The director and the staff relaxed and chuckled along.

Meanwhile, Eren is having a battle inside his mind. He remembers how plump, soft and sweet those lips are. He’s afraid. No, he’s terrified. He knows this feeling all too well and he’s scared to go back to his old self, so weak and gullible.

 _Fuck, what’s going on?_ He thought. _Why is my heart beating so fast? There’s definitely something wrong with me! No! I know what this is. No! No! Stop!_

 

He knows that the more he mulls over it the more he would freak out and breakdown, and that’s the last thing he wants to do especially during filming.

The walls protecting his heart is beginning to crack, the walls he so ever delicately built to protect him from this kind of situations. He needs to stop it, this feeling.

He began to internally mumble, ‘ _Don’t think of it as a person… Yeah, don’t think about it. Just like a dog licking his master. Just like a dog… Yes, that’s right. I’m fine. I’m fine.’_ like a mantra.

“-ren.”

Eren continues to convince himself.

“Eren!” a voice took Eren back to reality.

He almost jumped when he saw Levi near him. “Y-yes?” he asked.

Levi sighed, “Are you okay? You got everyone worried.”

“I’m fine. I-it’s just… it’s my first time doing it. I didn’t even know how it happened. Haha, but I’m fine. Really.” Eren showed a reassuring smile even though he is still red but not as red as before.

Levi eyes Eren for a moment before shrugging. “If you say so, anyway, the director wants us to have another take.”

“Eh, why?” Eren asked slowly panicking.

“He wants to try other angles.” Levi replied nonchalantly.

Eren was amazed as to how Levi’s so calm after the kissing scene. The brunet scolds himself silently, telling himself that he’s not professional enough to let it affect him and vows to himself to do better.

It took the whole day before the director is satisfied. Eren kissed Levi on the lips (again), cheeks, or near his ear multiple times and every time, Eren’s heart would skip a beat but the brunet only ignores it telling himself, it’s unprofessional. By the end of the day, almost every girl and some boys are glaring at Eren.

He could even hear them gossip sometimes.

“He’s so lucky.”

“This is the only time I got jealous by a boy, damn.”

“T-that was hot though.”

Eren could only sigh in frustration. Because people are looking at him in a way he doesn’t want, he wants them to know his acting skills not kissing skills.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh after cleaning up his make-up and putting on his normal clothes.

“What’s wrong Eren?” Armin asked.

Eren flinched in surprise; he didn’t notice Armin was beside him. “No, it’s nothing. It’s just that people didn’t even notice how I acted and just gossiped about how I kissed Levi. I mean, it’s not even a real kiss!” the brunet slumped.

“Calm down brat.” A third familiar voice came behind him making Eren flinch again. He whipped his head at the source of the voice.

“Levi” Eren whined. “I just want them to notice my acting skills.”

“That’s how the world is Eren. Imagine if the movie comes out. I’m sure you’ll receive much worse hate and critics.” Levi said.

Eren pouted, “Easy for you to say, everybody loves you.” he mumbled.

“That’s not true. When I was starting a lot of people don’t like me because I was not friendly, I don’t smile a lot and that I only sucked up to the higher ups that’s why I have the role, blah blah.”

“Eh? Really?!” Eren couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. He always thought Levi was always loved.

Levi nodded. “Even now, there are still people who bash me no matter what I do. That’s the major reason why I don’t go online. I was fired a lot of times too. The only friend I have at that time was your mom. She always believed in me.” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Eren was taken aback. Levi never talked about his mother but he’s also glad that his mom was there to believe in him even when everyone doubted him.

He smiled at Levi. The actor only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Eren. One day, everyone will acknowledge you.” Armin interjected.

Eren nodded and smiled to himself. He was glad he was not alone.

His next call time is after five days. Eren wanted to stay and work but Levi forced him to go home and rest since the next shoot will be taken in another location. Eren dislikes going home earlier than the others but Levi’s glare made him to.

 

\------

 

Eren is walking on one of the hallways in his school a day after his shoot, his class had just finished, when he felt his phone vibrate.

He answered the call immediately when he saw that the company’s number on his phone’s screen.

“Hello?”

“Is this Eren?” an unknown voice was heard from the other line.

“Yes, it’s me.” Eren answered.

“Oh, good. This is Eld Jinn from the managerial section. Can you come over the office today?”

“Sure.”

“Anytime this afternoon?”

“Okay.”

“Great, I’ll see you later.”

“Ok, see you. Thanks Mr. Jinn”

The call ended and Eren hurried to his last class. And as soon as the clock hits three he’s already going to the company.

 

“Good afternoon, I’m here to see Mr. Jinn?” Eren asked when he arrived at the office.

“Oh, just go straight ahead then turn right, his desk is in the far left corner.” One of the office worker answered.

“Thank you.” Eren smiled.

He greeted Eld once he arrived and Eld greeted back.

“Please, take a seat.” Eld motions Eren to sit in the chair in front of him. “Hanji is on a business trip so I’ll be the one to take care of your schedule. I heard you were filming for a movie? How was it?”

“It was fun actually. And tiring, my head hurts from wearing the wig all day.” Eren replied.

Eld nodded, “I understand but as long as you’re having fun. Anyway, are you familiar with LoEn Music?”

Eren paused for a second and furrowed his eyebrows, “Sounds familiar. Why?”

“They called me and they wanted you to star in their music video.”

Eren tilted his head thinking. “Music video? Who?”

“Ah, you probably know one of the famous singers today, Jean Kirstein? Aren’t you lucky?! I’m so happy for you.” Eld said excitedly. His smiling faltered when he felt the room getting cold. A tingle ran down his spine and gulped when he felt that the ominous feeling came from the kid in front of him.

“E-Eren?”

“Excited? Lucky?” Eren whose face is covered by his bangs looked up grinning like a maniac. “Oh, heck I am. The gods have paved the way for my revenge.” Eren then laughed evilly.

“S-so, w-will you a-accept?” Eld asked trying to sound calm. By now, the whole office felt the dark aura emanating from the kid.

“Of course. When and where will this be?” Eren asked.

“It will be tomorrow 7:30am at LoEn Music’s.” Eld answered.

Then Eren smiled sweetly at him, “Thank you so much Mr. Jinn.”

“Ah, yes. Y-you’re welcome” is all Eld can say still unable to overcome the sudden change of Eren’s behavior.

Eren bowed a little then went his way.

 _Get ready horseface. I’ll trample that stupid face of yours._ Eren chuckled darkly.

 

\------

“This way, Mr. Eren.” a girl, too sexy for the Eren’s own liking, is guiding him through the maze-like corridor of the LoEn Music’s building.

He was lead to a door that says, Jean K. and the brunet did everything not to kick the door down. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

_Calm down, we need to relax. We’re here for work. Don’t give him the satisfaction that you’re affected by him, Eren. Calm the fuck down!_

The door finally opened and the first thing he saw was a woman in a very attractive suit with a pair of glasses and an unknown girl clinging to a horse.

Eren almost rolled his eyes at the sight and instead smiled at the woman wearing the glasses.

“Good morning, I’m Eren of the Scouting Legion.” Eren greeted.

He heard Jean snort, Eren turned and gave a stink eye but didn’t say anything.

“Is this how leeches act just because they get to walk in a petty red carpet?” Jean sneered.

“Jean, be nice. My apologies… I’m Czarina I’ll be your director for this shoot.” She said frowning on Jean’s actions.

“Nice meeting you, Ms. Czarina. And don’t worry he must have a lot free time, idling around if he’s just watching TV.” Eren commented.

Jean scoffed but before he can retaliate Eren spoke again. “So, what will be the MV about?”

“Ah, yes. Please sit, everyone.” Czarina gave a stern voice at the last word referring to Jean and the still unknown girl still clinging to him on the couch.

Jean rolled his eyes but stood up.

“Eren, by the way, this is Andi. Andi, this is Eren. You’ll be working together for this shoot.” she introduced the two actors for the MV to each other.

“Nice to meet you.” Eren smiled extending and stretching his hand to the girl.

The girl just stared at him bored, “Hmph.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, _thought so._

“Andi, that’s unprofessional of you.” The director scolded.

“I don’t care. I don’t like him.” The girl replied.

Eren smiled, “It’s okay, let’s start?”

The brunet wanted to pat himself at the back for acting cool and calm in front of them.

Once seated, Czarina explains the scenario.

“This time, we decided to have a fantasy theme for Jean’s next album. It goes like this, there are two angels , you and Andi, who are really close to one another as if you’re siblings but one day a demon, that would be Jean, shows up and one of the angels falls in love with him. The other angel sees this and fears for her friend’s life for it is forbidden for a demon and an angel to interact much less to fall in love. So to save her sister, the other angel kills the demon.”

Eren immediately raised his hand with vigor surprising the people around him. “I’ll do it!”

“Eh, which part?” the director asks.

Eren’s eyes gleamed dangerously.  “The angel who kills the demon.” he said, voice dangerously low.

Jean felt a prickle ran down his spine when he saw Eren’s expression and gulped.

“O-Ok. Then Andi will portray as the angel who fell in love with the demon.” Czarina decided, Andi squealed and immediately latched on to Jean.

“Jean, we’re going to be the best couple ever!” Andi said, looking up to Jean with sparkly eyes.

Eren internally sighed. _This is what I looked like before? I was a stupid boy who’s always eager to serve Jean, even when he was just using me for his convenience. I will never be like that, again. Never!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ: (JUST JOKING)  
> Tomorrow, it's either I update EARLY or LATE because my brother is in the hospital right now and I need to take care of him.


	29. The Angel and The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean faces each other off during the filming for Jean's MV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i'm off to the hospital after posting this! XD
> 
> Enjoy!!

_I wish I’m a girl._ Eren thought as he sat in a dressing room. This is the only time he’ll ever wish he’s a female. Because of his gender he is now stuck in the same room as the person he hates the most.

He closed his eyes for most of the time acting as if he’s sleeping thinking Jean wouldn’t dare disturb him. But no, the horse just kept talking louder and louder bragging about his achievements. This is useless because even though he doesn’t want to admit, Eren memorized all of Jean’s achievement: what album, song became number one on which charts and music shows up until he learned that he was only used.

“Jean, shut up!” Eren growled. “I think everyone already knows how much of an asshole you are. So shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

“What did you say? FYI, I can throw you away from this building if I wanted to. So you fuck off.” Jean retorted.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Eren turned facing Jean who’s sitting in the chair beside him. “YOU are the one who keeps talking, not me. And no, you can’t throw me out because this time the director has the only right to fire me and not you. Or is that how unprofessional you actually are? And you call yourself a ‘singer’?” says Eren scoffing and challenging Jean with his stare.

Jean glared. “You don’t have any right to insult my profession.”

“Of course not, I’m insulting your professionalism.” _I know how important singing is to you, asshole._

They fell silent after that just glaring at each other.

“Ahm, Mr. Jean…” a girl spoke.

“What?” Jean replied harshly.

The girl flinched.

“I’m sorry. What do you want to say?” he said as soon as he realized what he’d done.

“Y-your costume is ready now. If you would please…”

“Sure.”

Jean stood up and went to the adjacent dressing room. Now that Eren is able to finally obtain some peace, he took a deep breath and concentrated on his characterization. He never really had a sister or someone close to so this will be a challenge.

“Eren, it’s your turn.”

This made Eren look up. He saw Jean with a strange purple robe with spikes on its shoulder accentuated with a belt. He’s also wearing a blue pants underneath it and black boots. His two-toned hair is now a long white hair tired in a low ponytail. They also put fake sharp long nails painted in black. All in all, he looks like a demon as far as fantasy is concerned.

Eren, now a bland because of the wig, stood up and went to the same dressing room. He was given a white tunic with golden intricate designs on its neckline and sleeves, trousers and a pair of leather sandals, typical angel outfit. Jean’s outfit completely outmatches Eren but he likes it anyway. It was simple and comfortable.

“Oh, Eren you really look like an angel!” a girl said, clasping her two hands and admiring Eren with sparkly eyes.

Eren smiled back, “Thank you very much.”

Everyone swoons over him except for Jean but the way he looks at him, as if he’s a different person made Eren raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing… y-you just look like a different person.” Jean replied.

“No shit Sherlock. I’m wearing a wig.” Eren rolled his eyes and went out to the studio where they’ll film.

 

\------

 

 _Ugh, so noisy!_ Eren complained behind his smiling face. Now that he thought about it, he’s becoming more like Levi smiling as if there’s nothing wrong.

Andi, the other angel who’s now wearing a long white dress showing a bit of her chest with long blond wavy hair, is whining something about Eren and Jean sharing room. Eren would’ve gladly exchange his position with her if she’s just not a girl.

“Andi, please don’t do this.” Andi’s manager tries to tell her off.

“Shut up! Jean’s always looking at him and not me! I hate it.” Andi complained. She then crossed her arms and huffed.

Eren wanted to roll his eyes but just continued smiling. He turns to face Jean who’s doing nothing to calm the girl down.

“You! Fix this. It’s setting the whole team back.” Eren said pointing a finger at Jean before walking away from the commotion.

Jean looks taken aback not really expecting to be a part of the fuss Andi’s making. He looked at everyone. All of them are expecting Jean to do something.

Jean groaned. “Fine. Andi, come here.”

Andi immediately perked up and went too close to Jean almost hugging him. “Yes, Jean?”

Eren rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Jean touched her chin and gently lifted it a little, he smiled. “How about this, I’ll give you a kiss if you shut up and work for once.”

Eren gaped at Jean’s statement and looked at Andi. He gapes some more when the young actress completely ignored the last part of the sentence. She looked at Jean with dreamy eyes.

“Okay!” she beamed then turns around. “Let’s do this people. Let’s be done with it so I can have my kiss!” She giggled.

 _Whatever works..._ Eren thought.

 

\------

 

“Okay! Positions everyone…”

Andi and Eren are in what seems to be a flower fields. The actress is still sulking and not looking at Eren, just to spite the actor.

Eren groaned, “Can’t we just get along even just for a while?”

“Get along? Hmm, how about no? Stop talking to me, newbie.” the actress replied.

Eren was thankful, he doesn’t have to talk to her during the shoot unless necessary.

 

“…quiet on the set! Roll Cameras! Action!”

 

Eren took a deep breath closing his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he’s an entirely different person.

He smiled sweetly as if cooing the girl angel. He took her hand; this made her whip her head and turn to face Eren. Andi was surprise at the gentle gesture. She looked at Eren’s eyes and drowns in it.

She could see gentleness; feel warmth and selfless love on those eyes just like a real brother. She smiled back tentatively.

Eren grinned. Then he got an idea, he picked a flower and put it gently at her ears. He mouthed, “Beautiful.”

Andi felt happy and her heart swells with the compliment, “Thank you.” She replied meekly. She then picked a few flowers and made a flower crown.

She puts it on Eren’s head. She looks at her work and smiled sweetly. Eren laughed.

 

“You know, instead of sulking you should be watching Eren right now?” Czarina said to Jean who’s sulking in his seat.

“No, why would I? It’ll just make my bad day worse.” Jean complained.

Czarina grabbed Jean’s head and forcibly turns it towards Eren and Andi.

“Look. Look at how entranced Andi is and to think she hates Eren just earlier.” She said gripping Jean’s head.

Jean was forced to look and he can’t deny it but admit that what the director said was true. Andi’s totally swept off by Eren’s acting. He was baffled, to say the least and can’t help but admire it.

_Is this what you’ve been doing, Eren?_

Jean doesn’t know what to feel, he feels proud but at the same time he felt as if he’s been left behind. Eren’s moving on and Jean’s stuck in annoying the shit out of Eren. But instead of feeling deflated, he felt as if he needs to work harder and show to Eren that he will never surpass him. He will make great songs and be more popular. Then Eren would try and try just to catch up to him, always looking at him and nobody else.

_Eren’s mine._

He looks at Andi and Eren, know playing on the swing.

 

“Ok, cut! Good job guys!”

Eren blinked and smiled at Andi. The actress just realized what happened, she immediately turns away crossing her arms.

Eren gives up and shrugs.

Jean approached him. “I didn’t know you actually have a bit of talent in acting?”

Eren turns around and faced Jean, “I, too, never would’ve imagined myself acting. If you didn’t ditch me then I would never be interested in acting.”

Czarina looks at the two, confused. She only knows that they knew each other, _but what really happened? Were they perhaps…_ She asked herself.

“Let’s proceed to the scene where the angel and the demon meet.” Czarina declared.

Andi squealed as soon as she heard it and ran towards Jean. “Jean, it’s our turn! Let’s be lovey-dovey, okay?!”

Eren sighs again when he saw Andi giving him a dirty look. “Andi, I don’t care what you do with Jean. You could pet him, dissect him or feed him hay I won’t care.”

At that Eren left and sat at the corner.

 

\------

 

Eren sits while observing Andi and Jean act. Observing others, while waiting became a habit since he started working as Levi’s personal assistant. Levi would always tell him to observe how the other actors characterize their own role and how would Eren act it if he’s the one acting the role.

“NG!”

Eren paused to listen. _Why did the director say it?_

“Andi, you’re supposed to be curious and scared not love-struck! This is the first time you saw each other.” Czarina said in a firm voice.

“Y-yes! Sorry!” Andi said meekly.

They restarted the scene and Andi immediately catches on. After that, the whole shoot was smooth sailing.

“Okay, let’s proceed to the scene where the other angel kills the demon.” Czarina announced.

Eren perked up and mumbled to himself, “Finally, it’s time.”

Jean and Eren were lead to a castle tower. Jean was strapped in a harness and Eren was given a fake knife.

“The scene is Eren will kill the demon to protect Andi then after killing the demon Eren will become crazy and turns into a demon.” The director explains.

Eren nodded and so as Jean.

_This is it. Fuck you Jean, I will kill you and I’ll get my revenge. I will make you regret._

“Do your job well Eren. We don’t want to disappoint Ms. Czarina now do we?” Jean said passing Eren by.

Eren turns around glaring. “Just watch asshole. I’ll make you regret everything!”

“Positions everyone… And action!”

 

Eren stares at the knife. He looks up at Jean then suddenly he’s all over Jean trying to stab him vehemently. Jean did his best to block the knife at the edge of the castle.

“NG!”

Eren blinked. Jean slumped on the floor relieved that the knife is nowhere near his throat.

“Eren, you’re supposed to be crazy after not before.” Czarina bellowed from below.

“Yes.” Eren said back.

They went back to their positions. Eren stared again at the knife slowly walking towards Jean. Then raised the knife and attacked Jean.

Jean grabbed Eren’s arm so that he won’t get hit by the knife.

They did multiple retake and it’s all the same. Eren would always launch himself to Jean.

“Eren, do you need more time? Let’s give you a break so you could figure things up.” Czarina said clasping Eren’s shoulder. “Ok, let’s proceed to solo shots first.”

Eren felt defeated. _Why? W-what’s wrong with me? Why can’t I act?_

“Hey, you’re dragging the whole production team. What did you say a while ago? Make me regret? Pfft, good luck with that.” At that Jean left Eren alone feeling arrogant.

Eren’s confidence crumbled. _This is not supposed to happen._

 

\------

 

_What should I do? Why would the angel kill the demon in the first place? Yes, it’s to protect the other angel, but why? Arrggh… I don’t know what to do? Every time I see that face of a horse my blood boils! This is so annoying!_

Eren continues to mull and sulk at the dressing room’s corner. He doesn’t want to be a burden. He wanted to show everyone his talent but he did nothing of that. Eren hates himself from being useless.

 _Think Eren. Think, what would Levi do?_ Eren paused as soon as Levi’s name pops out of his mind.

“Levi! He can help me!” Eren said taking out his phone ready to dial Levi’s number.

He hesitates for a moment, _what should I tell him?_

“Whatever. I need help.” Eren said before clicking the call button.

The phone rang but as expected no one answered and the call was lead to a voicemail.

“The number you dialed is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the ‘beep’.”

“Hey, Levi, it’s me. You must be filming right now. I’m sorry for disturbing you but I would like to ask if you could help me about something…” Eren started but stopped when he realized something.

_“You see, I’m filming a music video for horseface where I’m an angel and I need to kill him but I can’t be an angel because every time I see his face I loose myself. Levi, what should I do?! Help ME!”_

Eren realized that he can’t possibly say that to Levi. He knew how Levi would react. He would be very, very angry. He could already imagine Levi’s face and it sent chills down his spine. He also remembers how Levi smiled at him when he decided to study acting for himself.

_Fuck! What should I do? I can’t let Levi know about this at all! What do I do?! It’ll be awkward to call again! No!_

*Beep*

Eren stopped panicking and looked at his phone confused. Then his eyes widened in fear.

_Fuck! I was cut off! I left a stupid message! Fuck my life!_

Eren felt more depressed and sighed. _No, I can’t give up! I will figure this out even without Levi’s help._

He started thinking of what the whole story is. The two angels are like brother and sister. They care so much for each other. And the girl angel is dying because she fell in love with the demon. Now, he needs to choose between letting his sister die or kill the demon to let his sister live.

 _Brother… Sister…_ Eren thought. He never had a sibling so he never knows what it feels like and his relationship with Jean before was nothing like a sibling relationship. The other person he knows who has a sibling is Mikasa.

Eren jumped from his slumped position. He now has a small hope. He quickly dialed Mikasa’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked from the other line.

“Nothing’s wrong Mikasa but… well, maybe there is. Can you help me with something?”

“Sure, what is it? I have free time right now.”

“I’m filming a music video where I’m an angel who has a sister-like friend who’s also an angel. But this angel fell in love with a demon. It’s forbidden. And now my ‘sister’ is dying because of her relationship with the demon. I have to choose, let my sister die in the arms of the demon or kill the demon to let my sister live. Which one would you choose?”

Mikasa was silent for a few moments thinking.

“I would kill the demon.” She replied.

“Why? Isn’t your sister’s happiness more important?”

“Yes, but I won’t let her die, too. I love her. Even if she gets angry at me, in exchange for her life, then I will gladly kill the demon. I’m sure she’ll understand, maybe not now. But her life is more important than that of the demon’s.” she explained.

“But then you will be the one to die!”

“Eren, even if I will die for the sake of my sister. I’m fine with it. I will still be very fortunate as long as she lives.”

Eren lets it sink for a second. And realized that what Mikasa said was actually true. He can’t bear to see his ‘sister’ die so even if it causes his life, he would do anything for her to live.

“Was that okay?” Mikasa asked from the other line when Eren got quiet for some time.

“Yeah, then how about if you’re the sister you loved the demon and even knowing you’ll die you still continued to meet with the demon.” Eren asked.

“Yeah? I’m fine with it. I love him and I would want to spend my time with him even if it kills me.”

“Isn’t that selfish? What about the other angel? He’ll be sad!” Eren asked.

“It’s not his business. It’s my life not his. Yes, he’ll be sad but I’ll be happy. And I would assume he would be happy for me.”

Eren nodded. “Ok, I get it now. I gotta go now. Thanks again Mikasa. Take care.” Eren said, finally realizing what he needs to do.

“You’re welcome. Good luck.”

At that the other line went dead, Eren stood up and went to the studio.

 

\------

 

“Eren are you sure you’re ready?” Czarina asked when Eren came to her.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Eren replied firmly.

Czarina stares at Eren, then smiled. “Okay.” She then turned around “Okay, everyone. Eren’s back! Let’s finish the demon killing scene!”

The staff immediately sat everything up. And not a moment too soon, Eren and Jean are now once again at the castle tower.

Jean eyes Eren warily. _He seems different._

“Action!”

_This guy will be the reason of my sister’s demise. The demon she loves the most. But I need my sister; I can’t let him take away my sister._

_I’m sorry. My sister, I’m sorry. I love you. I’d rather see you live than die and let this demon live._

 

Eren started crying. Jean flinched when he saw tears streaming out of Eren’s eyes. _Why is he crying now?_ He thought.

_I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_

Eren slowly walked towards Jean clenching the knife shakily, tears flowing freely, facing the demon with great pain in his eyes. He does not see Jean but the demon.

_I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_

Jean took a step back then quickly yet shakily, Eren stabbed Jean in the stomach. Jean’s eyes widened. Slowly he looked at the knife on his stomach. He did not see the knife coming, he was too numb and stiff looking at Eren crying.

He never really liked to see Eren crying, he would just stand there dumbly while staring at Eren who’s crying for getting hit by his father just because he got one mistake in a test. Then Eren would smile after as if nothing happened; although, he could see the pain inside his beautiful eyes.

Jean took a step back but only to fall from the tower’s edge. He fell looking at Eren’s crying face turn into something demented. He saw Eren smiling wickedly at him.

 

“Cut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the end considered a cliff hanger? XD
> 
> See ya next weekend.


	30. The Real Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I only had five hours of sleep. But anyway, enjoy... Thank you for your comments and kudos! It feeds my writer soul.

“Cut!” All the actors relaxed. “Break for ten minutes. We’ll proceed with scene 43.”

Levi rarely looks at his phone during breaks. It’s usually just to check any important messages or voicemails but he never replies or checks them not until the end of the day. So imagine Armin’s surprise when Levi checked his phone but instead of doing what the actor always does, that is, ignoring it. He actually called that particular person.

 _Whoever this person is, he or she must be the VVVVIP._ Armin thought as Levi waits for that other person to answer.

 _It seems no one answered._ Armin saw Levi put downs his phone after waiting.

Meanwhile, Levi is confused as to why Eren would leave him a half-finished message. And to top it all off, it seems it is important. He tries calling Eren a few times but he never picked up so he assumed that the kid’s busy with something.

 _What is this kid up to now?_ He shrugs and places his phone back in his bag.

Armin mentally grips his hair. He’s dying to know who the heck Levi is calling to, several times. He thought he would lose his mind. But the rational part of him forces himself to wait and observe the subject for a longer time. So he waited.

 

\------

 

“Eren, I’m sorry but we need to retake the last part.” Czarina said. “We just need to retake the part where Jean’s falling…” She trailed off when she saw that Eren’s still crying.

“A-are you okay, Eren?”

“I’m sorry but I’m okay. It’s just that I still feel incredibly sad. I don’t really like to kill my sister’s boyfriend.  She loved him.” Eren explains as he tries to dry his tears.

Czarina smiled, “It’s okay Eren. Actually, professional actors do or feel the same thing after a dramatic scene. They would feel sad and depressed for some time.”

“R-really?” _Is she telling me that I’m like a professional actor?_ Eren felt a smile tug his lips lightly. He was proud of what he’s done.

“Now we just need to retake then we’ll be done.”

Eren asked, “Huh, w-why?”

“Unlike you Jean is not a professional  actor so when you started crying it startled him so much. He was supposed to close his eyes as he falls but he didn’t. So we’re just going to shoot that part again.” The director explained.

Eren nodded. “Oh, okay.”

“Good. Places everyone!”

Eren and Jean stood again at the tower staring, sizing each other up.

“I hope you could still act the same as earlier, Eren.” Jean spoke in a fake concern.

Eren scoffed, “I hope you close your eyes, horse face. And your mouth too, that would be beneficial to mankind.”

Jean was about to retort when Czarina spoke through a megaphone, “Jean, close your eyes while your falling okay?”

Jean glared when he saw Eren snicker.

They did the scene one last time. Eren was thankful that he was able to control his rage and acted accordingly. Jean soiled his heart; he won’t let him soil his acting, too. He would fight tooth and nail for the thing he just learned to love.

 

\------

 

“Jean, you said you would kiss me if I’ll be a good girl! I was! Now, kiss me!!” Andi whined.

Jean mentally groaned, “Later, okay?”

Andi frowned. “Why?! Is it because ‘he’ is here? You’re always looking at him! I hate it!”

The actress then started crying, throwing a tantrum like she’s a five year old.

Jean gently touched her chin and wiped her tears with the other.

“Shh, don’t cry.” He said before gently kissing her. Andi stopped crying. She also froze and fainted.

Eren who just finished removing his make-up saw the whole thing.

“I never thought you had it in you.” Eren commented.

His eyes widened a bit from surprise. “W-what?”

“Stopping a girl from crying.” Eren replied.

Jean smirked, “Why, you jealous?”

Eren stared at Jean bored.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t feel shit and I don’t give a flying fuck.” Eren replied void with any emotions. “It’s just that you always have this dumb look when I cry.”

“Do you mean when we were young?” Jean asked.

“Of course, what else am I talking about?”

Jean got flustered, “It’s just that I don’t know what to do.” _I’ve seen how cold your dad is to you. Me, who am filled with love with my parents, could never understand. So I just stood there doing nothing._

“I know, that’s why I don’t cry in front of you anymore. I don’t want to be a burden.” Eren replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I really think there’s something between you two.” Czarina, the director, suddenly appeared from their back.

“NO WAY!” both of them replied at the same time.

“Unfortunately, this guy here is my neighbor.” Jean replied.

Eren felt his phone vibrate from his bag. Confused, he took out his phone looking to know whose calling. His eyes widened/. He excused himself and immediately accepted the call.

“H-hello, Levi?” Eren answered, his heart beating faster for some reason.

“Finally, you answered.” Levi asked from the other line.

“Huh?”

“You left me a cryptic message you little shit. I was trying to call you a lot of times.”

Eren gasps, he immediately looked at his phone’s call records. _Shit, 10 missed calls?! Fuck!_

“Brat…”

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s not really that important.” Eren laughed awkwardly.

Levi hummed, totally not buying Eren’s excuse.

“Promise! Everything’s fine now. It’s just that something happened and it might increase my chance to become a real actor so, I’m happy.” Eren tries to reassure the actor.

“Really? What is it?” asked Levi.

Eren scrambles to find any excuses. He can’t Levi know he just shot a film with Jean.

But before Eren could answer, his phone was snatched away from him. He turns to look; Jean’s holding his phone with great disdain.

Eren stared in horror as Jean spoke on the phone’s speaker.

“He just finished filming a MV for me.” Jean said then pressed the end button.

Eren stood their frozen.

_How could he… tell Levi that? Now, my death is sure. The speck of trust Levi gave me, now gone!_

Everything is a blur for him. He was sure he could hear Jean talking about something but ignored it. Even Czarina went by his side, asking if he was alright but Eren just stayed there unmoving.

He then slowly looked up, glaring at Jean. He is seething with anger.

“What are you so mad about?” he heard Jean ask.

 _Levi will be… no, is now mad at me because of you!_ “You asshole!!!” Eren launched himself and tries to strangle Jean.

 

\------

 

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Armin asked as they eat in the table inside of the dressing room. “You’re not eating well.”

“No, nothing. I’m just thinking about some stuff.” Levi replied, trying to stay calm and smiled.

“What stuff?” Armin asked.

Levi shrugged and shook his head. He tried to continue eating even though he has lost his appetite now.

_I’ve heard the voice before. I’m sure, it was Jean. What is Eren doing with Jean?_

 

\------

 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Mikasa asks when he saw Eren prepare something.

Eren looks up after setting everything up.

“Can you help me color my hair?” Eren asked.

Mikasa almost forgot that Eren’s hair is actually black and not brown. She always thought how stupid Eren was before with his long messy black hair. She later found out that it was because Eren didn’t want to spend his little money left on getting a haircut.

After he moved to Ms. Nanaba’s house, he colored his hair the same color as his mother’s. She remembered him saying something like starting anew and black hair reminds him of his father.

“Sure. How do I do this?” she asked. It was her first time putting color in someone’s hair.

“I’m going to mix the color and the developer. You just have to dip this brush part to the mixture then wipe and come it in my hair.” he explained.

“That’s it? Okay.” She replied. Eren nodded.

After a few minutes, Mikasa can’t help but ask. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Oh, I just want to look good in my funeral.” He replied.

Mikasa frowned, confused. “What?”

“I’m sure. I’m going to die tomorrow.” _Levi’s gonna strangle me to death._

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“No, nothing…” Eren replied wistfully.

Mikasa silently worked with Eren’s hair. She knows that once Eren’s in that state, it’ll take forever for him to get back to reality.

Halfway done, Eren spoke.

“Mikasa, do you have a class today?” he asked.

“No, not really. Why?”

“I’m craving pizza and cake. Let’s eat some, my treat.” Eren replied looking nowhere.

“Why? What’s going on, Eren? I think you’re going crazy.” Mikasa said.

Eren went quiet, contemplating.

He sighed, “It’s just that I think Levi’s angry at me.”

“Huh?”

Eren sighs again, “Remember, yesterday when I called you that I was shooting an mv. It was for Jean.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly but let’s Eren continue. “And, I kind of swore to Levi that I’ll only use acting for my own growth. But the reason why I wanted to be in Jean’s music video in the first place is because I wanted to have my revenge. Show him what I’ve learned… something like that. I just did what Levi hated the most.” He frowns at the possible scenarios that might happen tomorrow.

“I’m sure Levi will understand if you’ll explain it to him carefully.” Mikasa replied.

“I sure hope so.” Eren mumbled to himself before sighing again.

After applying color, Eren washed his hair after an hour or so. Then Mikasa and he went to a pizzeria near their place.

 

\------

 

Eren arrived at the set thirty minutes before his call time, 7am. Hiding behind a plank of wood he scans the place for any signs of Levi. He didn’t see his red car at the parking lot so he assumes, Levi's not here yet.

He relaxes himself and stood straight. He casually walks towards the dressing room for extras.

“Oh! Eren! Is that you?” said a familiar voice.

Eren’s head whipped one eighty degrees alarmed. He saw Armin waving at him enthusiastically. Eren gulped when he saw Levi just a little behind him. Another gulped when he saw the actor smiling at him blindingly. Eren knows at that moment, he’s fucked.

He casually waved at them before turning away and hurriedly walked towards the dressing room. He dares not to try and look behind him but curiosity got the better of him. It was the most terrifying scene Eren encountered in his whole life, Levi is flowing him. One would think that because of his short stature he would walk slower but Eren’s eyes were opened at that time, Levi is a magician, a ninja. He was so fast that in no time, Levi was behind him extending his arm, grabbing and dragging Eren to an isolated corner of the set their in.

Levi slammed Eren on the wall knocking the air out of the brunet. Eren gasps and winced from the pain. He opened his eyes slightly and peeked. Levi’s eyes are gleaming dangerously, flashing him a very icy glare. In the dark he looks like the devil. Eren felt genuine fear.

He was trapped between Levi’s arms and has nowhere to go.

“So, was it sweet?” Eren gave a confused look. “You’re revenge. I want to know. I’m pretty sure once you heard the name Jean you immediately took the job. So, how was it? Did you have fun planning his demise?” Levi lifted his right arm from the wall and grabbed Eren’s jaw. He waited for Eren’s response.

“I… I didn’t…” is what all Eren could reply.

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Don’t shit with me brat.” His voice darkened menacingly.

Eren’s heart is beating fast, his body is reeling. He wants to go dash to the exit and never come back. But he needs to tell Levi what really happened, he doesn’t want to disappoint the man who helped him a lot and was kind to him even though he’s actually a grumpy, terrifying middle-age man.

Eren looks at Levi’s sharp grey eyes directly, repeating what he said earlier.

“I d-din’t…” this time, Levi’s grasp loosen. Eren breathed a little easier. “H-honestly, I wanted to but…” Eren stops midway and glares at the wall behind Levi before looking at the actor’s piercing eyes again.

“I can’t. I can’t act. I hate him so much that I can’t fucking act. I was angrier at myself for letting him control me in anyway. All my hard work, gone because I can’t act in front of him.” Eren swallows a lump and holds back a tear falling. He doesn’t want Levi to think he’s guilt tripping him.

“I realized that because of my inability to control my anger I almost sabotage the whole filming. I-I can’t let him stain my acting. I can’t, this is the only thing I have left!” Eren pleaded with his eyes. Praying, hoping that Levi would understand.

Levi stood straighter and raised his hand. Eren flinched expecting to be hit but was instead patted in the head.

“It’s okay brat. I understand.” Levi said in a most gentle voice. Eren can’t help but cry in relief. He is not yet sure why, but Levi’s acceptance is apparently a big thing for him. The feeling is unsettling but he welcomed it, unsure of what it is.

“Shhh, don’t cry Eren.” Levi cooed him uncharacteristically.

Eren nodded and sniffed. The actor waited for Eren to calm down.

“So, what happened at end? You said you were happy of the end result.” Levi inquired.

“I am. I finished it. But you need to wait for the music video to come out.” Eren smiled cheekily.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Tch. Whatever, I don’t care.”

At that Levi turns to his side and started walking. He looks back at Eren, “What are you waiting for brat? We’re almost late.” He then took out a handkerchief and handed it to Eren. “And wipe that snot. It’s disgusting.”

Eren reluctantly took the piece of cloth and wiped his nose and tears. He looks at Levi and smiles again.

“Brat.”

“Old Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you forget that Eren's actually black-haired in this fic but he wanted a haircolor that would remind him of his mother and not his father so he dyed it.
> 
> I'm sooo tired. Gonna sleep now, bye!


	31. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Levi realizes something important is near...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of time-skips there because I want to start the drama series as soon as possible. *evil laugh*

Levi is sitting on his chair watching Eren film his final scene for the movie, his death. It is a scene where Eren was caught by the mafia gathering and giving information for the government. And now, the mafia is getting rid of him.

He has already told Eren everything that he can do for an action scene. The brunet also practiced with a stunt double earlier.

As he sat there watching, Armin walked to his side and tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

“Guess what come out today?” Armin whispered.

“A long-ass shit?” Levi whispered back.

“No, it’s Eren’s music video! Do you want to watch?”

“Can’t you see we’re in a middle of filming right now?” Levi hissed quietly.

“You could watch it now or watch it later with Eren?”  Armin offered.

Levi opens the palm of his hand to Armin. The blond manager smirked in victory; he gave his phone attached with an earphone so that Levi could watch it quietly. He also knows that Levi likes to watch Eren work subconsciously.

Armin quietly watched Levi form a small proud smile as discreetly as possible.

“Ok, cut! Good work Eren!” Mr. Adalbrecht announced.

The whole set became lively again; Eren went to the screen to look at the shot they took. After inspecting it he immediately went to where Levi’s sitting bloody and messy from the shoot.

The brunet could see the disgust in the actor’s eyes.

“Did I do well?” Eren asked. He was vaguely aware that Levi’s watching him act.

Levi only nodded before scrunching his nose, “Brat, go take a shower or something. Your appearance makes my skin crawl.”

Eren laughed and nodded eagerly before walking towards the showers.

Today is Eren’s last day as part of the actors in the film but he is required to come back tomorrow, Armin’s going to be in a meeting for an upcoming drama.

At first, people were surprised and confused as to why Eren would come to set even though he didn’t have any scenes. He has to explain to everyone that he also works as Levi’s personal assistant especially if Armin’s not around.

It was uncommon for a newbie actor to be working a second job, as a personal assistant of a very famous actor to boot. So, Eren once again explained his situation as a special trainee for the Scouting Legion.

 

\------

 

Five months after, the whole movie is now done, the trailer is out and everyone is pumped up to watch the movie. Levi, along with Eren, was busy running around for interviews and promotions. It was tiring but Eren learns while they’re at it.

The newbie actor can’t wait to watch the movie after months of filming. The whole filming process is totally different than when it’s edited and pieced together creating an awesome two-hour movie.

Eren is now standing near the entrance of a mall’s cinema for the movie premier. The whole cast is invited but only the main cast and the director is interviewed and given a red carpet. Eren’s fine with it. The whole red carpet experience was not really that pleasant.

Once, everyone is done they all went inside the movie theater.

All in all, the whole movie was great and everyone has received a lot of praise for their acting. The whole moment was surreal for Eren. It was unbelievable; he never imagined that he would be a part of a movie. Heck, he didn’t even imagine himself to enter the entertainment industry. But Eren was glad. He was glad that he met all the wonderful people surrounding him. Ms. Hanji for seeing his potential and giving him a chance, Mikasa for helping him if he ever needs one and of course, Levi, who despite being an angry grouchy clean-freak he is, is the person who taught Eren a lot of things.

He knows the path is hard and it will be harder but this is the first time that he’s having fun. Even with just a simple achievement, he felt contented and fulfilled.

 

\------

 

Eren is staring at the script in his hands with awe.

_This is it! This would catapult me to stardom!_

The brunet just can’t believe that this kind of a big role was offered to him. Out of all the amazing actors, he’s the one chosen. Eren can’t contain his happiness. To top of it all, Mr. Jinn said that he’ll play a main role as a rich kid. Eren has no idea how to be rich but his mind is already filled with nice clothes and big houses. He imagined himself, drinking a cold drink in the middle of a tropical paradise, buy different foods he sees and owns a bunch of awesome cars.

Rich kids always have this certain aura to them that distinguishes them from normal people in the society. They would always eat delicious food, have nice dress, and go travel around the world and what not. And even though their family is well-off Eren never felt or experience what it is like to do those things. He was always playing in his mom’s garden in his early years and became a living doll for his dad. Yes, his father could afford every class Eren attended to; however, Eren never thought of it as a privilege but a responsibility he needed to fulfill.

As he’s about to turn around the corner, he stopped when he heard a man’s voice. He slowly peeked in the corner.

“I can’t believe Hanji did that.” Said a man with a platinum blond hair and rounded face looking like a girl.

Eren saw Levi sitting on a bench looking gloom. He never saw Levi like this and if Eren can read his emotions this well, it would only mean that Levi’s really upset with something.

“L-Levi?” Eren asked carefully as he walks towards them.

Levi looks up at Eren’s voice and smiled as if relieved to see Eren there. The mysterious man looks at the two of them back and forth.

“Eren… what are you doing here?” Levi asked. His eyes fell on a script Eren’s clutching on his chest but before he could inquire about it the mysterious man spoke.

“Eren? He’s Eren Jaeger?” the man asked.

“Ah, yes?” Eren asked unsure.

“Wow, I can’t believe I finally met you. I’m Director Lauren King.” The now named man introduced himself extending his hand for a handshake.

Eren accepted it albeit reluctantly. The name seems to be familiar for Eren but he can’t point it out where he saw the name.

Lauren gasps when he saw Eren clutching the script and said, “You accepted the role!” hugging Eren tightly.

This surprises Eren, “W-wha…” He eyes then widened when he finally realized who this guy is.

“Y-you’re…” Eren checks the front of the script just to make sure. “You’re the director of this drama! Wow, I am so happy to meet you sir.”

“Me, too! I’m glad you accepted the role.”

“I’m happy, too. I can’t wait to act as Richard!”

“Really? I’m happy. I was afraid you wouldn’t accept it.”

“Eh, why?”

“Richard is the main antagonist of the story who’s borderline psychotic.” Lauren explained casually.

Eren’s heart sunk. _So I’m a rich kid but a crazy psychotic kid?_

Everything he thought about was all just illusions, fantasies that will never be fulfilled. He can never have that since he’ll be busy being crazy.

The director panicked when he saw the brunet’s reaction.

“Please don’t quit. I really need you to play as Richard. Only you can play as Richard and no one else, please. And if Hanji would change her mind, you’ll act with Levi!”

“Levi’s in this drama too?” Eren asked turning to face Levi.

Levi nodded then faced the director. “I’ll do it. Don’t worry. I will convince Hanji.”

“Really?! Thank you so much. I really want this to happen and you two are perfect for the roles!”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Eren asked feeling left out.

“Hanji is having second thoughts in letting me in this drama.” Levi answered.

“Oh.” Eren can’t help but feel disappointed if Levi can’t participate.

“Don’t worry, kid.” Levi said firmly. All Eren could do is nod.

All he could do is trust Levi at this point.

 

\------

 

“What are you doing here Levi?” Hanji asked as she carefully sits with her big pregnant belly on the couch.

“I already told you. I will do it.” Levi said firmly staring directly into her eyes.

“Levi, this is a heavy romance drama. You can’t do it.” Hanji replied.

Levi balls his fist. “What makes you think I can do it? I’m a fucking artist, an actor!”

Hanji sighs, “Just forget it Levi. You can’t play this role, people will know of your immature act.”

“What do you mean people will know my immature act, shitty-pres?” Levi glares and his voice lowers dangerously.

“Your love act is too shallow, I could see through its bullshit.”

Levi is left speechless because she’s actually right. Levi never really played heavy dramas with lots of romance before. Although, he had female leads before it was always just a peck on the lips or making out. This drama is about love and sacrifices, and Hanji is afraid he won’t deliver.

“It is to be expected really. You have never fallen in love with someone after all.” Hanji continues.

“Bullshit, I date people too.” Levi replied.

“But did you love them, Levi?”

“Of course!”

“Were you really? How many?” Hanji asked.

Levi started counting mentally. _One, two… three? Hmm…_

“I didn’t ask about how many you dated before. What I mean is, how deep is your feelings of love for them.” Levi was quiet. “Let me guess, they would break up with you saying, ‘You don’t really love me. Or I’ll never be your special one. Do you really love me? Or, I’m lonelier when I’m with you’...” Levi opens his mouth but no words are coming out.

_H-how did she know?_

“Answer me this, what did you do when they told you that they already have someone they love?”

“I-I… but that… that’s because they had someone they love more than me. That’s what supposed to be love is, if it makes them happy.” Levi finally replied.

“So you let them go. See? You never really deeply loved them. The thing you call ‘love’ is just on a level where you could just easily let go and smile. You, Levi, has never been truly, crazily, deeply in love with someone.” Hanji points at Levi at the last statement.

Levi is once again left speechless. “Tch.”

“They never really said they wanted to break up with you did they? It’s because they’re testing you. They wanted to know if you really loved them. If you love someone, and they wanted to break up with you, you would lose your composure and tries to fight for it. Even beg for it.”

Tense silent moments passed between them.

“But, I’ll give you a chance. If you could convince me with your acting, it’ll be fine if you could show me the feeling of a man loving a girl so deeply it hurts… but suppresses it with all his might.  If not, whether you like it or not I will pull you out from this project.”

Levi was not happy but accepted it nonetheless. At least, he got Hanji’s approval. That is enough for him, for now.

The actor left thinking of what just Hanji said. He asked himself, “What is love, really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Levi will know that he has feelings for Eren?


	32. Richard Pemberton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script Reading Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, i have to study but I'm writing this instead. HAHAHA, I regret nothing!!

Eren, Levi along with the whole cast is gathered in one of the conference rooms of SBN, one of the country’s biggest network. They are all assembled to have their first script reading for the drama, entitled Moon of Desire. The drama’s plot is about a strong, independent girl who smiles though she had lost everything one night in a car accident. In the course of her life, she finds two people who would become the two most important people in her life, one a friend, the other her secret love. Mysterious accidents starts to happen that will test her will to live, courage, faith and love.

Eren can’t help but feel awkward and out of place in a room full of actors with years of experience. He’s the only newbie in this room and it unnerves him to no end. What if they don’t like him? What if they don’t like his characterization? Dark thoughts swirl in Eren’s mind shrinking down his confidence.

While waiting to start, Eren feel eyes trained on him – disdain, curious and surprise looks. Eren and Levi arrived at the same time; though, they didn’t go together.

“Be confident.” Levi whispered before sitting down on his chair and greeting the people around. Eren followed suit greeting everyone politely.

“I’m guessing you’re Eren.” A woman in his mid-forties walked towards the brunet. Her posture is defensive yet proud and her brows furrowed in the center challenging Eren with her eyes.

Everybody waited in bated breath. No one dared to move.

Eren took Levi’s advice and smiled as confidently as possible, “Yes, ma’am.”  He extended his hands but the woman just stared at it but never made an effort to take it.

Eren awkwardly took his hands back.

Then the woman turned to the director who just entered the room.

“Lauren, I know you’re a good director but I don’t think hiring THIS newbie here is a good move. I mean, look at him!” the woman waves her hands towards Eren.

“Helena…” Levi called to her attention. “You were a newbie, too. If I remember correctly, you were in the same position as ‘this newbie’” Levi continued with a hint of warning and mock in his voice.

“L-let’s not do this please. We are all here to make a masterpiece.” The director chimed in.

“You’re too soft, Lauren!” Helena spoke, exasperated. “That’s why you can’t surpass your father.” She mumbled right after.

The director’s face hardened. The atmosphere became thick and suffocating. Lauren clenched his fist on his side hiding his face.

“I don’t ever want to surpass my father. My father is what he is, I am what I am. We are entirely different people. I believe in Eren’s ability. As a director, I know I gem when I see one. He’s the only person perfect for the role.” He said with finality.

Everybody was startled by his outburst. He’s always soft spoken yet firm. The whole kept silent as Helena and Lauren stared down each other.

Meanwhile, Eren feels like there’s a huge boulder strapped on his back. Now, everyone’s expecting to be super good when he himself is not confident on his own characterization.

 _Be confident._ Eren remembered what Levi said just awhile ago. It somewhat relaxes his nerves, easing some of the pressure his feeling.

The producer sighed. “C’mon, let’s do this. Arguing is just a waste of time.”

“Fine, but if I don’t like the way this newbie acts you’ll consider replacing him.” She said stopping everyone on their tracks.

 _What did she say? Me? Replace?_ Eren felt fear in his heart.

The director was quiet for a few tense moments before finally, yet reluctantly, nodded.

Eren’s stomach tightened into a knot.

“Before we start, I want to ask him something.” Helena announced as they all seated. _I can’t let this kid just ruin an important character. I will do what Lauren won’t do._

Eren gulped and can’t help but glance at Levi. The actor is too calm despite the situation Eren’s in, but Levi’s always like that so it was not that much of a surprise.

“You, what do you know about your character?” asked Helena.

“Ah, Richard is the son of Benjamin Pemberton, a multimillionaire. He has an older brother who died last year due to a car accident. Basically, no one really pays attention to him, giving him whatever he wants then ignores except when his brother died. He didn’t have a choice but to pick up what his brother had left. Now, he’s trying to impress his father, trying to be perfect.” Eren’s heart clenched.

“Then what about his relationship with his mom?”

“Everyone loves his older brother, including his mom. They don’t really have a good relationship with his mom. They always contradict each other but deep inside, Richard only wants to be noticed. He wants his mom to see him and not his brother.”

“Acceptable. What about his relationship with Leo and Serena?”

Eren gulped. This is one of the things he doesn’t really understand. He took a deep breath before answering.

“Well, first of all, Leo and Richard met each other first when they were still kids. Leo was in high school then. They’re practically close friends. He is also Richard’s haven, his counselor and comforter when things go wrong. While he met Serena later, when her parents died in a car accident and his family took her in. His mother adores her, which annoys him but they’re actually friends. They get along fine.” Eren explains.

“So then, why does Richard hate her?”

Eren stopped for a moment, thinking. That is also what Eren wants to know – the reason why Richard hates Serena so much that he would go through all the trouble just to hurt her or make her life miserable but still acts as if he actually cares. As far as Eren knows, it annoys Richard that his mother likes her but not to the point where he would plan to hurt her.

He could almost feel his hatred towards Serena. Eren wants to know, why? What would drive a person to hate someone that much.

 _Why? Why it is that he hates her very much?_  

The brunet looks at his reflection against the window.

 _That’s it! It’s because Richard’s jealous._ He who has everything never had anything while she who doesn’t have anything has everything. How could she still smile after what happened to her? Why would people still accept her effortlessly while he needs to work hard just to get a glance from the people around him?

Eren’s silence made Helena smirk. “See? How could he act as Richard if he doesn’t even understand his own character?”

Eren sat there helpless. He felt alone in this fight he doesn’t even want to be in. He just solved the first half of the puzzle and he’s not even close to figuring the rest of it.  He looks at Levi who’s just silently listening in his chair. Then Levi looked at him.

Eren felt stupid for thinking that he’s alone. He was never alone. Even though Levi’s silent, he’s actually just waiting for Eren to learn for himself. The brunet could see the confidence in the actor’s eyes, patiently waiting for him to figure everything out.

Then something clicked inside Eren’s mind. _Leo_.

Eren’s eyes widened. Levi smirked, knowing the look Eren’s giving. This confuses Helena who was still rambling at how bad Eren is.

Levi raised his hands making Helena stop talking, “Just let him be. I believe he already figure this out.”

“Why are you defending this kid?!”

“Because I know what he’s capable of. I trust him to solve it on his own. He works best when under pressure.”

Helena scoffed disbelievingly.

“Believe me Helena you’ll be swept away by his acting.”

“That’s some confidence you have there, Levi. Let’s see if that’ll last.”

“Oh, it will.” Levi said with finality.

Eren already tunes out his surroundings and has no idea Levi’s defending him.

It was not because Richard’s mother likes Serena but it was because of Leo. Leo and Richard first met and became close friends but when Leo and Serena met, something between them changed. The two would talk like they have their own world, as if their sharing their own secrets. And Richard feels left out and betrayed by his only friend. He feels jealous by their relationship.

 _Is that kind of jealousy enough to hurt a person?_ Eren thought. He read the whole script the last two days; he noticed that Richard would pretend he’s happy when the three of them are together. But why would he hurt Serena only and not Leo?

Eren inaudibly gasped. It was so obvious. He was not jealous because he’s feeling left out or it is because of his mother’s affection for her. It was because he thinks she took Leo away from him. It was not only friendship that he felt for Leo, it blossomed into love.

Richard is in love with Leo.

Eren looked up. Helena raised an eyebrow, “What? Are you ready to answer now?”

Eren smiled, “I’ll show you.”

Levi smiled proudly.

Helena gasps in surprise and was appalled by Eren’s behavior. She took it as a challenge and sat down, opened her script signaling the director to start. “I’ll choose which part to read.”

The director looks at Eren for confirmation before he nodded and announced that they’re about to start. Introductions be damned.

\------

 

“Richard, we need to talk.” Helena started. The scene is about the time when Lydia, Richard’s mother, already has her suspicions that Richard is the one behind the accidents.

“Yes, mother?” Eren read in a calm and innocent voice.

“I know what you’re doing. Please stop it.” Helena said in a weary voice.

Eren blinked a few times, and cocked his head to the side as what’s written in script. “I don’t understand mom.”

“I-I saw you push her off the stairs. Why would you do that to Serena? You’re friends with her right?” Helena read as if she’s scared and concerned.

“Oh? So now you acknowledge I’m friends with her?” Eren read in a mocking voice.

“You’re avoiding my question!” Helena raised her voice.

“I’m so sorry, mom. What was your question again?” Eren replied with fake concern.

Helena frowned then read in an infuriated tone, “Why did you push her? I saw you did it. “

Eren laughed amusingly, echoing all over the quiet room. “Did you really see it, mom? Or was it alcohol playing tricks with your mind?”

Helena gave a confused look but didn’t speak; she’s actually surprised because in the script Lydia is actually drunk at that time.

“N-no, I know what I saw, Richard. What did she ever do to you?” she asked.

“Do you really want to know mother? Fine, I’ll tell you but promise me you’ll keep it a secret okay?” Eren read it in a child-like voice. He then kept silent for a moment as if walking towards his mom. Instead of whispering, Eren read it aloud so that everyone can hear it, “It’s because she’s a whore, a leech, plastic bitch acting all innocent when she’s actually a fucking whore lusting over her teacher.”

Eren read the whole statement with pure anger making the people around shudder in fear. They actually thought they’re the one Eren’s talking to – even the actress playing Serena gaped at Eren, a little insulted by the way Eren spoke about her character.

Helena stopped reading, not because it’s what’s written in the script but because she actually felt Richard’s anger through Eren’s voice and this made her stop and almost whimper in fear.

Her eyes widened when she saw Eren looking at her, no, it’s Richard who’s looking at her with manic eyes smirking. The brunet then raised his finger and placed it in his lips, “Sshhh… Keep it a secret, okay?”

Helena felt her hair at the back of her neck stood up. _This kid is scary._

Meanwhile, the director is shaking in excitement thinking that he’s not wrong when he chose Eren to play as Richard. He couldn’t wait for Eren to actually act this role.

Levi then clapped his hands in front of Eren imitating a slate. Eren blinked a few times then scans the room confused when he saw people looking at him warily.

“You alright, kid?” he asked Eren.

The brunet then realized he just challenged a veteran actress. He immediately stood up and bowed 90-degrees.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to challenge you! You were right, I’m still a newbie, and I still have a lot to learn!” Eren said desperately, hoping that the actress is not angry at his behavior.

Eren heard Levi snort at his side. The brunet gave him a stink eye.

Helena shook her head and said, “You’re doing well, kid. I accept you… for now.”

Eren stared at her, eyes shining in glee like a dog getting his reward.

“Thank you so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? IDK :/


	33. Moon of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter. Just to go in between the previous chapter and the next chapter. 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ!!! x just kidding x  
> I'm sorry for the late update. I was so tired yesterday, I can't even write. It's like my mind's not coming up with anything.

“Are you ready?” Armin asked.

Levi is calmly standing behind the stage while Eren is fiddling with his tie. He’s wearing a suit for the drama’s first press conference. It will also be his first time speaking to the media and the brunet’s scared and his mind is a mess. A lot of what-ifs are running in his mind, a twisting feeling in his stomach makes him uncomfortable forcing him to walk around mindlessly.

“Calm the fuck down, shitty brat.” Levi said, annoyed.

“Shut up, I’m nervous okay?” Eren spits. “And I can’t believe you just cursed with a smiling face. It’s creepy.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Only, when he’s with Eren is he comfortable in showing who he really is. And he doesn’t even know why but, for Levi, it felt to have someone to talk to normally. And Eren’s one of the few people who can stand his crude language and weird personality. It was refreshing.

“Five minutes to start!” a staff announces.

Eren jumps in surprise.

“What am I going to do? I don’t know anything about this? What if I make a fool out of myself? What will I do?” Eren’s beginning to go hysterical.

“J-just relax…” Armin tries to calm Eren down.

Levi grabbed him by the arm and stares directly into his eyes.

“Calm the fuck down. You’ll be fine. I’m here.” Levi said.

Eren stares back for a moment, “O-okay.”

It didn’t lift away his fears but Eren’s calmer now than before.

“Now, deep breaths.” Levi instructed.

Eren did so, inhaling and exhaling several times.

“Are you okay, now?” asked Levi.

“Yes, I’m better. Thank you.” Eren replied sincerely.

 

\------

 

“Levi and Eren seem to be close.” The actress playing as Serena commented when he noticed Eren panicking at the corner.

Helena and she are huddled up waiting for the press conference to start.

“Of course, they’re both coming from the same company after all.” Helena replied.

“Also, Eren is Levi’s personal assistant.” The actress’ manager chimed in casually.

Both actresses did a double take, “What?!”

“Yes, that’s why they are always seen together. Eren’s part of Ms. Hanji’s special project of talents and Levi is in charge of teaching Eren. Did you know? He also played in Levi’s latest movie, Berlin Files.” The manager explained.

The actresses look at the manager, speechless and contemplating. The younger actress suddenly gasped.

“He played Jonas didn’t he?!”

The manager nodded.

“He looks totally different!” she exclaimed. She saw the movie and she was not expecting a panicky, innocent-looking newbie played such a provocative role. It caused chaos in the internet both positive and negative, and by looking at him, it seems he doesn’t have any idea how people are craving to know more about him.

“You know Jean Kirstein right?” the actress nodded. “He was also in his latest MV.” The manager added.

The actress eyed the manager, “How do you know all of this?”

The manager blushed, “I-it’s j-just… I-I’m a fan…”

The actress shook her head smiling, “Well, good luck with that.”

 

\------

 

“Welcome everyone to the Moon of Desire press conference. We can’t deny it but this is the most anticipated drama of the year. We’ve all been waiting for it and now it’s here. Let us welcome the casts of the Moon of Desire!” the emcee announces the start of the conference.

One by one the casts came out to the stage smiling politely to the cameras blinding flash of lights. After the cameramen had a field day, everyone is asked to settle down and sit. Then the whole cast is asked to introduce themselves.

“Hi, everyone I’m Director Lauren King.”

“How are you? I’m Sarah Thompson. I’ll be playing as Serena.”

“Hi, I’m Levi. I’ll be playing as Leo. Please take care of us.”

“Hello, I’m Helena Moore. I’ll be playing as Richard’s mother, Lydia.”

“I’m Eren Jaeger and I’ll be playing as Richard, nice to meet all of you.”

After the introduction, the media is now allowed to ask.

“I would like to address this question to Mr. King. What are your thoughts about people saying that you want to get out of your father’s shadow? And what do we need to expect in the drama?”

Lauren smiled, “I was never in his shadow. I am a different person and so is he. Yes, we are both directors but he has his own achievements and I have mine. For the drama, expect some plot twists and huge revelations you won’t see it coming.”

“Thank you. Next question please.”

One of the media asked and stood up, “I want to ask Levi, ah… What do you feel about acting on your first ever heavy drama?”

Eren quickly turned his head as Levi answers. He didn’t know it was Levi’s first heavy drama.

“It’ll be fun and exciting. I’ve always wanted to be a part of this type of drama; I hope I could live up to your expectations.” Levi said with a smile.

Then as they progress, the media is mostly asking about Levi and the other actors. Eren was fine with it. He was secretly hoping people wouldn’t notice him.

“This is for Eren Jaeger…” Eren’s heart quicken when he heard someone mention his name. “From your looks and your name, is it possible that you’re related to Carla Jaeger? And what do you feel in your first ever major role as a villain? How did you prepare for it?”

Eren’s heart stammered wildly against his chest at the mention of his mother. He was reluctant to answer since he never knew a lot of her mom’s life as an actress.

“Well, ah… Yes, Carla Jaeger is my mother.” Some of the people gasps and stared at him which surprises Eren because he never tried to hide his parentage and people never seems to ask. Slowly as they digest the new information, people started to get hyped. Now, everyone is listening intently to what he’s saying, at that time, he thought telling the whole world about his mom was a bad idea.

“… For my character as a villain, I didn’t have any special preparation for it. I didn’t have a lot experiences since I’m new in the industry so I just tried to understand my character, why would he do this? What is his driving force or something like that…?” Eren continued.

The host tries to calm the press down before moving on with the rest of the program.

Eren never felt relieved when it all ended. He was not used to people giving him this much of an attention.

 

\------

 

Levi’s confused why he’s in front of Hanji sitting in her office. He looks around, everything is blurry and abstract. _This must be a dream._

The raven haired stares at Hanji who’s looking at him intently.

She was speaking about something Levi can’t decipher. It seems her voice is muffled, like there’s a wall between them. _“…You, Levi, has never been truly, crazily, deeply in love with someone…_ _If not, whether you like it or not I will pull you out from this project.”_

Suddenly everything became a blur and in a blink of an eye the whole scenery changed. He’s in a garden, even though it’s blurry again, Levi knows he’s in a garden.

He’s looking at Sarah, it seems they’re filming.

 _“NG!”_ the director shouted. “ _Levi, put in more emotions will you?”_

Levi whipped his head, he knows its Lauren’s voice but he couldn’t find him. He turns back and flinched when it was not Sarah who’s in front of him but Eren.

“ _Levi, are you sure you’re okay? Your acting… it’s not like you at all.”_ Levi could hear the disappointment dripping down in each of the words spoken.

 _“W-wait, I can do it…”_ Levi responded trying to convince someone, anyone.

 _“Can you really?”_ this time it was Hanji’s voice who spoke. _“I’ve always known this moment would come. I’m pulling you out.”_

 _“You’re fired!”_ another voice boomed all over his head. Levi looks around but sees no one.

 _“Levi, don’t be sad. There’s always another chance that will pass by.”_ A female voice he knows very well echoes. He whips his head at the source and saw it was Eren who spoke but the voice is clearly female.

_“No! I don’t want to! Fuck this! If he doesn’t want me then I don’t want him too! I’m quitting!”_

The next thing Levi knew he was running away from something. Someone is chasing him, calling him to come back but his feet won’t stop and just keeps running. He arrived at an intersection he’s so familiar with, a place he will never forget. Everything is clear and detailed it’s as if he’s back in the cursed place.

 _“Levi! Please come ba–”_ the voice suddenly stopped followed by a loud bang as if something’s hit with a moving object.

Levi’s eyes widened and look back. He wished he didn’t. He saw Carla lying on the ground, blood flowing from her head reaching out to him. Levi tries to move; desperately trying to will his flower extremities to move but his it's planted like roots of a tree.

Slowly the body of the woman morphed into of a man. Levi just stared in fear, he knows that figure.

“E-eren…” Levi croaked tears threatening to flow.

Eren whispered his name still reaching out to him then his eyes went blank. He stopped moving. He was lying there wide eyed, lifeless.

 

Levi abruptly sits up from the dream. He’s panting and sweating, his heart beating wildly. He just stares at his wall. He tries to remember what he just dreamt but he can’t remember what it is. All he knows is that it was not pleasant at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, before i forgot the Moon of Desire is actually a real drama in my country. I just used its title, lel.  
> BUT the plot I put in the drama is based on this MV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk
> 
> I just put my twist on it. watch the MV okay? It's awesome!!!!


	34. The One I Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realized something with the help of Eren.

Levi is sitting on his chair getting ready for the shoot, people around him scramble to find the correct clothes and what not but Levi’s mind is nowhere near the filming set. The last few nights were terrible for him, he’s afraid to close his eyes and dream. Even though he doesn’t remember most of it, he remembers the feeling clearly. He felt powerless and terrified – the guilt enveloping his whole being.

 _Why is this happening to me?_ Levi thought.

Then there’s another problem looming just around the corner. He had already searched the internet; journals, articles and videos about love but Levi can’t understand or even relate to it. It always felt like there’s something; he can’t grasp the real emotion of being in love let alone suppress that overflowing emotion.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.

“Mr. Levi? Are you okay?” the girl asked.

Levi blinked a few times, blinking away all negative thoughts and smiled, “I’m fine. What is it?”

“Your clothes are ready.”

“Okay, thanks.” Levi replied before going to a small closed area where he could dress himself.

Once done, he looks at himself and said, _this is not the time to be sentimental._

With a new mindset, he took a deep breath and went out. When he got out, Eren’s already outside carrying a cup of coffee and a box of what seems to be something that smells sweet.

Levi eyes Eren cryptically. “What’s all this?” he asked.

Eren’s eyes lit up like Christmas and smiled, “Well, since you seem to be down these past days and as your personal assistant I want to cheer you up. So, I brought food. This is white chocolate coffee. I know you don’t like any other coffee aside from black but I promise you this one’s delicious. Then, this here is one of my favorite, chocolate baked cookies! I read chocolates can make you feel happy so… here it is!”

Levi eyes the food dubiously. He’s not really into sweets but the way Eren went out of his way to cheer him up made his chest warm but just to spite the kid he can’t help but say, “You do know white chocolate is not really chocolate right?”

Eren grinned, “Ha! I know you would say that! The coffee’s just a bonus. I was planning to give you cookies from the start.”

“This is not drugged, isn’t it?” Levi teased.

Eren groaned, “Fine! If you don’t want to then I’ll just give it to someone else.”

“Who says I’m not eating it?”

“Then just eat it already, jeez.”

“Are you going to feed me?”

“Pfft, no. Just eat it before I change my mind.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Yes, mother.”

The actor opened the box and was greeted by a wonderful smell that makes his mouth water. He hesitantly took a piece and took a bite.

His eyes widened when the flavor bursts in his mouth. He chews and almost moaned when it melted into his mouth.

_Fuck, this is delicious._

He noticed Eren looking expectantly at his reaction as if he’s the one who made the cookies.

“Aren’t you eating?” he asked.

Eren shook his head, “No, that’s for you.”

“I can’t eat all of this. Here eat one.” Levi took another piece and shoved it into the kid’s mouth.

Eren’s eyes widened by the gesture but ignored the bubbly feeling in his stomach. He focused on the flavors melting in his mouth instead.

They continued to munch the cookies and make small talks about how delicious it is before they are called to start filming.

 

\------

 

Eren’s reading the script in set’s corner, not far from him is Sarah talking to two other people. He can’t help but overhear their conversation since they’re talking loudly like what most girls do.

“Why is it that he’s close to Levi?” a girl with blond hair asked.

“Who’s he?” another girl replied.

“You know…” the blond girl leans and whispers something to the other girl beside her.

“Oh, him! Yeah, I mean they’re from the same agency that’s the reason I guess.”

“I always see them together. Levi should try to get close to Sarah; she’s his lead partner after all.”

“Eren’s his PA that’s why they’re always together. Honestly, I don’t care if he gets close to me or not. It’s just that, you know, sometimes I just don’t feel his acting at all. Personally, I think Eren’s better in acting than–” Sarah stopped talking when they heard a loud sound behind them.

They saw Eren fuming, his knuckles clenched white on his side. He turns and glares at the girls clustered together.

“Don’t you ever compare me to Levi, I am nobody and he’s better than me in everything else. If you like my acting thanks, I appreciate it. But don’t you ever talk bad about him especially when you’re loud enough for me to hear.” Eren said seething.

He then took a deep breath and walked away leaving the girls stunned.

 

\------

 

“Cut!”

Everyone stopped acting. Eren’s at the back observing them film, he’s done for the day. Levi and Sarah are on a living room set talking. They’ve been filming this scene for several times now and the director would always cut it halfway saying something is missing. It’s a scene about Leo and Serena talking like they always do without Richard. Serena broke a cup of tea and hurt herself. Leo wanted to touch her but he’s afraid to touch her lest all his feelings will overflow. That’s how it was supposed to be but for some reason Levi is having a hard time.

Eren could see the frustration in Levi’s eyes.  He’s worried. He never saw Levi like this, struggling.

The director beckoned Levi to come closer.

“Levi, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself at all. To be honest, your… emotions are lacking. I want to see the pain in his eyes, the struggle of not being to show your love to someone.”

Levi nodded glumly. “I’m sorry.”

The director shook his head. “How about some break? We’ll wrap it up for today. I hope you’ll be fine tomorrow?”

Levi stared at the director in shock. The actor knows what the director meant – he’s not good enough. His acting is not good enough. Fear crept to Levi’s heart words from the past echoes through his mind, ‘ _You’re fired.’, ‘Levi, come back!’_

He felt himself tremble at the memory.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” the director said in a consoling manner. “Let’s wrap it up everyone! I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

Eren didn’t hear anything from their conversation but he saw Levi struggle with something clutching his wrist as if it’s his only lifeline.

“Pst, Eren.”

Eren turns his head around at the source of the voice. He saw Armin beckoning him to come closer. Eren gave a quizzical look but went closer anyway.

“What is it?” Eren asked.

Armin sighed, “You know that Levi’s been down lately right?”

Eren nodded, “You noticed it, too?”

This time Armin nodded in agreement, “Not everyone can see it but its clear there’s something bothering him. He’s not one to share his problems but I’m worried. He’s been like that for a few weeks now.”

Eren paused thinking. “What do you suggest we do?”

“We should know what his problem is, the sooner the better but I can’t right now. I’m busy with other projects.” Armin replied looking gloom.

Eren frowned also, thinking on possible things they could do.

Armin suddenly grabbed his shoulder, “You’re my only hope Eren! You need to know what’s bothering Levi!”

“W-why me? How about Hanji?” Eren answered frantically.

“Hanji’s busy and she can’t be disturbed. Plus, she’s pregnant. We can’t let a pregnant woman get stressed.”

Eren nodded glumly. Armin was right.

“So, Eren please I beg you. Do something! Go to his house, cook him something. I’m so worried. If only I could help him.” Armin bit his lip trying to look remorseful.

Eren felt the need to help so he held his head high and smiled.

“Don’t worry Armin. I will do my best.” Eren said firmly.

Armin’s gloomy face lightened up and smiled also. “Thank you so much, Eren!”

“Nah, I just want to help that’s all.”

“What are you two doing here?” Levi asked when he saw the two men talking secretly in the corner. He didn’t catch what they were talking about but it seems important looking at Armin’s relieved and Eren’s determined look.

Eren and Armin jumped in surprise.

“L-levi…” Armin acknowledged the actor first. “Eren has something to say!”

Eren looked at him betrayed, trying to convey telepathically that he’s not ready but Armin just ignored Eren’s plea.

“What is it, brat? Aren’t you going home? We’re done filming already.” Levi responded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Ah! Well… Ah… How about… Uhh…” Eren replied dumbly.

The actor frowned. “Spit it out brat.”

“W-well, as a concerned person and your coworker I want to know what’s bothering you these past few weeks. Armin noticed it, too, right?” Eren turned at Armin giving him a threatening look.

“Y-yeah!” Armin replied.

“So… Let’s bond over food and may be some drinks, as fellow actors, and let’s share our problem or whatever is bothering us. You know, for the betterment of our future.” Eren smiled after.

He completely has no idea what he just said. He can’t even understand it himself.

A beat of silence passed, then another, turning the whole situation awkward.

“Uh… I was stupid for thinking that. Sorry. I-I’ll go now.” Eren said deflated when Levi didn’t answer and just stared at him looking bored.

_Why would he bond with me? He’s someone popular and important. I am no one. I am just a petty peasant in his eyes. Yup, better get home and self-loath in embarrassment some more._

“Get in the car, brat. You, too, Armin.” Levi finally said.

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I still have a lot of things to do. Next time,” Armin politely declined.

Eren stopped moving and immediately turned around.

Levi cocked his head and tilted his stance waiting for Eren.  “Are you coming or not?”

The brunet stared back disbelievingly before jolting closer to the actor. “Y-yeah!”

 

\------

 

“I think we just bought the whole grocery store.” Eren commented while they walk to Levi’s condo.

“You said, we’ll ‘bond’ so we’re going to cook, eat and drink to our hearts content. “ Levi replied as he opens his door.

The two of them cooked different kinds of food from veggies to meat to chicken. They cooked everything they could think of.

“I can’t move anymore.” Eren whined as he rubs his stomach.

Levi nodded in response unable to speak. The actor never ate this much since he started acting, he was always in a strict diet but apparently depression can make you want to eat more.

 _I guess this is better than drowning your problems with alcohol._ Levi thought.

The two men stayed silent for a few minutes, too tired from all the work they’ve done.

“Levi, it’s not my place but what’s bothering you?” Eren reluctantly asked eyeing the ceiling instead of the person next to him.

Levi sighed. Eren knows that Levi’s struggling; he could feel his reluctance to share his thoughts.

“It’s okay if you won’t tell me. I won’t force you…” Eren trails off.

“Don’t degrade yourself kid. I know what you’re thinking.” Levi fell silent after.

The silence is awkward and tense. Eren didn’t dare open his mouth and just waited for Levi to talk. Except, Levi didn’t talk he was laughing, actually, laughing. This surprises Eren, he never heard Levi laugh before.

The laugh itself is dry and void of positive emotions. It’s full of pity and disappointment.

“It’s so funny really. I, Levi, one of the best actors in this generation can’t act.” Levi said in between laughing.

Eren stares at Levi confused. _What’s he talking about?_

“I can’t act, Eren. Because I don’t fucking know shit about love, how ironic.” Levi looks at Eren challenging him to mock him.

“So… you mean that you’re having trouble acting because you don’t know shit about love?” Eren asked in confirmation.

Levi nodded. “Don’t you dare tell another soul or I will fucking kill you.”

“Didn’t you date someone before?” Eren inquired ignoring Levi’s threat.

Levi nodded again in response.

“I don’t understand.”

Levi sighs again, “Hanji said, I never experienced real love. I just wish there’s a book or manual for that.”

“No matter how much you read, love is to be experienced, to be felt or something like that. Didn’t you like someone before? Like really, really like?” Eren questioned sitting up properly.

Eren groaned when Levi just gave him a cryptic look.

“There must be someone you like.” Eren thought for a second. “Ok, how about this? Have you ever felt for someone like, whatever they do, you find it cute?”

Levi kept quiet thinking. He felt weird when someone did pop up in his mind. Whether they be angry or whine or serious, he still finds it cute. It bothers him that that someone is Eren.

“Then, sometimes you find yourself talking about that person in random times of the day?”

The time when Levi and Armin were eating popped out from the actor’s mind. That time he’s eating something spicy.

_“I know someone who can make this.” Armin expressed as they eat._

_Levi nodded. “It’s delicious but I don’t think Eren likes spicy food. He likes sweets.” He said randomly before putting a spoonful of food in his mouth._

_Armin just stared at him._

“You might also find yourself starting to be interested in things you used to avoid before.”

_“What’s that?” Levi asks when he saw a suspicious box lying on his table._

_“A box of chocolates from your fans for Valentine’s Day. I know you don’t like sweets but I can’t just reject it.” Armin said while flipping thru his phone._

_Levi sighs; he doesn’t like chocolates or sweet foods. Then he remembered the time when Eren went to his house to give his birthday present – talking about the pastry he really likes._

_He reluctantly took a piece and ate. He was kind of glad it was dark chocolate; it has a bitter aftertaste which, he admits, doesn’t dislike._

 

The actor’s eyes widened. Eren noticed it and squealed like a girl.

“Levi, that’s the prelude to love! Now, at least you have a preference right?” Eren said excitedly.

Levi stares at him, eyes wide in fear.

“What? What’s wrong?” Eren asks staring back at him.

Now that Levi notices, he’s always found Eren cute especially with the way he always look at him full of hope and admiration. _Fuck, my life._

It terrifies him now that he realized his feelings for the kid. It might not be close to love yet but he knows, even though he won’t admit it, he was falling hard. He finds it ironic that Eren, the person he hesitantly admits he ‘likes’, was the one who made him realize of his feelings. It irks him that Eren himself is oblivious to the actor’s struggles and realizations.

_Why him, of all people, why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter. I was hurrying to upload it because my mom is threatening to pull out the internet, hahaha! So, tell me if there's something wrong or what not.
> 
> I am still not sure but I think this is almost the end. Again, I'm not sure. I'm the kind of person who doesn't stick to plans.


	35. The Actor's Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first of all. I'm sorry I updated it late. I fell asleep last night while writing this, i didn't even notice! hahaha! Anyway, enjoy

“I can’t believe I just took an advice from a kid.” Levi spoke suddenly after being silent.

Eren frowns and splutters, “Shut up! I’m just trying to help! I won’t care if you won’t heed my advice… ungrateful bastard.” Eren whispered the last part, grumbling.

“Did you say something?” Levi asked challenging Eren.

“Nothing.” Eren dodges the actors glare, looking at the ceiling.

“Tch, brat.” _Fuck, everything this kid does is cute. Shit._

Eren rolled his eyes then his face turns serious, “Levi, now that you know that you like someone… will you pursue or court her or something?”

Levi shook his head, pain and sadness in his eyes.

“Eh?! Why not?!”

The actor took a deep breath before answering, “Because as long as I’m in the industry I don’t have the right to be happy.”

Eren got confused tilting his head to the side trying to decipher what Levi means behind his words.

“Believe me brat. You don’t wanna know.” Levi warned and then they fell in a dark silence.

Eren didn’t dare ask after hearing Levi’s warning. He felt the pain behind those words and he respects the actor’s decision. Levi already opened himself up to Eren, and the kid won’t destroy whatever they have right now.

 

\------

 

Levi stares at his ceiling. He’s been staring at him for minutes, maybe hours, he doesn’t know. Eren left a long time ago but his mind is still reeling right now keeping sleep at bay.

His always finds himself going back to what happened earlier. He still can’t believe that he actually has feelings for the kid. He knew he cared for the kid to some extent but he never thought it would end up like this. There are lots of reasons why he shouldn’t pursue anything to Eren, one of it is he’s more than ten years younger than Levi.

 It is saddening because he can never show it; he doesn’t have any right to any form of happiness. It is saddening because as much as he doesn’t want to admit, Eren will never return his feelings. The brunet is filled of too much hatred and passion for acting he won’t have time for love. Heck, he even despises love to his core.

He sighed, he can’t sleep. He decided to get up and watch TV or something to get his mind off a certain brunet.

He went to the living sofa and gracefully flopped on the couch. He reaches for the remote and turns on the TV.

It was a late night show of some sort. Levi never watched this before.

 

“In love, age doesn’t matter. And our next guest is the very example of that. Let us welcome Mr. and Mrs. John Garcia.” The TV host introduced the guest couple.

“Welcome! You’re a testament to a famous quote “Age doesn’t matter”, please tell us your story.”

The overly sweet couple looked at each other before answering.

“We met when I was in high school. He was my teacher.” The girl started.

“How far is your age gap, if you don’t mind?”

“Twenty years, right?” the girl answered by asking her husband to which the man nodded in agreement and smiled at his other half.

 

Levi was surprised, _Twenty years? That’s fucked up._

 

“Twenty years is a big gap. It must be difficult for you two.”

“It is difficult especially when I was younger. We can’t date because I’m still underage and teacher-student relationship is prohibited. So, he waited until I graduate.” The girl replied.

“It was hard. I want to go with her on dates, watch movies or just talk to her but we have to be careful whenever, wherever and whatever couples do but I can’t. Her mom didn’t approve of our relationship at first. I actually courted her mother first. I help them with the chores and whatnot. I was practically their slave.” The husband laughed when his wife hit his arm playfully.

“We could see that you’re very happy.”

“We are.”

“What is your message to the people who is facing the same difficulty as yours?” the host asked.

“Be of strong courage. I know it’s hard and there’ll be a lot of trials in your relationship but love and perseverance can do wonders in your relationship. Age won’t matter when your hearts are one.” The man said smiling happily.

 

Levi turned off the TV.

The feeling of a man loving a girl so deeply it hurts but suppresses it with all his might because it was not meant to be. The forbidden love of a teacher and a student, between an adult and a teenager; the urge to touch her but can’t because you’re afraid it’ll overflow - a love that she mustn’t know, a love that causes you both despair and happiness.

The actor just realized that it was real, the struggle is now real. Since he realized his feelings of a budding love towards the boy, he can’t help but want to show it. To let him feel that there’s someone willing to pamper and take care of him. However, Levi can’t and he won’t. For the sake of his sanity, he won’t do anything, he won’t move.

That was his decision since Carla died. He’ll work hard to be a top class actor for her but he’ll never allow himself to be happy because he was the cause of another person’s despair. He was the reason why she died and he can never forgive himself. So he decided to work hard as if his hard work would replace the dead actress.

If Carla didn’t die, Eren would be different, his circumstances would be different. Maybe he’ll enter show business, maybe Levi and he will meet, maybe Eren would be much happier.

Levi mentally shook his head warding the negative thoughts swirling around his brain. He went back to his room and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling until he’s too tired to think.

 

\------

 

“Good morning.” Levi greeted when he arrived on the set. He noticed the tense atmosphere immediately.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

A staff replied, “Well, Ms. Hanji’s here for some reason. She has this serious intimidating aura around her, it’s scary.”

Levi nodded and mumbled thanks before going to where he supposed Hanji is.

“Hanji…” he said once he arrived.

“Levi! Good morning, I’m here to see your progress.” Hanji said in her usual tone but Levi knew what she’s really here for.

Levi nodded. “How’s the baby? You’re almost due right?”

“Yes, it’ll be in the next three weeks I’m really excited!” Hanji replied.

The director came at that very moment greeting the two. They talked about the drama and when Hanji asked if there’s any problem. Lauren was reluctant to respond but answered her honestly at the end.

“Then is it okay if we film that scene again? I would like to see it.” Hanji said with a false excitement.

“Y-yeah, sure. We were planning to.” The director replied before excusing himself.

When the two are alone, Hanji’s happy face is replaced with something so uncharacteristically somber.

“I hope you’re ready Levi. You know our deal, if I don’t like your acting I’m pulling you out.”

“I know, shit-pres. I will prove to you that I am capable of acting.” Levi replied just as sternly.

“Let’s see about that.”

At that Levi went to dress and make up while Hanji sits in her special chair she brought in the set.

 

“What’s going on?” Eren asks as soon as he arrived on the set.

The whole place is buzzing with anticipation. It’s like something very important is going to happen. His call time is still a little a later but he needed to be here earlier since Armin’s somewhere else important.

Eren went to find the director. He did a double take when he noticed a huge chair in the middle of the set. He turns to see that Hanji is sitting in there.

“Ms. Hanji? Why are you here?” Eren asked surprised and glad by her sudden visit.

“Eren! How are you?” Hanji greeted, if she’s not pregnant she would probably jump off the chair and bear hug Eren. “I just want to see your progress for this drama. Later, I would like to see you act, ok?”

“Uh, sure. I-I’m not that great in acting yet but I would love to show you my Richard.” Eren grinned in excitement. Hanji is like a mother to him. After all, it was Hanji who chose him for her new project. Eren was greatly grateful to her.

After that, Eren went to Levi’s dressing room. He knocked before opening the door.

“Good morning!” he greeted happily.

Levi smiled at him and greeted back. “Good Morning.”

“Hanji’s here, did you see her?” the brunet asked. Levi nodded as a response. Eren gave a thoughtful hum. “Why is she here, though?” he asked more to himself.

“She’s here to watch US act.” Levi replied.

The way he emphasized ‘us’ made Eren confused then he remembered what Levi said last night, and it all made sense. Nervousness bubbles through his stomach. He looks at Levi, he wants to ask if he’s okay with Hanji watching.

_What would happen if Hanji doesn’t like Levi’s Leo?_

Eren gulped. _What if she’ll pull Levi out? She was against Levi acting in this drama in the first place._

Levi’s voice jolted him back to reality. “You look constipated. You wanna take a shit?”

Eren blushed, “I’m not! I’m just nervous… _for you”_ he wanted to say the last words but decided against it. There are other people in the room and it won’t be good for Levi if they’ll suspect anything.

“Don’t be.” Levi looked at him through the mirror, confident. “Trust me.”

And Eren did.

 

\------

 

“Action!”

 

“Good evening, Mr. Leo.” Serena greeted as she set the tea cup for her visitor.

“Ah, good evening.” Leo greeted back politely.

Serena hummed in response. “Ms. Helena is still on her way. Richard and she went to an event for the company.”

“It’s fine. I’ll wait. It’s been a long time isn’t it?” Leo asks.

“Y-Yes, it is.” Serena smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

They fell in an awkward silence.

 

Meanwhile, everyone is watching the two act out the scene. At first, they were concerned that Levi’s acting won’t satisfy the director again but when they saw Levi’s pained expression as they turned quiet, it was amazing for them. Before he would just smile sadly but now there’s something different about his acting.

 

“Ah! Teacher, you like earl grey tea right?” Serena suddenly asked awkwardly.

It surprises Leo. “Ah, yeah…”

Then Serena scrambles to take away the tea set. “I’m sorry, teacher. I made Assam tea. I’ll be back.”

“No, don’t worry. I’m fine with it.” Leo tries to stop the girl from taking away the tea, the cup fell on the floor and broke.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Leo.” Serena started picking the shards. She flinched when she felt a sudden pain in her finger.

“Ouch!” Serena nurses her own hand.

“You should be careful. We don’t want your beautiful hands to be injured.” Leo caresses her hands gently as if it’ll break if he uses too much force.

Serena was speechless.

“We should disinfect it.” Leo said, then suddenly but slowly he moved her hands towards his mouth.

Before it reaches his mouth Serena screamed and blushed ripping her hands off from her teacher.

Leo started laughing, “You’re beet red. Richard’s right, you do easily get flustered. How could I do that? I am your teacher.”

The way he said it is full of pain that he’ll never be more than just a teacher to her.

 

The director was surprised, he smiled with excitement. This is very different from what they did before and he’s happy it turned out like this. He doesn’t know what happened the night before but whatever it is, he was thankful that Levi finally perfected his Leo.

Eren’s eyes widened. His heart is beating hard against his chest. He can’t help but smile proudly. _This is the Levi I know._ Now, he can’t wait to act with Levi as Richard. Eren beamed with excitement.

 

Serena immediately took the rest of the tea and ran off somewhere. Leo was left in the room. Everyone’s mouth opened when they saw Leo’s pained smile, his eyes is glassy and tears threatens to flow. Then he stood up and sat back on the couch with a cold expression, void of any emotions.

“Cut!”

 

\------

 

“I didn’t expect that from you, Levi.” Hanji said, while they’re inside her limo.

Levi shrugged.

“What changed?” Hanji asks.

“Nothing, really, I just realized something.” Levi gave a short reply. He doesn’t want Hanji to know his reason behind his acting.

“Hmm…Someone is looking for you.” Hanji said looking past the car’s window.

Levi turns his head around and saw Eren scanning and searching for something outside. He was carrying two lunchboxes. Unconsciously, he can’t help but smile.

“You like him don’t you.” Levi forgot that Hanji’s beside him probably watching his reaction.

Levi turns around glaring.

“I never saw you smile like that,” says Hanji.

The actor rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk about it with Hanji.

“You chose someone that’s hard to love, Levi.”

“I know but I won’t do anything. He won’t exactly be happy when he finds out. And you know why I won’t do anything to him.” Levi looks at Hanji dead in her eyes.

Hanji gave a sympathetic smile.

“Good luck, Levi.” Hanji chuckles.

“Shut up, shit-pres.”

“Hey don’t say things like that in front of my child. She can hear you, you know.”

“Whatever. I should go, someone’s being a little shit. He’ll miss lunch if he won’t find me.” Levi started to get out of the car.

“Aww, my Levi is so thoughtful.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

At that Levi went out the car and walked towards Eren who’s still carrying the two lunchboxes.

“Oi, brat. Let’s eat.”

Eren gave a bright smile. “I was trying to find you. But I figured you were talking to Hanji so I waited here.”

Levi can’t help but smirk. “You’re like a dog waiting for his master.”

“I-I’m not!” Eren pouted. “Next time, I won’t find you and give you lunch.”

Levi stared at Eren emotionless. _Fuck, he’s being cute little shit again._

“What?” Eren asks when he noticed Levi staring.

“Nothing, you just look stupid.” Levi replied bluntly.

“I’m not!” Eren shouted, flustered.


	36. A New Villain will Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and maybe the next one, too. I am busy as of the moment. It is that time of the month where i need to submit a report to my boss PLUS I need to study for an upcoming National Exam. ALSO, I'm a secret Yaoi or boyxboy fan, my boyfriend doesn't know I write... stuff... And he's always visiting me so, I can't write as much.
> 
> Ah, life of a fangirl.

“Good morning, Eren.” Eld greeted Eren when he arrived at his office that morning.

“Good Morning! You wanted to see me?” Eren asked eagerly. He already has an idea but he doesn’t want to be seen as over eager.

“Yes, I’m so excited to show these to you,” says Eld taking out four different scripts from one of his drawers.

Eren’s eyes widened, disbelief and excitement fill his heart.

“These are all offers for a lead role in dramas!” Eld continued happily.

Eren immediately took all four scripts and read what his role might be. He deflated when he noticed every role he’s been offered are all antagonists. Eren frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Eld asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that all these roles are all antagonists? I mean, I don’t have anything against these but I want to try different roles and learn more.” Eren explained.

Eld understood and gave a nod. How could he improve if he’s always playing the same roles? Eren thought.

“But can you just think about it at first? Just choose one.”

“Yes, thank you so much.”

As Eren went out he heard his phone ring. So, he picked it up and answered.

“Armin?”

“Eren, you need to come to the hospital right now.” Armin’s panic voice rang through the phone.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Hanji’s in labor.”

Eren immediately darted towards the building’s exit.

“I’m coming.”

“Ok, I’ll text to you the place.”

Eren ended the call and hurried his way to the subway station.

 

\------

 

Eren ragged breathing echoes thru the hospital’s hallway. Not because he’s running (running in the hospital is prohibited) but because there are many reporters outside. Eren tried to enter the hospital discreetly but no one seemed to notice him, with all his simple green shirt and black pants. Still, it’s hard to pass through a horde of reporters and cameramen camping outside.

“Armin.” Eren called as soon as he saw the blond. Levi is nowhere to be found.

“Eren, glad you’re here. Levi’s still parking the car. He’ll be here later.” Armin explained when he saw Eren scan the empty lobby.

Eren nodded in response. “Where’s Erwin?”

“He’s inside with Hanji.” Armin answered.

Eren and Armin sat down on one of the hospital’s benches and waited. Not soon after, Levi arrived looking pissed and worried at the same time.

Eren already has an idea why so he gave a comforting smile instead of greeting the actor.

Levi stared at them noting Armin’s looking that Hanji is still inside with Erwin probably. They can’t do anything but wait. So, he sat down and waited.

The feeling of dread and excitement of someone giving birth reminded him of the time Carla is giving birth to Eren. He was not at the hospital at that time but what he felt before is the same.

They waited there silently until a nurse came out of the room and they heard the sound of a baby crying.

They immediately stood up relief shown thru their face.

Eren turns at his companions and smiled brightly.  Armin smiled back too while after smirking Levi casually turns away, avoiding being blinded by the kid’s bright smile.

“You must be the friends of Ms. Hanji. She’s fine and resting now. The father, though, is worrying. He almost fainted. Oh, you can come in after they’re done inside.” The ob gyne chuckled at Erwin’s situation.

 

“How are you feeling?” Armin asked as soon as they entered the room.

Hanji’s in the bed almost sleepy, only forcing her eyes to open for her visitors. Meanwhile, Erwin is sitting beside Hanji holding her hands, sniffling.

“Congratulations to you both!” Eren said withholding his excitement for the tired mother lying on the bed.

“Well, I think Eren’s excitement is enough for the three of us but congratulations anyway. So what’s the kid’s name?” Levi asked smiling.

Hanji chuckled lightly trying not to aggravate her stitches. The baby is in the nursery right now as per hospital’s regulation.

“Her name will be Isis Lei.” Hanji finally said.

“What a weird ass name.” Levi replied.

“Shut up. It’s meaningful. Isis is the goddess of Love in Egyptian Mythology.” Hanji stated a matter of fact with her tired voice

Levi shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat I’m happy for you, nonetheless.”

The three of them didn’t stay longer because Hanji needed her well-deserved rest.

 

\------

 

“…I mean, I don’t wanna be rude but I want to try other roles, too!” Eren complains. He whines when he was met with silence.

“Tell me why you’re in my house again?” Levi complained but not really meaning it. He’s watching Eren preparing their drinks. The brunet reasoned that since he barged into the actor’s house the least he could do is prepare them some snacks.

Levi doesn’t know what to think or what he should feel. Being alone with Eren is dangerous for the brunet and his heart. He’s doing the best he can not touch or stare at the brunet. Since Levi knew and admitted his feelings for Eren it’s been hard for him to control his feelings. It’s like the whole wall he’s built over the years just came crumbling down within a few months of knowing Eren.

He’s scared. He’s afraid that Eren might notice something but considering Eren’s level of obliviousness is so high, Levi calms and reassures himself that maybe even if he would move a step Eren would dodge it casually.

“I am confiding my struggles in acting in you. As my teacher or trainer or something, you should help me.” Eren replied setting the juice on the table and sat in front of Levi.

“You demanding brat. What you should do is accept it.” Levi answered.

“Huh? Why? I want to try other roles, too.”

“Tch, roles may be similar but what is different is the way how you act them.” Levi said after drinking his juice.

Eren gave him a confused look. The actor rolled his eyes.

“Ok, little shit here’s your next homework. I challenge you to accept one of the offers and show me your improvement in your acting skills. Every villain or role, in general, has different characteristics, different motives, and personalities. IF you could act the same role but different characters PERFECTLY… I’ll give you a reward.” Levi spoke with challenging and mocking eyes.

He knows Eren loves challenges. And he knows he succeeded in rousing the kid considering the flaming stare he’s giving the actor.

“Can you do it? I don’t really think you can.” Levi continues to provoke Eren.

“Ok, call. I’ll show you what I can do!” Eren slammed his fist on the table burning Levi with his fiery determination.

Levi smirked internally. _Mission Accomplish_

He later realized, Eren completely ignored the reward part of their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is what's the 'REWARD'?
> 
> Well, expect everything, anything that might happen. Hahaha! I don't even know what i'm talking about.
> 
> I drank too much caffeine. BUT I need to sleep. XD


	37. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is apparently shorter but hey, it's an update! Hahaha
> 
> Let me tell you, I've been busy the past week. And last Sunday, my friend came over to visit me. We hang out together so that's why I couldn't update last week.
> 
> I'm sorry? Hahaha.

“Hello! You must be Eren. I’m Ferril, I’ll be the director for this drama. I’ve heard so much about you. Congratulations for the success of Moon of Desire!” the director of the new drama spoke excitedly welcoming Eren warmly.

“Thank you for choosing me. I’m really excited to work!” Eren replied just as excitedly as the other person.

“Me, too! Let’s get started shall we!” The director along with his assistant and Eren went to a room with all the other casts.

 

\------

 

“What I want you to be is a bully just like Richard – cunning and sly but sexy!” the director said excitedly.

“Ah, sir I want to make my own villain in this drama, if it’s okay with you?” Eren politely and hesitantly replied.

The director frowned at his words tilting his head to the side as if confused.

The whole room was silent, everyone looking at the brunet as if he had grown two heads.

“J-just give me a few days to figure it out. I want to make a new villain of my own that’s wholly different from Richard.” Eren explained lowering his head shyly.

The director glared but sighed exasperatedly after.

“You’re cocky for a brat, huh. Fine, I’ll give you two days. Will be filming then.” The director said with finality.

Something inside ticked Eren off when the director mentioned the word ‘brat’. He remembers the way Levi says it without sounding like a real insult. In fact, he felt it’s endearing in a way.

His mouth almost dropped when he heard the director give him two days. He didn’t know they would start that early. But instead of backing out, Eren nodded determinedly wanting to show to everyone what he’s capable of especially to the director who clearly doubts his skill but mostly to himself.

While on break, Eren passes to an empty hall trying to find the vending machine. He heard some hush sounds of people talking.

“Cocky newbie… insulting… director… hope… fails…”

Eren sighed and ignored the fact that he knows that he’s the one they’re talking about. He has more pressing issues he needs to solve.

After the whole tense day, Eren went home tired, depressed and pressured. He has two days to work everything out.

When he came back home he immediately sat down the computer and searched the internet asking what is bullying, why bullies would bully, what do they look like, or even do they get satisfaction in bullying people.

He learned so much but he still has a lot of questions mainly because most are from the victim’s point of view and never from the bully itself.

Eren read the whole script two times that night.

He sighs. He’s been trying to figure his character out for hours. He looks at the clock: 10:35pm.

Eren lets go of the script and flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling as if it holds the answer of the mysteries of the universe.

Ian, his new character, is not really considered as a delinquent who doesn’t go to school, does drugs or goes to gang fights. In fact, far from it, he’s one of the brightest students in class but he’s known for his cruel way of doing things his way. He has his own group of friends that he orders to do whatever he wants. Everyone is scared of him but the teachers can’t act on it because his grades are better than the others. Plus, the teachers never caught him do something – it was always his group. Everything he does is all because his bored, his life is so mundane he felt dead. Nothing, no one can make him feel any emotions except inflict fear to people who crossed with him or people he just wanted to have fun with.

Eren fell asleep still thinking about what he should do for his character. He needs to prove to them that he can make his own villain different from Richard. He wants to create the perfect Ian.

 

\------

 

Eren woke up as if he didn’t sleep at all. He was tired. Even in his sleep he’s been dreaming about how to make his own character.

He laid there on his bed for a few minutes just staring at the wall again. He decided that now is not the time for thinking and staring when he saw the clock. He has classes today and he’s been absent for the past weeks because of his filming schedule.

Eren thought of his schedule for today. He has classes in the morning then filming in the afternoon. Then, he’ll have to figure his current problem out for the rest of his free time.

Eren sighed when it seemed that the day is short for tomorrow is already his deadline and he’s still nowhere near figuring out his Ian.

Eren stood up from his bed and took a shower. He needs to prepare for the day. He needs to move.

_Maybe changing the scenery will inspire me to think of something, anything._

 

\------

 

“Kid, you look constipated.”

Eren jumped from the sudden voice from his back.

He’s been spacing out every time he doesn’t have to shoot any scenes. Most of the time he reads the script again, note some things, repeat.

“Levi.” Eren said eyes wide and heart beating widely in surprise. When he turned, Levi was sitting already beside him.

_How didn’t I notice him?_

“You have a problem.”

Eren could always count on Levi in figuring him out. He doesn’t really want to disturb Levi unless necessary plus they still have the challenge going on. Complaining to Levi is not the best idea for Eren.

Eren only nodded and sighed.

“The director wanted me to act like Richard for the new drama…” Ere started, Levi’s eyebrow rises. “…But I said, as politely as possible, that I won’t and that I’ll make my own.”

Levi was silent and just listened, waiting for Eren to continue.

“He got a little angry and gave me two days to figure out my character.” Eren explains.

“What did you say?” Levi asked.

“Of course, I nodded. I don’t really want to come up as some cocky newbie but I REALLY, REALLY want to make it on my own.” Eren answered.

“And how’s your progress?”

“I understand his situation. I’ve read the script a lot of times, already. I know his personality but I feel like there’s something missing and I don’t know what is.” Eren slumped in defeat.

A beat of silence passed. Eren was startled when he felt a hand on his head – more like ruffling his hair.

“Don’t worry, brat. I believe you’ll figure it out. If you can’t think of anything, look at the mirror.”

What Levi said was vague but all of Eren’s thought is at the feeling of the gentle touch on his head.

Eren can’t help but blush. No one ever touched his hair like that, so gentle and caring.

“T-thanks…”

Levi awkwardly removed his hand, confused as to why he did it. When he saw Eren blush, he can’t help but think – _Cute._

 

\------

 

Later that night Eren is again reading the script and searching the internet for any references. He would sometimes act some of the scenes out but something feels off. There’s still something missing.

He then remembered what Levi said, “If you can’t think of anything, look at the mirror.”

The brunet stood up and faced the mirror. He schooled his face looking bored. He shook his head thinking that his face looks sleep, instead. He tries to look as if he’s enjoying something, a cruel, maniac face but it’s not enough for him.

He then realized that he’s standing straight and stiff.

 _If you’re always bored and a delinquent, evil mastermind; would you ever stand straight like a good honor student?_ Eren thought. _How would Ian walk to the school’s hallway? How would he sit in his desk? What would his posture be?_

He went to his computer again and searched for something that might be helpful. He searched for different kinds of videos from drama cuts to fashion shows until he stumbled upon a slightly old video of a fashion show what picked Eren’s interest is that it’s secret guest is Levi. He never actively searched for Levi in the internet.

The video started with a dark stage then suddenly the music blares through the speakers. A small figure is seen standing there in the middle. When finally the spotlight brightened, the whole room shook with girls screaming at him but Levi only looked at them as if he’s bored to death. He looks at the audience from high up the runway stage casually walking with his all black outfit. All girls whose eyes he met screamed and melted under his gaze. Even from behind the computer screen Eren could feel the superiority Levi is giving off the stage, as if he’s a god looking at the worshippers.

The video ended without Eren knowing. He blinked a couple of times whisking away his entrancement.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _This is what I’ve been looking for._

Eren urgently stood up and walked across the room. He stood on the far end of his room, across from the mirror mimicking what he just saw in the video.

He took a step forward, swaying his hips and body slightly, making a bored face.

Halfway through the walk Eren can’t help but laugh at himself, he looks like a tree swaying. The walk was awkward and he felt sleepy looking at his face.

He went back his way and started the whole process again: look bored, walk and watch the video just to be entranced again.

The next thing he knew Mikasa’s already knocking on his door to wake him up for school. He practiced and never stopped the whole night. It was not perfect yet but he’s much closer to understanding his character. He just needs to practice more.

“Were you awake all night?” Mikasa asked as soon as she opened the door.

Eren gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

Mikasa sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“I was working on my character for a new drama. I didn’t notice its morning already.” Eren replied, stretching his sore body.

“You’re in a new drama? Wow, congratulations! You never told me that.”  Mikasa said, trying to look pitiful.

Eren shook his head and smiled. “I’m sorry. I forgot. I was so caught up with figuring out my character that I forgot to tell everyone.”

“Do you need anything? Is there something I could help? Is there…”

“Actually, there is.” Eren interrupted.

This stopped Mikasa from rambling.  “Sure, what is it?”

Eren smiled wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll try my best to update three chapters this weekend. That's my goal and no one can stop me!


	38. Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me tell you something, I fell down because of an uneven ground scraping my knee, haha!

“I can’t wait for today. This is my first ever drama and I’m so nervous!” Cathy, one of the main casts in the drama excitedly pronounced to her manager beside her.

“I’m happy for you, Cathy. Let’s do our best!” the manager replied enthusiastically.

Cathy chuckled. “Do you like my outfit?”

“Yes, you’re so pretty.” The manager replied.

“Thanks, I’m a newbie and I want people to notice me.” Cathy said. She’s wearing a tight blue pants, white silky long sleeves and black high heels.

The young actress didn’t notice the crack in the pavement. Her high heel stepped on it outbalancing her stance.

“Ahhh–” she closed her eyes bracing for impact but it never came. Instead strong arms wraps around her waist.

She looks up seeing Eren, his face void of emotions except for his expressive eyes, glimmering under the sunlight.

“Be careful next time, yeah?” Eren said amused.

The girl blushed. Eren’s wearing a plaid red dress shirt with a plain white shirt underneath, blue jeans and his somewhat new converse for special occasions. His unruly hair moussed up stylishly.  It was a simple casual look styled by Mikasa.

He steadies the girl and gave a quick smile before walking forward.

“Who’s that?” the manager asked.

“I-Isn’t he Eren?” the girl replied breath taken away.

 

“Who’s that?” the manager asked.

“I-Isn’t he Eren?” the girl replied breath taken away.

 

\------

 

Giggles echoes through the silent hall.

“Tell me why we’re doing this again?” a boy asked setting Eren’s uniform for the shooting.

Another girl opened it and took the neck tie, “Let’s see if he’s still cocky after this.” She sneered.

They flinched and stopped when they heard a camera shutter sound from their back followed by a sigh.

The girl and the boy slowly turned to see Eren standing in front of the door with his phone taking pictures. They felt dread when Eren made eye contact with them.

“It’s good and all but this is elementary. Can’t you do something more amusing?” he said pocketing his phone.

The other two stared at Eren terrified. Not only were they caught red-handed but was also documented. At first they were confused as to who it was ‘cause, the Eren they met before was very different from the Eren they are seeing right now.

The whole room was silent. Eren looked at them amused by their scared reaction and smirked.

“If I remember this room are for the boys. What would the director say if I tell him I found you two here?” Eren said looking at his nails, leaning against the doorframe.

The culprits were confused as to what Eren was trying to say but this was enough to snap them out of their senses and the girl ran out.

Eren blocked her way. The girl panicked.

The brunet held out his hand, silently asking for his tie that’s still in her hands. The girl immediately shoved the tie and ran towards the girls’ dressing room.

 

\------

 

Everyone is waiting in the set except for the boys since the girls started their make up earlier than the boys.

“I can’t believe it was the very same Eren we saw the first day.” Cathy said dreamily.

Regina, the girl who took Eren’s tie said, “Me, too. It feels like he’s not himself, like his… Ian.”

It dawned on her that Eren’s demeanor screams of Ian. She could feel that if she makes another mistake she would pay greatly. She won’t admit it but she’s scared.

At that exact moment, two boys along with Eren arrived. Everyone is wearing the school uniform they’re supposed to wear except for Eren who’s wearing the uniform minus the tie.

As the boys walked everyone in the room could feel the influence Eren has over the other two boys who’s following him a step behind.

“Good morning, Mr. Ferril.” Eren greeted with a slight polite tone.

“Good morning. Are you ready?” the director challenged him.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for your patience.” the brunet actor replied.

The director nodded, approving of Eren’s politeness. Then his brows formed a frown. “Jaeger, where’s your tie? You need it for the filming.”

“Ah, you see. It seems I didn’t receive any tie.” Eren glanced at Regina whose eyes are wide in surprise because she was sure she handed over the tie to Eren earlier.

The director turns around and glares at the stylists, “Didn’t you check everything?!”

The stylist blurted, “We did. We gave it to the kids to distribute.”

Regina felt fear, _how could he act as if the tie’s gone? Is he going to tell the director? Fuck, bastard._

Eren smirked making sure Regina sees it. “It’s okay Mr. Ferril. In fact, I think it’s better if we don’t wear one. We’re delinquents in school and no delinquent would follow a school’s dress code.”

“You’re right but… Hmm, it’s actually better. Okay. Stylists, please make sure they look like rebels not honor students.”

All the while Eren smiles then turn to look at Regina, laughing at her silently.

Regina felt like she just got played. She really thought he would tell the director and she was relieved he didn’t. However, Eren still has the photos. Regina can’t relax. He could show it to the director for all she knows and that would be the end of her.

 

\------

 

“Ok, this scene is where the group made a decision without telling Ian. He’s pissed. Now, what I want you to do is improvise. You already know how the script flows, I want to see talent!” the director announced before going through the rest of the instructions and other procedures needed before filming.

“Places everyone! Quiet on set... Action!”

 

“What are you doing?” Ian asked as he sits in one of the school’s desk.

Regina’s character stood in the middle, her fists clenched tightly as if she’s been standing there for a while.

“Please, it was our mistake. We thought you would like what we’ve done…”

“But I didn’t.” Ian said with finality that all Regina could do is nod.

“I’ll give you a chance. This’ll be your only saving grace. I know you instigated it, so I’ll punish you.” I an said coldly.

“Y-yes…”

A beat of silence past before Ian spoke again.

“Hana, come here.” Cathy’s character went in the scene smiling brightly.

“Yes? What do you need me for?” Hana asked stopping near Ian enough to feel each other’s heat.

“Move closer to her.” Ian instructed.

Hana gave a confused look before following the order.

“You love me right? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you after this.” Ian said. He then turns his attention to Regina’s character and said the very thing she’s been dreading to hear. “Amuse me.”

She felt a rock sink in her stomach. She knows what Ian wants, what makes him amuse. It’s blood. And for him to let Hana be in the receiving end, she felt disgusted with herself. She knows Ian’s playing with her. Ian knows that she and Hana are like sisters and for her ‘sister’ to hurt her will scar both of them, but her the most.

She was hesitating to move. She felt eyes trained on her, the other boys in the group sat somewhere in the corner of the room trying not to look or notice that something bad will happen.

She was hoping Ian would stop her and be merciful to her but Ian only sat there looking bored, yawning when Regina’s character never moved.

“S-sis?” Hana called her by their nicknames. She then slapped her face hard enough, hoping it will be enough to draw blood but it didn’t.

“Tch.” She then grabbed her hair and pulled hard slapping her again. Hana screamed in pain but Ian only watched bored.

She felt anger boil up in her bloodstreams.

She punched Hana and kicked her when she fell down. She didn’t stop until there’s a copious amount of blood.

Panting heavily, she looked at Ian. She saw him smiling pleasantly at the sight of the blood on the floor. Her heart ached when Ian’s not even disgusted. In fact, he was smiling his creepy smile.

“Hana come here.” Ian instructed.

Hana stood up slowly limping, “D-did I do good?”

Ian smiled. “Yup, now let’s clean you up, yeah? You (referring to Regina’s character) sit down.”

Hana nodded meekly before losing consciousness.

 

“Cut!”

The director just can’t believe on what he just saw. Eren perfectly captured Ian’s cruelty. The way he looks threatening yet respected. He could feel that Eren’s Ian is the cruel leader of the group. But at the end of it. he still takes care of the people that surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Eren blinked then started apologizing profusely to Cathy and Regina. Even offered a bottle of water for them to drink, requesting the staff to hurry up.

The two girls were surprised by his change in behavior. The old Eren is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? Pls tell me... I felt like I didn't put a lot. and I'm afraid it won't be that good


	39. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much to do these past few days. And next week is my exam, I didn't finish studying yet T_T... 
> 
> Good luck to me!

“Well done, everyone! Let’s wrap it up for today.” The director announced. Everyone started packing and the actors went to their own dressing rooms.

“Eren, can I please talk to you for a moment.” Ferril waved his hand beckoning the younger man to follow him.

Eren gulped before following the director so he was surprised when the director grabbed both his shoulders and shook him.

“Your ‘Ian’ is PERFECT! I love it! I thought Richard was good but your Ian is better for this drama, that is. I could see and imagine your cruelty. My scriptwriters will have a field day with this. Good job, Eren!” the director was breathless after talking nonstop.

Eren is dumbstruck, “Ah, thanks. I will do my best and work harder. Thank you so much for choosing me.”

He was not expecting the director to give him any compliments but he’s glad everything turns out well.

“I’m thankful, too, kid. Now, go. I think you have another schedule after this, am I right?”

“Ah yes! Thank you so much Mr. Ferril. I’ll be going now.” He said waving good bye to the director.

_I need to tell Levi! Should I call him? No, no. I’ll just surprise him!_

Eren smiled brightly skipping to the dressing room.

After Eren’s gone, the director took out his phone and dialed a number.

A few rings after, “Yes, it’s me. I just want to tell you it all went well… You’re right. He works well under pressure. I’m sure he’ll be famous  in no time… Yeah, talk to you soon.”

At that, the phone call ended. The director smiled contently at what happened today.

 

\------

 

“Ok, I’m done! Thank you for letting me go first.” Eren said gleefully as he goes out from the dressing room.

The boys made him go first thinking that Eren will punish them if they don’t. They reluctantly nodded.

Eren smiled brightly at the cautious co-actors.

“I need to go now. See you next time.” Eren bid his farewell and jogged towards the exit. After this, he’s going to the set of Moon of Desire to shoot a few scenes with Levi and Sarah.

He felt tired and rushed but he feels alive more so than before.

“Was that really Eren?” one of the boys said as soon as Eren was out.

“Y-yeah, I’m still confused and terrified at him. I mean, how can he change from a polite person to a cruel person with just a click of the slate? And I don’t like to admit it but I felt he’s making me act certain ways.” Another boy said.

The first boy nodded. “That’s what happened to me too. We need to step up our game.”

The second boy nodded looking determined not to be washed away by Eren’s acting the next time.

 

\------

 

“Good evening!” Eren arrived at the set ten minutes before his call time. They’re going to film until dawn according to the schedule. He has already asked the school to be excused due to his busy filming schedule.

The staffs and other actors greeted him back.

Since he’s still a little early, he excitedly made his way towards Levi’s dressing room.

He found Levi reading the script. Levi noticed the kid’s presence and looked up. Eren gave a triumphant smile making Levi smile, too.

“You’re being creepy right now.” Levi commented when Eren didn’t stop grinning.

“I succeeded! I did it! The director liked it!” Eren excitedly declared, clapping his hands grinning.

Levi gave a proud smile. “I know you could do it.”

Eren shyly at the actor, he’ll never get use to his compliments.

Levi, then, placed his script on the table and spreads both his arms wide.

Eren frowned and gave a confused look. “Uhh, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a hug as a reward for your achievement.” Levi said with a straight face.

“Uh, how about no? I don’t need any reward.”

“Why? Don’t you want to hug me?” Levi asked, cocking his head to the right and pouting a little.

Eren blushed, “W-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t you know a lot of people wanted to hug me. So, I’m giving you a chance to hug me as well. I’m expensive you know.” Levi explained.

Eren snorted. “Wow, you’re arrogance’s up to the roof.”

“C’mon. Last chance.”  Levi teased.

Eren can’t help but laugh. Crossing his arms he said, “No way. That’s just weird.”

Levi sighed. “Fine. Just so you know, I’m hurt.” Overly clutching his chest. “So, instead, I’ll give you this…” Levi said turning around taking something from his bag.

When Levi turned, he handed Eren a backside of a photo.

“What’s this?” Eren asked, flipping the picture.

He was speechless when he saw the picture. It was old, yes but it was priceless. In the picture, the most left, was his mom holding Eren who’s still a baby; Levi side eyeing the baby to his left frowning, Hanji with her big grin to Levi’s right and Erwin behind them smiling gently.

He could see happiness in his mom’s eyes. He looks at the bottom part of the picture looking at the date it was taken, it was Eren’s first birthday.

Eren started crying. He can’t contain his happiness to see his mother even just in a paper, his loneliness knowing that his mother will never come back.

The brunet looks up at Levi, tears flowing freely in his eyes. He took a step forward and hugged the smaller man tightly whispering, “Thank you, thank you.”

Levi stiffened at the sudden contact but welcomed the heat emanating from the kid. He lets Eren cry on his shoulder despite the kid ruining his clothes. He wants to hug him back, but he can’t. His hands won’t move, guilt swallowing his heart. But every time Eren whispers a sincere thank you, his heart melts and swells.

He doesn’t deserve any of his kindness but he’ll take it shamelessly anyway.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Armin suddenly appeared from behind. Armin gave Levi a knowing look.

Eren looked up sniffing and grinning. “Armin, looked Levi gave me a picture of my mom’s in my first birthday! I’m so happy!”

Armin smiled thoughtfully, “She’s beautiful.”

“She is.” Eren smiled, this time not with sadness but gladness. He didn’t bring a picture of his mom before he ran away and he doesn’t want any pictures of her as an actress whom he doesn’t know anything about.

“Eren, didn’t you have to be in your dressing room right now?” Levi commented.

Eren’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh, shit. I gotta go now! Thank you Levi. See ya later!” at that Eren dashed out of the room.

As soon as Eren was out of sight, Armin gave Levi a knowing look.

“What?” Levi asked, feigning ignorance.

"Smooth moves, Levi… Smooth…” Armin replied.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Levi denied turning around picking up his script.

“Deny all you want but I know.”

“Know what?” Levi continues to deny whatever Armin’s aiming at, flipping through the pages nonchalantly.

“I know you like him. Or dare I say, LOVE him.” Armin replied sitting down on one of the chairs near Levi.

Levi replied fighting blush threatening to redden his face, “What? Who?”

“Do I really need to say Eren’s name?” Armin teased.

“You just said it blondie. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ll head out since you won’t let me read in peace.” Levi stood up and tries to escape. His heart would always beat fast at the mention of Eren’s name.

Before going out the room, Armin semi-shouted, enough to let Levi hear, “Deny all you want but I could see it in your eyes!”

Levi can’t help but smile lovingly, remembering what happened just a while ago.

 

\------

 

“Okay, that’s it for now people! Let’s wrap it up!”

Once the director said that, Eren slumped tired. He’s been up since the other night and now it’s 3am in the morning. Now that the adrenaline boost of figuring out his character for his other drama his body couldn’t keep up anymore. All he wants to do is sleep like there’s no tomorrow. He was glad his next call time is tomorrow afternoon.

He was in the brink of sleeping in his chair after removing his make up if not for Armin waking him up.

“Eren, wake up. Do you want a ride home?” Armin asked.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Eren said sleepily getting up from his chair.

When they arrived and settles at Levi’s car, Eren fell asleep again. And this time he’s far from waking up. He’s exhausted to the bone and nothing can wake him up except for his loud jolting alarm clock.

Armin tried to wake Eren up when they’re already near but Eren just snored and unmoving.

Armin sighs again. “It’s hopeless. We can’t wake him up.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s four fucking AM and I’m not waking someone this early.”

“How about you let him sleep in your apartment for tonight?” Armin suggested.

Levi almost hit the break but stopped himself. He looked at Armin incredulously.

“He’s been to your house a couple of times.  It’s fine if you let him sleep there, right?” Armin explained.

“Let’s just call someone. I’m sure someone will pick it up.” Levi said. “Go find his phone.”

“What? Why me?” Armin replied flustered.

“Maybe because I’m driving? Use your smart brain brat.” Levi retorted.

Armin sighed. He twisted his body from the front sit and tried to feel Eren’s phone. He lightly touched the brunet’s pocket but it’s not there. He tries the bag that Eren brought.

He smiled triumphantly when he finally found the phone but frowned when he opened the screen but found it locked with a password.

“We can’t open this. I don’t know his password.” Armin said.

Levi sighed groaning in exhaustion. “Fine, I’ll let the kid sleep in.”

 

\------

 

Eren opened his eyes to a bright room.

_My room’s isn’t usually this bright._

He cracked an eye open and saw an unfamiliar big window. He also felt someone’s watching him.

“You awake now, brat?”

Eren jolted up making him dizzy from the sudden movement. He clutched into his head while trying to will the black spots in his vision  away.

“W-where am I?” Eren said still half-awake.

“My house. You fell asleep and we can’t take you home since you won’t wake the fuck up.” Levi calmly explained sipping his tea on the other side of the couch.

“I’m sorry for troubling you, Levi.” Eren apologizes.

“It’s fine. I don’t really care.” Levi said casually, which is the opposite of what he did last night for the kid.

He let Eren sleep with the most comfortable pillow he has, placed a warm, thick blanket and took the kid’s garment to let him sleep as comfortable as possible on his couch.

He even prepared a hot chocolate and a breakfast in case the kid wakes up. But Eren didn’t need to know all of that. Levi was contented to just take care of him and watch him mumble sometimes in his sleep.

_Nope, not creepy at all, Levi. Not creepy at all._

Levi wordlessly stood up and took the mug of hot chocolate and handed it over to Eren.

“Here.”

Eren took it reluctantly and mumbled a small thank you before blowing some of the steam off and sipped.

Eren smiled. “This is delicious. Thank you.”

Levi grunted in reply unable to look directly at the kid’s bright smile.

 

_This will be a long ass morning… It’s not shitty though._

Levi smiled behind his cup as he watches Eren continues to groan in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, smutty rewards are none applicable between this two because my gosh, Eren's dense as colloids... I hope you enjoyed.


	40. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits the set for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a late update. Sorry but hey! Here it is.

Eren stares at the table, gawking at the food presented to him.

“You… you made this?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, what about it?” Levi said as calmly as possible but his heart says otherwise. He rarely cooks and those are just simple breakfast – eggs (slightly burned), bacon (moderately burned) and rice java (cryptic taste).

“I didn’t know you cook, Levi.” Eren commented cheekily.

“You little shit. I cook… sometimes.” Levi defended.

Eren shrugged, “Can I eat these?”

“Sure, I already ate. You could have it.” Levi lied. He doesn’t eat breakfast. He made it for Eren. Eren doesn’t know but Levi went to the supermarket to get fresh ingredients while he was asleep.

Eren sat down excitedly and ate the food Levi cooked with vigor. He was hungry.

Levi leaned on the counter secretly watching Eren’s reaction about his food. His heart is pounding against his chest.

_What if he doesn’t like it? What if… fuck._

Levi internally groaned at his inner turmoil. He’s never this nervous before.

“This is good even though it’s slightly burnt. Points for effort, I guess.” Eren commented then continued eating.

Levi can’t help but be happy. _Fuck, I feel like a girl with a high school crush._

After another tense moment, Eren continued to eat while Levi watches him secretly. Eren volunteered to wash the dishes but Levi declined not trusting his cleaning skills. Eren pouted sitting on the counter while Levi washes the dishes trying his hardest not to stare at Eren pouting.

“I need to go now” Eren said a few minutes after.

“Wait, I’ll just get my keys and–” Levi was cut off by Eren waving his hand, declining his offer.

“No! No! I’ve troubled you enough. I can go home by myself. You need to rest, too.” Eren explained.

Levi was about to reason but decided not to. He knows Eren well enough to know that the kid will never accept his offer.

“Fine but if you get harassed don’t call me for help.”

Eren chuckled. “Yes, yes. Thanks for everything Levi.”

The brunet gathered all his belongings and started walking towards the door, Levi follows him.

“Go home straightaway brat. Don’t play in the sewers.” Levi said as a good bye.

“Shut up, old man.” Eren replied back waving his hand good bye as he exited Levi’s condominium.

Levi sighed when Eren entered the elevator but smiled when he saw the blanket and pillow neatly arranged on the couch. _Brat._

 

\------

 

Marco stares at a poster wide eyed. _I shouldn’t let Jean see this._

But at that moment, Jean chose to show up. “Oi, Marco.”

“Jean! H-hey, h-how are you?”  Marco squeaked, trying to cover the poster.

“What are you talking about? We just met awhile ago.” Jean asked confused.

“O-oh, yeah! You’re right, hahaha!” Marco laughed nervously.

Jean sighed, “Let’s just go.”

Marco perked up and grabbed Jean’s arm hurrying to go outside. A few steps afterward, Jean grabbed his arm back anJd stared at a wall.

“Jean? What are you looking… at…” Marco trails off as he saw what Jean’s looking at.

It was a poster of the new drama Moon of Desire. Jean glares at the person in the middle. 

“I didn’t know they have a drama together.” Jean said, more to himself, still glaring at the poster.

“W-well…” Marco fidgets.

“I should pay them a visit, yeah? That would be awesome.” Jean smiled at Marco but his eyes glint with naughty intentions.

 

\------

 

“Cut! That’s good for now. Let’s take a thirty minute break.”

A woman approached Eren, “Eren? Someone is looking for you.”

Eren turned around to the where the woman is pointing confused. His eyes widened when he noticed the two-toned hair color he’s so familiar with. He frowns and glares when he saw what Jean is holding.

“Hey, Eren!” Jean smiles confidently.

The people surrounding them, even his fellow actors, were surprised; others are starstruck by the sudden appearance of the famous singer.

Eren puts his hand on his hips and said, “What are you doing here horseface? This is no racetrack.”

“Oh, I just want to congratulate you for your successful drama.” Jean replied handing over the bouquet of flower.

Eren resisted the urge to grab them; it was all his and his mom’s favorite. He stares at the bouquet.

“I don’t need you to congratulate me. And I especially don’t need your flowers.”

“Oh? And here I bought all your favorite kinds of flowers.”

“I don’t care. Who knows what disease I’ll contract from touching that?”

Jean sighs, “Just take it asshole.” He shoved the flowers to Eren. The other can’t help but take it and glares at the way Jean treats the flowers. Flowers are meant to be cared for not manhandled by some horse.

“The fuck, I don’t need it.”

“Oh, and another surprise, do you remember this?” Jean took something out of his pocket.

Eren’s eyes widened. It was his favorite chocolate.

“I know this is your favorite. So, I’m giving it to you…” Eren can’t help but feel hopeful. The chocolate was expensive and only tasted it once but it was a taste he would never forget.

“…but you rejected my present so I won’t give it to you.” Jean made a show in opening the chocolate wrapper and putting the said delectable chocolate in his mouth.

Eren felt his heart break when he saw the chocolate eaten.

“Do you want a taste?” the singer asked.

“N-no…” Eren replied. He almost said yes.

“C’mon. I know you wanted to. Here I’ll let you taste it.”

Jean, then, suddenly grabbed Eren and pressed his lips on the brunet’s mouth. Eren gasped in surprised (along with the other people around). Jean took advantage of it and shoved the melted chocolate unto Eren’s mouth.

Jean leaned away and asked, “Does it taste good?”

Then he leaned again, doing the opposite of what he’s done awhile ago, taking the rest of the chocolate from Eren’s mouth.

“Congratulations.” Jean greeted, smirking. He noticed Levi watching, glaring at him from the back. “Oh, hi SENIOR.” _Can you beat that?_ Jean silently challenged the actor.

Then Jean left before Eren could gather his bearings. He knows that once Eren realizes what has happened, he would blow up and Jean might go home with a black eye and a few cracked ribs.

Eren stood there frozen.

 

\------

 

“Tha arsh ho how der hur dur ther tur mu. Hurking horhe.” _That asshole how dare he do this to me. Fucking horseface._

Eren grumbles unintelligibly as he rinses his mouth for the 8th time. He was glad he always brings his mouthwash with him.

“You’ve been saying that for ten minutes now brat.” Levi commented as he sat down behind Eren.

Eren spit the mouthwash before speaking, “It’s so annoying how dare he! That fucking shitty horse fucking asshole…”

Levi groaned. “Are you really going to get him to you?”

Eren frowns and glares. “I’m angry ok?! I don’t like it. I don’t like him. I hate it! I hate it because it still affects me.”

“You’ve kissed me before. How did that make you feel?” Levi asked.

Eren remembered the sudden skipping of his heart but answered, “Nothing.”

“Remember what I told you about kissing?”

Eren frowns, “Yeah, think like it’s not a person you’re kissing.”

“Then is Jean human to you?”

“No. He’s a fucking horse.”

“Then that’s it. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I-I guess.”

“But next time…” Eren felt a shiver when he felt a dark aura coming from Levi. “Next time, DON’T let HIM kiss you…” Levi warned the brunet. “…What would the people think?”

“Y-you’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t want to have any connections with him. Next time I won’t let him kiss me.” Eren said with conviction.

“Good. Now come here. I have some mints.” Levi instructed.

Eren went closer.

Levi took his stack of mints and took one from the container but instead of handing it to Eren; he slightly shoved it on to the brunet’s mouth slightly brushing the soft lips with his finger.

Eren blushed at the sudden contact.

“Y-you don’t have to shove it to my m-mouth, you know.” Eren complained cheeks tinted with red.

 

\------

 

Later, Eren drank some water before filming. When he wiped his lips, he suddenly stopped moving and blushed touching his lips lightly.

Meanwhile, Levi has a triumphant smirk painted on his lips when he saw Eren.

“What are you smirking about?” Armin asked. He arrived an hour later after Jean left.

“Nothing, I just remembered something pleasant.” Levi replied walking away trying not to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this story is nearing its ending. :(


	41. An Unprecedented Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you gotta read the whole chapter. It's a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I forgot to inform the other week that I would be out of town to take an important test. And the other sad thing is that the place I stayed doesn't have an internet!! I AM SO SORRY but now that my exam is done I can focus more in writing and updating this fics and my other fics.

“Richard, we want to say something to you.” Serena asked shyly.

Richard watches the couple sitting side by side holding hands. It annoys him to no end and there’s nothing in this world he wants to do but separate them. He eyes them warily. Serena is smiling too much for his liking. Even, Leo is smiling.

“What? Better make it fast I have better things to do.” Richard replied impatiently.

There’s a sense of foreboding somewhere in the back of his mind.

“Well…” Serena started but trails off then turns to Leo and softly said, “How about you say it?”

Richard raised an eyebrow.

Leo cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking, “We’ve decided to get married.”

Richard can’t help but gape, his mouth hung open at the news. Then his worst nightmare came true when Serena showed her engagement ring.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He forced himself to smile.

“Congratulations.”

Meanwhile, inside, Eren felt a pang in his chest especially when he heard Levi speak as if he’s the one really getting married. _What the hell,_ he thought. He chose to ignore the feeling.

 

“Cut. Okay, that’s it for now. Let’s shoot scene 53 after 30 minutes.” Director Lauren announced using his microphone.

Everyone relaxes, and then the director beckoned Eren to come to him.

“Yes, sir?” Eren asked.

“I just want to let you know about the upcoming scene we’re taking in a few days. You need to prepare yourself. It’ll be an emotional ride.”

Eren nodded. He knows how important the upcoming scene will be.

It’s the wedding the scene. It’ll be a simple wedding with only a few people invited. They needed to shoot the scene first since they’re aiming for a perfect weather in their garden wedding. It’s also the scene where Richard’s sanity broke because of extreme jealousy, despair and anger. It will be a turning point in his life. Instead of just accidents or pranks he would resort to murder, killing not only Serena but also Leo.

Eren knows he must prepare for it, emotionally. He’s actually been having trouble how to express extreme anger that could break your insanity. He has never experience deep feelings of love and jealousy towards another person plus he vowed never to love again, making it more difficult for him to express this dark side of unrequited love.

It’ll be a challenge, yes, but Eren is the kind of person who never backs down no matter what.

 

\------

 

After the whole day of shooting, Eren finally took a chance to look at his phone. He opened a message from Petra stating that Hanji needs to see him tomorrow morning. Eren quickly typed a reply relaying that he’s gonna be there first thing in the morning.

The next day, Eren arrived at Hanji’s office greeting Petra who ushered him inside. It was quite some time since he last saw Hanji and he’s glad to see the excessively active new mother and president.

“Eren! How are you boy?!” Hanji gave Eren a crushing hug knocking the wind out of Eren.

“I-I’m f-fine.” Eren muttered breathing hard for oxygen.

Hanji loosened his hug and the brunet took heavy breaths. Hanji barked a laugh at Eren mocking him at the same time for being weak.

The president gestured for Eren to sit down before sitting down in her own chair.

“So, Eren how are you?” Hanji asked.

“I’m doing well. For the longest time, I’m having fun.” Eren replied fondly.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Yes, I am but this is actually the first time I’ve been this happy despite everything. Before I’m always working for someone else’s sake and I thought doing it makes me happy but apparently it’s not. I’ve learned that the hard way but I’m glad I woke up from that nightmare.” Eren explains.

Hanji nodded in agreement and smiled.

“I understand and I’m proud of you, Eren.”

Eren smiled gratefully, “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“I was not wrong when I picked you Eren. I hope you still have time with yourself despite your busy schedule.”

Eren looked reluctant and smiled awkwardly, “Well, not so much but I’m fine!”

Hanji gave a pointed look. “How many hours of sleep do you get everyday Eren?”

“Five or six hours?” Eren replied, unsure.

“Eren…”

“Yeah?” Eren replied nervously.

“Your ears are red.” Hanji pointed out.

Eren blushed, flustered when Hanji saw through his lies. Eren doesn’t even want to know how Hani got a hold of that specific information.

“That’s not good Eren. You need to rest especially now that you’ll have you school exams in five days.” Hanji reprimanded Eren.

Eren nodded glumly, “I know. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. For now, I’m pulling you out as Levi’s PA. You need to focus on your studies. I’ve also arranged that you won’t have any filming schedules for five days. Use this to rest and study.”

“Yes, Ms. Hanji.”

After Eren agreed, Hanji’s professional demeanor disappeared and her grin became wide.

“So, now that’s done, let’s talk about the christening of my most precious baby!! It’ll be two weeks from now so you don’t have any excuses you can’t go okay? I’ll send you the invitation after a week, okay?”

Eren almost couldn’t catch up to the president’s antics and was left nodding instead unable to say no.

 

\------

 

Levi arrived in the set scanning for a familiar brat but found none.

“He won’t be here for five days. He has exams coming up.” Armin informed Levi when he noticed the actor’s searching gaze.

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked.

“You’re looking for Eren, right?”

“What makes you think I’m searching for him?” Levi feigned.

“It’s so obvious Levi unless you’re searching for Sarah which I’m sure you don’t.” Armin said proudly.

Levi rolled his eyes and huffed annoyingly, “Whatever mushroom.”

Armin smiled looking at the actor’s retreating figure.

 

\------

 

When he came back, he found it odd to see people bustling with excitement. It was odd for people to be this excites.

 _Something must be happening._ He thought.

As soon as he sat down, he promptly asked the girl sitting beside him, "What's going on?"

"Andi Eigenmann just transferred to this school. She'll be starting today!" she replied excitedly.

Eren nodded thinking why that name sounds awfully familiar. Then a familiar figure entered their room making everyone gasp in surprise while Eren's eyes widened at what he saw. It was no other than Andi, the whiny bratty girl she's with in Jean's MV.

Unfortunately, Eren always sits in front so as soon as their eyes met the girl frowned then glared at the brunet.

The girl is wearing designer clothes with high heels that can be used as a weapon. She makes way towards Eren, who's hoping that the girl would just ignore him and pass by him but alas, luck is not on his side. Andi stood in front glowering down at him. The whole class went silent.

Eren tries to ignore it but the girl continues to throw daggers at him. Eren sighed in resignation and looked up.

"Hello, long time no see." Eren greeted first.

The girl scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If I had known you'd be here I would've transferred to a different school." she complained.

Eren tries to keep his cool. _Honestly, what's wrong with her?_

"Don't worry I won’t be here for too long. I'm just here for the exams then I'll be out of your sight. You won’t even notice me." Eren replied gripping to his thin rope of patience.

Andi scoffed, "You're so arrogant now are you just because you're in a drama or two."

Eren wanted to pull his hair but remained calm.

The whole class started whispering, gossiping and fumbling with their phone, probably texting their friends about what's going on right now.

A lot of them doesn't know or recognize Eren in his dramas – mostly because Richard's hair is blond while Ian's black. Their demeanor and personalities are way different from Eren's making it almost unbelievable that those two antagonists are played by a certain awkward scrawny brunet.

Eren snorts instead.

“Yeah, ri~ight. Sure, whatever you say.”

Andi sneered and was about to say something sassy but was cut off by the arrival of their professor.

“Good morning class. Ms. Andi welcome. Everyone knows her already right?” The teacher asked; everyone nodded. “Great. Ms. Andi, please pick a seat and let’s start.”

Andi was forced to find a chair. She chose a chair far from Eren.

The class started without a hitch and everyone seemed to have forgotten the little scenario earlier.

 

\------

 

“Aggghh! He’s so annoying! His face is annoying! Heck, even his mere presence annoys me!” Andi complains.

“Andi, what are you doing here? I can’t be disturbed I’m writing a new song.” Jean replied bored from hearing the girl complain about someone.

Andi scoffed. “Whatever. Its official I hate Eren Jaeger!”

Jean whipped his head. “What did you say? Eren?”

“Yes, can’t you believe it? He’s my classmate in my new school.” The actress groaned.

“Oh, that’s good.” Jean mumbled to himself.

 

\------

 

Eren fumbles in his bag for his phone; he was planning on going to a public library, when he saw a godforsaken person in the front gate. The brunet stiffened and eyes widened.

_Fuck, what is he doing here? Shit!_

Eren tries to find a way to escape. He panics when he saw Jean looking at him. The brunet slowly back away then ran towards the back exit. It isn’t always open but he’s hoping lady luck will be on his side.

He ran as fast as he can without looking back. His heart is beating wildly.

When finally reached the gate, he was disappointed to see its close but Eren never surrendered. He climbed the gate and jumped to the other side.  When he landed a handcuffed is immediately placed in his left hand tying him to the gate.

He panicked and looked at the culprit. It was Andi who’s smiling wickedly.

“I hate you.” Then she ran away.

At that moment, a sleek car stopped in front of him. He felt terror when he saw Jean climbing down the car grinning triumphantly.

Eren snarled, glaring daggers to the singer. “What the fuck, horsy?!”

Jean only smiled some more. “Do you really think you could escape me Jaeger?”

Eren only glared and growled.

“Don’t worry, Eren. I’m just here to pass a message.” Jean replied coolly not even affected by Eren’s glare.

“Fucking say it, asshole. And don’t just casually say my name. It gives me bad luck.” Eren retorted.

“Not here.” Jean said seriously this time. He looked around and saw people slowly taking out their phones when they noticed it was Jean.

 

\------

 

“Fucking horseface. You don’t need to handcuff me. Untie me!” Eren ordered.

“Hell, no. I know what you can do Eren. I’m not taking chances.”

“Agh, don’t freaking say my name!” Eren complained angrily.

They are now in the car driving somewhere that’s not the library. Eren is still handcuffed to the car.

“I will say your name many times I like and you can’t stop me… Eren.” Jean purred at Eren’s name making Eren shiver in a horrifying way.

Jean slowly leaned towards Eren who also leaned away from the singer.

“Eren…” Jean purred seductively again as the car stops on a red light.

“Get the fuck away asshole. I still have my feet and I won’t hesitate to kick you.” Eren warned but Jean doesn’t relent.

Jean leaned a little more closely. And because Eren’s tied on the car seat he can’t move away that far. Now, their faces are mere inches away from each other. Eren could feel Jean’s breath against his lips.

Then Jean suddenly stopped, his eyes widened for a sec before he smiled slyly.

Eren frowned and looked at the general direction where Jean’s looking. His hear stopped when he saw none other than, Levi driving his car while his windows are down staring at them in shock.

Then Eren saw Levi’s eyes turned cold. Levi can’t see the handcuff. Eren panicked, for some reason he doesn’t want Levi to think anything bad about him and he knows how Levi detested Jean.

He wants to shout, open the door and ran towards the red car but he still can’t move from his position. Then slowly Levi turned and drove away.

Eren felt his heart clench achingly inside his chest when he saw the coldness in Levi’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.
> 
> THE NATIONAL MEDICAL ADMISSION TEST (NMAT) IS SSSSOOO HARD!!! I AM NOT EVEN HOPING I'LL GET A GOOD SCORE BECAUSE, CRAP, 95% OF MY ANSWERS AREN'T SURE. 
> 
> T_T


	42. More Problems...

Eren trembled with anger. His body emanating dark aura making Jean gulp. He whips his head at Jean who’s looking at him warily.

“Stop the fucking car, JEAN.” Eren said in an unusual calm cold voice.

“N-no, I still have something to tell you.” Jean replied.

Eren growled, “Unhand me and stop the fucking car.”

He shakes and twists his hands off the handcuffs angrily and dangerously, irritating his skin to red.

“Get me out of this car!!!” Eren thrushes his hands some more. When Jean tries to calm him down, Eren kicked him.

“LET ME OUT!!!” Eren screams. “Let me out or I’ll kick this fucking driver and we all die! I mean it, asshole!!” Eren warns.

Jean obliges hurrying in unclasping the cuffs. As soon as Eren was set free he punched Jean and glares at the driver to stop.

The car stopped and Eren stepped out of the car.

“Eren!” Jean called nursing his jaw.

Eren continues walking, ignoring Jean shouting at the background.

Before Eren gets farther away, “Why are you so angry huh?!” Jean shouted angrily.

Both men are now fuming, glaring deaths at each other.

“Tell me, do you like Levi?” Jean asked.

Eren gave him an incredulous look. “What the fuck? Hell no! I’m mad because now whatever trust I earned is gone because of your fucking antics! Asshole.”

Jean scoffed, “Yeah, right?”

Eren frowns more then said, “Fuck you.” He then turned and walked away.

“Your dad called!!” Jean shouted again

This stopped Eren dead in his tracks. He whipped his head.

“Don’t fucking lie to me Jean. I know my dad NEVER calls.”

Jean sighed, “He called my parents. He told us, he will sell the house and that you should take all your belongings.”

The statement stopped Eren’s world from spinning. _What? Our house?_

“What?!” Eren can’t almost believe what he just heard.

 _How can my father sell the house? Mom’s memory is in there!_ Eren numbly turns around and walke away ignoring Jean’s incessant calling.

 

\------

 

“Mom…” Eren whispers as he looks at the picture Levi gave him. He gently caresses his mom’s face.

“… I miss you. Your husband is selling our house. All your memories will be gone. There’ll be nothing left.” Eren laughed at himself.

“Mom, your son is a hypocrite. I can’t even dare go home right now. Will everything fade? Now, even Levi’s mad at me. Will he talk to me after? I’m scared mom.” Eren talked all evening, venting out all his worries until he fell asleep.

 

\------

 

Eren came back to the set five days after. He dreaded this day. He badly wanted to talk to Levi; to explain what happened a few days ago. He wanted to call or text Levi but he doesn’t even know what to say. In fact, he doesn’t even know the reason why he needs to explain it to him.

As soon as he arrived, he went to find Levi in his dressing room. What he saw was something he never expected to happen. It was not Levi he saw but a red head girl.

“Ah, excuse me, I’m looking for Levi?” Eren asked.

“Oh, yes! Mr. Levi, is talking with the director now. You’re Eren right? Levi’s old PA. I don’t really know how you could juggle two jobs at a time…”

Eren tunes out what the girl is saying.

_He replaced me already? That’s it, I’m 100% sure… he hates me._

The thought didn’t set well with him; his chest hurts for some reason he doesn’t know.

He smiled. “Thanks. Nice to meet you…”

“Oh, Amy! I’m Amy.” She smiled sweetly. “Oh, hey I want to ask. Since, you know, you’ve been working with Levi for quite some time now. I want to ask what he usually likes or any tips you can give me.”

For some odd reason Eren didn’t feel like sharing such information. For him, it was like a more intimate info for them.

“Sure. Well, you should get used to his weird personality.” Eren enumerates only some of the things he likes to share. “Oh, and he doesn’t like sweet things.”

“Okay, thanks. I’m so excited for this you know. I get to serve THE Levi.” The girl sighed dreamily. “What if it’s like in the movies then he’ll fall in love with me?! Oh my gosh!” the girl giggled and spazzed.

Eren can’t help but roll his eyes, “Unfortunately, he already has someone he likes.”

_Why did I say that? Fuck. What’s wrong with me?_

Eren got confused why he had to say that but the solemn look of the girl made him oddly feel satisfied of what he’s done.

“Anyway, I gotta go now. Nice meeting you, Amy.” Eren waved goodbye and went to find the person he really wanted to talk to.

Eren searches for Levi whom he spotted talking with the director.

“Eren! How’s the exams?” the director asked.

Eren smiled, “It was difficult but manageable.”

However, Levi didn’t even acknowledge Eren’s presence. At that moment, Eren knew Levi’s really, really mad. His behavior isn’t the one where he smiles angry or dark aura angry. It was a whole new Levi and Eren didn’t liked it one bit.

“Thanks, Lauren.” Lev I said before wordlessly walking away.

Eren follows the actor.

“Levi!” Eren called and called a few more times before the actor faces him, irritated.

“What do you want?” Levi replied.

“Ah… Well… You see… A-about the other day?” Eren answered reluctantly.

“None of my business brat. I don’t care.” The actor replied coldly, surprising Eren.

“B-but… Y-you’re mad.” Eren said fumbling with his fingers.

“I’m not. Like I told you, it’s none of my business.” Levi replied before turning his back and walked away.

Eren was left speechless. He didn’t believe Levi at all. He knows that he’s mad but he doesn’t really know what. Nevertheless, he still wants to apologize.

 

\------

 

As the filming progresses, it was as if nothing happened. As if there’s no rift between Eren and Levi at all but in between filming, Levi would always wordlessly walk away from Eren. The brunet wanted to follow him but he would always see him talking with his new PA instead. Talking and even smiling.

Eren’s heart clenched. Dismayed, he decided not to approach Levi since he won’t even spare a glance at the kid.

Later that day, Eren went to the director to tell him something.

“Yes, Eren, anything I can help you with?” Director Lauren asked.

“Ah, is it possible to move and squeeze my filming schedules this week?”

“Why? It’ll be exhausting for you.” The director responded, worried.

“No, it’s because there’s a family emergency. I need to go home by the end of the week.” Eren answered.

The director kept silent for awhile contemplating.

“Are you sure it’s okay with you? It’ll be terribly exhausting for you.” The director tried to sway Eren.

“It’s fine. I just can’t delay it any further and I also don’t want to hold the whole crew back.” Eren answered.

The director nodded. “Okay, good thing the wedding scene is delayed due to some venue problems. I’ll change the schedule.”

“Thank you Mr. Lauren.”

“Just rest in between okay? Don’t overwork yourself.”

Eren nodded in response.

 

\------

 

The rest of the week was a blur. Eren films a scene multiple times, rest, then film again. For the last few days he repeated the cycle. He would only eat if necessary. After each scene he would change outfits again. Sometimes, he would nod off while dressing up.

It was exhausting but it kept Eren’s mind off of some guy ignoring him for that same duration. Eren would only think of work and when he gets home he doesn’t have time to think about things and would just collapse on his bed.

His heart would hurt and clenched (for unknown reason) every time he sees him with his new PA. Sometimes, the girl would openly flirt at Levi and from Eren’s view the actor would flirt back. Yes, it hurt but Eren just ignored it and push it at the back of his mind.

Until, on the last day. Eren and Levi are almost done filming.

“Cut! That’s good! That’s it for today! Well done everyone!” the director announced.

The brunet felt relief wash over him as it was done. Today is Eren’s last day and tomorrow he’ll be flying back to Shiganshina. However, when he stood up he saw dark spots and his whole vision turned black. The last thing he heard was his name being called but his consciousness is slipping away already.

 

\------

 

_Eren walks in a familiar corridor. It was their house. He looks around. Everything was still the same as it was before his mom died. Then, he heard a voice calling to him._

_“Eren.” It was his mom’s voice._

_Eren looks around squinting in the dark corridor to find his mom._

_“Eren, what do you like for dinner?” his mom asked._

_Eren was left dumbstruck. “Yeah? Ah, anything, I guess.”_

_“What kind of answer is that, young man?”_

_Then slowly, his mom stopped as if she remembered something. She walks away slowly to the darkness._

_“Mom?”_

_She walks away slowly to the darkness._

_“Mom? Where are you going? Mom!” Eren ran towards his mom but it seems no matter how he exerts energy he’s didn’t move an inch._

_“Mom!” Eren went silent. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered._

_Then he heard his name again, it was his father. He felt happy; his father rarely calls him or his name. He turns around to see his dad smile at him before turning around away from Eren._

_Eren tries to run again but he still can’t move._

_“Dad! Dad! Don’t leave me again! Dad!”_

_Then he saw Jean._

_“What do you want horseface?” Eren asked. His stance is apprehensive._

_“Nothing. I just noticed you’re alone right now. Want to come with me?” Jean lay out and extended his arms, inviting Eren towards him._

_Slowly Eren raises his hands but before he could reach it. Jean crumbled to dust._

_“J-jean!”_

_Eren panics. He is now alone again. He tries call someone, anyone but no one answers him. He felt cold and alone._

_Then a familiar voice erupts and echoes throughout the darkness._

_“Eren… brat…” Eren looks up to see Levi standing so close to him._

_The brunet felt secured. “That’s right. You’ll never leave me right?” he asked hopeful._

_Levi shook his head. “It’s none of my business” Levi said coldly._

_“What?” Eren asked confused._

_“I don’t care whatever you do. It’s none of my business.” Then Levi walks away._

_Eren tries to grab him but his hands just went through. The brunet stares at his hands and before he knows it, Levi’s already away from his reach._

_“Levi! No… I-I can explain…Levi! D-don’t leave me… please… y-you’re the only one left.”_

 

“No!” Eren wakes up with a startle umping from where he is laid.

When Eren realized it was all just a dream, he sighs in relief but then he remembers that yes, Levi’s indeed angry at him. He wasn’t talking to Eren for the past few days; ignoring him completely as if he doesn’t exist.

Eren felt alone more than ever. He lets out a dry laugh. He was always alone. There isn’t a lot of difference.

“What are you laughing about, brat?”

Eren flinched at the question. He sat up immediately turning his head to Levi reading a script sitting beside him.

“Y-you’re talking to me.” Eren stated in disbelief.

“Of course, dipshit.” Levi replied without glancing.

Eren laughs, “This is a dream isn’t it? How the hell would you talk to me if this is reality?”

Levi closed the script and leans over placing his hands slowly at Eren’s cheek, pinching him.

“Ow! Ow! Stop! That hurts.” Eren complains slapping away Levi’s hands.

“Now, you still think this is a dream? Shitty brat.” Levi commented.

As soon as Eren realizes it wasn’t a dream he lunches himself to Levi grabbing the other’s shoulder.

“Levi you have got to believe me! Jean chased me in school and was handcuffed in his car. He said he wanted to talk and I can’t move. I can’t escape. I wanted to run towards your car but I can’t! I’m so sorry, Levi! Please don’t be mad at me anymore!” Eren explains in one breath, his eyes starts to water begging Levi to forgive him. For what, he doesn’t exactly know.

Levi wipes a tear threatening to fall down.

“I didn’t intend for you to cry Eren. I’m sorry, too.”

Eren ultimately cries, “W-why are y-you aplog-gizing?”

“Shh, don’t cry, brat. You get uglier.”

“Shut up.” Eren continues to cry.

Eventually he calmed down, his head is resting against Levi’s shoulder while the other is playing with his hair. Eren talked about what happened in his dream while the other listens attentively.

“Are you okay, now?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded. Levi pushed Eren upright. Then his face changed from caring to anger.

“Now, tell me why the fuck did you collapse?” Levi asked glaring at Eren.

Eren gulped, _crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Eren? Specifically, his feelings? ;)


	43. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the late update. I got sidetracked. i just started watching a drama and I CAN'T STOP!!! So without further adieu... here it is...

“Let’s go to the hospital.” Levi ordered.

“Eh? No! It’s unnecessary. I’m just tired!” Eren tried to convince the actor.

Eren told Levi that his father is selling their old house and that he needs to go home to pick his things up. It’s been hard for Eren to truly grasp what is happening. He’s still in a state of denial, hoping that when he gets there he could talk his father out of it. Most likely, it’s impossible to dissuade his dad and he doesn’t have enough money to buy it even if he’s the son.

It felt wrong for him to see someone else live in his house. The house where he was born and grown up, where he made a mess and his mom would either scold him or join him. It’s a place where he learned a lot of things, things that he’s using in the present.

He could still remember the time when his mom would dress him up as a princess and they would play as if they’re in a ball and his mom would play as the prince. There would also be times where they would act as if his mom is Cinderella and he’s the evil stepmother but at the end, Eren would always help his mom. It’s also the place where he got hit by his father because he got one mistake in his test, being ignored and hated.

Eren made a lot of memories in that house but, in his heart, he can’t help but feel empty. Empty because if his father would sell it he’ll never have any physical evidence of his mom being there, of his once a happy family. After his mom’s death, it was never the same.

“So?” Levi gave Eren a pointed look.

“Promise! I’m fine! I just need rest. I’ll just go home and sleep.” Eren reassures Levi again.

“What if you’ll fall asleep on the bus or on the subway and you get lost because you’re stupid even when you’re awake what more if you’re sleepy?” Levi retorts.

Eren fumes, “I’m not going to fall asleep!”

“No, you’ll fall asleep. So, I’ll bring you home after I shoot. You sleep and rest here while you wait.”

“B-but… What about my dinner? I need to eat you know. So, I’ll just be on my way…” Eren fights back.

“No, I’ve already sent Amy to get you food. Be a good dog and wait here.”

“Did you just call me dog?!”

“Are you going to rest and wait here?”

They stared at each other for a long time. Eren glares at Levi for dictating his life. Levi just gives him a bored, unaffected look.

A knock on the door halts there staring contest.

“What?” Levi answers when the door opened.

It was Amy carrying a bunch of plastic bag full of foods.

“Mr. Levi, here’s everything you asked for.” Amy said as soon as she entered the room. “And, oh, Mr. Lauren is looking for you.”

“Thanks.” The actor said. He left without saying anything except for, “Eat.”

As soon as Levi shuts the door, Eren threw the pillow on the floor.

“Arggh! He’s so annoying! How could he do that to me?! He even called me as dog!! I can’t believe it.” Eren complains to Amy who’s looking at him absurd for his sudden outburst.

“I-I think he cares for you.” Amy answers.

“No, he’s not. He’s a dictator!” Eren replies indignantly. “Remember when I told you to be aware of his weird personality? This is it! Agh, I’m so annoyed. I don’t even know why I’m annoyed.” Eren rants, mostly to himself.

“Uh, d-do you want f-food?” Amy asks after overcoming her surprise from Eren’s outburst.

At the mention of food, the brunet’s stomach grumbled. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. Amy can’t help but smile, too.

The two of them ate after Eren’s insistence. Levi bought too much for him to eat for himself.

 

\------

 

The whole ride home was silent. Eren's silently fuming in his seat, not even looking at the actor aside from the side glances he gives. Levi noticed this but didn't say anything.

Eren reluctantly glanced at Levi once they're in fromt of Ms. Nanaba's convenience store. He flinched when he saw that Levi's already staring at him.

"W-what?" Eren asked.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Levi asked, concerned.

"I-I... There's nothing wrong..." Eren replied.

"You're lying." Levi deadpanned.

Eren blushed. "It's just that I'm confused why you're too kind to me? You don't need to do... These!" he waves his hand around.

Levi sighed. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this in behalf of everyone who's worried about you. Everyone panicked when you fainted. They almost called the ambulance and I know how you don't like to cause trouble."

Eren frowned and pouted at the same time. Levi glared, covering his wonder at the beauty in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Eren solemnly apologize.

"As long as you understood..." Levi replied stopping himself from ruffling the brunet's hair.

"Thank you, too... For everything..." Eren said barely whispering.

"Yeah, sure." Levi's version of ‘you’re welcome’.

Another beat of silence passed.

"Good night, Levi."

"Good night, brat."

Eren stepped out of the car ready to face another day. He waves Levi goodbye before turning around and into his house.

 

\------

 

Eren took a deep breath before stepping out of the train when he arrived at Shiganshina. He rode a taxi to his old neighborhood and it’s as if the place never changed at all. Except for some few minor changes like a new slide and playhouse in the park, new stores and some renovated houses.

 _It's been a long time._ He thought.

Eren’s never been back since he left with Jean after High School. And the whole place brought so many memories, both good and bad.

He stares at his house after paying the cab. _What if my dad’s home? What would I say?_

He took a deep breath and shakily moved forward. However, he stopped, confused when the gate’s lock.

_Maybe dad’s not home?_

He stretches his head to scan to see if someone’s inside. But the whole place is as if it’s been abandoned already. Eren felt his stomach drop. _What if…_

“Eren?”

A voice from the back startled Eren. He whipped his head to see who it is. It was Jean’s mom.

“Mrs. Kirstein.”  Eren called back and smiled. Yes, he hated Jean but his mom was always so caring to him.

“Eren, it is you! You look so different!” she replied. Her hair is brown and her eyes are small as if she’s always squinting. She’s a little bigger than other wealthy moms but she’s the kindest person Eren knew.

“How are you dear? Is Jean with you? He hasn’t visited us in ages.”

Eren’s brow twitched at the mention of Jean’s name but smiled otherwise.

“H-he’s been busy lately. We rarely see each other, too.” Eren replied with the brightest smile he could give.

He saw her face gets down before smiling as if nothing happened. He rolled his eyes inwardly and cursed Jean for being an insensitive son. He has his very loving family and yet he would just ignore them as if they never existed.

“Mrs. Kirstein? I want to ask about my dad. My house is locked for some reason.” Eren continues after an awkward silent.

“Oh, dear, your dad’s not there anymore. He sold the house three days ago. He asked us to place your stuff temporarily in our house until you’ll get them.”

Eren felt his world come apart. He was too late. His only home is now gone and his dad is nowhere to be seen. Eren felt empty. He is in disbelief that his dad really did it. He knew he loved his mother but selling the only thing that reminds him of her is outrageous.

Eren follows Jean’s mom to their house just.

“Sit. Don’t be shy.” Eren’s ushered towards the living room where a wood style couch is in the center of the room and a big flat screen TV on the across from it. The whole place is well lit with big windows. There’s a doorway to the right leading to the kitchen and dining and a big stairs towards the left.

Not a moment too soon, Mrs. Kirstein came back with some refreshments. They chat with each other for some time before finally going to the garage where his things are placed.

Before the brunet can get to the boxes, Jean’s mom handed him a small note.

“You’re father gave you this.” She said before leaving him for some privacy.

It was a simple note that says:

_Eren,_

_This is all your belongings. You could sort it out after._

 

“That’s it?” Eren whispered and rolled his eyes. _How typical._

He opened the boxes and started sorting out what’s inside. He can’t bring all of it back to Ms. Nanaba’s. So, he’ll just sort it and bring what he can. He would just ship the rest.

He smiled when he saw his old toys; cars, lego, his teddy bear that his dad gave to him. His dad was once a loving father but after his mother’s death, he went cold and distant. He saw some old pictures of them. He smiled sadly remembering the blurry memories of them happily eating together.

He missed his mom. He missed his dad. He missed his family.

Then as he continues, he saw the dress his mom would always force him to wear. He clearly remembers his mom’s bright smile when she sees Eren even though he’s pouting.

Eren started crying silently. Now, everything he had is in all of these boxes. Everything went wrong the day his mom died but Eren can’t afford to get angry. No matter how angry he is, the dead will never come back.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Kirstein.” Eren said after he’s done. It was already late afternoon and since he has no home to return to, he would just ride the last train back after shipping his other belongings.

“Take care, dear. Send my regards to my Jean.” The woman requests with a hint of sadness.

“Of course, thank you for everything Mrs. Kirstein.”

At that Eren went back, tired, both physically and emotionally. He’s already in the train when he saw a few messages from Levi.

_Oi, brat. Did you find your house?_

_You’re not playing in a shithole are you?_

Eren chuckled thinking, _why can’t he just send something normal for once?_

He stopped and his heart warmed up when he saw the last message.

_I’ll wait for you. Text me once your back._

Eren can’t help but blush.

“Fuck, what’s wrong with me?”

His heart is beating fast and he’s scared to name the reason why. But he can’t deny that it helped lighten up his mood.

He sent a text before he lets himself rest.

_I’m coming home._

\------

 

Eren stretches before lifting the only box he brought from Shiganshina. It was a long day and all he wants to do is go home and sleep.

He’s almost at the exit when he felt someone tug his arm. He swings his arm as reflex and almost punched that person.

“L-levi!” Eren almost shouted but stopped himself at the nick of time.

Eren stares at Levi’s outfit. It’s nothing like he’s used to. He’s just wearing a simple shirt, pants along with a black cap.

The brunet drags the actor at the side.

“What are you doing here?” Eren whispers frantically looking around to see if someone saw him.

“I’m here to pick you up.” Levi answered.

“Why?” Eren asks, looking incredulously.

“Because as your helpful, ever dependable mentor, I’m here to make sure you’re safe.” Levi clenches his chest against his heart and acts as if he’s some hero.

“You’re weird today.” Eren commented.

Levi’s face turned serious, “Whatever. Let’s go. I could feel germs crawling to me. I need another shower.”

Eren shrugs and follows Levi to the parking lot.

“I thought you’re a busy man.” Eren remarks walking side by side with the actor.

“I am. So be grateful brat.”

Eren rolls his eyes, “Right. I’m SO thankful.”

“Don’t sass me brat.”

Eren laughs and smiles brightly at the actor. Levi only rolled his eyes but a hint of smile is seen on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not satisfied with this but hey the next chapter will be exciting? XD


	44. I Don't Love Him, Don't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have excuses. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for.

It's a moonless night and the way to the house is dark but the whole venue is blindingly bright. It makes one wonder what's going on in that house. Well, it's Isis Lei's christening, that's why.

Eren wondered why it's held at night but with Hanji you can never tell. In fact, it would be strange if the occasion is held in the morning.

The brunet is wearing a simple black button up shirt with some weird neck accessory topped with a suit, well fitted slacks and black pointed shoes. Mikasa styled his hair upwards and slightly to the right held up by styling wax.

Even at the entrance you could see big statue-like of some pharaoh and the ushers at the front are all wearing Egyptian clothing with full on make-up.

Eren stopped and gaped at the design inside. Everything is in shiny gold, from the pillars, statues of Egyptian gods to the hieroglyphics on the walls it is like you're actually in Ancient Egypt.

Is this even a christening should look like? Eren thought.

He feels underdressed and overwhelmed with the design.

"Eren, you came!!" Hanji enthusiastically greeted the brunet while holding her daughter carefully.

"Ms. Hanji, congratulations. Is this Isis? She's so big now." Eren answers as he gazes upon the baby girl with brown hair same as her mother’s but her eyes are so Erwin-like, so blue and calculating.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Eren waves his hands flustered. He doesn't have any experiences with babies.

"No! I can't. What if I drop her?" Eren frantically declined.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Hanji slowly gave the baby to Eren who's sweating out of sheer fright.

"B-but..." Eren didn't have any chance to decline. He is now holding the baby. He tightly clenched his muscles to avoid dropping the little angel yet gentle enough as to not hurt the baby.

The brunet gazes into her blue round eyes. He can't help but smile at how such a wonderful being be so small. It's seems so fragile but she knows and trusts you enough that you won't drop or hurt her.

"Levi! You're here!"

Eren heard Hanji call out. His heart unintentionally skipped a beat.

_What the heck? I'm just startled that's why. Right, that's why._

Eren turns around and the two made eye contact. It's as if the whole world atopped and it's just the two of them. He can't read what's in Levi's eyes, he's scared but he can't look away.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He almost jumped when he didn't notice Levi got closer.

The actor smiled, "You look like a nanny."

"Shut up. How about you hold her huh?" Eren annoyingly replied.

"No way. What if I drop her?" Levi refused. "Just hold it out for me."

The actor slightly leaned to see the baby. Eren tilted his body to let Levi see.

"She fu-freaking look like Erwin with her eyes. It's so creepy." Levi comments.

"Hey, don't insult my daughter." Hanji butted in.

"I'm not glasses. She looks pretty." Levi replied.

"You two looks like a happy family." another voice chimed in, it was Amy.

Eren blushed, Levi glares at the two women snickering.

"Congratulations, Ms. Hanji. Can I hold her?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Eren replied, handing the baby delicately

Once in her arms, Amy smiled. "Levi, look! She smiled at me!" she moves closer to let the actor see.

"Even the smile looks like Erwin's." Levi commented looking closer.

Eren felt a pang in his chest. _What the heck is wrong with me? It can’t be… right? Maybe I ate something bad._

He jumped and whipped his head to the other side wide-eyed when he saw Hanji giving him a contemplative look.

 

“Everyone let’s proceed to the ceremony room.” A woman wearing an ancient Egyptian dress announced.

 

\------

 

“Hey, Levi do you think I’ll look good as a mother?” Amy whispered.

“Maybe.” Levi answered.

“What do you think will your child look like?” Amy whispers again.

Before Levi could answer, Eren interrupt, “Amy, shut up.”

Amy smiled and answered, “Sorry.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Eren asked.

Levi just shrugged. A beat of silence passed, “Brat.”

“Old man.” Eren grinned. Levi smirked.

After the program, everyone is gathered again at the themed hall where the food’s being served. Everyone is enjoying their food especially that the food served are all delicious. It was hard for Eren to enjoy the whole event. His doesn’t feel good and his heart would ache from time to time. He had been having this chest pains for quite some time now but Eren would just ignore it or diagnose himself with heartburn. It hurts more when he sees Amy gets close to Levi particularly and he hated himself for feeling that way.

He knows what it is at the back of his mind but he’ll never accept it. He’s been struggling but he’s determined to do anything just to stop this feeling this certain poisonous emotion creeping inside his heart. For him, he doesn’t need it.

Then, all the godfathers and godmothers are asked to carry the baby and take a picture or two. Eren was the first one to carry.

“Yey, it’s my turn!” Amy smiled excitedly. “Levi! Levi! Let’s take a picture together!” She walks over towards the actor and posed for the camera.

Levi didn’t have time to react and just smiled a bit.

 _There it is again._ Eren thought when his chest started hurting again.

He looks at the two and his chest would hurt again. _Fuck, no. It can’t be. No. No. No!_

The pain squeezes and constricting his breathing making him feel dizzy. He needs to get out. Eren frantically searches for any door leading outside, breathing harder as the time passes by.

He slowly walks outside. Once there, he welcomes the cold wind striking his face and takes a deep breath filling his lungs with the much needed air. The cold air numbs calms him a bit but his mind is steel reeling. He can’t believe that he’s jealous and he’s certain that it’s not because she replaced him of his job.

_Fuck! No! Eren, you can’t… you shouldn’t… fuck…_

This was not the first time something like this happened to him. The first was when he saw Jean kissing another girl at the back of the school. His chest hurt just as painful as what’s happening to him right now.

He felt stupid, pathetic bust most of all, terrified. Terrified that after all the walls he built, it would just crumble like this. It took him a lot of pain to build this wall in his heart but Levi just broke it just like that. He doesn’t know when it started or when it flourished but there’s only one thing for sure, he will not let this go any further. He will stop and stab his heart from feeling this way, and then he’ll build another wall that no one can penetrate. He doesn’t want to go back to being the old Eren who would blindly follow his heart for someone.

_Shit, what would I do if Levi would know? Would he hate me? He already likes someone for Sina’s sake! Stupid Eren!_

“Eren?”

The brunet flinched at the voice coming from behind stopping his thoughts. He turns around tentatively to see Levi standing there. Eren felt his dead heart beat again.

“Yeah?” Eren replied breathlessly. His body is still coping.

“Are you okay? I was looking for you.” Levi asked and Eren could feel the worry in his voice. He’s sure he doesn’t look too good right now.

“I-I’m fine. I just need some fresh air.” He was glad it was dark; Levi won’t see his red ears.

Eren stiffened when Levi walked closer and rubbed his back.

“You don’t look fine. Are you tiring yourself again?” Levi asked, frowning slightly.

“No!” Eren raised his voice unintentionally. “No. Of course not, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Levi stares at him gauging if what Eren said is true.

“Then let’s go back inside its fucking cold out here.” Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist and gently tugged as soon as the brunet agreed.

Meanwhile, Eren is fighting himself not to blush. Now that he’s aware of his own feelings every touch feels like fire against his skin.

When they arrived inside, he didn’t dare to look at anyone eyes but a certain brown eyes made him lift his head. His eyes widened, it was Hanji looking at him. More like seeing through his heart.

 

\------

 

“Eren, I think you already know why you’re here.” Hanji starts as they sat on the couch in her office the next day.

“Ah, nope. Why did you call me here?” Eren feigned ignorance. He shouldn’t let Hanji know. The president and Levi are especially close and if Hanji knows, Levi would also know. His respect for me will be gone if he’ll know about my feelings.

Eren imagines Levi looking at him coldly.

_“I heard from Hanji that you have ‘special feelings’ for me? I thought you said you’ll never love again. Then why?” Levi sighs before speaking again, “I’m disappointed Eren. I thought you’re a man of your word.”_

_Eren felt like the whole world dropped on his entirety crushing him to dust._

_“No! Levi, I was wrong. I’m sorry!” Eren shouted but Levi didn’t turn back._

“Ahah!” Hanji snapped her hands like he understood something.

Eren jumped in his seat. “Huh?”

“I know!” Hanji said leaning a little from her seat.

“You know?” Eren’s heart is beating fast. _Fuck._

“Of course, I won’t tell Eren.” Hanji’s face turned serious.

“Eh? Really? You’ll never tell Levi?” Eren asked hopeful.

Hanji nodded.

Eren sighs in relief. “Thank you so much. Imagine how disappointed he’ll be if he knows about my feelings.”

“What feelings?” Hani tilted her head to the side curious.

Eren’s heart stopped. _Fuck, I fell into her trap._

“So you have feelings for Levi.” Hanji stated as a fact.

Eren fell silent. Deep inside, he still can’t accept it. “I-I… yes…”

“What are you planning now?” Hanji asked.

“Nothing, I will do nothing.” Eren replied indignantly.

“You know, I’m happy. Finally, you learned what love is! That is a feeling you shouldn’t forget professionally or personally!”

“Eh? It’s not something to be happy about.”

 “Because…”

Eren clenches his fist rested on his lap. “Because love will only make me weak, I don’t want to go back to my old self – the weak, pathetic me. I’m a lonely person. I have no one and my heart would latch to that person and my deprive heart would seek that person endlessly to the point that I’ll lose sight of myself. Jean was the only person who’s with me when I was constantly ignored by my father so I went after him even though deep inside I know that he would never love me like I loved him. I became delusional. I made my own reality and followed it without looking back. It was stupid of me and I don’t want that to happen again. I swore to myself I will not fall in love.”

“What makes you think that you would be like that with Levi?”

“I know so. I know myself well enough. It’s not like he’ll know, I’ll keep this to my grave.”

“Then, let’s say, Levi will get married. Will you be able to greet him wholeheartedly?”

“Yes.” Eren replied immediately.

“Don’t lie to me Eren.” Hanji replied back.

Eren went silent for a few moments, “I’m sorry. No, I can’t. He’ll see through my act for sure… But I’m confident he won’t get married at least, not so soon.”

Hanji raised an eyebrow waiting for Eren to expound.

“I am a terrible person for saying this. He… I-I know he has someone he likes and I know that while he’s still in this industry… h-he can’t have someone important. He has this look; I remember it clearly, the way he looked when he said he doesn’t have any right to be happy.”

“. . .”

“Every time I remember it, I tell myself… It’s okay… It’s fine because I know it will be long before he’ll achieve his own happiness. You see!” Eren looks at Hanji directly, tears flowing. “You see… I’m such a terrible person. I’ve become such a terrible person.”

“Eren…”

“After all the hard work I’ve been through to love myself again. I regress to finding comfort of someone’s unhappiness.”

Hanji sighs, Petra is behind him now handing an object to the president. Hanji places the object in front of Eren.

“Eren… I think this is one of your achievements in life.” Hanji spoke.

“What?” Eren looks up.

“Look at the mirror. Engrave in your memory the face you’re making, the feelings, everything you’re experiencing right now.”

“Huh? Are you saying that I should accept these feelings and just let it grow?” Eren asked, looking incredibly confused.

Hanji nodded. “As an actor, there’s a limit to your imagination. You need all the experiences you need to deliver the best act in your life. If you really want to be a first rate actor, accept everything in your life, good or bad. It doesn’t matter. Keep it and use it. You have experiences in life that not everyone has that could even cause envy to other people.”

Eren remembered the time when he dressed up as a girl to challenge Tiffany; the feeling of being hated and ignored; the feeling of envy towards other people. He remembered it all – everything he experienced.

“Use all you’ve experienced as a stepping stone to becoming who you want to be. It’s all up to you, Eren, if you’ll use it or not.”

Eren stares at Hanji unable to say anything. Slowly, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. His face is a wreck but in his mind he knew something changed. Hanji’s words changed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, anyone?


	45. So, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a side chapter just before something major happening. >:)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all supporting and reading me. I can't believe I've been writing for 6 months already. I know it's not that much but for someone who get's disinterested easily it's a big achievement. I'm just thankful I could share this with you guys.

Everyone is rushing around, hustling for last minute preparations, fixing minute details for the wedding. Everyone is excited yet tense at the same time. Well, everyone except Richard who’s silently praying that something bad would happen, be it rain, thunderstorm, terrorist activity, earthquake, anything to stop the wedding. But fate is frowning upon him, ignoring him. He’s busy texting someone in his phone looking bored and annoyed by the people around him.

He still can’t believe they would still push the wedding despite the clear threats of danger. He wanted to vomit in front of them when the couple announced that they would still get married, that they love each other so much.

“Are you sure you really want to marry her?” Richard asked Leo, temporarily keeping his phone away as he wait for a reply.

 Leo sighed. “What are you talking about? Of course, I’m sure. 100%.”

Richard shrugged but deep inside he wanted to just choke Serena but that would be no fun for him so he calmed himself, for now. But choking will definitely be on his list.

 

The wedding proceeded without any hitch and Richard never wanted to kill someone that much since he was born. He originally planned to bomb the bride’s car but decided against it thinking it is no fun if the bride would die easily. No, death should be slow and painful and bombing is not one of them. For him it’s too quick.

So he opted for slow death – poisoning.

Richard went home early, drowning in jealousy. It was hard for him to look at Leo and Serena, now married, so happy with each other. Richard felt a stab in his heart when they told each other their vows, when they kissed, when they danced as a newly husband and wife. It hurt him so much. His only consolation is when Serena ate the food that was served to her. Only her food is poisoned. It’s not fatal but it’s enough for her to be brought to the hospital which is why Richard was so happy when Leo called him that night.

The whole room is trashed: pillows, blankets even the precious wallpaper of his room was scratched and torn to pieces. Different pictures of Leo are littered all around the room while Richard lies in the middle of his huge bed.

The phone has been ringing for quite some time now. Richard knows it’s an important call but he can’t help but laugh, victoriously while lying on the bed naked.

Before the call ends, he answers it.

“Hello.” Voice laced with sleep, Richard answered .

“R-richard? I-I need your help…” Leo spoke in the other line.

Richard faked concern, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s Serena. Something’s wrong with her.” Richard could hear Leo almost crying and his heart clenched. He doesn’t like it when Leo is distressed. However, it was all different when he knows the poison he put in Serena’s food was taking effect. He grinned maniacally trying not to laugh or give away his glee.

 “Ok, calm down. I’ll be there. Bring her to the hospital let’s meet there, ok? Just relax. It won’t do you good if you’re panicking.” Richard said smiling while getting dressed.

As soon as the call ended, he snorted and giggled then turned into a full blown laugh. He clenched his stomach and his eyes started to tear up from laughing too much.

When he arrived at the hospital, he immediately went to the emergency room. He saw Leo slumped on the bench, his hands covering his face.

“Leo.” He called.

Leo looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw relief in the man’s tired eyes. He immediately sat beside him and hugged him. Leo hugged him back for comfort.

“Shh, everything’s okay. I’m here. Don’t worry. She’s going to be fine.” Richard tried to calm Leo. It seems to be working when he felt Leo let go of some of the tension as he makes soothing circle on his back and all the while, he was grinning like a mad man. He was happy Leo is hugging him back, he’s happier that Serena is suffering right now.

“T-thanks for coming…” Leo said, exhausted.

“I’m always here for you, you know that.” Richard can’t help but grin. He tries to remain stoic and look worried but fails miserably.

 

“Cut! That was great! Let’s wrap it all up everyone I’ll see you in two days!” the director cuts in as they finished filming the last scene for that day.

Eren and Levi broke apart from their hug after. Staring at each other none of them can’t seem to look away. The world seemed to quiet down and now they’re the only ones in the world. Their hearts beats faster and butterflies pool in their stomach.

“Levi!” Amy called. “Here’s your water!” she smiled, skipping towards the set with a bottle of water in her hands.

The spell broke and the two went back to reality.

Levi ignored her and called, “Eren…”

Eren blinked. He tilted his head to the left looking confused, “Yeah?”

“You look stupid.” Levi blurted out.

Eren frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Levi shrugged, “I’m just being honest. You look stupid just now.”

The brunet scoffed. “I just don’t get you, old man. Whatever, I’m hungry. I’m going home.”

“Tch. You should’ve told me earlier. C’mon, let’s eat.” Levi stood up from the bench taking the bottle from Amy who’s waiting patiently for him. He muttered a thanks before looking back to see Eren pouting at him.

“Are we seriously doing this?” Levi asked.

“I’ll pay for my own, okay? Last time you paid for all of us. I don’t like it.” Eren replied.

Levi sighed, “Fine. But I’ll choose where we’ll go, ok?”

“Are we eating somewhere fancy?” Amy asked walking closer but was intercepted by Eren. Levi’s on the left, Eren in the middle, and to the right is Amy.

“Not something fancy, ok?” Eren spoke. He’s still not used to eating at fancy restaurants.

“What are you my kids?” Levi replied. “Let’s just go. I know a place. It’s not ‘fancy’ but it’s definitely clean.”

After bidding farewell to everyone the three went to eat late dinner.

 

\------

 

Days later, on set, Levi called Eren.

“Yes?” Eren answered eagerly.

“Eren, Hanji told me…” Eren’s heart thumped as soon as Levi started talking.

 _Fuck, did Hanji tell him? I thought she promised not tell him anything._ Eren thought nervously.

“She told me that…”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit! No, don’t say it! Don’t say it!_

“I’m sorry Levi! I didn’t mean to!” Eren shouted out of fear.

An awkward silence passed. It took exactly five seconds before Eren realized what he has done.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I ate your cookies because the little fairies in my stomach wanted to eat them. I said, no but they wouldn’t stop. They demanded for me to eat the cookies or else they would eat me! So, I gave up and ate them for the fairies.” Eren explained looking scared and anxious.

Levi went silent and looked at Eren dubiously. Eren gulped nervously.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t care if you eat my cookies. Anyway, Hanji said we have an interview in two days.” Levi finally replied.

“Oh. Okay. I thought it was something else. Hahaha…” Eren trailed off awkwardly. “But why are you the one telling me that?”

“Don’t ask me I don’t know. She’s weird as shit.”

Eren nodded in agreement to Levi’s statement.

“Well, I’ll pick you up at two in the afternoon.” Levi instructed.

“Oh, no! No. You don’t need to do that I can go there by my own just give me the details.” Eren declined, waving his arms.

“That’s an order, brat. I’ll pick you up, got it?” Levi ordered the brunet, glaring at him.

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied with a frown.

 

\------

 

“I really don’t get it why you need to pick me up.” Eren complained looking at the window.

“It’s faster that way.” Levi replied cooly.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Whatever. At least I got a free ride.”

“True that. So be grateful, brat.”

Eren rolled his eyes the second time. “Yeah, thank you sooo much.”

“Tch, shitty brat.”

“Hey! I’m here, too.” Armin replied who’s at the front seat. “You two have been ignoring me since god knows how long.”

“Sorry, Armin. It’s just that Levi’s so annoying.” Eren replied teasingly.

“It’s because you’re being a brat.” Levi retorted.

“I’m not a brat!”

“Yes, you are.”

“You two looks like an old married couple bickering.” Armin commented.

The two glared at the blonde. “We’re not!” they both said.

Armin laughed, “Haha, fine. You’re not. Sheesh.”

 

\------

 

“We’re going to Studio G right?” Eren asked.

At that moment a group of tourist was being ushered to the same studio to watch the show as part of their tour.

“Our next stop is the Studio G where you’ll watch the show, Star Buzz. One of the guests will be the main cast of the drama Moon of Desire. Oh, you’re so lucky! They’re here!” the tourist guide pointed the group to Eren and Levi’s direction.

Levi’s frown is immediately replaced with a bright smile.

“We all know who this is but I will still introduce him. Everyone meet Levi, he’s playing as Leo.

“Hello, are you having fun?” Levi asked politely. The whole crowd nodded and answered starstruck.

“And this is Eren Jaeger; he’s the one playing Richard.”

Some of the group gasped, surprised. They weren’t exactly expecting a lanky, awkward kid playing such a villainous role. However, one woman pushed her way forward and glared at Eren.

“How dare you hurt Serena?!” the woman screamed then slapped Eren right in the face.

Eren felt a sting in his left cheek moments after it all happened. He didn’t even realize what happened until the pain sets in.

“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked, worried.

The woman is still hysterical and was accompanied away from Eren.

Eren can only stare surprised.

“Come on. Let’s find you some ice.” Levi said before dragging Eren to the dressing room.

 

\------

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Eren?” Armin asked who’s sitting beside him. Levi’s in his seat doing his make-up.

Eren nodded nursing the ice on his cheek. “How can I go out in the camera if my face is swollen?

“Let me see.” Levi spoke standing up from his seat. He took the ice bag from Eren’s hands and touched his cheeks gently.

 _It’s soft._ Levi thought.

The brunet stiffened and the actor noticed it, thinking that Eren thought he’s being disgusting so, instead, pinched Eren’s cheek lightly.

“Ouch! Fuck! That hurts.” Eren flinched away grabbing the ice bag from Levi’s hands.

“Tch. It’s not that swollen. Don’t worry; you can still do the interview.” Levi said nonchalantly, standing up.

 Eren pouted. “You don’t have to pinch my cheek you know.”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t question my ways brat.”

“That’s why you’re so mean! Armin he’s so mean!” Eren complained at Armin, looking like a kicked puppy.

“You know, for someone who got slapped. You seem fine.” Armin commented.

Eren stopped his pouting and looked serious.

“It hurts but it also meant that I did a good job in my acting right?” Eren asked eyes wide in excitement.

“Yes, that’s true. But I’ve never been slapped before. Good thing it’s not that swollen.” Levi replied.

Eren was then called to have his make up after ensuring everything’s fine. Levi proceeded to reading the script given by the producer earlier.

Armin flopped beside him and wrote something.

“What are you writing blondie?” Levi asked.

“Just taking notes.” Armin gave a short reply.

Levi nodded and ignored his manager in favor of going back to reading the script.

 

\------

 

What Armin wrote:

Evidences that Levi is in love:

  1.        Lingering gentle looks (11/14/14 @8:32pm film set A)
  2.        Ignores blatant advances and goes to talk to Eren (a lot of times)
  3.        Bullies someone he likes (pinched Eren’s cheek just now, 2:34pm at Studio G dressing room)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just so you know. If you notice my fics in Tumblr, that's me. Haha. I don't really like to promote my tumblr because there's nothing interesting in there except for the links of my fics and some stuff I come up with. :)
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter that much. So bear with me if there are any errors made.


	46. Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a summary but summary kind of spoils the story so I won't tell you what's going to happen until you read the whole chapter.

“Let’s all welcome the cast of Moon of Desire – Levi, Sarah Thompson, and Eren Jaeger!”

Eren, Levi and Sarah walked to the stage with their own dashing smiles. Eren was overly surprised when a lot of people cheered for him when his name is called.

 _Did they really all come just for me?_ He thought.

He was never really liked when he was younger because of his family’s predicament. When he got older, he didn’t even have time for himself. For people, he’s just an average unforgettable individual. So, when people actually cheered for him, it really surprised him yet it brought warmth in his heart knowing that someone likes him as an actor. He never really reads articles in the internet or watch TV so he never knows what people really think of him. Even when he was slapped earlier this day, he thought it meant that he’s acting is being received well to have such an action.

Playing as an antagonist can be difficult since you’re the center of most of the viewer’s anger. And as a newbie nobody really knew who you are and what kind of a person you are. Thus, people will judge you based on your actions or roles on TV.

Eren didn’t even have knowledge on how well receive and popular he is. It was because of this that his acting is not tainted. He only acts because he loves to.

The whole interview continued with laughter as if they’re talking like they’re old friends. It put Eren’s nerves at ease since he’s never been to any interviews before.

“So, Eren it must be hard to play as Richard?” the host started asking.

Eren’s heart started pounding. For the most part of the interview it was all about Levi and Sarah since they’re the main protagonists of the story.

“Ah, it isn’t that hard.” Eren started, the people were a little surprised with his proud answer. “The hard part is getting to know your character. What kind of a person is he? Is he the kind where he jokes about himself? What do you think he does when he has this certain feeling? Like, what is he like if he was a real person and not just someone written. That’s the hard part. But once you know your character, it’s easy to portray him even if he’s a villain.” Eren explained.

“Wow, such wisdom even at a young age. So how does it feel to be a part of such a great cast?”

“I’m so thankful for them. Especially to the people who believed in me. They took a gamble on me and I hope that I wouldn’t disappoint them in any way.”

The host nodded. “Not everyone knows but you’ve been to several projects already, am I right?”

“Yes.”

The host faced the camera. “Everyone, he’s been in the movie Berlin Files and a famous singer’s music video. Are there any similarities in the roles you’ve played? And what roles do you want to enact in the future?”

Eren thought for a while before answering.

“I wanted to explore other roles, too. However, I would also like to explore other villain roles and how to improve and give a new feel to them. I still have a lot to learn as a newbie.” Eren answered smiling.

 

\------

 

Eren checked his phone in between there filming for his other drama. He’s been filming for two weeks now since they had to shoot as much since he was at school for the last week.

He flinched when his phone suddenly rang, almost dropping it in the process. It was Eld Jinn.

“Hello, Mr. Jinn?” Eren answered immediately.

“Hello, Eren. It’s been awhile. How are you?” the head manager asked.

“I’m fine, thank you. How about you?”

“I’m fine, too. I called because there’s a favor I need to ask you.”

Eren felt excited. It’s been some time since he did something as The Shifter.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” Eren asked eagerly.

“Actually, the whole department right now is in chaos. A lot of our staff is out of commission because of the flu. It would be of great help if you could cover some of their jobs since you’ve tried this before. It’s just for a day or two– ” Eld explained.

“Oh, yes! I’m in. I’m happy to help you in any way Mr. Jinn.” Eren agreed immediately without waiting for further explanation.

“Thank you, Eren! You’re a heaven sent! Is tomorrow fine?”

“Yes. I’m free tomorrow.”

“Great! You’ll be assigned as Levi’s Manager for a day. Armin is sick and Amy went to her parent’s house. I’ll email you the details and his schedule for tomorrow. Thank you so much, Eren! I need to go now. Thank you again! Bye!” at that, the phone call ended.

Eren is left standing, speechless.

 

\------

 

 

Eren sighed again for countless time that day.

 _Why? Why me? Why didn’t I let Mr. Jinn finish his explanation?_ Eren sighed again. _You’ve brought this on yourself Eren._ Eren sighed again.

“Tch. Stop sighing will you?” Levi complained as he drives.

Both are now going to a location near the suburbs of the city. It’s a long ride but Eren’s never been to this side of the city. He could see trees not far from where they are. Already a great contrast to the city’s concrete jungle.

Eren didn’t reply and just continued looking outside the window.

As soon as they arrive, they immediately went to the dressing room. When everything is going smoothly, Eren went to find the director to talk with him and also introduce himself.

Of course, he still needs to study as part of his training so he read the script, watched them film and also took note of everything notable. While on break, he went out a bit to buy a meal for Levi and other things he would need for the rest of the day.

The dressing room was empty when Eren arrived.

He scours the whole set only to find Levi sitting on the stares behind the warehouse reading the script while frowning.

“Why are you here?” Eren asked.

“It’s stuffy inside.” Levi replied without looking up.

“Let’s eat. I brought your lunch.” Eren replied, showing Levi the lunch boxes.

“I’m not eating shit outside, brat.”

“Then let’s go inside and eat.”

“I don’t have any appetite.”

Eren sighed. He knows that Levi is stubborn but this is the first time he actually rejected eating food. He looked at his watch noting that they still have thirty minutes to spare.

“Is there something wrong?” Eren asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. I just don’t have any appetite.” Levi replied.

“Well, you need to eat because you still have a lot of things to do. And I won’t let you not eat lunch.” Eren crossed his arms against his chest standing in front of the actor.

“Do what you want.” Levi gave a short reply.

“Then I won’t eat, too.” Eren said indignantly.

Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren stood in front of him for several minutes in silence without moving until his stomach grumbled loudly.

Levi stopped reading the script and looked up. “Eat brat.”

“No! If you won’t eat then I won’t.” the brunet declared determinedly. At that moment his stomach grumbled again making him blush. He was already hungry but he doesn’t want to be rude and it’s always part of his job to ensure that Levi eats since he has the tendency to work instead of eating.

Levi sighed and snapped closed the script. He stood up and said, “Fine. C’mon. How many minutes do we still have?”

Eren’s face lit up. “We still have about fifteen minutes.”

“Okay then.”

Eren kept quiet during the whole time they ate. He was observing Levi. The actor would always grimace every time he swallowed his food and now, he noticed that the actor’s face is a bit red and the weather is not even hot.

 _He’s not sick is he?_ He thought.

 

\------

 

The whole time Levi’s shooting, Eren worries more and more. The clouds are gray and are threatening to pour down yet they’re actually shooting outside the slightly chilly weather to shoot a scene requiring rain. It should be easy but the actress seems so out of it and would always make a mistake in properly pronouncing a word. It annoyed Eren that the girl would just smile and act dumb. He could clearly see the actor silently struggling.

Levi’s been incredibly weaker than earlier plus he’s now soaking wet. He could see Levi’s eyes glazed and distant at times. He decided to do something about it.

When Levi finally finished, he turns around to find Eren but the brunet is nowhere to be found. He silently cursed and went to his dressing room to change hoping that Eren would arrive soon. Just as soon as he finished changing to drier clothes he felt dizzy and black spots appeared in his sight. He didn’t notice that he was already falling down.

He waited for his body to hit the ground but it never came. Instead, he heard his name and strong arms barely holding him upright.

“Levi! Wake up! Fuck you’re heavy. C’mon let’s get you home. Don’t faint on me, got it?” Eren threatens worryingly as he heaves outside while taking out his phone to call someone.

The actor barely noticed the big plastic bag the brunet is holding.

The next thing he knew, he’s already inside a taxi. He groaned and cursed, “Fucking, filthy.”

He almost flinched when he heard Eren’s voice at his side.

“It’s not filthy. I especially called a taxi that’s acceptable to your high standard.” Eren said while scrubbing something in a weird device.

It took Levi a few minutes later to realize that Eren’s actually shaving ice inside the taxi.

“What the fuck are you doing brat?” Levi asked tiredly.

“I’m making you something for your throat.” Eren answered. He placed the shaved ice in a plastic container and glazed some honey on it.

Levi eyed the container dubiously.

“It’s clean. I cleaned it.” Eren answered as if he just read his mind.

“What the fuck is that for anyway? I’m fine.” Levi replied stubbornly.

“Levi, you’re not okay. You’re sick. You have a fever. I already took your temperature and you’re running a high fever. It’s fucking 39.5, Levi! That’s freaking high.”

“I don’t get sick.” Levi indignantly replied.

“We’ll you are now, old fart. So be a good boy and eat this. I saw you struggle eating earlier. Your throat must hurt. So, eat this.” Eren presented the container with the ice again to Levi.

 _How did he know?_ Levi thought reluctantly taking the container from Eren’s hands.

“I think you caught a cold. Does your head hurt?” Eren continued, peeling a sticky pad and plastered on the actor’s forehead.

“Yes, my head hurts but I don’t have a cold. I’m just tired.” Levi said after eating a mouthful of the ice that’s actually soothing his throat.

“Right, you totally have the symptoms of a cold and yet you’re not giving a single fuck.” Eren complained.

“Only idiots get colds.”

“Well, guess who has a cold right now?” Eren retorted. “Now, finish that and rest. I’ll wake you up when we arrive at your house.”

 

\------

 

“Fuck! Levi you’re so heavy. C’mon, we’re almost there.” Eren heaves as he half carries; half drag Levi to his bed.

The trip up was hell especially with a patient in and out of consciousness.

He slowly dropped Levi on the bed. But instead of sleeping, Levi stood up staggering. Eren got confused and blushed when the actor started undressing himself.

“Fucking dirty.” The actor muttered.

When he’s done stripping until there’s nothing left but his boxers, he lied down his bed as if nothing or no one’s around. This snapped Eren from his shock and immediately got an ice pack to place on the actor’s forehead.

Later he forced Levi to wake up and drink a medicine before proceeding to wiping the actor’s body to help cool it down. He did it all night long.

He was replacing the ice bag when Levi whimpered and frowned for the nth time that night.

 _He’s having a nightmare._ The brunet thought.

Eren flinched when Levi suddenly grabbed his arm and woke up.

“Eren… Eren… I’m sorry. It was all my fault. I killed her. I d-didn’t mean to but I killed her.”

“What are you talking about Levi?” Eren asked warily.

“I killed Carla. I killed your mom.” Levi declared wide eyed but unfocused.

“W-what? She died in an accident.” Eren replied, memories coming back to him flooding his heart with pain.

“S-she was following me… I was running away. I crossed the street and then suddenly I h-heard a loud noise. She died Eren. She died looking at me, still calling my name!” Levi said breathing hard.

Eren went silent. This was the first time he heard about this and it shook his entire being.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry. I took her away. I killed her.” Levi continued to mumble deliriously. He was holding Eren’s hand tightly.

Eren shook his head and despite in the haze of hurt he said, “It wasn’t your fault Levi. It’s the fucking driver’s fault. If he wasn’t drunk it wouldn’t happen. Believe me, Levi. I’m glad he died in the accident even though it’s not enough for killing my mother.”

Levi’s face relaxed immediately but he’s still gripping the brunet’s hand as if it’s his life line. He’s only hope and light in the middle of the darkness.

Another silence passed, Eren thought Levi fell asleep again when the actor spoke.

“Eren… I… I… love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. *evil laugh*


	47. Hopeful Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going to my grandma's house tomorrow. And I might update late, just a heads up. It's a family reunion thing.

Eren stopped breathing as soon as those cursed words came out of Levi's mouth. But instead of being disgusted a warm feeling blossomed in his heart even though his whole being is rejecting it.

This wasn't supposed to happen but he also felt happy that this beautiful man felt something for him. He felt sad because he would never be able to reciprocate his feelings. Not with all the hatred in his heart.

Eren stood up but was stopped by Levi's tight grip. He slowly peeled the long pale hands off and walked towards the living room.

 _I should leave_. He thought.

He stretches his hand to his bag but stopped and hesitated. He could still feel the lingering feeling of Levi's grasp against his skin.

He closed his eyes and cradles his own hand against his chest.

 

\------

 

Levi woke up feeling considerably better than yesterday. He wondered how he was able to go home. He felt the melted ice bag on his head and the lack of clothing.

Confused, he stood up slowly to regain his balance. He stopped and stretched his hearing when he heard a soft noise just outside his room.

He gathered his bearings and walked outside. He stilled in his tracks when he saw Eren cooking something in his kitchen like he actually belongs there.

_Did Eren take care of me the whole night?_

"Oi, Eren." he called.

Eren jumped at the sudden deep voice behind him. He didn't hear anything at all. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Levi's already awake.

"Good morning." Eren replied, trying his best to look calm.

He eyed Levi who's sitting on the chair by the table. _It seems he didn’t remember._

"What are you cooking?" Levi asked after settling in his seat. He's still a little dizzy.

"Some special porridge and some salted eggs. Just sit there. I'll give you some as soon as this is done." Eren replied without looking away from his cooking.

"Alright…” Levi cleared his throat before voicing out what’s on his mind. “Did you take care of me the whole night?" asked Levi.

"Yeah, who would've thought you're so heavy? My gods, it's like you way a ton... despite your small size." Eren mumbled the last part.

“I heard that shithead.” Levi gave a weak glare.

“I can’t really leave you, you know. Not when you’re having a nightmare and all.”

Levi shrugged. "By the way, you can go home now. Sorry for– ”Levi stopped mid-sentence. He remembered saying something last night. He could see bits of what happened and he’s quite sure he just said that very word. He frowned, trying to remember. His mind has been itching to remember what happened last night.

And when he finally did after a few tense minutes, he wanted to bury himself to the ground. He eyed Eren trying to discern if the brunet’s angry with him but found none. Rather, he could feel Eren anxious or wary in front of him.

Then his blood turned cold when he remembered the last thing he said to Eren. _Fuck_. Levi groaned internally. He made the biggest mistake of his life. Now, he’s sure why Eren’s wary with him. He cursed again and again.

“Eren.”  He called, finally.

“Yeah?” Eren replied while pouring a portion of the porridge in a bowl.

“Just forget everything I said last night.” Levi spoke coldly.

Eren was instantly unmoving. _What does he mean?_

He took a deep breath, preparing himself before facing Levi.

“If you’re talking about my mom, as I told you last night, I’m not mad at you. I don’t and will not blame you for someone else’s wrongdoing. It was the drunk driver that killed her. And I repeat, I’m glad he died in that accident, too.” Eren replied indignantly. He wants to convey to the actor how serious he is.

Levi stared at him for a moment before shaking his head in defeat.

They’re both silent, then. Both of them are waiting for the other to talk but no one has the courage to breech the safety of their relationship which is already on thin ice. One move can break it and it would be the end. Both of them are scared.

They ate silently.

“Oi, you look like you’re constipated. Remember what I said? Forget EVERYTHING I said last night.” Levi took the courage to say what he needed to say.

Eren stopped eating and really looked at Levi for the first time that day.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“You know what I mean, Eren.”

Eren frowned and kept silent, thinking. “So that’s it? It’s just like that? Why do you want me to forget?”

“Because I could see you’re burdened by my feelings.”

Eren’s breath hitched and he lowered his head because it was all true.

“Don’t tell me what to do. How could you just easily tell me to forget something do important? When… when…” Eren gripped the spoon tightly.

“It’ll be easier for the both of us… if we will forget last night.” Levi replied coldly.

Eren was left speechless. Levi was right. It will never be the same but will it really be easier for the both of them?

“I can’t do what you’re asking of me.”

“Why not?” Levi gave a confused look.

“It is better to be rejected than avoid this.” Eren stared directly into Levi’s eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing.  “However, I can’t do that also. Rejecting would mean moving on and I can’t allow that since I’m a selfish person. I… I… feel the same way, too.”

Levi’s eyes widened. Grey stares into teal disbelieving the statement the brunet just said. Then, the actor smiled forlornly but before he could say anything, Eren spoke again.

“I know, we can’t be together… our pasts has chained and dragged us down even until now. We both think that love is a burdened, an unnecessary feeling since we both swore not to love. But here we are. Despite all that, I am glad. I’m glad you feel the same way as me too. I don’t want to feel it but I am so happy!” tears started to flow down his cheeks. Levi quickly stood up and caressed Eren’s cheek.

“Shh.. Don’t cry.” Levi cooed.

Eren sniffed. “Even though we can’t be together right now, I’m hoping that we might actually have a future. Is it alright for me to feel this?”

“It’s alright. I understand and I’m willing to wait… for the future us who are free and unrestrained by all the bondages of our past.”

Eren smiled sweetly daring to hope for the future, whatever it might hold.

“Shit.” Levi muttered under his breath.

“Yes?”  Eren answered, confused.

Levi frowns in his inner turmoil. “I want to kiss you but I’m sick.” He said, still frowning.

Eren laughed heartily. “I don’t get sick easily.”

“No, I don’t wanna risk it.” Levi pushed Eren away.

“Shut up. I want to kiss you, too.” Eren grinned cheekily.

“You’re ruining my resolve, kid.” Levi glared weakly.

“Am I?” Eren teased.

“Don’t blame if you get sick.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t get sick easily.” Eren answered confidently.

Slowly, inch by inch, their faces move closer looking at each other’s eyes lovingly, warmly, conscientiously. Their lips brush against each other tingling both of their senses. And once their lips met, as if the world faded and all that’s left is the two of them. It might sound corny but it was the sweetest thing they ever tasted.

Their kiss is slow yet passionate. There’s no rush just feeling the other and conveying their feelings for each other.

Eren broke away first, breathless but Levi grabbed his nape and gently nudge him back into his arms and lips. Eren smiled as he kisses him back.

 

\------

 

“I’m gonna go now. I’ve already prepared all the food you might need. Then I also left medicines and other stuff in case you feel sick again.” Eren continued to ramble reminding the actor of what to eat, drink or take when he’s not feeling well.

He stopped and glared when he noticed Levi biting his cheeks.

“What?”

Levi snorted before smiling then full blown laughed at Eren who’s totally confused.

“What?!”

Levi shook his head still laughing. “N-nothing… You… just sound… like a mother leaving her kid the first time.”

Eren frowned. “I’m genuinely worried, you know!”

Levi smiled after controlling himself not to laugh. “I know. Be careful okay?”

Eren nodded then turned back. As he reaches for the door his hands went stationary.

“Is there something wrong?”  Levi asked when Eren didn’t move.

“I’m just thinking. What will happen after I pass this door?”

“We’ll go back as to what we were before.” Levi replied straightforwardly.

Eren nodded and turned around one last time, he smiled.

“I’ll see you.”

“Take care.”

At that Eren turned around and left Levi’s house. As soon as the door close, Levi felt cold but glad – there’s still hope for them.

 

\------

 

“Wow! It’s the sea!”  Eren shouted. He can see the sea just far ahead. Looking back to his companions, he smiled and hurried them over.

The whole staff is in a resort between a beach and a mountain to shoot a few scenes for the drama. They will be here for a few days and all Eren could think was the blue, diamond-like waves when he heard that the set’s location is near the beach. The whole resort is a semi private place where important people or celebrities go to for filming or just relaxing in general.

They are now in the hotel’s lobby waiting for their room assignment when Eren bumped into some weird looking guy who’s wearing too much guyliner clad with black outfit.

“I’m sorry.” Eren apologized and bent down to get the book the guy dropped. “Here.” He smiled.

“Uhuh” said the weird guy. But instead of turning back he blatantly stares at Eren.

“Uh, is there something wrong?” Eren asked awkwardly.

“I can feel much anger in you. I like you.” Then he left leaving Eren dumbfounded.

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

\------

 

“Let’s go to the hot springs after?!” one of the staff said while they are eating dinner in a large table.

“Yes, that’s a great idea. Who’s coming?”

Everyone is excited for the hotel is also famous for their natural-like hot springs, even Eren.

“Me! I’m coming, too!” Eren declared eagerly along with the others.

“Okay, how about the men?” Sarah asked.

“No, we’re having a drink here.” The director said, the other men nodded in agreement.

“Oh, then I’ll just go with you guys.” Eren said to the group of men.

“No, we know you don’t drink. It’s alright.” _And Levi will kill us if you get drunk._ The director persuaded Eren. He could still remember when Levi called last night that he would come a day after while silently threatening him not to let Eren get drunk.

“But…”

“No, it’s fine. Hot springs are hard to come by so you should savor it,” said one of the male staff.

“You’re right. I’ll enjoy every last part of it.” Eren smiled brightly.

 

\------

 

Eren along with the girls went to the hot springs. Of course, Eren went to the male section while the girls are in the other side. It’s kind of lonely to just go the baths alone but as soon as Eren saw what’s inside, he wished he would never leave the place.

The whole place looks like you’re in a different place. It’s an outdoor hot spring with tall bamboos for a fence. Different plants are found inside and the floor is a mix of stones, concrete and wood. The pools have their own flowing water.

After stripping except for his swimsuit, Eren dipped into one of the smaller pools reveling at the comfort of the hot water. He could see the stars when he looked up. He closes his after gazing at the stars and lets the tension of his body go and relaxes into the water.

It was a tranquil bliss until a group of loud boys went inside disrupting Eren’s relaxation. He decided to ignore it.

“Well, who do we have here? I can’t believe you can afford this kind of luxury Eren.” a familiar voice making Eren’s blood boil was heard.

“Leave me alone horsie.” Eren warned without bothering to open his eyes. He’s sure once he opens it his day would be ruined.

“Jean, who’s that?” another male voice spoke.

“No one. C’mon let’s go to the next pool. This one’s contaminated.” Jean sneered.

Eren scoffed and lifted one of his arms and flipped the bird at the singer. Minutes later and Eren wanted to pick a stone and throw at the singer’s direction. They are so loud and rowdy, it’s miracle they’re not thrown out.

 _Calm down. Think of happy things, Eren. Happy things… Ah fuck!_ Eren has been repeating it like a mantra and it’s not working at all.

_Just my luck, the fucking asshole is here. Aggh… Can’t he keep his mouth shut? Fucking horse!_

He angrily stood up and glared at the people at the other pool before deciding to leave. He knows Jean doesn’t want his companions to know their god forsaken relationship.

He rinsed and dressed muttering and cursing angrily. He went out stomping – night completely ruined.

Eren didn’t notice another pair of eyes staring at him intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading my stuff. I've been thinking about this scene since last month. And yes, another character will be introduced in the next chapter. XD What is his role? 
> 
> For those who read the manga, you might know what may or may not happen. Hahaha!!


	48. Hotel Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you, I'll update late. Yesterday, I went to my grandma's house then last night, my friend came over and I didn't have the chance to write ever.

“The CBN Company released their new album track teaser. Listen to it.” Marco placed the tablet device and connected it to the TV.

“Why would I listen to their crap?” Jean grumbled sitting with his band.

“Just listen to it and you’ll know.” Marco played the video.

Jean’s eyes widened when he heard the first note of their album teaser. Rage engulfed his whole being.

He stood up and shouted. “What the fuck is this shit?! It’s my song!”

Marco sighed. “That’s why I want you to listen to it.”

“This is outright plagiarizing my work!” Enraged, Jean slammed the table. The other members of the band flinched.

“Actually, no since you didn’t release yours yet. If it’ll come out, people will only think you copied them.” Marco stated.

“Fuck.” Jean cursed slamming the table once again.

“What are we going to do now?” a member of the band asked.

“Nothing… none for now.” At that Jean left the room, stomping.

“Jean, where are you going?!” Marco called.

“To quench my anger… I know someone who can.” Jean sneered before leaving the building.

 

\------

 

Eren groaned. “Can you not?”

“What? Aren’t you happy I came to visit you?” Jean leans over.

Eren stretched his arm onto Jean’s face. “I’m not. In fact it makes me sick. Get away.”

“Just admit it, you miss me.” Jean teased.

Eren gagged, “Disgusting. I –”

The brunet was cut off when he’s called for the scene rehearsal. It annoyed him to know end that Jean was allowed in the set as long as he keeps quiet which, when asked for his opinion, he would say it’s bullshit.  The staff thought they were friends despite Eren’s insistence that they’re not, in any way, friends.

After hours of shooting, Eren ignored Jean who’s just at the side writing stuff Eren didn’t care to know. Jean would follow Eren around. Usually, it’s either he would annoy Eren or just sit quietly in a corner and write.

“Would you stop following me?!” Eren hissed in anger. “Your presence annoys the hell out of me. Get the fuck away from me.”

“Nope. I want to be here.” Jean stubbornly replied.

Eren rolled his eyes, he mentally screamed before going up and walking away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jean asked following behind.

“None of your fucking business.” Eren glared walking towards the stairs

Jean grabbed Eren’s hands. The brunet stiffened and tried to pry away his hands. He didn’t notice that he was already at the edge of the stairs. When he finally yanked his arm from the singer’s grasp, Eren lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

It was just a few steps but earlier that time kids ran around and bumped into a waiter holding a tray of wine glasses. The floor was littered with shards and Eren’s hands landed on them.

The brunet hissed in pain.

“Eren! You asshole why did you fall down the stairs?” Jean half-shouted in worry.

“Shut up. It’s your fault in the first place!” Eren stood up nursing his bleeding hands. As he turned around he bumped into something hard. He looked up glaring at the man behind him – it was the peculiar man.

“Hi.” The man smiled down at Eren. His outfit right now is different from the first time they met but he’s still wearing black from the guyliner to the nails, clothes and shoes. He is also pale, deathly pale.

“You.” Both Jean and Eren said.

Eren glared but didn’t speak. He turns the opposite way but was stopped when the man gently grabbed his hand and delicately inspected Eren’s wounds.

“You need to patch this up.” The man said ignoring Jean.

Eren, already angered from Jean, whips his hands away from the man’s hold and glared. “Tch, don’t touch me.”

“I like the look you got there. C’mon, I’ll bring you to the clinic.” The man offered.

“I don’t need your help.” Eren declined and walked away. He saw Jean coming with him.

He turns around and glared. “You, too. Get the fuck out of my life.” Eren sounded cold and eerily calm.

As soon as Eren turned around the corner, Jean glared at the strange guy.

“You. Why are you here?” Jean questioned.

“I’m here to prepare for my album, senpai.” The strange man said. “I’m so honored to finally meet you.” He smiled with malice.

“Senpai? Disgusting. I know you stole my song.” Jean replied.

“I didn’t steal it. Why would I, we admire you so much we want to crush you down.” The strange man sneered.

“You don’t know who you are dealing with. I’ll show you what I’m capable of.” Jean sneered.

“Let’s just see.” Jean started walking when the man spoke again. “By the way, it seems that boy with jewel eyes; he holds a great grudge towards you. I wonder why.”

“Don’t you dare touch even a strand of his hair, got it?” Jean clenched his fist and glared.

The man shrugged. “I think you don’t hold any right towards him. So, I’ll do everything I want with him. Bye, senpai. I still have work to do unlike you, loitering around the boy.”

Then the man left, leaving Jean more angry and determined to destroy the man. The mysterious man is the vocalist of the new rising band. They became famous overnight. The only problem is that they copied most if not all of Jean’s style, from clothes when he debuted and now his songs.

He will do everything to prove to that new band that no one messes with Jean Kirstein.

 

\------

 

“Thank you.” Eren gratefully thanked the nurse after bandaging his hands.

His day has been bad since he came here starting when he saw Jean at the bathhouse but now, the singer’s even following him around like a leach. The most disturbing part is that he doesn’t annoy Eren that much. Sometimes, he would just sit there silently. And as much as Eren doesn’t want to know, he knows that Jean has a problem but he never asked.

He knows Jean by now that whenever the singer has a problem he would just keep silent and mull over things. If he’s ready to share that’s the only time Eren would advise or encourage him (before), if not then Eren would just wait or force the singer to say it.

Then there’s also this strange emo guy who follows Eren around. Eren noticed him a little after Jean went to the set but ignored it. However, every once in a while, he could feel eyes boring into him. It scares him the hell out of him.

And that very same guy just talked to Eren as if they’ve known each other from before and the way he hold his hands made Eren’s skin crawl. There’s something about him that’s dark and mysterious but not in a good way. Eren hoped he would never see that man again.

He was shaken out from his thoughts when he’s gently dragged and trapped on the wall with arms on both sides.

“Hi, jewel eyes” said the man.

“What do you want?” Eren asked trying to sound not shaken.

“You.” The man simply said.

“What?!” Eren looked incredulously at him.

“I want to know you. What makes you angry? There’s something special about you and I want to know.”

“Well, with the way you handle things I will never tell you. Move.” Eren warned, he doesn’t like how this guy looks at him.

Then the guy leans down and licks Eren’s neck. Eren stiffened.

“I sense great hatred, revenge. So much hate it attracts spirits. Such a lovely creature you are. I want to own you.”’

The next thing he knew a punch landed on his stomach. The man bent down, hurt.

“Don’t fuck with me, creeper. Stay the hell away from me.” Eren warned him before walking away. he really wanted to punch him but at the same time he’s still scared. He felt vulnerable so he opted to run away.

\------

 

“Hey did you hear about what happened yesterday?”

A group of the staff gathered around talking about what happened yesterday. It spread throughout the set that Eren came back with a bandage in his hand.

“I heard Eren fell down the stairs.”

“What?! Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He just has some cuts because there are shards on the floor.”

“Who has some cuts?” a voice from behind them interjects surprising them all.

“Levi!” a girl called him surprised. Armin is just behind him, curious.

Levi smiled sweetly. “Let me repeat the question, who has some cuts?”

“Ah… E-eren…” another girl blushed answered.

“May I know what happened?” Levi asked while smiling brightly.

“I heard he fell down the stairs with shards on the floor. He’s not that hurt though.” The same girl replied with dreamy eyes.

“Thank you.” As soon as Levi turned around his whole demeanor changed into something dark.

“What the fuck did that kid do now?” the actor mumbled to himself. Armin silently followed him, he knows now is not the time to ask some questions.

 

\------

 

Eren sat down on his bed buttoning up his shirt carefully so as not to aggravate his wounds when a knock disturbed the silence inside the room.

“Yes?” Eren answered as soon as he opened the door – it was one of the staff.

“Eren, you might want to know. Levi’s here.” He said.

Eren brightened up. “Really? Finally! I’ll be right down.”

“No need for that.” The familiar voice that Eren missed was heard from behind.

Eren excitedly stretched his neck to see Levi but stopped when he felt the bright light emanating from the actor. The actor is smiling, the smile that could send the girl’s heart into frenzy but Eren knows better. When the actor’s smiling like this, so brightly, it means he’s angry.

Eren gulped.

 

\------

 

“Leave us.” Levi ordered without taking his sight from Eren. Meanwhile, the brunet fidgeted on his spot unable to move. “You, too Armin, please.”

“Aw, I want to know, too. Fine.” Armin left after.

As soon as no one’s around Levi motioned for Eren to enter his room. Eren scrambled to open the door wider and let Levi in.

“What the hell happened, Eren?” Levi asked voice deep.

“Ah, well…” _Fuck, I can’t let him know about Jean._ “… I fell down the stairs.”

“I know that deepshit. How?” Levi demanded.

Eren took courage before answering. “Well, someone bumped into me and I turned to apologize but I didn’t notice I’m already at the edge. I lost my balance and I fell.”

Levi eyed Eren suspiciously. The brunet his ears are not red.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No! Of course, not.” Eren replied immediately.

“Then, why are your ears red?” Levi pointed out.

Eren’s breath hitched. “I-It’s because y-you’re scary when you’re angry.” Eren’s voice quivered but his eyes never left the actors’.

“Fine, I believe you.” Levi said before he gently raised Eren’s injured hand and caressed it. All his walls are down. “You made me worry, you know.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eren apologized, his heart started to warm up at Levi’s warm gesture, totally different from the strange man’s hold.

Levi hummed before raising the injured hand on to his lips kissing it gently. It sent waves of electricity all throughout Eren’s body.

“As long as you’re fine.”

“I am. Now that you’re here, I’m better.” Eren smiled at the actor who smiled back to him lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Merry Christmas Everyone. :)


	49. Havoc Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone. Happy Birthday Also to Levi!! How old is he? I don't know and I don't care... I still love him. hahaha

“What is he doing now?” Silvan, one of the members (drummer) of the new band, asked.

“He’s meditating.” Merle answered without care while tuning his guitar.

“Woah, did he find someone interesting again?” the drummer answered.

“Uhuh, he found the actor playing that evil dude in a drama.”

“Oh, that drama! What drama is it again?”

“Moon of Desire.” This time, their vocalist, Bijou answered with his eyes closed. He’s in a sitting position with his legs crossed.

“Right! So you’re going hunting, huh.”

“Yes. His attributes are not perfect but I can definitely have fun with him.” The main vocalist smirked with mischief in his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Merle asked when Bijou stood up.

“Where else?” he replied smirking.

“Then, come back before 4pm. We still need to practice.” Merle reminded.

“Don’t worry the spy hasn’t contacted us yet. Let’s just wait.” At that the vocalist left.

 

\------

 

“Jean, where are you going AGAIN?” Marco asked when he saw Jean getting ready to go out.

“I’m going to write.” Jean reasoned.

‘No, you’re not. You’re going to Eren again. Why do you always keep coming back to him? Why can’t you just stay here? We still have a lot of things to do.” Marco complained his voice exasperated and worried.

Jean sighed. He’s already at the door when he answered, “I have this feeling that something bad will happen. I just need to make sure.”

Jean then left afterwards.

 

\------

 

“Cut! Let’s have a thirty minute break.” The director announced as they prepare for the next scene.

“Where are you going?” Levi asked when Eren stood up from his chair.

“I’m just going to get something from my room. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Eren waved enthusiastically.

A few minutes later, Jean came trudging. His face’s worried.

“Where’s Eren?” he asked urgently to one of the staff.

“He went back to his room.” The staff replied.

“Didn’t you see him on the way?  He must’ve been talking to that guy.” Another staff interjected.

“Who? What guy?” Jean asked panicking a little.

The staff paused for a while, thinking. “A handsome man wearing black all over came earlier and asked for Eren. I told him we’re busy. He just shrugged it off, thanked me and continued… downstairs? How odd is that.”

“Fuck.” Jean grumbled to himself.

“What seems to be the problem here? And what are you doing here?” this time, it’s Levi asking. He eyed Jean suspiciously.

“You, you should’ve guarded Eren better.” Jean glared at the actor.

Levi looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Argh! Someone, no, an asshole was following Eren all day yesterday. Super suspicious! He was discreet but I noticed him. _That fucker stole my music._ Of course, that stupid Eren didn’t even notice.” The singer explained frustrated.

“How would you know that?” Levi glared back.

“I was there. I’m with Eren the whole day yesterday. You know what, fuck you. I’m going to find him.” Jean said before leaving stomping.

Meanwhile, Levi was taken aback. Eren never mentioned that he saw Jean or been with him. And most of all, he never told Levi anything about a suspicious man. He frowned.

“I’m going to find Eren. Find him in his room. Where did you say that man go?” Levi ordered the staff.

“D-downstairs.” The staff barely answered because Levi’s glaring daggers at him.

“Stupid brat.”The actor grumbled moving forward.

 

\------

 

Eren runs and tried to hide at a corner covering his hand to muffle his noisy heavy breathing.

_Fuck, what’s this guy’s problem?_

“I know you’re here. I can feel you.” Bijou sang.

Eren ran again as quietly as possible. He ditched his shoes in a safe place he thinks it is and ran down the hallway until he ended up turning to a hall with a dead end except for the door to the right.

He immediately entered it. Unfortunately, there’s no lock and there’s only one window near the roof. The room is like a storage area. It was full of boxes. Eren knows that he doesn’t have a lot of time so he hid in one of the corner covered with boxes.

 

Bijou opened the door nonchalantly. He knows there’s no other way so when he opened the door and inspected the whole room but no one’s there. He looks up and sees the window slightly opened.

“That sneaky little bastard.” He said to himself before walking up again.

 

Meanwhile, Eren is running outside. He’s glad he fitted on the narrow window. However, his right elbow and left arm is scraped. He didn’t really have the time to inspect his wounds. He wanted to go back to the resort but luck is not on his side. He’s now somewhere at the back of the resort. All he could see are trees and the building behind him. Going back is not an option.

He could fight off Bijou if he could but something is telling him that that person is in a whole new dimension. He’s dangerous not like Levi’s dangerous-I-will-murder-you-shitty-brat look but a dark-eerie-crazy kind of dangerous that just makes him want to just run.

Eren carefully steps through the woods wincing when something sharp pierces his feet. He didn’t stray far from the building opting to walk near it and find the other way around than walking alone in the woods without any shoes.

He trudged carefully through the woods when he saw a small clearing that leads to a pathway that probably goes straight back to the hotel.

His mood lightened up and was ready to dash when someone grabbed him from behind.

“Gotcha.” Bijou whispered from behind so near to Eren’s ear that it brought a shiver down his spine in a not so good way.

“Let me go.” Eren growled but the grip only tightened almost choking Eren.

“I just have a request. Can you show me Richard? I want to see that maniacal glint in your eyes.” Bijou dragged his face on Eren’s right side cheek, inhaling the brunet’s scent.

“Just watch the damn drama, idiot.” Eren replied through his teeth.

“Hmm, honestly I was quite disappointed when I saw you. How different you are from Richard. I fell in love with Richard not some newbie actor.” He explained without ever loosening his grip.

Eren rolled his eyes despite his situation. “You’re a newbie, too, remember?” Eren scoffed. “You’re so full of yourself. It disgusts me.”

Bijou hummed in agreement. “I never really told you my name, didn’t I?”

“I don’t really care.” Eren said mumbling enough to be heard.

“Well, let me introduce myself. I’m Bijou, a vocalist of the band BiGhoul. I, we want to be number one. I was really gonna ignore you, you know. But then, I saw you with Jean.” He said with disdain then continued. “And there’s nothing more satisfying than destroy something or someone that is important with him.”

He started spreading his palm from Eren’s arm to his chest opening some of the buttons of his shirt.

Eren felt dirty and struggled more but to no avail.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t associate me with that asshole. And for your information…” Eren struggled some more and he was almost happy when the tightened loosened but instead of releasing him, he was pulled around his waist. Now, he’s facing Bijou.

Eren glared and smirked. “I am nobody to him and me likewise. If you want to destroy him then go ahead. I don’t care but you’re no match for him.”

This statement seemed to surprise the man loosening his grip. Eren reaches around his neck interlocking his arm, got a leg outside and pulled him forward. The singer dropped on the ground on his back with Eren’s whole weight on top of him air knocked out of his lungs.

Eren stood up and sneered. “I will be the one to destroy him. I will crush him and make him miserable. That, you can’t do second rate.”

“Eren!” a voice called him not so far from where he is.

Eren whips his head at the general direction of the voice knowing who it is and without another minute to wait he saw Levi searching for him.

Their eyes locked and Eren can never be too happy to see his face.

Levi noticed the man down on his back and assumed it was the guy stalking Eren. He chose to ignore him and walked towards Eren who’s already running to him.

“Levi!” Eren hugged the actor as soon as he’s within arm’s reach.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked obviously worried.

“I’m fine now.” The brunet replied.

When they broke apart, the actor noticed Eren’s appearance – disheveled, dirty and his shirt is slightly opened. His shoes are also missing.

“Stay here.” Levi instructed.

He moves closer to the man who’s now sitting on the ground glaring from above.

Bijou looked up and he wished he never did. He’s always been somewhat aware of someone else’s aura and what not. Sometimes, he would see snippets in their past. Of course, it doesn’t work all the time but at that moment he wished he never had such talent. What he saw in Levi’s past was terrifying even for him. Guns, knives, darkness and blood shrouds the actor’s past. It was too much to see for him.

It seemed hours but it was just a mere second. His breath labored. He looked down avoiding eye contact or any contact at all.

“Oi, I don’t know who you are but STAY AWAY FROM EREN.” Levi warned dangerously making the man unconsciously let out a whimper even without looking up from the ground.

Bijou merely nodded still having difficulty breathing.

Levi seemed satisfied with it and walked near to Eren. At that moment, Jean arrived, too, breathless.

“Eren… you’re… fine…” he said in between breaths.

“Yeah. No thanks to you. It was all because of you why he did all of this. You better fix this horseshit.” Eren glared before walking away having enough of the day’s event. He completely forgot he didn’t have any shoes on.

 

\------

 

“So, care to enlighten me why Jean’s involved?” Levi asked glaring and demanding an answer from Eren who’s sitting on his bed with bandages everywhere.

“W-well…” Eren gulped before narrating everything that happened to Levi.

Silence stretched after Eren explained everything making the brunet awkwardly and nervously sitting on his bed. By this time, Eren wished aliens will attack earth and cause havoc.

“Are you ever planning on telling me all of these?” Levi waved his hand around talking about everything that happened in the resort.

Eren looked down and shook his head.

“Why?” Levi asked as if pleading making Eren look up.

Eren couldn’t find any answer. He doesn’t want to answer because he’ll probably just spit out a ton of excuses.

“Fine, suit yourself.” That was the last thing Levi said before leaving Eren alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, was that good enough? How's your Christmas? Me, i celebrated my Christmas playing League of Legends and reading Ereri smut *cough* I mean, fanfics. Anyhow, I may or may not be updating tomorrow since I have to go to our high school reunion. But no need to worry, I'll post it right after or maybe a day after. XD


	50. Time To Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter in terms of the number of words. I am not satisfied but this chapter is just to wrap up the previous ones. I just finished my monthly report for my work. The holidays are over so now I'll be able to focus on my fics. Gosh, I was so busy!! XD

“Jean! Where have you been?” Marco called out once Jean came back to the recording studio (still in the resort).

Jean smirked, “I just tamed a wild beast.”

Marco frowned at Jean’s vague answer.

“When are we going to start preparing for the album?” one of the band asked.

“We’re starting right now. I’m sorry if I let you guys down but that will never happen again.” Jean reassured. Then he turned to Marco instructing to bring lots of food, water and some personal affects. Everyone turned to each other, confused why Jean is doing this.

“You must be wondering why I’m doing this. Starting at this very moment no one except Marco can go out of this room. Turn off all your cellphones. No one is texting or calling someone until we’re done.”

Jean was interrupted by one of the member of his band.

“What?! Are you saying one of us is the traitor?”

“Yes.” Jean replied frankly. The whole room was taken aback by his statement.

“This is ridiculous. What are we going to do then? Are you going to interrogate all of us?” they asked.

“No. I don’t trust all of you right now but I hired you because I know you’re great people. I trust your abilities to make the best music… from scratch.” Jean answered.

They are all hesitant but everyone agreed at the end. They are a little bit anxious making music from the beginning. It’ll be a tedious process but knowing that Jean believes in their abilities is enough.

 

\------

 

“Is Bijou back?” Silvan asked.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping. It seems he’s tired. ” Merle replied. “Any news on the rat?”

“Nope. I don’t know what happened. Last time he updated us, Jean’s always away that they can’t do any work.” Silvan replied.

Merle hummed in response. “We can’t do anything without Bijou anyway. Let’s relax for now.”

Meanwhile, Bijou is sleeping and body hurting in his coffin-like bed full of black rose petals. Chasing and facing two very powerful souls in one day is too much for him especially the short actor he just encountered. He was sure it was Levi but he never really paid attention too much to him that’s why when they met it was as if he was heat by a tidal wave knocking him out.

For him, it was terrifying to see his past. He was always somewhat pampered. Even though he is shrouded with darkness he’s not at all exposed to the violence and hell of this world. And he’s sure that’s what Levi’s been through. He never wants to see that person again.

 

\------

 

Eren sighed for a hundredth time that night. He’s sleeping on the floor of the balcony looking at the stars above thinking. He was wrong of hiding what really happened to Levi even though he has good intentions. At the end, it seemed as if he couldn’t trust him enough to share with him his problems and whatnot.

 _Levi’s always sensitive when it comes to Jean… Wait a minute! Is he jealous?! Pfft, yeah right. He’s too manly for that kind of shit._ Eren thought

Eren’s Ranking of Manliness:

  1.        Levi
  2.        Erwin
  3.        Armin
  4.        Other people (even the people he doesn’t know)
  5.        Lastly, Jean because he’s an asshole who blatantly used and tossed Eren away like nothing. Also, he hides behind Marco. Coward piece of horse-shit.



Bijou is not part of it. He doesn’t consider him manly at all, psychotic, maybe.

He looked at the room on his right silently hoping that the person occupying that room would talk to him tomorrow.

 

\------

 

Levi’s lying on his bed unable to get a wink of sleep even though he went to bed early. It was all because of a certain teal-eyed boy. No, it was because he can’t control his feelings. It’s hard to admit but he was jealous and hurt that Eren would lie to him about what happened yesterday. He tried not to but knowing that Jean knows something that Levi doesn’t – it hurt his ego. He wants to protect Eren and he will do anything for him if the kid would permit. All he asked for is for Eren to be honest with him.

He groaned and rubbed the heel of his palm in his eyes. He just hopes Eren would still talk to him.

 

\------

 

_“Eren” Levi called. He saw Eren talking to Jean._

_“L-levi!” Eren replied, flustered._

_“What is he doing here?” Levi asked._

_“W-well, we were talking about some things…”Eren replied. “I’m sorry Levi if I hid to you what happened yesterday. It’s just that I know you don’t really like Jean and I don’t want to dampen your mood. But it’s all just a misunderstanding. We’re all okay now. Me and Jean are friends, right?” Eren beamed a smile. “He said he loved me, too! Isn’t it exciting?! Isn’t surprising?!” Eren giggled. Then it turned into small laugh until it became so big and loud everything burst._

 

Levi woke up feeling groggy. It felt like he didn’t sleep at all. Not wanting to dampen his mood even more, Levi stood up and prepared for the day. After getting dressed and eating breakfast he went out.

Now, he’s standing on the door next to his. He raises his hand to knock but hesitated but before his resolve disappears he decided to knock. No one answered.

_Maybe he’s not here._

At that moment, one of the staff saw him and greeted him. “Eren’s on the buffet breakfast.”

“Thanks.” At that Levi made his way towards the stairs rather than the elevator. He needed more time to think of what he has to say.

“Eren, I know I’m a shitbag but will…” Levi practiced while walking down the stairs.

“I’m wrong so accept my apology.” Levi shook his head.

“Eren–”

“What the fuck pony?!”

Levi stopped midway between the 2nd floor and the ground floor stairs. There’s only one person in this world with that voice, Eren. It seemed Eren was dragged to the stairwell by Jean. Only Eren would call him pony.

“Shut up will you.” Jean hissed. “I just want to talk to you.”

Levi heard Eren scoff. “Right, talk now I don’t have a lot of time.”

“I… I just want to make sure you’re okay because of yesterday.” Jean replied.

Eren went silent.  Levi thought probably eyeing Jean suspiciously. “You… are you perhaps demon possessed right now?” Levi heard Eren say.

 

“Be serious, asshole.”

“Of course, I’m fine. What do you make of me?!” Eren crossed his arms.

“Great, did you see him today?”

“No. Why?” Eren gave a confused look.

“Nothing.” Jean shrugged avoiding eye contact.

Eren glared and eyed Jean dubiously, “What did you do Kirstein?” the brunet’s voice is low and dangerous.

“Nothing you have to concern yourself with. I just gave him a payback for what he’s done to me.” Jean answered vaguely.

“You beat him up.” Eren stated. He knows Jean enough not to ask anymore.

Jean smirked, “Not in the face.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Great. Now, are we done here? I really don’t want to see your face longer than usual. It makes my day bad.” Eren passed Jean intending to leave.

“W-wait!” Jean called out frantically grabbing Eren’s arms.

Eren flinched and moved his arms away immediately. “What?”

“I just want to say, I… I…” Jean said reluctantly and shyly.

 

Levi, who’s listening to the whole conversation, felt nervous. It’s totally unfounded but his heart says otherwise. He needs to move, NOW.

“I li–”

“Eren!” Levi called out a little louder than usual. He tried to calm his face as if he just walked in there.

Eren whipped his head at the source of the voice. “L-levi?!”  He squeaked, surprised.

Levi almost stopped when he suddenly remembered his dream that night. It was like déjà vu.

“What are you doing here?” Jean interrupted and growled.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to eat breakfast. What are YOU doing here? If I’m not mistaken you should be in the other building doing stuff.” The actor retorted walking down to the final steps.

“Really, using the stairs? Why not the elevator, huh” Jean replied.

“Why not, is there something wrong using the stairs? My room’s just a few floors up. I don’t need the elevator.” Levi smiled with his actor smile.

Jean glared eyeing Levi suspiciously. “You have nothing to do with what we’re talking about. How about you take your leave and eat your breakfast?”

Levi’s smile turned into a scowl. “And you have nothing to do whether I fucking choose the stairs or not. I think it’s better for you to leave Jean Kirstein. You’ve given enough trouble as it is.”

The two of them stared and glared at each other neither is backing down until Eren forced himself to intervene.

“Oookay! C’mon, Levi. Let’s eat, yeah?” Eren dragged Levi out ignoring Jean.

Jean’s glare now focused to Eren’s hand touching Levi’s arm.

They passed the singer. Levi turned around glaring and even more at the singer when the said singer mouthed, _He’s mine._

 

\------

 

Eren looked back from his seat in the minibus they rented as today is their last day at the resort. It was a little sad Eren didn’t have the time to explore all of the resort but he will definitely come back if he’s given the time.

As he looked back, he saw Levi sleeping with his brows furrowed on his seat.

“Is he okay?” Eren asked Armin who’s beside him.

Armin smiled, “Yes. He’s just tired.”  The blond glanced at Levi who’s feigning sleep, obviously. The actor is not tired enough to fall asleep mid-morning. He almost can’t contain his laughter when Levi complained of indigestion because he ate breakfast twice. He opted to shake his head instead.

Meanwhile, Eren smiled, relieved. “Oh, that’s great. I hope he gets better soon.”

Armin smiled at Eren’s sincere wish when he thought of something, you could say, naughty.

“Eren, can we exchange seats for a while. I have something to discuss with the director.” Armin asked. Eren is seating beside the director.

“Oh, sure.” Eren answered quickly – always happy to serve and help others.

“Thanks.” Armin waited for Eren to come over before moving seat since Levi’s head is on his shoulder. He felt Levi tense but ignored it.

 

Eren’s holding himself back not to blush for the whole ride. All he really wanted to do is help but he doesn’t know if he liked what’s happening to him right now. His other self is telling him to just enjoy but the other isn’t. He chose to enjoy and relish the feeling of it.

For the whole ride, Levi held Eren’s hand covered below his jacket on his lap while leaning his head on the brunet’s shoulder. Needless to say, Levi had a good sleep during the whole trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's your holiday? It was good for me, I hope yours too. If I'll finish the next chapter, I'll post it later after.


	51. Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! This chapter's short too! Crap! But no need to worry, I'm writing the next chapter. It's just that every time I write something comes up and i won't be able to finish. It's annoying, really.

“Just drive like someone is chasing you. At my signal you turn left then just continue. Turn back several times. Then at the other signal, widen your eyes as if there’s something blocking your road. Cover your face then the car will jerk forward so you better get ready for that. Remember to strap your seatbelt, okay?”

“Okay.” Eren nodded with an almost uncontained excitement.

“Great. Everything ready? Let’s shoot scene 132! Places everyone!" the director declared.

After a while, the whole set became quiet. All ready for the last scene for Eren to shoot. This last scene was supposed to be shot outside but since Eren doesn’t have a license nor know how to drive. They decided to shot the close-ups at a blue screen but they would still shoot outside with real cars and a double stunt will replace Eren in front of the driver’s seat.

Today everyone is ambivalent about the whole thing. The drama is ending, today is the last day Eren (one of the actors and coworkers they’ve come to love) will be filming with them, and the whole thing just didn’t sink in yet. They’re happy for the success of the drama but they are also sad because they wouldn’t when they would be working together again. The fact that they’ve shared so much in such a short time is making their heart break. They know it would happen eventually but the experience, friends, relationship they’ve gain is much more important than any other.

Eren already prepared snacks for everyone. He couldn’t afford the expensive meals yet but he was still surprised when he looked at his bank account. He’s still in denial after seeing those zeroes. Even other actors whose also filming day’s last are also giving food or presents for everyone.

After hours of repeated driving, makeup retouch and multiple dizziness from when the car’s sudden movement, Eren’s finally done. His face is full of cuts and fake blood all over his stomach.

While Eren’s filming, Levi arrived on the set. He’s watching Eren from the director’s monitor and even if he’s just watching, even if it’s all just an act it terrified him to see Eren with blood, dead-looking. There’s something twisting in his gut he can’t help but look away. He could people ‘die’ but not Eren. Eren’s too precious and it wrenches his heart out to see Eren looking so lifeless on screen.

But as soon as Eren came out and saw him brightly smiling at him, he can’t help but feel glad that this boy could only smile like that in front of him. He gave a quick smile.

“You’re disgusting, brat.”  Levi offhandedly comments.

“Yeah, well I was working you see.” Eren replied back. “Want a hug?” Eren spreads his arm grinning like crazy.

Levi’s face scrunched with disgust and stepped back. Eren grin some more, eyes glinting with mischief. The younger walked closer as the older stepped back.

“Oh, c’mon Levi, it’s my last day today. Hug me!” Eren laughed when Levi backs away. Then Eren turned to see some of the staff laughing at them.

“Free hugs everyone!” Eren announced, running towards the near staff. Everyone ran. Not really fond of getting dirty and work for the rest of the day. Eren laughed along with them having fun.

“C’mon, brat. Take a shower or something. You’re seriously filthy.” Levi intervened.

Eren shrugged and went to take a shower. After he’s done and dressed, he saw Levi waiting for him.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Eren asked suspiciously.

“I do. But I want to give you something first.” Levi said taking out a necklace with a golden key hanging on it.

Eren frowned. “I don’t need a present.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You already know what this is. Everyone will give you one just like you prepared snacks for them.”

They held each other’s gaze. Gauging if Eren should take it or not.

“They say this key has some magic it opens a chest full of treasure. They say a prince once had it given by his mother, the queen, along with the chest. The prince adored and treasured his mother’s gift. But war was waged in their kingdom and his mom died. Everyone died. All that’s left is him. It left him broken and he cried and cried until a fairy heard his cry. The fairy gathered all his tears and formed it into a gem. The fairy told the broken prince, if you look at this stone and hold it all the sadness in your heart will vanish. Time passed by, they say the key and the chest with the precious stone are inseparable but the chest was lost in the sea never to be found again. All that remains is this key.” Levi said.

He looked up to see Eren crying. He felt worried.

“Why are you crying?” Levi asked, frantic.

“That was so tragic it made me cry. I hope the prince is happy and free somewhere.” Eren said dreamily, his eyes still shining with fresh tears. He then smiled sadly at the key, “I’ll take this and take care of it.”

Levi was taken aback. He only made up the story impromptu. He always knew Eren likes fairy tales but he still can’t believe the brunet actually believed that this key is something magical. For Levi it’s not magical, it’s something special that only Eren could have.

When Eren went home that night, he was surprised to see a small chest on his bed. Nervously, he opened the chest and his heart can’t stop pounding when he saw what’s inside. It’s a gem-like stone just like what Levi had said earlier. He immediately called Levi and told him everything that happened that the chest suddenly appeared in his room. Even though his call went to voicemail, he was glad and slept happily.

 

\------

 

Three days after, Eren went to the set of his other drama now known as Boxed In. Instead of shooting inside a warehouse they’re shooting outside this time. Eren’s wearing his costume which is a high school uniform. He’s also wearing a slightly long red wig that’s styled to look rebel-like. A few fake piercings adorns his ears shining brightly against the sun and the necklace Levi gave him around his neck.

They’re on a break when he noticed the other girl actors gathering and giggling about something. When the girl noticed the brunet they beckoned him to come. At this point, they have already become friends. All the awkward start has vanished.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked curiously.

“I heard Levi’s here!” a girl squeaked in excitement.

Eren frowned. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

“I heard they’re filming at the street just across this park.” Another girl answered.

“And?” Eren smirked knowing where this is going.

“And we want to go and see! But I think the director won’t like it.” a third girl answered this time.

Eren nodded. “That’s true. We better go back then.”

The girls groaned they thought Eren would help them escape and watch even just a glimpse. They turned back and returned slowly feeling a little down.

“Eren!” the director called.

“Yes, sir?” the brunet actor replied.

“Someone is here to visit you.” The director said.

Eren looked behind the man and saw Levi walking a little at the back. His eyes widened. The girls squealed and were starstruck by the sudden arrival of their favorite actor.

“Good morning.” Levi greeted handsomely. All the girls swooned.

Eren only rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Before Eren could reply back the girls already answered loudly. “Good morning!”

The famous actor seemed a little surprised by their enthusiasm.

“They’re your fans. They love you.” Eren spoke for the girls who cannot move and just smiled dumbly and maybe drooling over Levi.

“How about you?” Levi asked.

Eren fought back a blush. “I’m not your fan. I’m your trainee.”

“True. Well then, ladies. Can I speak with Eren alone please?” Levi asked rather politely which is way different from his scowling scary persona.

All the girls nodded in unison but not before asking for an autograph.

Once alone Levi smiled at Eren genuinely. “I see you wore the magical key and I heard your message.”

“Of course! I have to protect it!” Eren smiled and held the key close to his heart.

“I know you can. So how’s the filming?”

“Not much.” Eren shrugged. “I mean, I’m having fun. I and my co-actors are all friends now. I can never ask for more.”

Levi nodded but didn’t speak. He opted to look and gaze at the pretty sight in front of him.

“Is there something in my face?” Eren asked dumbly.

“No. You just look… different.” Levi answered.

“Really? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“A great thing.” Levi answered immediately. “Everyone wouldn’t fucking know that’s your Eren.”

Eren smiled brightly. “You think so? We should test it out.”

“We should. After filming, we’re filming the car chase today. We only have a limited time. It’s nearing lunch. Come by later.”

“Okay. You should probably go now if what you said is true about the tight schedule.”

“I am. I only sneaked out for a bit. When I heard you’re near, I can’t help but see you.”

Eren blushed. “Me, too.”

“I’ll see you later brat.” Levi said before reluctantly leaving. Eren waved happily.

 

\------

 

They’re all rehearsing for a scene when Eren’s necklace suddenly fell. He quickly grabbed it and held it near his chest.

“What’s wrong Eren?” a co-actor asked.

“My necklace… it just broke suddenly.” Eren replied a little confused. There’s a budding worry in his heart.

“Let me see.” Regina, one of the actresses, held out her hand.

Eren placed it gently on her palm. The girl examined it before frowning.

“What? What’s wrong?” Eren asked, a little apprehensive.

“The clasp, it’s broken. It means something bad will happen.” Regina answered.

Eren took the key and looked at it worriedly. “I hope it isn’t true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> >:)


	52. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter for this week as promised. I met my goal! YEY!

Levi drove fast as he tries to intercept the car in front of him. He changed gear and drove faster straight ahead. When he saw the car stopped suddenly he immediately stepped on the break. The car swerved making Levi forcefully turn into a sharp left before halting into a complete stop perfectly. He took a deep breath before allowing himself to relax.

"Great! That was perfect Levi. We're going to do just that. Let's do it for real this time people!" the director announced.

The announcement took the people around the vicinity to snap out of their stupor. Everyone is in awe and it’s just the rehearsal. They're at a highway with people at the sidewalk waiting and watching the whole scene unfold.

The two cars are repositioned. Levi and Eren's stunt double is on each car ready.

"Action!"

Levi hits the gas.

 

\------

 

“Granny! Granny! Mama’s over there!” a small girl jumped excitedly when she saw her mom. She waved happily at her mom.

“Yes, honey but we need to wait okay?” an elderly woman replied.

“But…!”

“Shaira! Behave. It’s dangerous to cross the street right now. I know you want to see your mom but let’s just wait for a bit okay?” the elderly reprimanded the kid.

“Yes, granny.” The kid replied solemnly.

_Ok sweetie, remember, if it’s green it means it is okay to go._

As soon as the green light appeared across the pedestrian lane, the kid ran towards her mom. Shouts of terror, shrieks, and gasps blared throughout the street.

Levi and the other driver were driving at fast speeds when they saw the kid suddenly appeared in the middle of the street. They immediately turned the steering wheel away to avoid the little girl. The other car immediately stopped before losing control. Levi steered the wheel too much veering the car to a sharp turn to the right. The wheels screamed and burned releasing an awful smell.

The whole world seemed to stop but you could still hear the cry and shouting of the people signaling chaos.

 

\------

 

“What’s going on?” the director asked when he saw some commotion not far from where they are.

When the actors looked up the director is already gone.

Regina facepalmed “He’s the one who said not to be distracted but he’s the first one to run at the first chance he gets.”

“Why what’s going on?” Eren asked.

“I think something’s going on over there.” Regina pointed to her right.

Eren’s heart quickened when it was the general direction of where Levi’s filming. A feeling of dread crept into his whole being.

“Eren! Where are you going?!” Regina called out.

The brunet hurried his footsteps as fast as he can, not wanting to stop for even a second. His heart is filled with worry. He tightened his fist around the necklace Levi gave him.

_Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright. Damn it!_

 

\------

 

“Director!” Eren called out as soon as he saw the director.

“Eren, you’re here…” the director answered.

Eren nodded. “I’m in the vicinity, filming. What happened?”

“A kid jumped out of the safety lines while filming. Gladly, the kid’s safe.” The director explained.

“H-how about the actors?” Eren asked, frantic.

“Levi? I-I don’t know…” he answered reluctantly.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’? Where is he?!” Eren sounded more desperate now.

“Eren calm down. He’s over there. Armin’s there, too.” He pointed the brunet to Levi’s car.

Eren ran towards it immediately.

“Armin! Where’s Levi?”

“Eren? He’s here.” Armin was confused why Eren’s here but still made way for the brunet. Then it clicked to him why Levi suddenly disappeared earlier.

Eren was scared to look at Levi. _What if I see blood? What if he’s dead and cold?_ A terrible chill traveled on his spine.

He held his breath, preparing for the worst. He felt relief wash over him when he saw Levi sitting there. He quickly kneeled down and checked if there’s any injury or wound on his face, neck, head and arms but found none. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good thing you’re fine.” Eren breathed out. He then frowned when he didn’t get any response. In fact, Levi didn’t move an inch since Eren arrived.

“Armin… w-what’s wrong with him?” the brunet asked weakly.

“He’s been like that since we opened the car. He hadn’t move for five minutes now.” Armin replied solemnly.

Eren looked at Levi frowning sadly. “Oh, Levi.” He placed his hand on his and rubbed soothing circle gently calling his name.

 

\------

 

“You’re fired! Get out.”

The words rang screaming inside Levi’s head. Anger boiled up inside him this was the fifth time he was fired on the job this month. He doesn’t have any money but he’ll die first before asking for help.

“Levi, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” A soothing voice echoed weakly through the haze of his rage.

Levi glared at that person – that too kind of a person. “Don’t fucking touch me, Carla.” He growled.

“Oh, so you still call me by my name. I thought I’ll be one of what you call ‘fucking bitches’.” Carla retorted.

“Be grateful. I still have an ounce of respect for you woman.” Levi replied.

Carla hummed. “What’s wrong with you, Levi? You were not like this before.”

“What happened to me?” Levi sneered. “I woke up. I woke up from this fantasy that you’ll succeed as long as you work hard. That’s bullshit.”

Carla glared this time with her teal eyes shining dangerously. “That’s not bullshit, Levi. It’s just you wanted to be famous fast. What’s the rush, huh? Enjoy it, Levi. You, me, we don’t last forever. Our shine will fade and if you don’t clean your act up you’ll regret it greatly.”

Levi scoffed. “Easy for you to say. Now, let me through I have somewhere to go to.”

Carla took a deep breath to control her anger. “Where are you going? To get high again?”

Levi’s breath hitched. No one was supposed to know that he’s using drugs.

“I know what you’re doing Levi. You’re throwing your life away.”

“That’s not your decision. It’s mine. I’ll do it my way. Get the fuck out of my life.” Levi glared. “You’re not my mother. Don’t lecture me shit.”

Levi walked away, his body itching to forget everything. To feel a different kind of euphoria that drugs can make you feel. His life is fucked up and it’s no one’s fault but him. No one gets to lecture him. Life doesn’t give a shit about him so why should he.

“Levi, come back.”

“Fuck off Carla.”

“Levi, please.” Carla called out but was ignored.

Levi continued to walk but Carla caught up and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Fuck off bitch. I don’t need your help! I don’t need anyone’s help!” Levi shouted pushing Carla harshly. She almost fell down.

Levi started to run. He wants to get away from Carla, from everyone, from life itself.

Carla followed him calling out his name, offering help. He wanted so badly so accept it but something inside can’t. He hardened his heart some more and started running further. He saw an intersection and ran towards it. The light’s blinking green telling him to hurry. He did.

He ran without ever looking back when he heard a loud bang behind him. He heard tires screeching and an ugly crack of something breaking. He turned around and wished he hadn’t but at the same he wished he did.

Half of Carla’s car is under the car the other half is facing Levi in a twisted, disgusting way. She’s holding her hand out still trying to reach Levi. Blood is spilling out of her body spreading through the concrete.

Levi can’t look away. He’s stuck and cannot move.

He felt something wet on his feet. He looked down. His face paled when he saw blood soaking his shoes up until his ankle. It seemed that the blood is increasing swallowing Levi from his feet now to his thighs.

It terrified him but he also felt peace.

_That’s right. I’m dirty. I deserve this._

Levi closed his eyes as the blood reaches his hands dangling at his side letting the blood soak his soul and sank him into the darkness. It was a peaceful feeling to finally let go and surrender to your worst enemy. Just letting it flow through all your being accepting that he is and always deserve to be alone in the dark suffering.

Levi let himself relax. Suddenly, as if someone grabbed his hand and shouted his name. “Levi!”

A light illuminated his dark bloody world. It was small and barely there but it brought warmth and comfort to him that’s totally different to what he felt earlier.

He knew that touch. He knew that voice. _Eren._

“Levi.” A cool familiar voice envelopes him calling him to come back.

Levi hesitated. He wanted to drown in his miseries but his heart says otherwise. He held unto the light as if it’s his last hope which apparently is. Then, all the blood disappear and the light swallowed the darkness inside his heart and brought him back.

 

\------

 

Slowly Levi’s eyes focused. The first thing he saw was Eren’s hands holding his which is still gripping the steering wheel tightly.

He found Eren’s eyes and just like that, all his worries and fears are gone.

Eren smiled brightly at him. “Levi.”

“Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No one got injured except for Levi's mental breakdown.
> 
> XD


	53. Garen and Clovis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the quoted Italicized conversation are all in German. I don't anything about German soo.... ALSO, sorry if this chapter is late. I've been busy with life. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Eren asked for the nth time.

“Yes, I am brat. Now go back to work.” Levi shooed Eren away even though all he wanted to do is hug Eren. Despite his desire, he’s still a professional actor and so is Eren. Their work comes first.

His resolve faltered when he saw Eren pout.

“Fine but I’ll leave this to you for a while ok?” Eren said before taking out a red small pouch.

“What’s that?” Levi eyed the pouch suspiciously.

“It’s the gem that I found in the chest. Here, I’ll let you borrow it for a while.” Eren placed the pouch containing the gem on Levi’s hands before saying good bye and went back to his own work.

Levi’s baffled. _How did he know I’m still shaken by what happened?_ He thought.

He took out the gem and held it up against the light. Eren probably never noticed this but the gem has the same color as his eyes. Teal but as if the gem itself has its own emotion. It seems to turn to different colors depending on the owner’s mood. Right now it’s dark green against Levi’s hands. But still he can’t help but smile. He bought the gem because it reminds him of Eren in the first place.

“Hey.” Armin entered later bringing water.

“Hey.” Levi answered grasping the stone with both of his hands.

“Are you better now?” Armin asked.

“Yes, thank you for your concern. I feel better now.” Levi offered a small smile.

Armin sat in front of him. “Here, your water.”

Levi nodded as a silent gratitude.

They sat there in a comfortable silent before Armin asked, “How are you feeling?”

Levi glanced before answering, “I’m fine.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Like what you’re real feeling Levi.”

Levi stared at him and sighed grasping the gem tighter. “You both are too perceptive.”

“Hm? Who?” Armin asked confused. Levi didn’t answer him and just kept silent until Armin finally understands who he meant.

“Oh, Eren? Well, despite your weird personality there are people who actually care about you. However,…” Armin added playfully. “…I bet you like it better if Eren takes care of you, don’t you?”

“Really Armin?” Levi gave a disbelieving look.

“What? It’s practically palpable!” Armin declared determinedly.

Levi shook his head. “Whatever. Let me rest, blondie.”

Armin gasped. “You didn’t deny it!” then he laughed victoriously.

“Shut up. Let me rest mushroom. Go away.” Levi just continued to relax against his chair with his eyes closed.

“Fine, fine.” Armin conceded with a big smile on his face. _Gotta tell Erwin about this._ He thought.

 

\------

 

  
The next time Levi and Eren saw each other was when they went to a restaurant to get together with their fellow actors to watch the last episode of the Moon of Desire. After that it took four months before they saw each other again and it was not what Eren expected.

It started when Eren was called in to Hanji’s office one morning.

“Hey, long time no see, Eren!” Hanji hugged him tightly.

“H-hi, Ms. Hanji… c-can you let go now?” Eren replied struggling and breathless.

Hanji barked a laugh before releasing Eren and let him sit on the chair in front of her.

“It’s been a long time. You’ve been really busy nowadays. I don’t think you have time to do me a favor.” Hanji started pouting.

Eren chuckled. “I’m still part of The Shifters, Ms. Hanji. Of course I’ll help you in any way I can; besides, I still have a lot of things to learn.”

“Great! I have an actor fly in today from Germany for a movie filming. He’s arriving in two hours. Can you bring him here?” Hanji requested.

“Sure! What does he look like?” Eren asked.

“You’ll know when you see him.” Hanji gave a vague answer.

Eren gave her a skeptical look, to which Hanji only laughed at.

“Don’t worry! He’s not dangerous at all! Now, off you go! We don’t want to be late don’t we?” Hanji rushed Eren out of the office.

“Oh! He can only speak German!” Hanji shouted as a last reminder before Eren’s swallowed by the elevator.

Eren arrived at the airport thirty minutes early. The whole ride was awkward. The brunet will and will never be used to Hanji’s extravagance – he rode Hanji’s limousine.

Eren was given a very bright card with the person’s name on it. It read, Clovis. He waited at the arrival area looking for someone standing out. Hanji gave him a very unclear description after all. He waited and waited but no one or did he notice anyone different. He doubted that person, Clovis, could ignore this colorful tag he has. So he called in and checked if someone named, Clovis came to Scouting Legion but they said no one came. Then suddenly Hanji called.

“Eren, where are you now?” Hanji asked through the telephone.

“I’m at the airport still. Gate 23, right? He’s not here.” Eren explained. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. An actor flown in must be someone really important.

“I’m sorry Eren but I made a mistake. He’s waiting in a subway station number 5 near the shopping district.” Hanji answered.

“What?!” Eren shouted in both surprise and apprehension. “Why did you just tell me this now? I’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes!”

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’ll make it up to you. He’ll be there don’t worry. See you!” Hanji quickly hang up.

Eren grabbed his hair wanting to just rip it all off. The shopping district is a thirty minute ride and he just waited another thirty minutes waiting for him. Eren cursed as he ran to the waiting limousine ignoring the looks he’s been given.

The brunet finally arrived at the subway station Hanji told him. He ran around scanning the crowd. The area itself is big and heavy populated. It will be difficult to find a single person.

He then found a small crowd whispering something.

“I think he’s a criminal.”

“He murdered someone, I’m sure!”

  1. Eren thought. _It must be him._



“Excuse me. May I ask, what’s going on?” Eren asked just to be sure.

A girl with a few shopping bags turned around and said, “There’s a scary guy sitting there glaring at everybody who comes near him.”

“Where?”

“Over there.” The girl pointed to a person clad in black, smoking a cigarette.

Eren moved closer. He’s sure this is the actor Hanji’s talking about.

“Hey, kid! Don’t! Are you crazy?!” the woman called out but Eren ignored her.

The woman’s right. This guy in front of Eren is downright frightening and he’s just sitting there glaring murderously at the people around him.

Eren eyed the scary guy. He seemed familiar but the brunet can’t point out whom.

 _This guy’s small but he’s scary._ He thought. “Levi?” Eren called reluctantly.

The guy looked up to him and glared. Eren’s paralyzed in fear. He never saw someone that scary. His eyes are dark green, he looks like a dark rock star in his outfit and he surely can smoke a lot based on the amount of cigarette stubs on the ground.

“I’m sorry. I thought you’re someone I knew.” Eren apologized totally forgetting that the guy can only speak in German.

 _“Who the fuck are you?”_ the guy spoke in his deep voice in German.

 _“Oh!”_ Eren immediately realized his mistake. _“I’m Eren from Scouting Legion. Are you perhaps, Clovis?”_ the brunet spoke in German.

 _“You shit. You’re late, fucker.”_ The guy stood glaring. Eren backed away immediately and stumbled on his butt.

 _“I-I’m s-sorry, Mr. Clovis!”_ Eren apologized immediately. _This is not Levi, he’s sure of it. How did I ever mistaken him for Levi?_

Eren closed his eyes waiting to be hit when the man walked closer. He waited to nothing came so he opened his eyes only to see that the man has disappeared.

The kid stood up frantically. He just lost the man again. He scanned the crowd but the scary man is nowhere to be found. He started walking. He heard a bystander ask about his wellbeing but Eren’s too focused on finding the actor.

Lost in thought, Eren walked around aimlessly searching for a man in black. He didn’t notice a hand wanting to grab him from behind. The mysterious hand covered his mouth and dragged him on a dark alleyway.

Eren got ready to fight. He won’t die without a fight. The brunet jabbed the guy on his stomach. The man grunted loosening his hold. He immediately started to run but was stopped. He thrashed but only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

“Eren, calm down, it’s me.” the familiar voice spoke pleadingly on his ear.

He slowly turned around, wary but considerably calm than a few seconds ago. It was Clovis.

“You know how to speak English?” Eren asked surprised when he realized that the man just spoke to him in English.

“Of course brat.” The man named Clovis replied.

Eren gasped, no one ever calls him brat except for Levi. He eyed the guy suspiciously. “L-levi? Is that really you?”

Levi just sighed and nodded. “Yes.”

“Wha-? How?” Eren can’t even ask or respond properly.

“I’ll explain to you on the way. For now, let’s go to Hanji.” Levi released his hold on Eren but didn’t let go of his hand until they’re back in the crowded street.

 

\------

 

Hanji sighed. “How could you reveal yourself to Eren immediately?” she asked exasperated.

They are now at Hanji’s office. Levi and Hanji’s talking while Eren’s whisked away somewhere.

Levi rolled his eyes. “The first time he saw me he asked ‘Levi?’ and you don’t want to know how he knew it was me.”

“Oh, do tell. First day on the job and you failed.” Hanji replied.

“Shut up. I can’t do anything about it. I don’t want to scare Eren.” Levi crossed his arms across his chest and relaxed on his seat.

“Softie.” Hanji murmured.

“I heard that, shitty pres.” Levi glared.

“Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?” Hanji retorted also mimicking Levi’s action.

Levi ruffled his hair that’s been waxed up and grimaced at the sticky feeling of his hair. “He practically enumerated my body measurements from my head size to my waist line. Heck, he even knows the length of my legs! That kid’s outrageous!”

“But you love that ‘kid’.”

Levi glared and fought back a blush. “Shut up.”

“Well, since we’re here now. There’ll be a change of plans. I called in Moblit.”

“Wait, you called Moblit? I thought he’s in France.”

“Not anymore.” Hanji smiled.

“What are you planning shitty pres?” Levi eyed Hanji dubiously.

But before she could answer, Petra knocked on the door and announced, “It’s done, Hanji.”

Hanji nodded and grinned. Levi didn’t like where this is going, not one bit.

“A talisman.” Hanji answered.

“What?” Levi asked confused.

“Considering your… _you know_. You’ll need a talisman.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi’s rampage was stopped when the door opened. It revealed Eren (he’s pretty sure it’s him) wearing the skinniest leather jeans in the whole world, a black low V-neck with a black leather jacket on top accompanied by black combat shoes. His chocolate brown hair is now long and black. He also has piercings (that are probably fake) on his ears and nose.

He looked like a rebel – a hot one to that. Levi’s mouth dried. He can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Easy there on the libido, lover boy.” Hanji offhandedly whispered enough for Levi to hear.

The actor ripped his stare on Eren to glare at Hanji. The president just ignored the death glare she’s receiving.

“Eren! You’re so hot and delicious to look at I could just eat you!” Hanji commented inspecting Eren from head-to-toe back-to-front.

Eren blushed. “These pants are too tight. Why am I wearing these anyway?”

“Well, this will be your next job as a part of The Shifters. You will accompany Levi on his project. Your job will be his manager-slash-assistant-slash-translator.” Hanji explained. “Oh and this is a secret mission. No one must know who you are, especially Levi.”

“Then why am I dressed like this?” Eren asked more confused than ever.

“You’ll be playing as his younger brother for the whole duration of this mission. You will live with him and make sure he eats properly… you know, what brothers do – take care of each other. I’ve already prepared the hotel you’ll be staying for a while.”

Eren just stood there unable to say anything. Right now, everything is ridiculous to him.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll take a very good care of your brother, Garen.” Hanji’s referring to Eren. Garen will be his name for the whole entirety of their mission. “After all, you have a brother complex. You’re lovingly obsessed with everything about your brother!” Hanji smiled brightly.

“WHAT?!” Both Levi and Eren shouted disbelievingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint for next Chapter: Sexual tension baby plus domestic fluff and accidental sneak peaks will ensue!!


	54. Dangerous Mission: Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using their In Character names at times especially when they're around other people acting.
> 
> Garen= Eren  
> Clovis=Levi

“Brother, where are we going?” Eren said as Garen. Levi, as Clovis, is dragging him to a nearby store.

“We’re going to buy you new clothes.” Clovis replied.

“What?! No, I don’t need it!” the younger declined frantically. He doesn’t want to use someone else’s money.

Clovis suddenly stopped and glared at Garen.

“What do you mean you don’t want clothes, GAREN?” Clovis said in a mocking voice. “You came all the way from Germany without any clothes except for that outfit. You are my brother but it’s like I don’t even know you right now?”

Eren was left speechless. This is Levi reprimanding him as Clovis. He is Garen, his supposedly younger brother, who’s obsessed with his brother. He supposedly has a brother complex for Sina’s sake! He should be a brat who loves to gain his brother’s attention.

The brunet realized that declining the offer is not Garen’s personality. _I gotta step up my game._

“I’m sorry brother. I must be out of my mind for a sec.” Garen apologized.

Clovis gave a small smile. “It’s okay. C’mon, we don’t have enough time before the store closes.”

“Okay!” Garen jumped in glee and hugged Clovis’ arm smiling.

They arrived at a gothic store. And inside Eren’s gaping at a whole new world he’s being presented to. There are different weird stuffs inside and some things are totally unknown to Eren. But despite his confused state he needs to look and act excited as if he’s liked this stuff since birth.

“Wow, can I really get anything that I want in here big bro?!” Garen asked with uncontained excitement.

“Yes. Pick anything you like.” Clovis replied.

“Yeah!” Immediately Garen ran around the store looking and inspecting everything that catches his eyes.

Deep inside, Eren is fighting himself not to even glance at the prices. He’s acting right now and he doesn’t want to disappoint Levi. But at the end, he just chose a pair of pants and a few black tops. Clovis eyed his choices and shook his head. Eren didn’t have that much of a fashion sense.

Clovis wordlessly chose a few outfits for him. He found tattered-designed long sleeves with black scarf; long sleeves with leather cuffs, chest strap and blue lightning skull print. He also grabbed some black tartan pants, regular leather pants, and black double zipper pants. Lastly, he bought a black denim jacket with studs and goth coat strap with buckle.

He gave Garen a smug smile before speaking in German, “ _Your fashion sense’s shit.”_

Garen scoffed and just to spite his brother he grabbed a pair of booty shorts that is too short to be decent.

“You’re not serious in buying that, are you?” Clovis asked eyeing the shorts.

“What? I’m gonna wear what I want.” Garen answered crossing his arms across his chest with his hips slanted to one side.

“You’re not going to wear something revealing and indecent.” Clovis said sternly.

“What? You’re not afraid someone will take me away from you, are you?” Garen replied with his right eyebrow raised.

Clovis scoffed and grabbed his younger brother’s chin. “No one will take you away from me. You’re mine.” He growled.

Garen smiled smugly. “Then I’ll wear it for you brother.” He whispered.

Clovis didn’t argue after that and just paid silently, including the shorts.

 

\------

 

They arrived at the hotel Hanji reserved for them. The whole place has its own kitchenette and a separate dining area, one bathroom and one bedroom with two beds – both silently thanked Hanji that their sleeping in different beds.

“Garen…” Clovis called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” the younger answered.

“The kitchen’s dirty.” He commented.

For Eren, it was clean but knowing Levi’s obsession for cleanliness this isn’t enough which apparently shows even when in character. He’s been in his house multiple times and he admits that this place is of lower standard in terms of cleanliness. He understood why though, they would live in this place for months and not cleaning the place up to Levi’s standard will probably end up badly for the both of them.

“I’ll buy the cleaning supplies. You go and take a shower.” Garen suggested.

“Hell no. Have you seen the bathroom? It’s filthy as fuck.” Clovis visibly shivered when he remembered walking to the bathroom earlier. “I’ll go with you. I have the money anyway and it’s late at night.”

Garen resigned, “Fine, c’mon.”

They found a 24-hour convenience store selling some cleaning supplies and since it’s late, Levi made a mental note to go to the supermarket once he has the time to do so.

The two separated once inside buying some cleaning stuff and food for their place. He doesn’t know why Eren’s here to babysit him or what Hanji’s plan is. But he would admit, at least to himself that living with Eren will be hard for him and his self-restraint.

They paid for it and were already a block away when Eren remembered he forgot to buy paper towels and toilet paper.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Wait here.” He said before going back inside.

Eren waited obediently just like what he’s character, Garen would do. His mind still can’t grasp the situation he’s in and being close to Levi is enough to turn his world upside down.

“Hey, babe.” A man called from behind to where Eren’s standing.

Eren groaned internally. He tried to ignore them but now the man along with his friends is surrounding him.

Their leader (what Eren assumed) went and hung his shoulder around Eren. The brunet could actually smell the man reeking of alcohol.

“I’ve never seen you here before. How about let’s play for a little bit in my place?” the man offered.

Eren wanted to gag and puke but mostly he wanted to punch the guy but decided against it since he’s outnumbered.

He jerked his shoulders away from the man’s arm and moved away slightly.

“I’m not in the mood to play, shithead. Now, get the fuck away from me and play with your bitches.” Eren practically growled. But the men only laughed at him.

“Ooh, feisty. I like that… wants me to make you submit and choke you with my dick.” The man moved closer.

At that time, Eren saw the familiar figure moving closer. He smirked. “How about you ask my brother first?”

The group made a face before turning their attention to the man moving closer to them.

“That’s your brother?!” they barked a laugh. “Hey shortie, let me borrow your brother for a while yeah?”

“What are you going to do with him?” he asked in an ominously calm voice.

“I don’t think you would want to know but I’m pretty sure that his pretty face will be filled with my cu–”

Before the man finished his sentence a kick, out of nowhere, sent him flying to the wall nearby. The man on the ground growled and ordered his friends who are slightly trembling with fear. “Get him idiots!” he ordered.

Suddenly they took out a pipe from their back like some magician. Eren panicked when he saw that Levi’s outnumbered. He moved in an attempt to help but was immobilized by Levi’s feral glare, “Stay the fuck away.” All Eren could do is nod in fear. He’s never seen Levi like this before – so fearsome, so animal-like. It’s so unlike from the Levi he knew.

They started attacking from both sides but Levi just gracefully dodged each one. However, he retaliates with much more. He kicked one guy on the back, another on his liver while the other two was punched on the nose and throat.

Eren is rooted from his spot. Levi’s like an animal fighting, not an ounce of mercy is given in each blow. If he doesn’t stop it this would end up badly. Then his eyes widened when he saw the leader took out a knife.

The man ran and shouted in rage pointing his knife at Levi. Levi just caught the man’s arm as if it’s nothing and twisted it until it made a disgusting cracking sound. He broke the man’s arm just like that. Levi then grabbed the man by the neck and actually lifted the man who’s bigger than him.

At that moment, Eren got over his fear and ran towards Levi.

“Levi!” he can’t help but shout as he go in between the two. The actor’s eyes are wild and dilated that made Eren shiver.

“Levi, he’s not worth it. Levi.” Eren grabbed the both sides of the actor’s cheek and forced him to look at him.

“Levi, come back. This is not you.” Eren pleaded softly.

It felt like an hour but when in actuality it’s just a mere second before Levi regained himself and released his hold on the man’s neck.

When he realized what happened he immediately checked up on Eren if there’s any injury.

“I’m fine, Levi. I’m fine.” He reassured the man.

Levi calmed down considerably and hugged Eren while the brunet whispered to him, “You’re fine. You’re fine…” repeatedly.

 

\------

 

“I’ve already prepared the bath. C’mon, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Eren softly ordered. Levi complied mechanically.

“I’ll cook you something to fill your stomach, okay? I’ll be right outside if you need help.” Eren reassured the actor before leaving him to himself.

Levi just stood there unfocused grabbing his right wrist that’s shaking violently.

It’s been an hour and Levi’s still in the bathroom. The food’s almost ready and Eren doesn’t know whether to go check on him or not.

 _What if Levi fell asleep in the tub and drowned?!_ He thought and an image of Levi drowning in water sent him to panic mode.

He immediately ran and ripped the bathroom door open (it was not locked). He just heard water running adding more to his suspicions so he walked briskly to the shower and ripped the shower curtain open.

He’s met with a naked Levi full of soap suds. The brunet stopped and his eyes trailed from the actor’s face to his jawline down to his neck and muscled arm.

They stared at each other for moments before Levi smirked seductively, “Wanna join me?”

This snapped Eren back to reality. He smiled like the one he usually does in front of a customer when he’s still working as a waiter. “I would love to but I still have some cooking to do. Come out when you’re done.” He smiled brightly before hurriedly closing the shower curtain and just in a split of a second, his out of the bathroom.

Eren rolled and hit the floor in pure embarrassment and regret. _Why didn’t I look down further?! Fuck! Why am I thinking about it, anyway?! I’m going crazy!!_

He heard the bathroom door click open and like a ninja, he jumped to the kitchen with his ladle ready and smiled as soon as he saw Levi with (unfortunately) his shirt and pants on. “Dinner’s ready!”

“I’m tired.” Levi (in character) moved to his bed and lied down.

“Oh no, you don’t! You’ll eat before you hit the bed.” Eren said in a stern voice.

He rolled his eyes when Levi actually whined.

“Don’t wanna.” Levi continued to whine when he felt a figure overshadowing him. He opened an eye and was met by a scary Eren.

“Brother, eat before I force this food to you.” Eren (in character) smiled eerily.

Levi obeyed, scared of what might happen if he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is why Eren's there - to tame Levi's dark side. There, I said it!


	55. Dangerous Mission: Introducing Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was long... but damn! Haha

“Good morning, Levi.” The director greeted as soon as he came in there room.

This director is known for his award winning movies because of his mild gore, mysterious action pack movie. He is also the first one to try this technique where the whole cast and staffs didn’t know who the main actor is – and in this case the antagonist, Levi. His name is Ricardo Ortega. Only the director, the president and the few other people knows about Clovis’ identity.

“Good morning, Ricardo.” Levi greeted back as they sat in the small living room.

They talked for a moment before Eren came in with hot tea.

Eren smiled before introducing himself. “Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger. Ms. Hanji sent me to act as Levi’s manager and caretaker for the whole duration of filming. I will also stand as his translator since he’s not supposed to speak English.”

 _I didn’t know that._ Ricardo thought. “Oh, as long as Hanji thinks it’s necessary, it’s fine.”

“Thank you sir.” Eren smiled brightly.

After the formalities they went straight to talk about their plan for the week, the script and other stuff.

“Well, then. I’ll be seeing you two later. Good luck.” The director bid his farewell to the two.

Levi and Eren are standing side by side each other. they looked at each other with a determined look.

“Are you sure he’s the director? He seems too kind for this kind of the movie.” Eren spoke once the director walked out of the door.

“Don’t underestimate him. He’s one of the best.” Levi proudly says. “Anyway, are you ready?” Levi asked.

“Are you?” Eren replied, smirking.

Levi chuckled. “Brat.”

 

\------

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Fuck.” A guy mumbled.

“John!” a girl beside him hissed.

John glared. “How long will we wait? We’ve been waiting for an hour already!” he didn’t even bother lowering his voice.

The whole cast has actually been waiting for an hour now and there’s still no sign of the supposedly new import.

“Who’s this Clovis anyway? I’ve never heard of that fucker’s name before. If I know, he’s some newbie who doesn’t even know the concept of time.” John continued.

John is an actor he aspires to become an action star. He was known to be a leader of a gang in his high school days, under him are men and women, strong and loyal to him. His inspiration to become an action star came when he and his friends watched an old action movie. From then on, he did everything – study boxing and other martial arts; he even went to an acting school. It was hard for him but he persevered despite the trials and physical pain he endured to be where he is right now.

“I heard he’s a popular actor in Germany.” The girl commented.

“Fuck that. I’ve been in this industry for almost ten years now and I don’t know any actor so ‘popular’ that I’ve never heard of before. I don’t care what culture they have in Germany but as long as he’s in our country he better knows how to adapt to our culture.” John kept rambling until suddenly the door opened and in came out two of the world’s strangest people they have ever seen clad in black.

Levi went in first feeling the eyes of every person in the room on him. He doesn’t really care but it’s been a long time he’s been this late. He’s wearing a black long coat with studs and buckles. Underneath it is a black semi-transparent shirt with printed crosses and black tattered pants with buckles and black combat boots. While Eren is wearing a drop crotch sweats, a black hoodie sweatshirt (covering his head embellished with silver beads around the neck area and a high cut shoes.

Eren and he deliberately arrived late because it’s basically not in Clovis’ nature to be on time.

Meanwhile the whole room stayed silent, gaping at the newly arrived except for the director who scrambled from his chair to accommodate the two.

“C-clovis, you’re here, finally. We’ve been waiting.” The director spoke and Garen immediately whispered onto Clovis’ ears to translate. After that, Clovis and Garen is introduced to the rest of the casts. John was about to protest but was silence with the girl next to him hissing to him, “Not now.”

There aren’t a lot of chairs so Eren opted to stand up at the back since he’s also not a part of the cast.

 _What the fuck are these people?_ John thought as he not-so-discreetly eyes the two people beside him especially the shorter one. John could actually feel the other’s overwhelming presence from his right side.

 _Is this guy really the one who’ll play this important role? What the fuck dude, he’s looking some emo shit?_ He can’t help but look at his side from time to time.

At one point, Levi caught him side eyeing him making John almost jump in surprise when, at the same time, Eren (as Garen) leaned forward to whisper the ‘translation’ to the man sitting in front of him. Eren caught him staring and smirked making John blush. He quickly refocused himself to the script. What he didn’t know is that Levi took notice of this.

 

\------

 

They immediately went to change. Eren went to the vending machine buying something to drink.

“Uh, hey!” a voice boomed from behind.

Eren turns around to find John slightly frowning at him. The brunet can’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“I am John Montoya and I’ve been in this industry for ten years. You and your… boyfriend have probably… Wait, why are you blushing?”

“He’s not my b-boyfriend.” Garen replied with his thick German accent and cleared his throat before he continued, “He’s my brother.”

This time, John is the one who blushed. “W-wai… I-I thought… Okay.” Then he smiled.

“What are you trying to say?” Garen questioned getting more impatient.

“Uh… Well…”

Eren rolled his eyes.

“Garen.” The deep voice of Clovis cut through John’s awkward moment.

Immediately Eren whipped his head and perked up as soon as he heard Clovis’ voice. Now, Clovis is wearing his costume which is an all-black creepy reaper-like costume.

 _“Come here.”_ Clovis said in German while glaring at John.

Garen complied and moved towards his brother.

 _“Did he do anything to you?”_ he asked Garen.

 _“No, he’s just saying something I don’t even understand.”_ Garen replied admiring his brother’s costume. _“Why can’t I wear something like that? It looks so cool.”_ He complained.

 _“How about we buy something similar to this next time we’re free?”_ Clovis replied while guiding his younger brother out of John’s sight.

 

\------

 

“Okay, I want you two to have a stunt rehearsal to see if there are some things I need to change. I’ve seen both of your abilities. I just want to see if you’re compatible in fighting scenes. You need to be in sync so that no one would get hurt.” The director explained to Levi and John who’s standing in front of each other.

John saw Eren watching from the sidelines looking bored. He decided he’ll impress the other. He’s always wanted to be an action star so he knows a lot of stunts and has learned a few martial arts. As he looks in front of him, he’s body quivered slightly when he saw Levi’s cold eyes piercing through him.

“Let’s see your hand to hand combat skills first. You could start anytime you want?” the director instructed.

John lifted his fist readying himself as if he’s actually going in a fight unlike Levi who’s just standing there.

Then suddenly Levi flashed forward with his claws almost scratching John. Fortunately, John blocked it in time and swung his left fist. Levi ducked and almost hit John’s jaw with the heel of his palm. John flipped back to avoid getting hit. All John could see are flashes reflected on his opponent’s eyes.

They stared for what seems like hours. John is already breathless which surprised him since they didn’t even move a lot. And he knows that his endurance is much stronger than this. Then in a blink of an eye, Clovis was gone. He looked around but stopped when he noticed someone behind him. He turned around swinging his fist to Clovis’ face with his full strength. His eyes widened when Clovis caught his knuckle as if it’s nothing. He tried to pry away his hand but he found out he couldn’t do so.

Clovis moved to punch him right in the face but not before seeing the manic look in his eyes. For the first time in years, he felt fear.

“Clovis!” Garen’s voice echoed through the whole room.

John braced himself to get hit but it didn’t happen. He opened his eyes and saw a fist just mere centimeters from his face.

 

Meanwhile, Levi was breathing heavily, eyes wide in fear. Fear of what he might’ve done to the man in front of him if he hadn’t heard Eren’s voice.

 _I can’t keep falling back through the crack. I’m a new man now. I’m not what I was before._ He repeated this to himself to calm himself.

He lets go of the other man’s fist. Nobody moved except for Eren who came running with a worried look plastered on his face.

Eren doesn’t know what to say so he just opted to hold Levi’s hand as a silent gesture of comfort and offered a small smile reserved only for him.

Even if his face is hooded, Levi smiled thankfully. He squeezed back to his held hand as a silent thank you.

“Wow! That was great there’s no doubt you two are very good in what you do. We’ll do that again but this time we’ll be filming everything.” the director instructed. And at once, everyone snapped out of their stupor and moved.

 

\------

 

“How are you?” Eren asked in character. “Here, I cooked this. Eat this while we wait. I also have some tea, would you want some?”

“I’m feeling better. Do I really need to eat all of this?” Levi looked at the two sandwiches and a salad Eren prepared.

“Of course, you NEED to eat. You barely ate breakfast, too.” Eren smiled menacingly.

Levi didn’t want to admit but at that moment, he thought of Eren not as a brother but as a wife taking care of his husband. He never dared saying it out loud, though. As what they say, ‘A man can dream’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL QUESTION:
> 
> Do you want me to write SMUT in the future chapters? Please write it in the comment.


	56. Dangerous Mission: Incoming storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to put up the link of what Levi is wearing during the shoot. I put it somewhere below XD. AND I'm sorry if the update's late, I was not feeling well yesterday but I'm better now. I really need to step up my game. I want to write longer chapters!!
> 
> this is what Eren

“Garen, uh, what is this?” Levi asked when he saw two big scoops of mashed potatoes and greens on his plate.

 “It’s your breakfast.” Eren forced a smile. “Since you only ate so little earlier.” They’re in the dressing room waiting. It’s been days since day one and a lot have happened. The two are already known for their strange closeness even though they’re ‘siblings’. They are also known for being unapproachable and no one dared to even go near them unless it’s really necessary, except for John who seems drawn to Eren that Levi would always see him looking at the brunet. He can’t really blame him though; Eren is beautiful no matter what he wears.

Levi would still loose himself after a few fight scenes; it’s like fighting with someone makes his blood boil and adrenalin rushing causing him to become more aggressive. And sometimes it unnerves the brunet that Levi could change in just a snap. Even so, he never felt any fear. No matter how crazy looking Levi is Eren was never afraid. Deep inside his heart he knows that Levi would never hurt him. He just wished Levi would tell him the reason behind it all.

“What do you mean little? I ate a whole plate!” Levi complained.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice.” Eren smiled innocently.

Levi and Eren stared at each other, sizing themselves against the other. “You’re mad, aren’t you?” Levi said.

“No!” Eren replied almost immediately.

Levi glared. “Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.” He said with finality followed by a sigh. “Come here.” Levi beckoned for Eren to come closer. Eren hesitated before walking closer. Levi suddenly grabbed his hips and forced him to sit on his lap.

Eren yelped at his sudden predicament.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Levi cooed caressing the brunet’s face forcing the other to look at him.

Eren tried to avoid Levi’s eyes but it’s hard when his face is trapped between Levi’s hands.

“Tell me, please.” Levi pleaded.

“W-well, it’s because…” Eren was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Eren rolled his eyes and spoke, “Come in.”

He frowned when he saw the very person he doesn’t want to see at the moment.

“Hi! I bought some drink for Clovis.” The girl smiled shyly as if she’s not brave enough to come near them. She’s one of the actresses and is unfortunately smitten by Clovis.

It all started when Kaye, the name of the actress, went to the vending machine to buy a few drinks. She was struggling to keep the four cans in her grasp from falling. She still needed to buy one more when the coin fell to the ground and rolled away from her.

She went to chase it but was stopped by a pair of boots. She looked up to see Levi standing there looking at the coin on his feet. She felt scared and went to pick it up when Levi bended down to pick the coin from the ground (he was wearing gloves at that time). Apparently, that simple act of random kindness from the man caused the woman to have a crush on him blabbering about Clovis being kind and what not.

After that, Kaye has now courage to come near Eren and Levi just to give something to Levi or ask random stuff about him as if she didn’t know that Levi, as Clovis, can’t speak English. It annoyed Eren to no end, whether he likes it or not. Usually, he would just keep quiet and just leave it be, but since he’s supposed to be the younger brother with a brother complex he would openly glare at the girl and the girl would back away but she would just come back if Eren’s not around.

And Levi, whose busy fighting his own self, was oblivious. He wouldn’t show any interest to the girl but it didn’t stop Eren from annoyed by it. And since he can’t take it out on the girl, he took his frustration out to Levi. Eren would deliberately cook too much and feed it to Levi who, at first doesn’t complain, but after three excessive meals he complained.

Levi noticed Eren (who’s sitting on his lap) growl at the girl while hugging him tighter. Suddenly, it all clicked and he understood Eren’s source of foul mood.

 _I could get use to this._ Levi thought. His face is nudged on Eren’s chest.

 _“Oh, so this is why you’re in a foul mood. You’re jealous.”_ Levi said in German, his voice is muffled but it’s enough for Eren to hear. He looked up to see Eren blushing and smirked.

_“Shut up.” Eren replied._

_“Then I’ll do this for you.”_ Levi said before turning his head frowning at the girl whom they are ignoring since she came inside.

She’s blushing at the sight in front of them.

“Leave.” Levi said sternly hugging Eren more tightly. The girl snapped out from her embarrassment and left immediately.

Eren gasped. “Why did you do that?”

“For you. Now, are you still mad?” Levi asked.

Eren pouted. “N-no.”

They stayed that way without saying anything just enjoying each other’s warmth.

 

\------

 

“Hey, Garen!” John called as Eren walked through the empty hallway making him stop at the corner.

Eren turned around looking bored and annoyed at the same time. “What do you want?” Garen replied.

“Here.” John shoved something to Eren’s hands.

Eren gave a confused look at the can of drink in his hands.

“I-it’s for you. It’s the most popular drink here.” He said before walking away.

“Uh, okay?” Eren replied unsure of what just happened. He decided to just ignore it and continued to walk around the corner where Levi is actually waiting for him.

“What’s that?” Levi asked.

“A drink. What’s with everyone giving us drinks? It’s not even my favorite flavor.” Eren answered frowning at the object he’s holding. “Do you want it? It’s a shame to throw it, you know.”

“I’m still full. You could throw it away if you want to.” Levi replied looking bored.

Eren shrugged before throwing it in the trash can.

 

\------

 

“Let’s do this one more time. Positions everyone!” the director said the fifth time. Clovis and John is up a few feet from the ground to simulate a cliff.

“Scene 43. Take 5. Action!”

 

John ran towards the edge and turned around breathing heavily glaring and getting ready to fight [Clovis](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/497929302526172033/). He took out his gun and pointed it to his opponent. On cue, he shot the gun to which Clovis dodged gracefully. At that same time, Clovis took out his knife and charged forward. John’s eyes widened barely keeping up.

Clovis swung the knife to the left. John ducked swinging his legs planning to trip the other one. Clovis almost fell but recovered quickly. He back flipped while kicking John making him stagger towards the edge. Collective quiet gasps are heard from below.

Clovis took advantage of his momentary distraction and flashed forward gripping John’s neck and lifting him above ground. John’s eyes widened in fear, not because he could fall (he knows it’s safe) but because he saw Clovis grin from entertainment. The glint in his eyes made his heart beat faster.

“F-fuck” _I can’t lose. I won’t lose!_ He said to himself.

He gathered all his strength and swung making Clovis lose his balance. Both of them fell which is not in the previous takes. The director immediately shouted ‘cut’.

Eren can’t help but shout in panic. “Clovis!”

This seemed to snap Levi back to reality. He jerked his body and instead of his back hitting the soft ground, his feet hit first before he tumbled and perfectly landing on his feet. He stood there staring at John whose fine and just tiredly lied there. His right hand is shaking again as it’s been the past few days.

Eren is now at his side but all he could think of is his past. Everything is blurry and muffled he can’t hear anything but his own breath. He could hear people shouting at the distance, cheering. And just like that he’s back to a familiar bloody room. He looks around to see blood painted everywhere, bodies splayed on the floor, the audience are cheering for him.

It suddenly became difficult to breath. He looked at his right hand that’s shaking. It was painted with blood.

_“Clovis…”_

He snapped his head to the right. His erratic heart calmed when he saw Eren beside him.

_“Are you okay?”_

All he could do is nod and walk away. He just wants to get out of here. He could still smell the blood in the air. He wants to runaway – he needs to.

 

\------

 

Eren wanted to follow Levi but he couldn’t. He never saw the actor so devastated before. He felt helpless. He wanted to help but Levi won’t tell him anything even though it’s clear to see that he’s suffering inside.

Eren explained to the director Levi’s situation and told him he can’t continue to film for the rest of the day. The director was more than understanding and let Levi take the rest of the day off.

The whole room is dark when Eren came back to their room. He turned the lights on and searched the house for Levi. He’s not in the mini living room, also in the kitchen and the bedroom. He found his costume neatly folded on his bed. He made his way to the bathroom, the only place he didn’t look into; he almost panicked when it was locked. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried once again but still got none.

 _What if he killed himself in there?! NO!_ Eren thought but before he could knock the third time the door suddenly opened surprising the hell out of Eren.

“Shit!” Eren cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked as if nothing happened.

“You surprised me, that’s all. I thought you died in there.” Eren replied rubbing his chest to calm his heart.

“What? You want me to open it while I’m naked?” Levi answered. “You’d like that would you?” He smirked when Eren flushed.

“W-wha… No! I’m just concern.” Eren pouted despite his red face.

Levi’s gaze softened. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He ruffled Eren’s hair.

Eren would believe him if not for his shaking arm. It was barely there but Eren could feel it. He knows Levi’s hiding something. He wants to know and he waited for Levi to speak but the actor is just ignoring his problem. That is not healthy at all. If everything falls down, Levi would break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut... for now >:) *evil laugh*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and this is what Eren's been wearing on Chapter 55 : http://www.pinterest.com/pin/506373551827239410/


	57. Dangerous Mission: Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damned, my internet is so slow! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy?

Levi is a strong man, literally and figuratively, he’s always known for his determination, strong personality, great discipline, punctuality, and professionalism. He always wears his gentle smile and is always polite to other people. That is what other people see, the great actor whom they love, until you get to know him - he rarely smiles and has crude mouth.

His dark past is always the one that motivates him in his solitary life. He always believed he’ll end up alone mulling over his past over and over again but that all changed when he met and fell in love with the boy he never wanted to have. He’s the son of a famous actress, the very same one that he led to her demise years and years ago. He really tried to stop it. Heck, he didn’t even plan on falling in love. He didn’t even know it until it was too late.

After the accident, he has always tried to control everything in his life from the arrangement of his house to the parting of his hair. Everything should be in order. It’s quite ironic when everything that was happening in his life is in no way, orderly. It was the most hellish months he’d ever experienced in his life. The whole duration was short from his first experience to drugs to the accident until he got into fighting but it took him years to rehabilitate and get back his life on track.

It was Hanji and Erwin who dragged him out of the hellhole and helped clean his record so that the media won’t find anything that could cause a scandal but it was his decision to continue be an actor as a form of payment for the thing he’d done to Carla and her family and promised himself to not find happiness while he’s at the show business. At first it was all because of his guilt but after some time, he actually fell in love with acting. For the first time in his life, he was contented with what he had. It was calming to the point that he could somewhat ignore his past.

And now that his past is haunting him once again (there are more times where he would wake up in the middle of the night sweating), he’s losing control over himself. And whether he admits it or not, it’s only Eren who’s keeping him from succumbing to his past. Eren doesn’t know but there are a few nights when he would just stare at the brunet’s sleeping face until he could feel that he could sleep again.

“Tch…” Eren grumbled and pouted.

Levi blinked realizing that Eren was talking. “What?”

“Next time, listen to me when I talk. I was telling you something important and you’re not even listening.” Eren pouted.

“Garen…” Levi sighed unable to know what to do.

“I’ll just talk to someone willing to listen to me.” Eren stood up when he was stopped by a hard grasp on his wrist.

The actor’s eyes are dark and dangerous, “…and who would that be?”

“Nothing of your concern, brother.” He accentuated the last word with mocking voice.

Eren gasped when he was grabbed by the jaw and was not so gently pressed against the wall.

“Tell me, Garen, who is this asshole?” Levi asked dangerously close to the brunet’s face. Eren gulped unable to look in the other’s eyes. “Are you perhaps trying to make me jealous?”

Eren gulped. “N-no, why would I do that?” his heart’s beating fast against his chest.

Levi hummed in response, slightly touching Eren’s face tracing his jaw to his neck. “Then what are you trying to do, Garen?”

“Y-you were not listening a-and… I-I just want to make you look at me. You seem far away, I don’t want that.” Eren replied, blood rushes to his cheeks.

Levi stared at him seeing through him. “I’m sorry. I’ll never do that again.” He offered a small smile.

Eren smiled, too. “Okay.”

They stared at each other’s eyes, reading each other’s emotion content with the silence enveloping them.

_You don’t know how much control you have over me, Eren._

“Uhm, e-excuse me… Mr. Clovis?” a staff entered the room without them noticing. The three awkwardly stared at each other. Eren and Levi are wearing their usual bored-always face while the staff was blushing since Eren is still pressed against the wall with Levi’s body close to him. It was a rather questionable position for the so called ‘siblings’.

“Yes?” Eren answered not moving an inch as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“Uh, yeah, e-everything’s ready.” The staff squeaked.

Eren smiled. “Okay? Thanks. We’ll be there…” Eren glanced at Levi who’s still leaning against him. “…shortly.”

The staff’s breath hitched before nodding and rapidly closing the door leaving the two behind.

Eren turned to Levi. “Well, brother, I guess it’s time for work.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

 

\------

 

_Everything is dark except for him who’s in the middle of the spotlight. He could hear the loud cheer from four corners of the room cheering for him to fight and fight. Squinting a little, he could see silhouettes of bodies sprawled on the floor. He looked down and saw his hand covered with blood. He felt a surge of energy until he saw someone standing a few meters in front of him. He rose up his bloodied fists ready to fight. He walked forward slowly until he’s close enough to see who’s on the other side. He almost puked when he saw who it is. It was Carla and her tangled, bloody body. Her eyes are bloody red and a part of her head is missing, her mouth is hanging slightly. It is enough to almost make Levi puke. He wanted to look away but he can’t. It’s like his eyes are glued to her dead body._

_Then suddenly, the lights burst illuminating the whole room. His stomach churned when all he could see is Carla’s body splayed all over the boxing ring, her eyes never leaving him._ _Closing his eyes he screamed but no one can here all he could hear is the cheer of the audiences._

“Levi! Wake up! Levi!” Eren shouted, slapping Levi.

He woke up with Levi screaming bloody murder. He immediately ran to the other bed and started waking Levi up but he’s not. He shook his body but still no results.

“Levi! Wake up please!” He didn’t have any choice so he pinched Levi hard. Fortunately, Levi walked up startled, eyes wide like he’d seen a ghost, sweating profusely.

They were silent for awhile, Eren tried to let Levi relax for a moment.

“E-eren?” he spoke like he’s a child so scared and broken. Eren can’t help but feel sad. He moved to hug Levi without making any noise.

Levi stiffened for a few seconds before he melted into the brunet’s arm and started crying.

“Shh, everything is fine Levi. I’m here. Sshh.” Eren cooed, comforting Levi rubbing soothing pattern on his back.

Levi just cried his heart out hugging Eren tightly. After some time, he calmed down. Eren made a hot tea for him to calm the actor nerves.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eren asked tentatively.

“My dream?” Levi asked after gulping the hot tea.

“Yes, if you want to, that is.” Eren shyly said.

“I… I saw your… your mom’s body in my dream. She wouldn’t stop looking at me, Eren.” Levi then started talking, sharing everything. He can’t stop. It’s like a damn broke and he just needs someone to talk to.

Levi’s scared to look at Eren’s eyes but after everything Eren just hugged him silently. He didn’t say anything but Levi could feel his sincere feelings through his hug and he can’t help but feel his heart swell up with all the feels.

“Thank you for telling me all of it, Levi.” Eren said. “You don’t have to be scared anymore. I can’t tell you what you should do but I can assure you that I’ll be here ready to accept everything about you just as you accepted me.” Eren smiled sincerely.

Levi stared surprised for a little then he smiled. He took the brunet’s hands, pulled it and caressed it against his cheek.

“Why are you so lovable? I love you so much.” Levi said lovingly.

Eren blushed. “I-I love you, too, and everything about you.”

Levi’s resolved broke and kissed Eren on the lips. It’s been a long time since they first kissed and he didn’t know until now how he missed the brunet’s soft lips.

Eren kissed back just as the same.

Levi licked Eren’s lower lip asking for permission that the brunet gladly gave. The brunet opened his mouth as Levi swiped his tongue inside his hot mouth. Eren moaned, feeling Levi’s tongue all over his mouth. It felt good. He scooted closer. As their bodies shared heat being close to each other the kiss got hotter and more demanding. Groans and moans echoes through the empty room.

“Levi…” Eren moaned as he gasped. Levi’s hands are everywhere, exploring the brunet’s body every dent and curve.

“Eren…” Levi whispered as he licked Eren’s right earlobe. He kissed Eren’s jaw to his neck sucking and licking. He stopped then looked at Eren’s eyes. The brunet stared back, confused.

“I want to make love to you.” The actor said boldly.

Eren’s cheeked blushed. “P-please…” he begged.

That is all what Levi needed to hear as he kissed Eren again but more fervently. He kissed his lips, nipped the brunet’s jaw, licked and sucked his neck marking Eren as his.

“M-more…” Eren gasps as he leaned to the opposite side to let Levi have access to his neck. His face is flushed red and his body feels really hot with desire.

Levi granted his wish as he hooked his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him in. Eren groaned and straddled Levi. He could feel Levi’s half-hard dick straining on his pajamas. He grinds his hips as he continued to kiss Levi’s neck, jaw until his collar bone sucking, kissing and marking every inch of the actor’s body.

He wants more, needs more. So, he took off all his clothing even his underwear. After that, he slowly peeled Levi’s shirt and pajamas leaving the boxers.

He had seen Levi naked in the shower but this is the first he appreciated such muscles. He loves everything about the man underneath him.

“I love you.” Eren said before kissing Levi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, friends, this is just Part 1. >:)


	58. Dangerous Mission: Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i have a bad news and a good news.
> 
> Good news: Yey! Smut!  
> Bad News: It's way too short for my liking AND this will end soon. I'm sorry!! T_T

Hot. Everything’s fiery hot. Everywhere Eren touches leaves a hot tingling sense that made his body come alive.

“Levi…” Eren breathed in a whisper who’s now kissing Levi’s abdomen. “So beautiful…”

Levi can’t help but moan as Eren spoke and kissed him, basically worshipping his body. He’s in pure bliss he didn’t notice Eren taking off his boxers until the cool wind hit his already hard cock. He gasped in surprise when he felt something warm and wet licked his dick.

“Eren!”

“Hmm?” Eren asked oh so innocently but his eyes wide-blown with lust says otherwise and his breath ghosting over Levi’s sensitive dick.

“Fuck, just suck me.”  

Eren chuckled. “I could do both.”

Levi’s eyes widened not because he doesn’t like bottoming out but Eren’s proposition is actually a good idea. All he could do is nod as his cheeks flamed red.

Eren didn’t waste time and started sliding his mouth, swallowing Levi’s cock all at once. Levi felt pressure surge from his dick spreading throughout his body.

He whimpered and moaned unintentionally. “Aahh!” Then, Eren actually started sucking. “Ugh! Ah, ah. E-eren.”

Eren hummed, closing his eyes and started picking up his pace. He would lap at it, kiss its shaft and lick the precum off his slit. Levi’s cock hit Eren’s throat and as he felt it constrict he gasped and moaned shamelessly. He could feel his body building up. He’s close but as if Eren noticed this he stopped and raised his head looking directly to Levi. The actor growled and glared to which, Eren only ignored and chuckled.

“Just wait. I’ll be back in a sec.” Eren stood up and went to his side of the bed. He opened his closet grasping something in the dark.

Levi could hear Eren grumble and cursed about something. As he waits, he found himself bored but not long after an idea struck him.

He smirked. He slowly inched his hand down from his chest tweaking one of his nipples. He let out a small gasped. And all the while the other hand is slowly inching towards his nether regions. He closed his eyes and moaned when his hand grabbed and moved his hands up and down for friction. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eren staring at him wide-eyed. His eyes followed Levi’s hand that’s stroking his straining dick. He got bolder, he opened his legs in front of the brunet and moaned more loudly and so sinfully Eren’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Your cock is so beautiful…” Eren breathed hard. “I want to ride it.”

Levi moaned when he pressed his thumb in his slit.

“Would you like that? Me, riding your cock or you fucking me down the mattress.” Eren teased as he walked slowly towards Levi. Their eyes are on each other, hungry for each other.

Eren slid between Levi’s legs not breaking eye contact. He poured the lube on his fingers. “Just continue what you’re doing?”

Then Eren lightly traced his fingers on Levi’s hole before slowly inserting a finger. He quickly worked and stretched it with his three fingers. By that time, Levi’s already a moaning mess.

“Eren…” called out signaling it’s enough.

Eren understood and took out his fingers making Levi whimper. Slicking his cock, Eren aligned it to the actor’s tight hole. He slowly pushed inside.

“Uugghh.. Eren…” Levi spoke out of breath

“L-levi… so.. t-tight…” Eren just felt his control crumbling as he entered the tight, hot hole swallowing everything of him.

Once fully sheathed inside Levi, Eren didn’t move to let the other adjust. In the haze between pain and pleasure, Levi took the lube and spread it on his fingers.

“W-what are you doing?” Eren asked with difficulty.

“I’m going to enter you next.” Levi said, looking into Eren’s eyes.

Eren blushed and breathe heavy. “Fuck…” he said when Levi’s slick finger reached behind the brunet and entered him in slowly in a single swoop.

“Shit, I-I can’t… gonna m-move…” The brunet tentatively thrusts inside Levi.

The actor moaned shamelessly. “Ah! Eren… more…” he said as he continued to finger Eren while the other set a slow pace. They moved in unison making them both delirious with ecstasy.

“Fuck…”

“Ah… ah… ah…”

Eren continued the pace while Levi added another finger to stretch Eren open.

“L-levi.. c-can’t… I need you now.” He said before slamming hard into Levi.

Levi arched his back in pleasure. He knows they’re both at their limits and all he could think about is to cum. But Eren has other plans, as he pounded faster and deeper to his release he grabbed Levi’s dick and wrapped his fingers at the base of his dick.

Levi shouted and whined wanting nothing but his release. Eren continued to move while Levi continued to moan and whine lustfully.

Eren’s hard thrust stuttered before he came to a complete halt releasing his semen inside. His face is of pure bliss, his mouth silently screamed. He made a few quick thrust to ride out his orgasm.

The brunet slid out and flopped beside Levi wantonly. But now it’s his turn to open his legs for Levi as the older one moved between his legs despite his high.

Levi poured more lube on his fingers and quickly stretched Eren more. Eren’s body protested but he could feel his body still hot with the desire to be filled. Once deemed stretched enough, Levi then aligned his cock and thrusts in deep and hard.

“Aahhh…” Eren moaned.

“Fuck!” It took every inch of his near empty self-control not to pound Eren’s ass to oblivion.

Eren nodded mere seconds after and Levi didn’t waste time. He pounded in to Eren’s tight hole relishing how Levi could feel Eren’s hole sucking him in. It was heavenly. After a few more thrusts, Eren is hard again and shouting.

“More! Yes, there! Deeper! Harder! Levi!” Eren demanded to which Levi complied with fervor. It is not long after when he stilled and released a lot inside Eren. He then jerked Eren off until he came the second time that night. It was the best orgasm they had in years.

They looked at each other lovingly. Levi kissed Eren and whispered, “I love you” before slipping out and collapse to the side.

 

\------

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Levi groaned. He’s body is sore and tired; he’s also annoyed why anyone will call him in the middle of the night. He ignored it but it would just ring again after. After the phone rang the second time, Eren rustled on his side almost waking up. He didn’t have a choice but to answer.

“What?” he answered dripping with venom to let the person from the other line know that he’s not someone to be messed with, especially after having a great love making session with his loved one.

“It’s me.” a short reply was given to him. It would’ve annoyed Levi but even though he hadn’t heard that voice for some time now, he could still recognize the owner of such voice.

“Mikasa, why the hell are you calling me in the middle of the night?” he looked at Eren whose still sleeping soundly.

“Dad’s in the hospital. I’m going home,” is all she said.

The time seemed to stop for Levi. “What? I-is he okay?” Despite everything that happened between Levi and his dad he still cared for his old man. His dad is always known to be fit and strong despite his age. And if that man ended up in the hospital then it must be something serious.

“He would need you, brother. You know I’m always not enough for them. You need to come home.”

Levi went silent. “I’ll think about it.”

He heard Mikasa sigh. “Okay, call me if you’re going home.”

“Okay.”

At that Mikasa ended the call leaving Levi staring at nothing not knowing what to do. He didn’t notice Eren woke up.

“Hey, are you okay? Another nightmare?” Eren asked still half asleep.

Levi shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Eren.”

“What about you?” Eren asked.

“I’ll sleep, too, don’t worry.” Levi said before getting comfortable on Eren’s side. Eren scooted closer. Levi hugged him and held him close.

At that moment, Eren knew there’s something wrong again. He just hoped Levi would share whatever is troubling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty hard to write in someone else's house. Especially if your writing smut >.


	59. Explosive News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. It is that time of the month where everything is in disarray and I'm busy with work and house work. It's a little hard to juggle all of them but i'm fine. hahaha  
> Anyway, here's the new chapter...

Levi stares at his phone as he reads the article regarding the condition of his father.

 

CEO of Ace Industries Rushed to the Hospital

 

The CEO, Napoleon Ackerman, was rushed to the hospital last January 23, Friday due to cardiac arrest.

Ace Industries was first founded by Raoul Ackerman in late 1900's. It is a multinational company mostly known for its Oil Reserve in the Middle East.

Rumors now spread that his Son, Rivaille Ackerman, will inherit the company - which is yet to be seen in the public eye.

The CEO is said to be in the ICU of Mercy Sanitarium Hospital for the past few days.

 

(A/N: I don’t know how to write a freaking news article)

Levi raised an eyebrow at the mention of his real name. It just meant that his disappearance for more than 10 years is well hidden that not even the media knew.

But what his heart ached is the news that his dad's condition is serious. He needs to move fast. The question is can he really leave the show business and can he leave Eren? Everything is new for the both of them especially their relationship; however, one thing is for sure, he will never let Eren go. He won't let their relationship end just like that.

He took a deep sigh before dialing Hanji's number. After just a few rings, she answered.

 

"Levi." her voice is grave. She already knows what Levi called for.

"You've heard." it was not a question but a statement confirming that Hamji truly knows.

"Yeah, what are you planning to do now?" she asked.

Levi is silent for a while, gathering all his strength and hardening his resolve. Thinking about his plan is way better than putting it into words.

He looked at his back, listening attentively to his surroundings. He could still hear the faint sounds of the shower running - Eren's still taking a bath.

"Prepare everything necessary... I'm retiring."

They talked for a while about his early retirement, like his contract to the company, his other commitments and future projects and of course how to announce all of this to the world.

At the back of his mind, he's also planning on how to tell Eren because telling his lover would mean revealing his real identity. A part of him thought that it is not fair not to tell Eren, he has all the right to know. The other part of him is a bit reluctant but mostly, he’s scared of what would Eren might think about him possibly leaving for good.

“Levi?”

Levi almost jumped when he didn’t notice Eren at the doorway; he looked at him with a masked surprise and apprehension trying to see any hint that he might’ve heard something but found none. The actor raised a finger for Eren to wait. The brunet nodded and turned to his side of the closet and looked for something to dress in to.

“Yes, it was. Just prepare everything. I’ll call you later.” Levi then ended the call turning his full attention to Eren.

“What was that about?” Eren asked.

He almost hesitated to answer, “I just need to make a few changes in my schedule.” Levi lied.

Eren hummed. “Well then, are you ready? We need to be there considering we’re already late.”

“I don’t know. Playing hooky is kind of fun.” Levi gave a small smile.

Eren rolled his eyes. “I’m sure this is all knew to you but we have to go… brother.”

This time, Levi rolled his eyes and stood up from where he’s been sitting. The new couple went outside together but not before sharing a few kisses.

 

\------

 

Eren huffed and rolled his eyes, “Can you please take your dirty hands from MY brother?”

He’s standing in between Levi and the girl who seems to be enjoying harassing Eren. He knows this is all acting but he can’t help but feel really annoyed by this girl. Even her face and her voice annoy Eren now. For Levi, even if it doesn’t show, is highly amused by them.

“Let me tell you this woman…” Eren glared. “This man here (pointing at Levi) belongs to me and to me ONLY, got it? So, shoo…” Eren’s eyes widened a bit before crossing his arms across his chest huffing with a smug look on his face.

Meanwhile, everyone who’s secretly listening to the three’s conversation (even John) went silent gaping at him and Levi’s mask of indifference broke, too shock to even speak by Eren’s declaration. John looked like his heart broke. The girl who’s previously clinging to Levi is now surprised and mildly disgusted.

“Everyone...?” A sweet girl who’s the director’s assistance spoke. He looked at the people around looking bright and confused at the same time. “Ahm, Mr. Ricardo says he needs to see the actors… What’s going on?”

John shook his head after sighing. “It’s better for your pure mind not to know.” He guided her in the opposite direction.

 _“What’s wrong with this people?!”_ Eren asked in German to Levi.

The actor answered, _“Well you just made a declaration that I’m yours, of course everyone will be surprised.”_

 _“Well, I got my desired outcome, eh?”_ Eren replied before walking with the group.

 

\------

 

Eren waited patiently as Levi went to change his clothes. There are days between their weeks where Levi would go to another schedule while Eren goes to school. They made it sure that their schedules of returning back to their ‘normal’ lives are matched then Moblit would bring their clothes, remove their make-up and keep their clothes.

Levi went out a few minutes after, wearing a simple white button-up shirt, blue cardigan and well-fitted pants. Eren smiled. Levi smiled back frowning a bit.

“Don’t you have somewhere to go to?” Levi asked when he saw Eren still waiting for him.

“I do but I want to say good bye first.” Eren replied still smiling. The two of them stared at each other lovingly. Moblit who’s watching from the side raised an eyebrow.

“I can smell love in the air.” The make-up artist commented at the two, smirking.

Eren blushed while Levi just rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell Hanji anything, got it?”

“Why?” Moblit crossed his arms across his chest.

“I don’t want her to meddle with my business. I’ll tell her when the right time comes.” Levi replied.

Moblit shrugged. “If you say so… Congratulations to you two.” He offered a smiled. “I hope you’ll be patient with Levi. He’s one peculiar person.”

“Hey.” Levi frowned and huffed.

Eren chuckled. “I’ll try.”

The actor rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren’s arm. “C’mon. You’ll be late.”

Eren nodded and hurriedly bid his farewell to Moblit. The brunet can’t help but smile as Levi moved his grasp from his arm to his hand. When they arrived at the parking lot where Levi kept his car, they stopped.

Levi turned around frowning. “I can’t take you to school.”

Eren raised an eyebrow before he laughed. “It’s fine. I’ll just text you when I arrived."

Levi nodded and sighed before giving Eren a chaste kiss on the lips. “Message me, okay?”

“Yeah, see you.” Eren smiled. He walks out of the parking lot to the nearby subway station going to his school.

 

\------

 

Eren chuckled as he arrived at school and took out his phone.

_@ skul nw XD gud lck, I love u._

Eren blushed as he quickly sent it before he gets too embarrassed. His day went as any normal day would be. He went to his classes and reviewed some of the lectures and notes he missed. They had a pop quiz in one of their subjects worrying about the result since he didn’t study.

He’s at the cafeteria eating a sandwich when one of the girls on the table next to him suddenly shouted. Eren rolled his eyes, _girls,_ he thought.

“Oh, my gosh! This is bad, really bad!” the girl shouted in panic.

“What? What’s wrong?!” another girl worriedly asked.

“Levi!” the girl announced. Eren almost choked on his food. He strained his ears and tried to calm his heart.

“What about him?!”

The girl took a deep breath before answering gloomily, “He’s retiring.”

The entire world seemed to stop, everyone who heard the news stopped moving and eyes wide – even Eren.  

“What?! No way! Why?!” Now, all the girls are anxious and shocked. Some of the girls even started crying.

“It says here…” the girl started reading the article. “Levi is leaving because of unforeseen circumstances that needed his immediate reaction. Unfortunately, this information is not divulged by the president. What the hell? This is so suspicious.”

“Yeah! What if the Scouting Legion fired him?!” another girl chided.

“Oh no. I hope it’s not true.”

“What if he’s getting married?”

“What?! No way! That will never happen! I know him and he doesn’t even have a girlfriend,” says a girl in ponytail.

“No! I’ll never accept that! He’s my bae!”

While the girls continued to argue and speculate, Eren is left in disbelief.

 _Why would Levi retire? Why didn’t he tell me?_ A lot of questions are plaguing his head but no one else can answer it except for the man himself. Anger boiled up within Eren’s heart. He felt betrayed that they spent considerable amount of time with each other and did things with each other. In fact, they are now in a relationship.

_Isn’t it my right to know?_

Appetite lost, Eren stood up and threw his sandwich away. He needs answer and he needs it now.

 

\------

 

Eren arrived a few meters away from Levi’s apartment building. He wanted to go inside but the place is swarming with news reporters and fans trying to find an answer like the brunet.

“Psst.”

Eren looks around. He saw Armin hiding behind one of the bushes. Eren frowned confused.

“What are you doing crouching behind the bush, Armin?” Eren asked walking towards the blond manager.

“You can’t get through that entrance. We need to use the other door. I’m going there now. Good thing I found you before they did. Those people are desperate for answers and anyone related to Levi will be interrogated.” Armin said.

He looks around before motioning for Eren to come with him. Eren followed. They walked a few meters before reaching a small door. The sign says, For Employees Only. They entered that door and walked towards the elevator.

Once inside, Armin spoke. “How are you Eren? I’ve never seen you since forever.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Eren gave a short reply. He doesn’t really want to talk to anyone right now but Levi.

“How’s Levi? I heard you’re standing in for me for his project.” Armin asked, trying to lighten up the mood. They waited for the elevator and once open they went inside.

“It’s good. Difficult but fun, I guess.” Eren shrugged, his mind is elsewhere.

Armin only hummed as they wait for the elevator to close.

“Levi’s always an enigmatic man. I’ve known him for a long time but only professionally. I don’t really know a lot even though I’m relatives with Erwin. After all these years, he still surprises me.” Armin said, he leans at the elevator wall as it goes up.

Eren nodded. “He surprises me, as well.”

“We all need answer right now, huh.” Armin commented after a few beats of silence passed.

“Yeah, we all need answers right now.” Eren repeated. His face contorted in to of anger and he clenched his fists trying to contain his feelings.

Armin observed him but didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not come out after a few days. I need to write a monthly report and evaluation by the 3rd of the month. Plus I have to go somewhere tomorrow. My gosh.. XD
> 
> Remember, when i told you this fic is almost ending? Yeah, it's true. I'm sad. :(((


	60. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be busy again this week. XD So the updates may not be up to date, again. Sorry guys.

Eren tapped his foot impatiently against the shiny elevator floor. The soft music that supposed to be relaxing is, instead, slicing his already thin patience. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists, concentrating not to break the elevator button.

Meanwhile, Armin is only observing from the side. Highly amused and at the same time worried.

Once the elevator dinged open, Eren’s already two steps ahead from Armin.  The closer he gets the more he gets agitated. He wanted to punch the door but his manners are shouting not to. He knocked, instead.

Firm knocks on the door distracted Levi from whatever he’s doing. He went up to open it, not bothering to look as to who it is.

He opened the door and was almost knocked from the ground. Eren grabbed his collar and pushed him forward, glaring.

“You, asshole! Are you ever gonna tell me anything?! Do you really have to wait for me to hear it from a squealing girl?!” Eren’s eyes are glowing dangerously, nose flared and his whole body tense.

“...” Levi remained speechless due to shock. He saw Eren got mad but it was not this intense and is also not directed at him.

“What you’re not gonna talk now? Fuck you! We’re together for the last few days and you didn’t even bother telling me! What am I to you… no one?!” Eren rambled.

Levi frowned. “No. Just… calm down. Let me explain.”

Eren scoffed.  He wanted to say a lot more but was stopped with Levi’s strong grip on his shoulder.

“Eren! Calm down.” Levi ordered the brunet and shifted his eyes towards his right. Eren followed his gaze and almost jumped when they’re not actually alone.

Hanji, Erwin and Mike are all sitting on the couch and another man that’s not known to him, obviously surprised and confused by what’s happening.

“Shit.” Eren cursed.

Levi sighed. He gently caressed Eren’s hand on his collar. Automatically, Eren relaxed onto his touch and calmed down. “C’mon, let’s talk” he asked softly. He then turned his attention to the gaping guests. “I’ll be back.” The actor dragged Eren to his bedroom.

 

\------

 

“Come here.” Levi instructed the brunet maneuvering towards his bed. He sat Eren on it and kneels down in front of him. He traces his arm down to his hand and cupped it on his cheeks. He kisses one of his palms sweetly.

“I’m sorry…” Levi said. Bluish grey and teal orbs stare into each other’s soul. The actor gave a loving and sincere chaste kiss to Eren.

“You’re an asshole you know. One day I wouldn’t be surprised you’re just gonna go somewhere and never come back.” Eren said.

“Uh…” Levi cleared his throat unable to look at his lover’s eyes.

“Levi?” Eren asked worriedly.

“About that, I need to tell you something.”

Eren frowned but didn’t say anything. He wanted to know what Levi wanted to say.

“The reason why I retired is that I… actually, I should start with my name.” Levi said, sitting down beside Eren.

“You’re name?”  Eren got confused for a moment.

Levi nodded. At that moment, Eren realized that ‘Levi’ might not be Levi’s real name but before he could voice out his concern, Levi spoke.

“No need to shit your pants brat, ‘Levi’ is actually my nickname. My real name is Rivaille Ackerman. I was–”

“Wait! What?! Ackerman? It’s the same as Mikasa’s last name.” Eren interrupted.

“She’s my sister. So, yeah, I was–”

“Your siblings?!” Eren can’t help but shout in surprise.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “That’s what I said. Should I just stop?

“No… no, please go on. Sorry.” Eren gave an apologetic smile.

Levi huffed. “I was born in a wealthy household in France. My dad’s Napoleon Ackerman…” Levi waited for Eren to interrupt but none came. Apparently, Eren doesn’t watch news so he continued instead. “…I was raised to become like him. I studied fucking hard just to please him and everyone to the point where I can’t even see my own sister. I ran away from home when I was twelve. I arrived in America and met Hanji and Erwin. I was introduced to acting and I became interested with it. I thought what it would be like to be a different person. For the first time, there’s something I like that no one shoved into me to learn. I did acting on my own accord. It was also at that time that I met your mom.” Levi smiled at the memory.

“But the limelight blinded me. The money I got with my projects was not enough for my extravagance. Then a co-actor introduced me to drugs. At first, I just sell that stuff until I’m the one using it. It was all good while it lasted.” The actor could still remember the promise of euphoria it would give you. One taste will leave you wanting more and more until nothing’s left of you. Momentary happiness that drugs give doesn’t equate to the happiness and contentment you feel without it.

“I became addicted and problematic. The rest is history.” Levi ended it. He doesn’t really want to relieve his past mistakes. He learned to accept them and not dwell on it but it left a huge scar in his heart that changed his whole life.

“So you’ll go back to France?” Eren asked hesitantly.

Levi nodded looking glum. Only for Eren he would take off his mask.

“Mikasa’s already there. But those old fuckers working for dad are traditionalist. They think lowly of women especially if they’re leading a big company.”

“Do you think they’ll listen to you?” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I want to help him even though he was kind of an asshole to me.”

Eren nodded in agreement. He’s dad was also an asshole to him. Leaving him and beating him up just because he was a ‘disappointment’. It still scares Eren to be a burden or cause any kind of disappointment but his view changed overtime.

“I still can’t believe that you and Mikasa are siblings. Well, not that I think about it, you two resemble each other.” Eren said.

“We’re not really that close. I barely see her and our age gap is quite wide so it’s harder for me to connect. I mean, we still talk with each other sometimes but that’s it, really.” Levi replied.

“W-when are you going?” Eren reluctantly asked. He doesn’t really want to sound demanding.

“Soon. Don’t worry, this time, I’ll tell you.” Levi replied as he caresses Eren’s cheek.

Eren leaned into his boyfriend’s touch and smiled. He would really miss him but if going home is enough for him to retire early then he decided, he’ll stand by him and support him.

“We should go now. Hanji’s waiting.” Levi finally said. But before they went out they can’t help but share a few kisses.

“What are they doing here anyway?” Eren asked as they walk towards the living room.

“We’re finalizing to nullify my contract and other legal stuffs. It’s annoying really but I can’t fucking do anything about it.” Levi complained.

They heard Hanji clear her throat. “So, care to tell me what’s going on?” she said with a knowing smirk, wiggling her eyebrows looking at their interlocking hands.

Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s pretty much obvious, isn’t it?” he squeezed Eren’s hands.

“We need to hear it you know, your word.” This time Erwin spoke.

“Really?”  Levi rolled his eyes and huffed annoyingly. Just to spite them, he narrowed his eyes at them and kept silent for a few moments. Hanji is already bouncing on her seat waiting impatiently.

Levi turned his attention to Eren and smirked amusingly. “This brat is my boyfriend.”

“Really? Out of all the name you could call me, you call me Brat?”

“Eeek!!” Hanji and Eren squeaked and complained, respectively, at the same time.

Mike and Hanji took out a couple of dollars and handed it over to Erwin and Armin.

“What the… you’re betting on us?” Eren looked offended.

The whole room got excited and everyone started conversing about how they knew from the start that Eren and Levi would be together. The only question is that when or how long it would take them to be together. Everyone kind of forgot about the lawyer who’s listening and just surprised that Levi, the famous actor is actually in a relationship.

“Nobody talks about this okay? You hear me. I want my relationship with Eren private.” Levi warned.

“But, Levi, you’re going back to France leaving Eren here by himself.” Mike said after being silent for quite some time.

“It’s okay.” Eren answered. “It will be difficult and I don’t know what will happen in the future… but I’ll support him. Besides, what is technology for?”

“Ooh, Eren’s being mature.” Hanji teased.

“And you’re not.” Levi retorted which Hanji just laughed at.

They continued to talk while Eren serves them some food and drinks which Hanji teased again saying he would be a good housewife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, who's excited for Chapter 66? I know, I am.


	61. Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I AM SO BUSY WITH MY LIFE THAT AT THE END I WAS ONLY ABLE TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER.

For days Levi can’t almost get out of his apartment. There are more people outside his house and the Scouting Legion, both fans and media people, as the days go by. There are even online petitions for Levi not to retire.

Eren and Levi continued their work as siblings, Garen and Clovis, for another month. Trying to spend more time with each other, they would always drop their sibling act every time the two are alone. Despite Eren’s confidence he showed when Mike asked, he can’t help but dread the day that Levi would really go back to France. It’s not just some project where he would go back after a month or so. Going back to France would make him an owner of a big, no, multi-national company. Eren just learnt how big of a company is Levi talking about.

Levi would be required to learn everything he needed to know in just a short span of time. Managing a company is not a simple task. People’s lives and their families depend on Levi and his decisions. Making a mistake due to ignorance is not an excuse. Levi could care less about what people think about him but it’s different when lives are at stake. It will not only take a long time but it would also take hold of all his free time.

Eren dreaded the day Levi would be too busy to talk to him. He dreaded the day Levi would forget about him. But what he’s scared the most is that Levi might fall out of love for him. Their time together is not enough for Eren to be that confident. Their time together is never enough and will never be.

“Eren?” Levi groaned as he awakes from his sleep. They’re both naked under the thick blanket sleeping, well, except for Eren. For some reason, his thoughts kept him awake despite their recent activity involving full body contact and some more.

Eren snuggled closer to Levi burying his head on the actor’s chest. Levi hummed and hugged the brunet closer.

“I love you.” Eren whispered, muffled by the other’s chest.

Levi smiled. “I love you, too.” He whispered back. “Can’t sleep?” he asked, nuzzling his nose on top of Eren’s head.

Eren shook his head. He lifted his head to look at Levi’s glowing orbs as it’s reflected by the moonlight shining through the window. “I’m scared… about our future… Us…”

Levi hugged the brunet tighter. “I can’t tell you, I’m not afraid but I am. We don’t know what will happen tomorrow but I don’t want to go away regretting anything. I’ve been doing it for years. I’ve already accepted that I would grow old alone. It sounds cheesy but it all changed when I met you.”

Eren chuckled. “That did sound cheesy.”

They were silent for some time, basking in each other’s warmth and embrace. No words needed – they love each other.

Many days and night continued on like that. They were glad to have the opportunity to spend time with each other. Once Levi’s gone the both of them knows they wouldn’t have another chance like this.

Levi’s early retirement definitely caused uproar not just to the fans and media but also to the company’s state. The Scouting Legion is now second, instead of first, in terms of its stock market value. But Hanji is not worried at all. She knows it will come to pass, the people will move on and of course she wouldn’t allow it.

The fans are demanding answer blaming everyone they could find. Speculations ran rampant around the industry, some of it are: Levi is getting married, he knocked up some woman or Levi and the company are at odds against each other. It’s funny, really. How people invent stories to suit their taste and spread it to other people as if they personally know the person involved.

It was such a huge and shocking news that even Jean heard about it. Of course, at first he was happy that, finally, his so called ‘rival’ is retiring but what he doesn’t like is that there’s no actual reason why to. Just like everyone, he wants to know but unlike everyone he knows someone who probably knows what’s really happening.

He laughed darkly in his chair as he watched the late night news in Marco’s apartment.

Jean heard Marco sigh, “What are you planning again this time Jean?”

The singer looked up from his phone and smiled deviously. “We all want answers, I just happen to know someone who could help us reveal it.”

“You mean, Eren.” Marco stated as a matter of fact.

Jean nodded and started searching in his phonebook about the right person to call.

Marco sighed again, “Really? The kid probably doesn’t even know what’s really going on. Why are so obsessed with him?”

Jean’s eyebrows turned into a frown. “THIS is NOT obsession. This is just a reminder to my dear friend of mine who really owns him and that’s me.”

Marco gave a grave sigh. “Why can’t you just let it go? This is not like you, at all. You’re so fixated with your past as if you still control him, as if his world still revolves around you. It is NOT Jean. Believe it or not when you let him go that day in the dressing room, you’re the one who opened the door for him to explore the world. And with that, you have no right to hinder him.”

Jean frowned at Marco’s word. A part of him says Marco is correct but his stubborn side says it’s wrong and will never accept it. The singer huffed indignantly, “What do you even know, huh? You think you can control me with your words? Never! Know your place; you’re just my manager I can replace anytime.”

Marco stayed planted on his feet, shock. It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings.

“I’m not talking to you as a manager. I’m talking to you as a friend.” He replied feeling insulted.

“Oh, so now you’re my friend?” Jean scoffed. “Fuck off my life, will you? I don’t need you.” He said, smug.

Jean knows at the back of his mind that Marco can never leave him. He’s been constantly in his life that he took for granted whatever the things they experienced together.

His mouth gaped open when Marco replied, “Okay. I wish to leave but apparently this is my house. I expect you to be packed, up and about by the morning.” At that Marco turned away and left leaving a startled Jean behind.

There’s a few moment where he thought Marco would be back and tell him it’s all a joke. But an hour passed, there’s no Marco in sight. He felt stupid and guilty.

_Why did I even open my big mouth? Fuck._

Then after contemplating and finally coming to realize that Marco will never be back as long as he’s in his house and that his manager wanted him to leave. It hurt and crushed something inside him that he never thought existed.

At that moment, Jean realized how important Marco is to him.

“Fuck.” Jean mumbled angrily. He contemplated a few minutes whether to call Marco or not, he just hoped that if he did Marco would answer.

He opened his phone. It showed him the last thing he did before the screen turned itself off. It was a number of a notorious reporter who sniffs every celebrity’s closet for any skeleton. This reporter probably knows a lot more secret than any other reporters.

He sneered. An idea popped out of his mind. He clicked the number and placed his phone against his ears.

 

\------

 

Eren felt like someone’s watching him. He turned around many times this day but found anyone suspicious. He shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination and continued towards his destination.

He and Levi were meeting in a semi-secluded restaurant where Levi and Eren are going to meet. They’re going on a date.

Eren almost didn’t recognize Levi with his outfit. His lover is always prim and proper. He’s never the one to underdress or overdress in any occasion. So seeing him in just his casual dress blew Eren’s mind and struck his heart one more time.

Levi is wearing a blue denim button down shirt, underneath is a white shirt, black pants that fits him in the right places and black boots.

“Hey.” Eren greeted as soon as he saw Levi waiting for him outside. “You didn’t wait long, did you?”

“No. I just arrived.” Levi replied.

“I missed you.” Eren smiled as he gently grabbed Levi’s right hand and caressed it.

Levi can’t help but smile. Eren smiled back and gave a small peck before they went inside.

 

\------

 

Hanji agitatedly paced around her office. She looked up when her office door opened.

“Levi!” the president called, relieved, when she saw Levi.

“What the fuck is wrong this time?”

Hanji took out her tablet and gave it to Levi. What Levi saw made his eyes widened. It was an article about him and Eren dating. There’s even a large picture of them outside the restaurant they just went to facing each other while holding hands. If this wasn’t the newest scandal, Levi would’ve smiled. The picture speaks volume about their relationship.

“How did they even take this?” Levi asked, more to himself. He looked up, “The media will try to find Eren and harass him until he makes a statement…”

“Not to mention your fans. Most of them believed that your straight and they might thrust their hate towards Eren.” Hanji interrupted.

Levi nodded. “Where is he now?”

“He’s on the way here.” Hanji gave a reassuring smile to the actor. “I’m sure the media will find his place in no time. So, I sent my driver to get him as soon as the news came out.”

Levi hummed in agreement. At that moment, someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was Petra just behind her is Eren who’s sleepy and confused at the same time. Levi remembered then that Eren filmed all night and probably didn’t get enough sleep.

Levi met Eren halfway and offered a smile at the brunet who’s really confused when he saw Levi in Hanji’s office too.

“What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Eren asked fighting the urge to yawn.

“You need to see this.” Levi said, guiding Eren to Hanji’s plush couch by holding his hand.

The actor showed the article to the brunet. It took a few seconds before Eren realized what’s written in the article.

His mouth hang open and eyes wide.

“Wha… How?” Eren blinked as if trying to dispel his confused mind.

“Probably someone tipped them. We don’t know who’s behind this but the whole nation is in outrage right now.” Hanji explained. “Since Levi announced his retirement, Levi never went to any interviews. We’re trying to keep Levi’s reason secret and now that the people know you’re in a relationship you’ll be under the hot seat for quite some time. They’ll ask you questions over and over again. I’m saying this, so that you’ll be prepared. Numerous people are already calling for an interview.”

“Woah, then what should I, we do?” Eren asked feeling overwhelmed.

Levi spoke this time. “Let’s do an interview.” He said with finality.

Eren and Hanji both turned their heads to him, both surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still busy so the next chapter will be late, again. Argh! My sister's birthday is coming up, we have a visitor coming for three days on top of that I still have to write hundreds of questions and work! My life is busy right now. Sorry guise. All I can do is day dream and store it on my mind.
> 
> On a lighter note, how's your valentine's day?


	62. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry for the super late update! I was so busy, I didn't have time to write. :((

“Are you sure?” Hanji asked. They’ve been avoiding the media for weeks now but if Levi would like to hold an interview, then so be it. She respects her artists’ decisions.

Levi nodded. “I know people will speculate and make their own stories. People might, no, will harass Eren for this. People in this business are vicious; they could make or break a person with just a single word. They would speak of Eren as if he did something horrible, making fucked up stories and destroying all his hard work for these past years. Keeping silent will not do well for him and his career.”

Hanji nodded with a contemplative expression. She turns her attention to Eren who’s been silently listening to them. “What would you want to do Eren? The interview is no guarantee but it can help alleviate some of the future problems.”

Eren looked utterly confused. He never really looked at the news or any articles regarding him – he was never interested. Hearing Levi talking like this is a huge problem made Eren anxious. It made him want to know what the people think of him. But he’s also afraid that it would change him for better or worse.

“I will do it.” Eren looked at them with an anxious determination. “Whatever might happen, I’ll use everything I’ve and will experience to grow as an actor.”

Levi smirked at Hanji. “You don’t give him enough credit four-eyes.”

Hanji can’t help but chuckle. “Sometimes, I forget how strong this kid is. Then it’s settled! Let’s prepare for the interview!” Hyped, Hanji pumped her fist in the air looking more excited than the two people involved.

 

\------

 

“What. The. Fuck. Is. This?” Jean hissed as he reads the article for the nth time. He can’t believe what he is seeing at that moment. He only wanted the media to harass Eren for answers not… this. Anger bubbled from the pit of his heart. He never felt so betrayed in his life. The worst part is that he doesn’t know where all of this is coming from. His mind and heart is in disarray.

In his sick mind he always thought Eren was his or will be forever his. But looking at these photos presented to him, it actually pains his heart to see the person he always thought would be present in his life be taken away without him knowing.

Eren, whom he thought was unimportant, was actually the one who’s been grounding him to reality. In the industry they are in, popularity and glamour is like a drug that’s both euphoric and addicting. Knowing people loves you for what you do send thrills to your body. However, it could also give you a false sense of security. People working in this industry come and go – one night you’re famous, the next day nobody wants to work with you. You work to please others and let them see what they want to see by using your talent. The glamour of the spotlight blinds you to what’s real and not. For Jean, even though it took him a while to realize, he’s been depending on Eren for a sense of normalcy. Eren’s been with him since childhood and with him he could feel as if he’s still human that can make mistakes, someone who needs another soul to grab onto no matter what, when or how.

It took him long enough to realize such revelation and the sad part is that he’s too late. He always assumed and wanted to be the center of Eren’s world. But he’s a selfish human being who only wanted things for himself without really thinking of the other’s feelings. Now, Eren has someone he can depend in to and that person is not him.

Jean squeezed his hand against his phone as if he could break it. He kept seeing behind the back of his mind the picture of Eren and Levi looking at each other, lovingly. It annoys him so much because he could see that it’s genuine. Even behind the screen, you could see and even feel it’s real.

Suddenly, he threw the phone against the wall heaving, praying that the image will go away. It would haunt him for a long time.

 

\------

 

“Eren.” Levi called from the bedroom.

“Hm?” Eren replied distracted from cooking their dinner.

“Hanji called, the interview is set tomorrow.” Levi said when he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbing some water. He’s hungry just from smelling the food Eren’s cooking and he admits that Eren looks good in an apron in his own kitchen. But then he realized, this will not last long. He will need to go back to France leaving his love behind.

He shoved all those negative thoughts away. _Now is not the time for that._ He thought.

“What time?” Eren asked never leaving his attention to the food he’s cooking.

“2pm.” Levi replied. He looked at Eren and smirked. “Eren,” he purred on to the brunet’s ear.

The brunet’s breath hitched.

“What?” Eren replied, breathless.

“I’m hungry.” Levi hummed trailing feathery touches on to Eren’s skin. Eren visibly shivered but still continued cooking as if he’s not affected at all.

“I’m cooking.” Levi raised an eyebrow surprised at the brunet’s slightly firm voice.

Levi pouted and looked really sad. “You don’t love me anymore. You don’t even want to have sex with me.”

Eren whipped around shocked at Levi’s statement. “What the – no! That won’t work with me, Levi! That’s the creepiest expression ever!”

Levi huffed and pouted even more looking at Eren with his best puppy-eye look. He choked a laugh when he saw Eren’s horror-filled expression. The longer he stares at Eren the more he can’t hold his laugh any longer.

Levi laughed, hard.

“I can’t… I just can’t…” Levi said in between laughs while Eren just looked confused before hastily turning off the stove.

“This is the first time I heard you laugh that hard, Levi.” Eren commented still unbelieving that Levi did that to him.

“Really?” Levi calmed down after taking a few deep breaths. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, it was beautiful. But please don’t do that weird, creepy look you just did!”

Levi chuckled. “I can’t promise that. Your expression is priceless.”  But before Eren could retort Levi gave him a chaste kiss and smiled. Eren smiled back.

 

\------

 

“All you’re labs are stable. You can go home today. You just need to take your medicine regularly and you’ll be fine.” The doctor said.

The patient smiled with relief. “Thank you doc.”

“Just doing my job, ma’am. I’ll go now. Have a nice day.” The doctor replied without even smiling and just nodded before exiting the room.

The doctor walked down the hallway when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at his color ID. He rolled his eyes when he saw whose calling.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Grisha, buddy. How are you?” the voice from the other line spoke.

“Good. What do you want, Roderick?” Grisha replied, bored.

“Aw, Grisha, how did you know?” Roderick replied.

“You only call me when you need something. What is it?” he said with a stern voice.

The other line sighed. “Fine. I have a TV guesting tomorrow at Channel 4 but my wife gave a surprise visit from America… So…” The other doctor trailed off.

Grisha sighed. “You know I don’t want to have anything to do with the cameras right?”

“I know but you’re the only one capable of doing this interview. It’s a debate analysis with your favorite author. So, I know you’d be informed well enough about him.”

“No.” Grisha replied.

“Please, Grisha. I’ll do everything you want when I get back.”

A tense silence passed by before Grisha sighed. “Fine. You’ll take half of my patients when you get back.”

Before the other doctor could complain, Grisha hang up. Grisha sighed again before going back to his office.

 

\------

 

Eren and Levi along with Armin walked together into the Channel 4 building looking straight ahead as if all eyes aren’t in them. As soon as they entered the premises every stopped whatever they’re doing and started staring and gossiping. Levi resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Levi, I heard Mr. Pixis is in the vicinity.” Armin offhandedly said after receiving a text.

Levi smiled at the news. “Really? I remember he just published a new book, right?”

Armin nodded.

Eren looked at them wide-eyed, curious. “Who’s Pixis?”

Levi answered, “He’s my favorite author. He’s your mom’s favorite, too.”

At the information, Eren smiled excitedly. “Really?! I’ve never really read novels before.”

“Then we should meet the old man. I bet he’s drunk again.” Levi commented. He then turned to Armin and asked, “How much time do we have left?”

“Enough for a short visit.” Armin replied. At that the three headed to the other direction.

 

\------

 

Three short, firm knocks on the door brought the author’s attention from reading his script. The door opened and revealed one of the staff.

“Mr. Pixis. Someone is here for you.” The staff opened the door wide. Pixis smiled when he saw who’s behind it.

“Old Man.” Levi greeted.

“Eloquent as ever, Levi.” Pixis replied smirking with his mustache. “And who’s this young man with you?” referring to Eren.

“This is my special one, Eren… Eren Jaeger.” Levi replied proudly and lovingly. Eren’s cheek reddened.

“Ho, you two are always on the news you know. I think you even broke the internet.” Pixis took a swig on his portable metal canister and laughed.

“It’s not even supposed to be out this early.” Levi said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I figured. Is that why you’re here today?”

Levi nodded then said, “Anyway, congratulations on your newly published book.”

Pixis chuckled. “Thanks. You never fail to congratulate me.” Then he remembered something, “I remember when Carla suddenly came up to me and practically declared that she’s a fan. It was just once but she truly left an impression.” He chuckled at the memory.

Eren chuckled too even though he was never there. Imagining his mom shouting that she likes Pixis’ work is enough.

“I take you’ve never read any of my book?” Pixis asked Eren.

Eren shook his head. “I was too young.”

The author barked a laugh. “My books are always adult themed that’s why not everyone can read it. I want to ask you something, Eren.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied enthusiastically.

“If you’re abducted by a serial killer, then the killer gave you two closed papers. One will save your life the other will lead to your death. Which one will you choose?”

“Is there really a right decision?” is all Eren replied.

The two other men went silent before Pixis laughed loudly. “You’re right. It doesn’t have a right answer. Either way, whatever you choose it’s always up to the killer.” He took another swig before speaking again. “I like you kid. Here, take this.”

Pixis handed Eren a book.

Eren gave a confused look staring at the book handed to him.

“In case you don’t know kid that’s for you.” Levi said.

“Eh? Is it? Wow, thanks!” Eren said. No one ever really gave him things and every time someone has, he’s always can’t believe they are actually giving him any form of presents.

“Thank you. We’ve overstayed. We still have someplace we need to be. We’ll keep in touch, old man.” Levi bid his farewell in behalf of the two when he saw the time.

“See you soon, Levi. Take care of your ‘special one’ eh.” Pixis replied waving at them good bye.

 

\------

 

“Wow, he really gave me a book! And it’s signed, too! How awesome is that?!” Eren gazes his book with astonishment. He promised to himself that he’ll read this as soon as possible.

Levi chuckled at Eren’s enthusiasm. “Stop staring at it.”

“I’m not.” Eren pouted.

Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s only thing you’re looking at since we met that drunkard.”

“Are you jealous?” Eren teased.

Together, they walked towards the elevator since their studio is found two floors above where they’re currently.

“I’m not.” Levi replied begrudgingly. They stopped at the elevator door. It was going up so they clicked the up button and waited.

“You’re totally are.” Eren teased in a singing tone.

Eren laughed when Levi rolled his eyes. His laugh stopped and his smile disappeared when he turned his head once the elevator door opened.


	63. Feelings Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm more or less back on track. My schedule's not so muddled up as of now. So, yey! Oh. by the way, before I forget. This is a rather short chapter.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked as he serves water to Eren. The brunet gave a small smile before gulping the cool liquid calming his nerves and boiling anger underneath.

 

“Thanks.” Eren said before gazing at his lover who’s sitting on his chair stunned and emotionless just like what happened when he got into the car accident in the past.

 

The actor is unmoving and unreadable but Eren knows what’s beneath all that – turmoil and suffering.

 

Eren sighed. He’s done with his make-up. He stood up and requested to everyone, “Can you all please step outside for a moment?”

 

Everyone stopped and looked at each other before complying silently.

 

“Thank you.” Eren said as consolation to their kindness.

 

He walked over and stood in front of Levi who’s still sitting and staring into nothing. He folded his knees and stooped on the floor looking up at his lover.

 

To say he was worried was an understatement, he’s terrified.

 

“Levi… Babe… Levi…” Eren started calling his name softly and full of emotions.

 

“Levi, listen to my voice. Please, hear me. Believe in me, not him.” Eren tried desperately. “Levi… Rivaille…”

 

The new name seemed to slowly bring Levi back to his own dark world. Eren, hopeful, started cooing Levi. Whispering sweet nothing to calm him, encourage and just be there

for his lover.

 

Slowly, Levi’s eyes returned focus.

 

“Eren…” he breathed, barely a whisper.

 

“Levi…” Eren hugged the actor tightly. “Do not believe in him. Believe in me. It’s not your fault. You didn’t murder my mother.”

 

The brunet felt the actor shiver at the mention of murder. He felt anger rising up from his core towards his father who did this to Levi. He could still remember every word and

venom dripping from his father’s mouth.

 

 

\------

 

 

_Earlier. . ._

 

Eren stood there surprised and scared at the same time. In the elevator is not just Jean, who’s looking at him wide-eyed with fear and surprise, but also his father. They made eye

contact and he could see the minute twitch of his eyebrow.

 

His father didn’t expect to see Eren, with brown hair and dressed up. He reminds him of his wife. Then his attention veered to the hand touching his son’s hips. He sneered

inwardly before looking the actor on the eye and said with pure, cold anger, “Are you going to murder my son after murdering my wife?”

 

The tension rose and the air, static. No one dared to move.

 

Grisha spoke again, “I hope you die, murderer.” Then he walked away as if nothing happened.

 

Eren clenched his teeth and tightened his fists turning his knuckles white. That was the first time he wanted to punch his father. No matter how much what his father has done to

him, he never felt any strong hatred towards his father except for this day. The brunet can’t believe that his father called Levi a murderer. It made his blood boil but he can’t

think of himself right now. Levi needs him.

 

He took a deep breath before he spoke. “Hold that door, Jean.”

 

Meanwhile, once Levi realized he’s out in the public and anyone might see him anytime his behavior changed. He looked as if nothing happened.

 

The couple went inside the closed spaces of the elevator.

 

Jean almost suffocated because of the heavy tension inside. No one wants to speak or dared to even make a sound except for the supposedly soothing elevator music.

 

There are three people in the elevator but it seems Jean’s not there. Eren’s attention is only to Levi and it irked Jean to see them so intimate with each other.

 

“He didn’t know.” Jean spoke softly.

 

This got Eren’s attention, “What?”

 

“You’re dad. He didn’t know where or what you were doing.” Jean spoke more loudly this time.

 

Eren snorted. “He probably thought I’m still your slave or what.”

 

Jean felt a stab in his chest but decided not to comment on that and mumbled, “Whatever”. The rest of the ride was spent in awkward, suffocating silence.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Eren asked, eyeing Jean suspiciously.

 

“Uh…” Jean dumbly answered avoiding eye contact as much as possible. He didn’t really want to tell them that he was about to barge into their dressing room and wreak havoc or

something. He was elated at the same time angry when he knew that the couple is at the premise.

 

Honestly, he was hurt and he wanted to hurt them back. But all of it disappeared when he entered the very elevator they are in. He was not expecting to see Eren’s father and

what he told Jean subdued his anger.

 

_“Jean, right?” Grisha asked the surprised Jean._

 

_Jean blinked a few times before he spoke. “Y-yes, sir.”_

 

_“I hope that my son’s not causing you any trouble.” The doctor said without even bothering to glance at the singer._

 

_“N-not at all, sir.” Jean answered without really thinking. Suddenly, he felt the need to protect Eren from his father._

 

_He’s always been Eren’s refuge when his father shouts or beats him for being a disappointment which Jean never really understood. Eren’s grade are always high, he’s one of the_

_top students in the school. He always does his best whenever he enters something, be it drama class, piano or any other school activities._

 

_He would watch Eren cry when his father is not satisfied with what he’s done. And he could never do anything but just stand there and watch the brunet cry. Not because he’s_

_heartless but because he can never understand Eren’s pain. He came from a loving family who always dotes and spoils him whenever. That’s why he grew up to be such as an_

_ass. Because he knows that there will always be someone behind him anytime._

_And now, even though Eren’s not present, he wanted to at least want to let his father know that Eren’s fine without him._

 

_It ironic actually because Jean’s the one who caused Eren so much pain that he decided to enter an entirely new world just to get revenged on him. And Eren is slowly becoming_

_famous. He would never admit but he was somewhat proud that he knows Eren when he’s being talked to or shown at any TV program._

 

_He just wished Grisha’s not on the same floor as Eren._

 

 

 

The elevator dinged. Jean snapped out of his musings but Eren’s already out of the door. The singer sighed and clicked the close button.

 

 

\------

 

 

The couple looked deeply into each other’s eyes checking to see if the other’s really alright.

 

“I’m sorry.” Levi said without ever breaking eye contact.

 

Eren smiled and shook his head leaning into the actor’s touch when he cupped his cheeks. “It’s alright.”

 

“Are you?” Levi asked for an entirely different reason.

 

“I am, really. People might think I’m hurt or what but I’m not.” Eren smiled sadly. “I’m used to it already. For him, my existence reminds him of death. And I’m at the point where I

don’t really feel anything anymore.” Eren shrugged nonchalantly before standing up.

 

“C’mon. We still have an interview to go through. It is time you profess your love to me to the whole world.” Eren tugged the actor’s hand and smiled cheekily.

 

Levi couldn’t help but shake his head and smile a little letting Eren pull him up literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Levi chose not to speak too much in this chapter.


	64. Missing You Even Though You're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought my schedules fine. Apparently, not. Oh well. Here's my apology to everyone who waited.

“It was nice working with you two!” the female host said after the interview.

The couple smiled. “It was fun, too.” Eren replied.

“Good. I thought we made a bad impression. We were harsh there.” The male host chided in.

This time, Levi responded. “You were.” He chuckled.

“I still can’t believe you’re retiring, Levi. You’re too young to be retiring!” The female host playfully slapped Levi’s arm.

“I will still stand to my answer earlier.” Levi dodged.

The female pouted. “You always do that. You’re too good in dodging questions!”

Levi only chuckled in response and smiled politely.

“Hmpf, you owe me dinner, Levi.”

“I can’t. I’m taken.” Levi answered, smiling.

The two host stood surprise for a moment before laughing hard while Eren’s fighting off the blush creeping to his cheeks.

“You’ve changed… for the better.” The male host commented.

“He did. Anyway, gotta go now. Bye, Levi, Eren!” the female host waved them goodbye as they parted ways.

Eren relaxed and his shoulders sagged once out of view. He never felt tired just answering questions. The hosts are too blunt and direct for him that he barely had time to catch up. Eren stretched his arms and took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Levi asked.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Eren replied smiling.

“You look like you went through hell.” Levi commented as they continued to walk to their dressing room.

“I can’t blame him. The interview was harsh.” Armin chimed in who’s just behind them.

Levi nodded. “But they’re probably the most genuine people I know. Hanji trusts them to edit the whole interview in favor to us.”

“I hope so.” Eren stifled a yawn. He didn’t do a lot today, just the interview, but meeting his father drained him emotionally plus talking and answering questions from those determined people drained all of Eren’s energy. All he wants to do now is rest and sleep.

“Hanji texted me, said, she needs to talk to us. We’re meeting at Delecta right after this.” Armin said as he fumbles on his phone, replying.

“Okay, then.” Levi said as confirmation while Eren groaned quietly.

Levi noticed it and smirked, “You’ll be fine brat.”

Eren sighed but nodded walking faster.

 

\------

 

Eren sighed as he sat on Levi’s front seat. The interview is done, they had their dinner and small meeting with Hanji but he’s more exhausted now than ever.

Hanji just announced during dinner that everything’s ready for Levi’s retirement and departure. Eren can’t believe how fast time can be. Next thing he knew it’s only days before Levi leaves for France. He didn’t even have the chance to watch their interview on TV. He could still remember how Levi looked when he literally confessed in front of the television. Eren fought back digging a whole, crawling and never be seen again.

Honestly, Eren doesn’t know what to do. He’s torn between pleading Levi not to go and letting him go. Eren’s the kind of person who’s always been left by people around him. He’s used to it but it’s still painful nonetheless.

 _What would happen if Levi will fall out of love? What if he finds someone better? What if I fall out of love?_ Thoughts swirled through his head. What ifs and insecurities filled his heart it was a bit hard to breathe.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked worriedly as he drives.

Eren smiled automatically. “Yeah, just tired.”

Levi glanced at him a few times before returning his attention to his driving. Both know Eren’s far from okay.

 

Eren woke up to someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes to see Levi waking him up. He didn’t realize he fell asleep.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed, brat.” Levi said assisting Eren getting out of the car.

Eren rubbed his eyes and stretched. “I’m not a child.” He said frowning.

“Yes, yes. Now let’s go. I’m tired as fuck.” Levi replied rolling his eyes walking a little slower for Eren to catch up. Once Eren’s by his side, they made their way to the elevator taking them directly to their apartment.

They took a quick platonic shower together, dried themselves and went to bed without wearing any clothes. The couple fell asleep snuggling next to each other with Levi’s head pressed against Eren’s bare chest.

 

\------

 

Levi woke up the next morning with the smell of coffee and pancakes in the air. He opened an eye and saw Eren carrying a tray of freshly made breakfast. The actor can’t help but smile when he noticed Eren’s wearing his blue button up shirt that he remembered Hanji gave to him. It’s a little short for the brunet which shows his well-sculpted legs you just can’t take your eyes off of.

Eren smiled back at him.

“I made you breakfast.” He said setting it on the actor’s lap as the other sat up.

“Thank you.” Levi answered and started digging in with precise movements. He was not surprised in the taste; Eren’s always has talent in cooking. “Did you eat already?”

“Yup. Don’t worry about me.” Eren replied. They talked while Levi ate his breakfast.

After eating, Eren took the tray and went to watch it in the kitchen meanwhile Levi went to take a shower.

 

\------

 

“Eren–” Levi, wearing a tight shirt and a pair of sweatpants, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eren reach something up in the shelf. Eren’s still wearing his blue button up shirt but underneath is that he’s wearing a very familiar booty shorts. It was the shorts he bought for him when they were shopping as brothers.

“Yes?” the brunet turned around with his wide teal eyes.

Levi leaned against the wall and said, “Come here.”

Eren innocently walked to where Levi is. When Eren was close enough, Levi grabbed his waist and trapped against his chest.

The brunet gasped at the sudden action but was welcomed nonetheless. He placed his hands against Levi’s chest and purred.

“You sure know how to stir me up, huh.”  Levi barely whispered with his husky voice onto Eren’s ear.

Eren giggled. “What are you talking about?” The brunet slowly wraps his arms around his lover pulling the actor closer towards him.

“Don’t play with me brat.” Levi said before pressing his lips against Eren’s.

The kiss was hot and full of passion. Love, lust and great desires fuels their every kiss and touch. Each touch leaves a trail that tingles against their skin that makes them moan and crave for more. Eren helped Levi unbutton his shirt while slowly backing their way to the bed. After the offensive shirt is taken off, Eren made it his mission to strip Levi of his clothes, too. He wants to feel him, every part, every curve, and every ripple of muscle sculpting his lover’s body. He wants to memorize them and engrave it to his memory.

Now, as the couple’s both naked. Levi gently yet urgently pressed Eren against the soft mattress guiding him to a comfortable position while caressing every part of him. Feather light touches sets every part of Eren’s skin to fire wanting more and more – every kiss, emotion, every soft and hard touches – he wants to relish them all.

Levi slid between Eren’s legs as the brunet seductively opened and willingly offered his body. He can’t help but groan as desire overcomes his reasons. He wants Eren and he knows Eren wants him, too. He’ll give everything of him for Eren, just for him.

Levi stopped as he realized what he just thought. Control is something he never wants to surrender but he even surprises himself when he would willingly surrender all of him just for the man beneath him.

“Is everything okay?” Eren asked, worried, caressing the actor’s cheeks.

“I miss you already.” Levi whispered.

Eren gave a sad smile and replied, “Me, too.”

He never understood what thee song says when it sings of longing until now. Eren’s with him but he misses him. It was illogical and scary but there’s nothing else he feels right now but the overwhelming need of Eren.

He, then, realized how deep he has fallen already. There’s no going back anymore and he won’t exchange for anything.

 

\------

 

Eren moans as Levi inserts the third finger. It was pleasurable but he needs more than his fingers right now. So, he whined, unable to speak from lust.

Levi understands and stretched to get the condom beside them.

Eren grabbed his hands. “No. I want to feel you, all of you.”

Levi stared at him for a moment before cursing, “Fuck”. Huge wave of desires pools in his nether regions. He can’t say no to his request.

Levi enters Eren slowly savoring and liking the new feeling without the hindrance of rubber. He could feel Eren’s insides, deliciously squeezing him. Both moaned.

Eren’s whining and moaning made it difficult to stay still as he waits for the brunet to adjust.

 _“Fuck”_ he cursed, silently when Eren slightly rocked his body, testing. He can’t take it anymore. He slid out slowly and pushes back in just as much. The way Eren moans and chants his name drives him to thrust more.  Slowly, he thrusts harder and faster until both are dancing and rocking against each other. Moans, chanting each other’s name and breathless groans make the music echoing through the empty apartment.

“More… L-levi.. Ah! There!” Eren whines between Levi’s thrusts. “M-more!” He demanded.

Levi obliged. He gripped Eren’s thigh hard enough to leave bruises and starts ramming his cock inside with much force that the bed’s slamming against the wall.

Eren is now shouting by the overwhelming feeling until everything became white. He felt himself fly from euphoria of his orgasm. He could barely feel Levi rocking slowly, milking the last of his seeds spilling inside of him.

Eren never felt more complete in his life.

Levi slid out and fell beside Eren. No one cared to clean up and opted to sleep against each other’s body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the interview will be shown in the future. And another chapter tomorrow! 
> 
> And surprise!... smut?! Haha!


	65. See you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think this is by far the shortest chapter I wrote in this entire fic. I was so busy this week. I thought I'll be able to have more time to write but... apparently not... *sighs heavily*
> 
> I'm really sorry for the lack of updates really.

“Eren… Eren!”

“Huh?” Eren snapped from wherever his mind is and turned his attention to the people in front of him.

“You’re spacing out… again…” Regina complained. Everyone in the cast is gathered around the set’s table as they take a break.

They’ve been filming since 7am and now they decided to eat lunch together. The whole cast is talking and laughing happily while Eren’s slipping in and out of their conversation. His mind is somewhere else which is reasonable since Levi’s leaving this Sunday.

Today is Thursday. His time is running out.

“Are you not feeling well Eren?” one of the girls in the cast asked.

“I’m fine.” Eren smiled replying.

Regina scoffed. “Yeah, right. I bet you’re thinking of your BOYFRIEND.” She plastered a smug smile.

Eren frowned a little, albeit surprised and doesn’t know what to do or answer.  “No,” he answered.

He tried to be discreet about his relationship with Levi even though everyone practically knows it. It’s just that he felt like their relationship is something between them only and not the public.

“Oh! I heard about the news. Is it really true that you’re dating the Levi?” the same girl who asked earlier spoke again.

All eyes around the table stared at him waiting rather impatiently for the answer. Eren stared back and sighed when no one wants to back down.

“Yeah, I am dating Levi.” The brunet finally said. “And if you have a problem with being gay, tell it to my face.” he added.

The whole room erupted with squeaks and laughs making Eren frown, confused.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it!”

“I’m right!”

“Wow.”

The people around the table continued to happily talk when Eren cleared his throat catching everyone’s attention.

“Please don’t tell it to anyone. I answered because I trust all of you not to spread gossips.” Eren looked each one of them in the eye.

Since they started filming their relationship is now beyond acquaintances.  And since everyone is almost in the same age it was easy for them to get pass their differences and actually became friends. Now, they can easily banter and play jokes on each other.

And because of that Eren knows and trusts them enough not to just talk carelessly especially everyone there has to be always cautious on what they do or say in the public.

Everyone nodded and started teasing Eren every time they get a chance. Eren just accepted his fate that they will tease him for quite some time.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Crap. Crap. Crap. I’m late!” Eren grumbled silently as he tapped his leg against the car floor. They’ve been sitting here at the same spot like mother hen.

He can’t be late. _Not today, please._ He pleaded.

The filming was supposed to end at 7am but a small problem arose that delayed the shoot for a good thirty minutes. Then as he basically ran out from the set right after the director said cut another problem arose, traffic.

He wanted to ride the subway but it’s too dangerous for him right now. Anyone might notice and recognize him which can cause chaos.

He looked around frantic trying anything, something so he can just get out of the hellhole he’s in.

A ~~poor~~ cyclist passed by.

 

 

\------

 

 

Eren pedaled as if he’s life depended on it. He passed through the traffic like a blur until he arrived at the airport. He discarded the bike and half-running towards the private waiting area Hanji texted him earlier.

Meanwhile, Levi‘s anxiously waiting for Eren at the waiting area. The plane has already announced the boarding process and Eren’s still not at the airport. The brunet told him that the filming would end at seven. It would usually take an hour and a half to two hours from the set to the airport if the traffic’s not too heavy.

Eren’s been busy for the remaining days of Levi’s stay. He could practically see wanting not to go to his schedules but it would hurt Levi’s professional ethics which he values greatly. So, he insisted and in exchange he took care of Eren every time he comes home. He would cook simple foods to him and what not. Then, they would cuddle ‘til morning and repeat.

It’s not enough but they have to make-do.

He checks his clock for the hundredth time but there’s still no Eren. Hanji and Erwin are also beside him and the three of them looked restless waiting for Eren to just show up.

At the last boarding announcement, Eren slid through the door panting and looking like almost dying. He was still wearing his costume for the drama minus the wig and contacts. It looked good on him but this is no time to admire his clothes.

He jogged towards Eren meeting halfway and hugged him tightly despite the disgusting state he’s in. the actor’s just thankful he could smell and touch Eren for the last time.

“You’re late brat.” Levi whispered tenderly.

“I know. Traffic was a bitch.” Eren replied before giving a small peck on the lips of his lover. “At least, I’m here now.”

Levi nodded and kissed Eren not minding the people around them. Most of the people there are business men and other important people that probably didn’t care what’s going on.

After breaking the kiss, the two hugged tightly at each other as if each one is their lifeline which probably is.

“Promise to call me or text me when you arrive. Even though I might not reply to you immediately I still want to know what’s happening to you. Email me or what just… just let me know you’re safe.” Eren begged holding Levi’s gaze with his.

“I will. Then promise me to wear this… always.” Levi took out a ring. It was a simple silver band without a few engraved decoratives.

Eren froze at the sight.

Then relaxed when Levi spoke again, “It’s not what you think it is. Not yet, anyway. But, I want to see it every time I look at you on the TV, the news, magazine and whatever shit there is. I… This is proof that I and you still belong to each other.”

“So, it’s a promise ring.” Eren smiled brightly. He was not ready to get married yet but Levi’s idea is entirely welcomed.

“Don’t sass with me right now brat.” Levi glared without really meaning it.

Eren just laughed it off.

“Take care of yourself okay?” Eren requested.

“Yeah. Fulfill your dream, Eren.” Levi replied.

Hanji coughs interrupting the two. “I’m afraid we can’t hold it out any longer.”

Levi nodded and kissed Eren. “I love you” he whispered.

Eren whispered back, “I love you.”

Slowly they broke apart.

“See you, Eren.”

“See you, Levi.”

At that Levi left after saying goodbye to Erwin and Hanji. Levi didn’t look back, he can’t and so is Eren as he walks away with a ring on his right ring finger.

 

 

\------

 

 

A little earlier

A man lying on the floor with his feet crawled up against his chest hugging them tightly, shivering.

“S-sir… are you okay?” a stranger asked.

“G-ghost… Curse… g-give bike… Haha…” the man replied. His eyes are unfocused and his breathing’s labored.

It seemed he went crazy for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might be the second to the last chapter. It'll end on the next update... I'll write it longer than this though...
> 
> Everything is surreal right now. O_O


	66. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title speaks of a whole lot of meanings
> 
> 1\. Finally, I finished writing.  
> 2\. I can't believe I did it.  
> 3\. Finally, the story comes to an end.  
> 4\. Finally, Jean realized his feelings and that he's an asshole to Eren and Marco.

2 months later

Eren looked at the last customer to check out bored. He’s now at Ms. Nanaba’s convenience store, working. It took him a lot of convincing to receive the president’s approval to let him go back to his old residence. Now that Mikasa’s not there anymore Eren felt the need to help Ms. Nanaba in her store.

He also felt bad when he heard that Ms. Nanaba was forced to close the shop for a week because of the incessant harassment of both enraged fans and annoying reporters. Hanji warned him about the pros and cons of going back but Eren insisted. Besides, he already has a plan.

He has his black contacts on and a slightly lighter brown wig. It’s not enough but coupled with a little bit of acting makes him a whole new person. He’s actually having fun and is a very a good distraction. He misses Levi and even though they talk in Skype or text each other a few times, it was not enough. He wanted to touch him, feel him and his warmth and just be with him.

It was not enough but he was satisfied. Satisfied to see his lover’s face even through the pixelated image on the screen, satisfied that even he doesn’t have a lot of time he would call him or text him. He’s grateful that Levi even finds time to see him.

He wanted to just stay still and be miserable but decided not to. He decided he would work harder so that when the time comes that he’ll see Levi again, he has something he could be proud of.

With a renewed strength, Eren nodded to himself and started restocking the shelves when the door opened signaling a customer. He stood up with a smile but faltered when he saw who it was.

Hands on his hips, Eren spoke. “What do you want horsie?”

Jean looked confused for a moment before frowning and glaring at the disguised brunet. “Don’t you have any other insult you can come up with?”

“Asshole? Bastard?” Eren gladly suggested.

“Fuck you.” Jean hissed.

“No thanks. I’m not into bestiality.” Eren retorted.

Jean trembled with rage before closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Shit, Eren. I just want to talk to you.” Jean said after a few deep calm breaths.

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

Jean sighed again.

At that moment, Eren took noticed of Jean’s disheveled look despite trying to look stylish. There’s something wrong.

Eren sighed in defeat. “Speak, horsie.”

Jean glared before slumping on the counter. “I kind of… n-need… I want you to talk to Marco.”

“And why would I do that?” Eren eyed the singer suspiciously.

“He’s been avoiding me for weeks now. He wouldn’t talk to me unless it’s necessary. Heck, he doesn’t even want to sit beside me!” Jean spoke clearly agitated and desperate.

“And… what does that have to do to me?” Eren asked utterly confused.

“Well, I hate to admit it but he listens to you… in a way. And… fuck… I fucked up big time.” Jean grabbed his hair looking down and troubled.

After contemplating, Eren decided to hear Jean out.

“This is not the place to talk about your problems. Follow me.” Eren said before walking towards the backdoor. It leads to a set of stairs that ultimately leads to Ms. Nanaba’s house.

“Sit.” Eren directed Jean to the couch as he trudged to the kitchen to prepare something to drink. He took out a carton of orange juice in the fridge and poured it in a glass for Jean (he knows Jean likes orange without ice) and a glass of water for the brunet.

“Thanks.” Jean muttered as Eren passed him the drink.

“Where’s your boss?” Jean asked out of curiosity.

“She’s visiting a friend.” Eren answered quickly before they became quiet again sipping on their own drink.

Eren waited for the singer to finish his drink before speaking. “What did you say to Marco?”

Jean was surprised at Eren’s sure question.

“Don’t look so surprised seahorse. I know you don’t have filter in your mouth. So what did you say?” Eren replied sternly.

“I told to him that he’s no one special to me and that he’s just my manager or something like that.” Jean looked away, ashamed now that he said it out loud.

Eren rolled his eyes. “You’ve fucked up really bad, horseface.”

“You don’t need to remind me, idiot. I know.”

They were silent for a moment before Eren spoke again.

“Talk to him, Jean.”

Jean, who’s more interested watching the floor, looked up shocked when he heard Eren call his name.

“If you don’t know yet, he already doesn’t talk to me.”

“It’s hard talking to me, right? I’m sure you can find a way to talk to him.”

Jean is in disbelief. Anger bubbled up inside when Eren doesn’t seem to have a plan to help him.

“You don’t even plan to help me, huh?” Jean glared at Eren.

“I can’t help you… except for this.” Eren took his phone and pressed something.

It was too late when Jean realized that he’s calling someone. ‘W-what are you doing?”

Eren raised a finger signaling for Jean to wait as he places his phone against his hair.

After a few quiet moments, Eren spoke smiling. “Hey, it’s Eren. Are you busy today?”

Jean waited with bated breath as he strains his ear trying to catch a conversation. Eren was too far for Jean to hear, who he’s calling to.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Jean heard.

Eren looked guilty before smiling. “Yes, if you only want to. I would be grateful if I can see you, though.”

The brunet went silent listening and nodding a few times.

Jean assumed that everything went well when Eren smiled blindingly.

“Thank you so much! I’ll see you at Bo’s Café across from the city library at 3 in the afternoon today?”

Eren nodded again.

“Ok. I’ll see you later.”

After hanging up, Eren turned his attention to the singer sitting in front of him. “You heard the location right?”

Jean nodded, confused. “What’s this about?”

“Marco’s going there to meet with YOU there.”

Jean’s mouth fell open. “That was Marco?! W-wha… how…”

“Be there at 3pm. Okay?” Eren smiled smugly.

Jean was gonna say something more when his phone rang. At that same time, Eren’s phone rang, too. They both picked it up and answered the call.

“Eren! It’s Hanji. Are you home right now?” Hanji almost yelled excitingly at the other end of the line.

“Yes, what’s going on?” Eren asked, confused and at the same time curious.

“You should turn on your TV. Go to Channel 21. Hurry!”

Eren can’t help but feel excited, too. _What’s going on?_

He turned the TV on and switched the channel to channel twenty one. His movement ceased and his breath hitched. There, on TV is Levi sitting on what seemed like a press conference in front of a building. Endless flashes of lights can be seen on TV.

Eren can’t help but feel sad and happy at the same time. He could see Levi clear as day but he can’t touch him. Eren observed Levi in awe. He’s wearing a dark blue suit, white dress shirt and a black and white striped necktie. He looked dashingly handsome and impeccable. He looked more mature and tired. The brunet could also see Mikasa in the background standing with sophisticated elegance with her lady suit along with the doctor and other health care professionals.

Meanwhile, Jean sat there gaping at the screen, rubbing his eyes multiple times to be sure of what his eyes are seeing. He knew Levi retired for no apparent reason but he never pegged him to be the son of a multinational CEO. And looking at Eren’s reaction, he assumed that Eren had some knowledge about this.

 

As soon as he stepped into the small podium, everyone went quiet.

“As the acting CEO of the ACE industries, I’m here to inform that the CEO is recovering and is now placed in a private room. I want to thank all the people who supported my father despite his condition. That is all.”

The reporters started to get noisy with their unending questions but only one did Levi answered.

“How’s your relationship with your lover?”

Levi turned back around and a hint of smile is evident making his face softer.

“We’re going strong.”

At that Levi turned away and went back inside the building despite the incessant questions thrown at him by the reporters. Eren smiled. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his heart warmed.

“What the fuck is this?! He left because he became the CEO?!” Jean said in a large voice, disbelieving.

Eren frowned and glared at Jean. “And what do you care? Is that ever your business?”

“So what you just fucked him knowing his super rich?!”

Eren’s eyes gleamed dangerously. “You know, I’m not that kind of a person, Kirstein.”

Jean knows he’s in big trouble when Eren started using his last name. So he shut his mouth instantly and mumbled a barely audible apology.

Eren took a deep breath and said after, “Isn’t there some place you have to be?” he asked, reminding Jean about his dilemma.

Jean sat up straight before forgetting that he has his own problems. He checked his watch and got surprised when it’s getting nearer to the appointed time.

Eren rolled his eyes when Jean scrambled to the door before the singer stopped and turned around saying, "Thanks, Eren."

The brunet took a few seconds before he realized what just happen. By that time, Jean's already left. All Eren could do is mumble "Thank you, too."

Apparently, that is enough.

 

\------

 

For the past four years, Eren did his best to become what he is right now – a top notch actor that everyone recognizes and acknowledges. He spent tears and blood to become a more versatile actor earning him a lot of praises from both critics and fans. He would also take up different jobs like modeling or a co-composer for Annie’s songs. He has a lot of things to do and offers to consider but doing something you love can never be wrong. Something was missing but Eren doesn’t want it to hinder in achieving his dreams. He swore years ago that he’ll become someone worthy to be at Levi’s side. Not just a rookie but a great renowned actor – something he always wanted to be.

And for that span, he never saw Levi for more than two hours. The former actor always had a busy schedule. It’s always a wonder to Eren how did Levi able to juggle his work, taking care of his dad and still finding time to be with him even just for a short time. For Eren, it’s enough. He would always find those times precious and puts it close to his heart. Sometimes, he would watch Levi (which is rare to begin with) on the news even just for a few seconds.

In return, Levi would always ask his assistant to buy him all the magazines Eren’s in the front cover and Eren would never fail to wear Levi’s ring. It would a smile on Levi’s face which is rare since he became so busy with his work. Mikasa would tease him when she’s bored but she would also buy or record him every of brunet’s movies or drama.

 

“Levi, dear, are you here?” his stepmother knocked on Levi’s study before peeking inside.

Levi’s sitting on his chair looking at some papers that needed his attention before the week ends. After a year since his father’s recovery, he became the new CEO of the company. His dad retired and wanted to just spend the rest of his days with his family. It was a little unsettling to think that they’re all together again because his father had fallen ill. Nonetheless, they’re happy to be one family again.

He made a grunt acknowledging his stepmother’s presence. “What is it, Julia?” he spoke in French. Once he arrived and met his stepmom years ago, she basically demanded to be called by her first name saying that she could never replace their mom.

Levi just shrugged and never made an issue out of it. Years in the show business made him immune to unnecessary problems.

“Dear, will you be going to this year’s fashion week?” she asked.

Levi never really totally grasped why he’s always invited to this kind of event but seeing that his stepmom is known for her knowledge in fashion, he always goes with her. Sometimes its Mikasa if he’s mom is busy taking care of her child – his way younger brother.

He raised an eyebrow at her question. She rarely asked if he’s going to or not.

Last year, she wasn’t able to go to the occasion because apparently she got sick because she got way too excited for the fashion event.

“You never asked me for permission before, Julia. Why now?” he asked taking his attention away from the papers in his hands.

“Well, because I’m busy with my new business these days. And your father kind of wouldn’t let me go because he’s worried I might get sick again.” She answered.

His stepmom is half his father’s age. That means she’s the same age as Levi but she would always act like a woman younger her age. Levi never really cared since he thinks it’s one of her qualities that his father really liked.

Before Levi could speak again, she spoke. “Plus the new actor I really like to model will be this year’s special guest.”

 _Oh, so that’s why._ Levi thought.

“I’ll go talk to dad. But promise me not to be sick again. Dad’s annoying if he’s worried.” Levi answered to which he received a big smile from his stepmom.

Sometimes, Levi would feel a bit of jealousy at his parents’ relationship. Even though he’s in one, they never get to see each other nor spend time like what his parents are doing. All he wishes for is to be with Eren.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

One of the household’s help opened it.

“What is it?” Levi asked.

“Sir, someone is looking for you.” Levi waited for the help to continue but she just stood there waiting for Levi’s order.

He frowned a little. “Who is it?”

“Uh, he wouldn’t say his name.” the girl shied away under Levi’s intense gaze. “B-but… you might now him as brat?” she said unsure.

Levi’s heart skipped a bit. _It can’t be._ He muttered to himself.

“Sh-should I let him in?” the help asked.

“No. I’ll go. Where is this ‘brat’?” Levi answered.

“In the living room sir.”

Levi made haste standing up from his chair and walking as fast yet as calmly as he can towards the house’s living room, hopeful.

 

\------

 

Eren took a deep breath as he sets foot on land after spending several hours on air. This is his first time to be in France and he can’t wait to see Levi. He has already asked permission from Hanji herself and contacted Mikasa to surprise Levi. He also made sure that he’s not so busy today. The only problem he has now is how to escape the paparazzi.

After several grueling hours in the immigration, Eren sighed tiredly as he went to the toilet. When he went out, he already changed his appearance. Instead of high end fashion he’s wearing a simple worn-out baseball cap covering his hair, a black sweatshirt and his old pants that fortunately still fits him despite the years. He’s also wearing his old sneakers making him look like a college kid and not a superstar.

Truthfully, he’s nervous and anxiously excited. He doesn’t know what Levi would think especially that they have never seen each other for years.

Once outside, he turned left to see Mikasa waiting for him with a luxury car. Eren rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses.

 _So much for being discreet._ He thought.

Mikasa ran halfway and hugged him tightly. Eren smiled at the warm welcome.

“I missed you.” Mikasa spoke after breaking away from the brunet.

“I missed you, too. You don’t have to fetch me so extravagantly. We’re trying to be discreet remember?” the brunet replied.

Mikasa rolled her eyes this time. “This is the only car I have. You should see how many cars Levi have.”

At the mention of Levi, the two went silent.

“Let’s go. I want to see his surprised face.” Mikasa said. She motioned for Eren to get inside the car. Eren obliged anxious.

The whole ride is filled with tense small talk mostly from Mikasa. Meanwhile, Eren’s tapping randomly on his lap.

The whole ride lasted an hour and Eren can’t believe how big their mansion is. The front is basically like a park with different kinds of flower and trees decorating it. Eren temporarily forgot the main reason why he’s here. He gaped amazed at the magnificent mansion they call Ackerman Estate. When he felt the car stopped, his heart stopped and he suddenly can’t breathe.

 _I’m going to see Levi._ He still can’t believe this day had come.

He exited the car with trembling hands and weak knees.

A man, the valet, took Mikasa’s car while another woman in the typical maid uniform met them at the front of the house.

“Tell my brother someone’s looking for him.” Mikasa instructed the woman. “Tell him, he might know him as brat.”

At that the maid nodded and went her way. Mikasa leads Eren from their vast entryway to the living room. Eren’s too nervous to admire its beauty. He finally sat down the flush couch still a nervous wreck.

“I should leave you for a moment. Levi will be down in a moment.” Mikasa said. She was about to leave when Eren stopped her by gently grasping her wrist.

“Mikasa, I’m scared.” Eren whispered.

Mikasa chuckled. “You’ll be fine, Eren. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time. You deserve to be happy.”

Mikasa gently pried off Eren’s grasp and smiled before going somewhere and leaving Eren alone in the living room.

Eren tapped his legs in a nervous fit. He tries to distract himself by looking at the unnecessarily huge living room.

He slightly jumped when the door on the left suddenly opened.

 

\------

 

Levi frantically looked around the room as he entered the living room. His eyes landed on a set of familiar brown hair making his heart beat faster. Oh, how he misses Eren so much. The brunet, even with simple clothes, he still can’t take his eyes off of him. He thinks it was his eyes. However, he is sure it was the way Eren looks at him – full of love and care.

His editorial pictures in the magazines did no justice to his beautiful face and him in general. No one can ever put Eren in a picture and say this is him because, the truth is, and he’s more than that. And Levi’s possessively glad he’s one of the few that can truly witness who Eren is.

It’s been more than four years since he left and quietly frankly he’s surprised they lasted this long. Even though he hopes that the two of them will never break up. He also wants to be realistic to keep him a little sane.

“L-levi?” Eren took a hesitant step forward before running, lunging himself to hug Levi.

“Woah…” Levi almost fell from the impact. He smiled when he smelled the familiar scent and touched the familiar warmth. “You’re here…” he breathed, barely above whisper.

“I missed you.” Eren whispered back. They hugged each other, just savoring the moment they have at that time.

“Levi, who’s your…” Julia went in the living room. Eren looked up to see the sudden intruder.

Julia’s serious and composed voice changed into a squeak. “Oh, my! Hello!”

Eren stood straight breaking a bit from Levi but without losing their touch with each other.

The brunet heard Levi chuckle. “She’s a fan of yours.”

“Oh, hello…”  Eren waved at Julie.

Julia stood there with a gaping mouth before awkwardly saying she needs to tend Levi’s father.

Eren smiled waving at her while Levi looked at her amused.

He always knew whenever Julia would talk about Eren but he never really cared to tell her that Eren’s closer to him than she thinks. And every time Julia speaks about his lover, Levi never felt any jealousy or any ill feelings. In fact, he’s even proud that Eren is now a big time celebrity known for his great acting and modeling skills.

“C’mon, you don’t have any schedule today right?” Levi asked returning his attention to his boyfriend.

Eren grinned and nodded. “I came here a day early to see you.”

“Well then, let’s go have some…” Levi looked at his watch. “…early dinner, then.”

“Question, is this a date?” Eren asked teasing.

“Of course, brat.”

“And you don’t have any work to do?”

“I’m the fucking CEO of a company that never took a break for more than four years. I deserve a fucking day off.” Levi replied with vindication making Eren smile.

“Okay, then. Let’ go!” Eren half shouted as he dragged Levi outside.

 

\------

 

A Year later, Eren moved to France after being married to Levi. Now, he’s known for his new name, Eren Jaeger Ackerman.

Their wedding was simple. The only people who we were invited were the only ones who witnessed their love story which is only a number of people (even Jean and Marco who’s already in their third year anniversary) and their close relatives. Sadly, Grisha didn’t attend even though he was sent an invitation.

People speculated a lot of things because of it; saying they’re selfish or they probably have enemies and what not. The couple is forced to answer the questions to clarify any misunderstanding made by the people themselves.

Now, Eren’s still working under the Scouting Legion but he’s more focused on making films and some drama. The married couple made Levi’s old apartment their second home in case they need to travel.

Meanwhile, Levi’s father, Napoleon, gave Levi the full ownership of the company.

The two married couple is now known for their elusiveness, never revealing or showing anything to the public. For Mikasa had said, ‘Marriage is the union of two people (body and soul) and whatever happens in that relationship is never to be shared to the public… especially if the couple are both famous celebrities’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you for the support, kudos, and comments. It really means a lot to me to keep writing. But sadly, I'll be taking a break in writing after this. It's just that I have the lack of inspiration due to my busy schedule and just me in general.
> 
> However, I might post one shot or whatever comes into my mind. Probably prompts for my Tumblr. Funny, I don't really promote my Tumblr account but hey you might see some of my ideas I came up with there. Who knows.
> 
> Again, thank you! Arigato gusaimas! Kamsahabnida! Maraming Salamat! Daghang Salamat! or any thanks in any other language you can find.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ja-jaeger)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just realized I have three ongoing fics... lol! anyway... I will try my best to write more and update...
> 
> So thank you for reading. I am truly happy.
> 
> So this fic is updated every weekend (2 chapters every weekend)  
> And the others would probably be weekly, lol. depends... Idk


End file.
